Fabula Nova Crystallis Cordis
by Seeker of Miracles
Summary: The New Tale of the Crystal from the Heart. Mainly FFXIII/Kingdom Hearts also Dissidia and I-XII. Multiple Main Characters. Many cameos. All in good taste.
1. Prelude

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!"

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't."

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

Cocoon and Pulse…

Two entirely different worlds, subjected to an age old conflict. Each views the other as hostile to their respective way of life.

But the world cannot be sustained by hate alone.

Pulse… The refuge cast out from Cocoon after an event known as the Exodus. The people of Pulse were seen as unfit to live in the self-contained utopia and banished to the world below.

Cocoon… 'Gifted' with the favor of the Cocoon Fal'Cie, select individuals were blessed with welcoming arms and invited to live in a utopian paradise alongside the 'Gods.'

The people of these two planets see each other with skeptic eyes and distrusting hearts.

But one day, everything changed.

* * *

Prologue 1: Bodhum-Besaid.

Squall Leonhart and Cloud Strife were members of the Guardian Corps, more specifically the Bodhum-Besaid Joint Security Regiment and tasked with keeping the peace during one of the year's most celebrated festivities. Squall was a 25-year-old man with some slight problems with authority, but his prowess and skill on the field had quickly propelled him through the ranks. Cloud Strife was his most trusted comrade, four years his junior, Cloud had proven himself time and time again in the face of adversary and earned just as much prestige.

The two were local citizens of Bodham-Besaid and had served it their entire lives.

Squall and Cloud were relieved by two young recruits, Biggs and Wedge, and had a brief reprieve to relax at a nearby cantina.

Squall massaged a gruesome scar that covered the bridge of his nose, he had acquired it in a training accident some years ago. It had long since turned white and faded.

Cloud drew a hand through his naturally spiky locks and surveyed the area, "There's an unusual amount of security here tonight."

"That's because PSICOM's been brought in. The Turks have been investigating the nearby Vestige."

"A Vestige? Here? In Bodhum?"

Squall nodded, "Apparently it was brought up with the last shipment of scrap. The higher-ups are keeping a tight lid on the whole thing, but I overheard one of the PSICOM grunts going on about how they thought it might contain a dormant Fal'Cie."

Cloud looked confused, "A dormant Fal'Cie, found amoungst scrap metal brought up from Pulse? But I thought Pulse didn't have any Fal'Cie!"

"Now you know why the higher-ups are keeping a closed lid on the situation."

At that moment, a young pink-haired woman marched by the two. As she did so, almost the entire cantina took notice.

Squall stood at attention and saluted as the young woman walked by in a hurried, agitated pace.

She was being followed by a civilian, a huge towering man named Snow. Snow had developed quite the reputation everywhere he went. Partially due to his unique stature and size, and partially due to the nature attention he always drew throughout all his antics.

"Oh, c'mon Lightning! Can't you just give your consent?!" The towering man was saying to the much smaller woman.

Lightning was also a member of the Guardian Corps, but unlike Cloud and Squall, she was a member of the Palumpolum Security Division, she wasn't on duty tonight but rather had arrived to enjoy the festivities with her sister, Serah.

Lightning whipped around and slammed her fist into Snow's jaw, forcing him to reel back, "You invite me up here?! On my birthday, and declare you intentions of marrying _my_ sister and _you_ want _my_ consent to do so?! The answer's the same as it's always been Snow! No!!"

Snow gathered his composure and opened his mouth to speak again, but said nothing.

"If you want to marry my sister, fine. But if you do so, you'll do so _far_ away from me!" And with that, Lightning sat at the bar, slammed her fist into the fine oak counter, and ordered a drink, signaling the end of the conversation.

There was a period of awkward silence before Snow gathered himself and departed.

Squall and Cloud exchanged a confounded look. Squall began to approach Lightning when Cloud grabbed him by the arm and pointed at her.

Lightning was hunched over the counter, glass in hand and a napkin placed directly in front of her.

The napkin was stained with tears.

* * *

Prologue 2: Bodhum Vestige

Two PSICOM grunts made their way through the elaborate vestige, following on the tail of the renown Turks.

Their voices were masked and dampened by their large fearsome helmets, "Whoa, would you get take a look at this? It's like a palace in here. The marble is well preserved."

Only two of the Turks were present on this mission. The Turks were granted complete freedom and clearance to all divisions of Cocoon. Everything said about the Turks were in hushed whispers and all rumors. The Turks on-site were Reno Axelly, and Rude Cissnei.

"Wanna ditch these guys?" Reno asked nonchalantly as he had his arms bent and clasped behind his head.

Rude said nothing.

The four made their way through the corridors of the Bodhum Vestige.

Reno undid his suit buttons and tugged at his tie until it came undone. He pulled his shirt out of his pants and tossed the tie behind him.

The PSICOM grunts halted and gazed down at the tie as it lay upon the floor of the Vestige.

"Huh?"

When they looked back up Reno and Rude were gone, replaced by the giggles of two grown men acting completely similar to two young schoolboys who had managed to ditch their chaperones.

The PSICOM grunts looked at one another and vainly gave chase, "Hey wait! That's totally unprofessional!!"

Reno's voice echoed through the empty halls, "A pro isn't someone who sacrifices themselves for a job! That's just a fool!"

* * *

Prelude to Prologue 3: The Archylte Steppe (sometime in the past)

Vast sprawling plains as far as the eye could see. Full of beauty, wonder, and displaying a tremendous exhibition of nature's craft.

That was Pulse. A world very much in the grip of nature's uncompromising grasp.

Three lone human figures dotted its horizon, making a solemn pilgrimage across its vast rolling plains, travelling from the nearby metropolis of Zanarkand to the quaint sunny village of Oerba.

The three figures were a father and his two boys.

The boys were unskilled in combat and survival and it was up to the lone warrior to look out for them at their young age. His face was weathered and tanned, a testament of time spent crossing the Bikanel Desert. His faded blue armor is chipped and pockmarked, further testament to just how long the lone warrior has been fighting and travelling.

The two young boys, Sora and Ventus were about the same age. Looking upon the two at first glance, one might assume they were twins, but this was not so. Sora was slightly older than Ventus, but failed to display any intent of acting it.

Sora reached over and tugged on Ventus' swirling blonde hair. Ventus retaliated by giving Sora a big shove. Sora stumbled backwards, waving his arms and throwing his leg up in the air to counterbalance himself. Doing so caused the poor boy to launch a flip-flop sandal in orbit.

The airborne sandal quickly returned to earth, landing atop Ventus's head. Sora burst out laughing, his dark spiky hair quivering as he giggled and fell to the ground.

Ventus facial expression had triggered the tirade of joviality, as he was practically cross-eyed staring at the flip-flop that had miraculously found itself suspended in Ventus' hair.

The warrior of light shook his head, a bemused smile upon his lips as he continue to survey and plot out a safe path towards Oerba.

The Archylte Steppe was particularly dangerous, as it was home to prowling Behemoths, Adamantoises, Cactuars and wild Chocobos.

Plotting out a safe path was difficult work and required all of the warrior's attention. Furthermore, the warrior had to be particularly careful because of the two boys.

Sora had retrieved his lost sandal and returned it to his foot. As the three made their way forward, Sora would occasionally turn around and stick his tongue out at Ventus.

Ventus would retaliate by placing his hands on the side of his head, palms outstretched and wiggle his fingers mockingly.

Unfortunately for Ven, this was almost always when the warrior of light would turn his head to check up on the boys and be greeted by a mocking facial expression he could only figure was intended for him.

Ven's expression slowly transformed into one of horror as he slowly gnawed on his own tongue in a look of pure stupidity as the warrior of light would shake his head in disappointment.

Ven folded his arms. Despite their difference in age, he couldn't help but feel that _he_ was forced into acting like the older one as Sora managed to get away with _everything!_

Sora continued to make faces at Ven. As he did so, Ven grew all the more complacent and perturbed.

The warrior of Light again, glanced back and caught Ven's facial expression. Never before had the warrior of light seen such an intense face, brow furrowed and his lips curled into a frown.

The warrior of light let out a hearty laugh and ruffled Ven's hair, making it look all the more like chocobo fluff.

* * *

Prologue 3: The Stain Glass Panes of Destati (present day)

"Sora?" A voice echoed in the darkness.

Sora opened his eyes. There was no sky. Nothing but a bleak darkness. But there was something firm against his back, pushing himself up off the floor he was suddenly greeted by a bright stain glassed floor.

Upon closer inspection, he found the stain glass to be missing several pieces, but regardless it was easy to see that the stain glass depicted two young boys, face to face, although the panes that would depict their faces were darkened and missing.

He took a step and the weakened stained glass made a cracking noise.

"Sora? Why is Daddy gone?"

Sora looked around, unable to find the source of the voice.

"Sora? Where has Daddy gone?"

Sora started to become agitated, he didn't know the answer to the question, let alone who was asking it, furthermore he didn't want to even consider why the question had to be asked.

"Sora? … I'm scared."

"Ventus?" Sora asked out loud.

"No… not Ven…"

Did the voice _know_ Ventus?

From the dark missing pieces of the stained glass a creature formed. At first it was blob but quickly developed human features.

It wore black and red, a nasty looking weapon wrapped in chains securely in its grasp. Its face was obscured by a black plain helmet that lacked any distinguishing features.

"Vanitas!" The figure spoke in a harsh tone.

Sora awoke with a start. His heart was pounding from the adrenaline. He looked around, he was back and safe in the room he shared with his brother. Ventus seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Taking security in that, Sora curled up once again in his blankets and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Author's notes:

I've put my Heartless Alchemist story temporarily on hold. I got increasingly sick roughly about the time I made my last update on it. I mentioned during that time that I had an operation. Unfortunately that operation was unsuccessful and they had to.. undo it? Closest way to describe it. Anyway, I'm currently on the mends, and greatly discouraged. I'd hate to sound ungrateful or pitiful. But I really feel the need to explain. I've lost over a week's worth of school, university grade, for nothing. Absolutely nothing. No progress whatsoever. As such I've been incredibly discouraged in almost everything I've tried to do since.

Luckily, Final Fantasy XIII has come out in English and between playing that I've replayed Birth By Sleep in Japanese. I love those two games more than many others. To someone like me, I've appreciated every single aspect of Final Fantasy XIII, especially the references to previous games. Lindblum, Palumpolum, Palamecia!

So I've begun this project; my own little Fabula Nova Crystallis project. I hope you enjoy it as much as you've enjoyed Heartless Alchemist thus far.

I hope to pick H A up again soon. But in my current state I found it more relaxing and convenient to pick up something entirely new.

Similar to FFXIII, I hope to have many stories that intertwine into one, while also focusing particularly on characters and their interaction.

There will be a few spoilers as the story goes along, however only in parallel. I shall keep them to a minimum, but unfortunately some can't be helped. Names, places and characters are chosen to signify and correlate them to their ingame parallels. This is kept in the style of Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts.

Disney characters will not be appearing in this story. Not yet at any rate. I greatly love Disney, but I don't recollect my Disney-filled childhood with too great detail, and much of what I do recall can be found in Kingdom Hearts pretty well. As such, I do not feel I can manage that added complexity at this time.

So without further ado, I humbly present a new chapter on a new story: Fabula Nova Crystallis Cordis! (Roughly, the New Tale of the Crystal from the Heart)


	2. Destati

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!"

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't."

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

* * *

Bodhum Vestige:

Reno had managed to get significantly further ahead of Rude and had proceeded to investigate the Vestige at his leisure. He fiddled with his wristwatch as he peeked through doorways and opened hatches. Eventually the darn thing irritated him enough that he went ahead and discarded it. Scratching absentmindedly at his armpit he eventually arrived at the heart of the vestige.

The Pulse Fal'Cie.

The Fal'Cie of Cocoon were mechanical in nature, often resembling computers or electronic mechanizations. However this Pulse Fal'Cie appeared to be completely organic.

At first glance, it resembled a giant heart suspended in the air by organic tubes or veins. But upon closer inspection, Reno realized that it resembled a sleeping face.

Reno tilted his head and scrunched up his face in thought, _So it is a Fal'Cie. Best proceed with caution._

Rude stepped inside the room from behind Reno.

Confirming his presence with a nod, Reno motioned for him to stay still as he hazarded stepping closer to the Fal'Cie.

The Fal'Cie stirred, and when it did so, the entire room was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Oerba:

Sora awoke late that morning, last night's dream having interrupted his sleep. He immediately noticed that Ven's bed was empty. Sora tossed off his covers, quickly got dressed and threw on his oversized yellow shoes.

He was still tying one as he hopped out the front door and was greeted by a bright beaming sun. He stumbled slightly when he lifted his hand to block out the harsh rays all the while trying to finish tying his shoe.

Realizing that he had to stop doing other things to finish, he bent down and pulled the laces tight. He stood up and was greeted with the usual hustle and bustle of Oerba. Especially during Harvest.

The citizens of Oerba worked diligently to prepare for the changes of the seasons. Storm season was fast approaching and as such the people needed to put away enough crops to survive until Calm season. Furthermore, a number of crops were needed for sacrifice to the local deities.

Oerba worshipped three major deities: Phoenix, Leviathan and Carbuncle. Phoenix was the divine protector of the sun and would light their day. Leviathan was responsible for the rivers and irrigation systems they used and would provide water suitable to drink. Meanwhile, Carbuncle was responsible for the life of their crops and food production. All three of these deities ensured a stable and effectual harvest; as such it was only proper to repay all three of them equally.

Vanille and Fang were Sora and Ven's neighbors, and despite being busy most of the day, especially during Harvest, the two had looked after the two boys since they lost their father ten years ago.

Vanille smiled warmly as she lugged a basket of vegetables down to the storage facility. Fang walked by afterwards, using a spear as a walking stick and she had a basket tied to her back filled with similar produce.

Sora ran up to Fang and inquired as to the whereabouts of his brother, to which Fang responded by saying he had caught Doomtrain and was heading into Zanarkand.

Doomtrain was a deity similar to Phoenix, Leviathan and Carbuncle, but in contrast he had no specific region to be associated with, instead he plowed over and through the landscape and provided an effective means of transportation between the regions.

It was unusual for Ven to go off on his own, especially to a place as far away as Zanarkand. Usually when Ven wanted to be alone, he'd head down to the spring and 'consult' Leviathan. It was common knowledge that all the deities of Pulse did not speak however with the lone exception of Doomtrain's announcements. Regardless, Ven never felt consulting them as if they were friends to be fruitless and oftentimes he'd spend hours consulting one of them about some particular manner.

Sora suspected that the truth was that Ven would cool down by sticking his feet in Leviathan's sacred spring.

Sora pondered over the meaning behind Ven's actions, but aside from traversing the dangers of Archylte Steppe on his own, he didn't have much choice but patiently way for Doomtrain's return. Any other day, any other season, and Sora would have asked Fang and Vanille to escort him to Zanarkand.

Sora stood in the center of town, arms crossed and his own thoughts ran as rampant as the citizens of Oerba.

* * *

Bodhum-Besaid:

Squall and Cloud made their way into combat. Squall brandished a Revolver-Model Gunblade while Cloud wielded a Buster-Class Zweihaender.

"Status report!" Squall called to one of the Guardian Corps regulars.

"Creatures began flooding out of the Vestige, Sir! We've confirmed the presence of at least two Behemoths among them."

"Behemoths?" Cloud asked.

"Creatures native to Pulse… Have they been laying in wait in the Vestige as well?" Squall both informed Cloud and pondered out loud.

"No time!" Cloud announced as he readied his large sword.

The two had to deal with a Behemoth and two Swoops. The Behemoths were massive creatures befitting their names while Swoops were airborne birds of prey with sharpened beaks.

Cloud stepped around behind Squall, his eyes locked onto one of the swoops, "Permission to use Manadrives, Squall?"

Squall remained steadfast, glaring at the towering Behemoth, "No, we're going to use the Misdirection strategy."

"You got it, boss!" Cloud planted his large sword in the ground and took cover behind it.

"Over here!" He said provoking the Behemoth.

As the large beast turned to attack Cloud, Squall dashed forward and delivered a spinning aerial slash at one of the Swoops, felling it in one blow. The moment he landed he rushed at the other and launched into the air with a slashing uppercut.

"Cloud! Slash & Burn!" Squall ordered, signaling Cloud to stop acting as a Sentinel and permitting the use of manadrives.

Cloud grinned and retrieved his sword from the ground. Holding it aloft, he stuck out his hand, "Burn!"

Squall slashed at the Behemoth from behind as Cloud staggered it with a barrage of fire magic.

In no time, the two were standing over the Behemoth's smoldering carcass.

"Still got it." Cloud said with a nod.

"We're not out of the woods yet." Squall cautioned him, "We have to evacuate the citizens."

The two Guardian Corps soldiers who had relieved them earlier arrived on the scene to acquire orders. As the senior officer, Squall ordered them to begin evacuating the citizens of Bodhum-Besaid.

* * *

The Cavalry Gunship, Lindblum:

Brigadier-General Cid Fabool Raines XIII watched the chaos ensue down below on Bodhum-Besaid. His face was cold and calculating.

"Orders, Sir?"

Raines remained quiet, he didn't want to give the order.

Slowly, Raines raised his hand and then pointed at the chaos, "Begin procedures for the Purge."


	3. Those For the Purge

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!"

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't."

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

Bodhum-Besaid:

As more members of the Guardian Corps were assembled to push back the sudden monster infestation, Squall and Cloud focused on their primary objective: Protecting the citizenry.

Squall barked orders and hurried the panicking civilians to get as far away from the quaint rural area as they could, while Cloud played vanguard, quickly dispatching the few aerial creatures that managed to get pass the main body of the Guardian Corp on-site.

Slowly, the hum of a large motor vehicle filled the air. Squall turned in an attempt to identify the source and was relieved to see PSICOM show up on the scene. A battalion of heavily armed soldiers disembarked from the PSICOM armored personnel carrier and filed down the ramp. Overhead loomed the Cavalry gunship, the Lindblum.

"Thank goodness," Squall shook his head in relief. "Reinforcements."

Squall was surprised however, when the PSICOM grunts halted the civilians and roughly corralled them together.

"What's the meaning of this?!"

A PSICOM officer made his way down the ramp, his hands clasped behind his back, "We have reason to believe a possible Pulse contaminant may have infected this area. As per standard operating procedure when dealing with anything of Pulse, the local citizenry are to be Purged."

Squall's head was spinning and he felt sick to his stomach, "Purged?! You're going to haul out the entire population of Bodhum-Besaid based on a hunch?! You're condemning hundreds of people to die!"

The officer glared at Squall, "You would rather risk the entirety of Cocoon's citizens to save a handful of people? This area has been infected, soldier. We cannot, and will not jeopardize the integrity of Cocoon simply because you will not be able to sleep at night." And with that the officer walked past Squall, signaling that he had taken over command.

Squall tightened his hand into a fist and clenched his teeth. _What can I do?_

* * *

Lightning had heard the commotion outside, and left the cantina to investigate. When she realized that monsters were pouring out of the Vestige, she had only one thought on her mind. _I've got to get to Serah; have to get her someplace safe._

Lightning hurried away from the commotion, running in the opposite direction from several members of the local Guardian Corps. With any luck, nobody would stop and question her. As she pushed past them and rounded the corner she caught sight of Serah's home.

Wasting no time, Lightning pounded on the door. "Serah? It's me, open up!" She pounded on the door again.

Snow answered it, "Lightning? What -"

Lightning shoved past him, "C'mon, Serah, we're getting out of here." She ordered as she quickly packed up the things she had brought for her visit and retrieved her gunblade, Blaze Fire.

Snow laughed half-heartedly, "I know you don't approve of me, Sis, bu -"

"This had nothing to do with you!" Lightning barked.

Serah made her way down the stairs. It was evident that the two were sisters, Serah being the younger, because the two looked fairly similar.

Serah grabbed Lightning gently by the arm, her mannerism definitely made her appear much more meek and mild than Lightning, who was much more assertive and brash.

"Talk to us, what's going on?"

"Monsters have begun to flood out of the Vestige. I'm concerned there might be a contagion. This place might get purged. Just like Zanarkand."

Serah looked worried, "What about everybody else? Lebreau, Maqui, Yuj . . . Gadot?"

Lightning shook her head, "I . . . dunno."

"No, no, no." Snow shook his head, "We are not leaving anyone behind."

Snow walked around Lightning and took Serah's hand in his fondly, "We're getting everybody out. Nobody gets left behind." And with that he looked back at Lightning a huge grin on his face.

Lightning let out a sigh and shook her head.

* * *

"Load all the citizens aboard the APC. Take them to the Timber Train Junction." The commanding officer issued to one of the PSICOM grunts.

Squall could only look on in distaste as he watched the frightened citizens get led into the APC like unwanted cattle. Suddenly the monster threat didn't seem so bad in comparison.

About the time Squall was about to protest, he heard a sudden commotion from the front of the APC. Gathering up his remaining sense of duty, Squall leaned around the APC.

Snow tossed the unconscious PSICOM driver to the ground and he climbed behind the wheel and shut the door. Serah sat next to him.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." Serah beamed in response.

Lightning finished ushering the citizens inside and closed the rear hatch. She ran around to Serah's side of the cab and leaned in. "That's all of them."

"Alright!" Snow said triumphantly with a pump of his fist, "Now, Lightning, I'm counting on you to buy us some time."

"I'm not doing this for you." She reminded him sternly.

"Right, whatever you say little sister." Snow turned the ignition key and the APC sprung to life.

Squall ran up to them, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Snow leaned out the window and grinned at Squall, "Taking the missus out for a drive, that's all." Snow then proceeded to push down on the acceleration and sped off.

The commanding officer heard the vehicle's abrupt departure and turned around to see Squall standing in close proximity to Lightning, "Hey! What's going on here?"

Squall shook his head and drew his gunblade in response. Lightning already had hers drawn.

The officer scowled and drew his own weapon, "Insubordination. Pathetic."

* * *

Raines sat placidly in his chair. His gloved hand around his mouth in thought. He lowered the telegraph. He knew he had made a mistake. But how was he supposed to follow up with it, by making another? He wiped at his mouth, and rubbed his index finger and thumb together.

_Order the troops to stand down?_ Risk his career? _Order the troops to pursue and Condemn Bodhum-Besaid to death?_

In that moment, Cid Fabool Raines XIII knew he had sold his soul to the devil, and now he desperately searched for a way to undo that dastardly deal.

* * *

Author's note: A poll is being added to my profile.


	4. Can't Catch a Break

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!"

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't."

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

Bodhum-Besaid:

Lightning and Squall were by no means weak opponents. Both were very dedicated members of the Guardian Corps. Both were skilled in combat and had vast knowledge of manadrives. However, even when working together, the two were no match for the unnamed PSICOM officer.

He was toying with them.

Squall and Lightning quickly began to co-ordinate their attacks, attacking from opposite sides, going for the officer's blind spots, feinting and following up with precise skillful sword strokes. But every attack failed, easily parried and countered by the surprisingly superior swordsman.

Lightning was hunched over with her knees bend, the tip of the gunblade resting in the dirt, desperately trying to catch her breath. Squall was in a similar position, down on one knee, his gunblade held aloft as he coughed from overexerting himself.

The officer wasn't even fazed and tapped the flat side of his rapier on his white-gloved hand.

"Absolutely pathetic. Is this what it means to be a measly member of the Guardian Corps? All bark and no bite?" He shook his head, "I'm doing Cocoon a favor by removing rabble such as you."

He raised his hand up high, ready to swing down and deliver the final blow.

Suddenly a gloved hand caught him by the wrist and halted his movement.

"What?"

Cloud stood behind the PSICOM officer, his grip firm and unyielding. His face was obscured by the shadows cast by his spiky blonde locks.

Cloud unceremoniously lifted his Buster-Class Zweihaender with his left hand and swung across the officer's exposed back.

"Nobody devalues the Guardian Corps." Cloud said flatly as he let go of the limp officer's wrist and let him fall in a heap.

Squall looked up, a concerned look in his eyes as he studied his compatriot.

Cloud relaxed his grip on his Buster sword and lowered it.

Lightning slowly rose from her hunched-over position and put away her weapon, "Thank you." She said plainly but sincerely .

The blonde haired man raised his face to the sky, "Don't mention it." He closed his eyes.

Squall's eyes went wide as he saw a new danger approaching his companion from behind, "CLOUD!"

* * *

Archylte Steppe:

Sora stared at the empty train. His face betrayed his concern and worry. His eyes were dark and his features looked bleak. "Really?"

Doomtrain remained silent. If he knew the answer to Sora's question, he didn't let it show.

Sora got up and walked towards the train in almost a trance. Stepping onboard, he sorrowfully said, "One-way ticket to Zanarkand, please."

Unbeknownst to him, Doomtrain cracked an ominous smile as he started up and sped off into the distance, taking his lone passenger with him.

* * *

Zanarkand:

Despite being the largest city on Pulse, Zanarkand was little more than a ghost town. Its denizens loitered about the streets with little purpose and little hope. Once a proud city of Cocoon, Zanarkand had been purged several years prior. Being harshly ejected from Cocoon, Zanarkand had suffered severe structural damage and consequently many of its buildings were uninhabitable. Regardless some of the distraught citizens continued to live in the structurally unsafe buildings despite all the instability.

Much of Zanarkand's once prestigious and finely crafted roads were cracked, broken and uneven. Making the entire city look like it had suffered a major earthquake or several. And without adequate supplies and an organized restoration effort, the city was left in its post-purged state.

Sora wandered over the uneven roads, occasionally tensing up whenever a loose chuck of metal would dislodge itself from one of the towering skyscraper remains.

_Why would Ven come out to a place like this . . . on his own._

Sora knew that not all of Zanarkand was desolate and uninhabited. Towards the center of the city, a few locals of Pulse had invaded and scoured the city for any re-usable refuge in the hopes of starting up a marketplace of sorts. Plus these scavengers had managed to acquire a working power generator and a fairly intact library, bringing the citizens of Pulse their first and most accurate glimpse of modern-day Cocoon for almost a half century.

The spiky haired youth figured that if his brother was going to go to such a bleak place on his own, he'd more than likely be at the city's center.

Along the way, Sora saw many wretched, forlorn individuals. People with blank pleading eyes, tattered clothes and a mountain of sorrow Sora couldn't even imagine.

He couldn't say his own life was sugar and rainbows, but he couldn't imagine what these people must have gone through. To the young boy, it was as if their very souls had been sucked out and shattered right in front of them.

After some time and working his way past many more forlorn souls, he eventually arrived at the center. It had since grown dark and this only succeeded in making the place less inviting. But something clearly wasn't right.

Suddenly, Sora got an unsettling feeling . . .

Slowly and cautiously, Sora made his way inside the market square. The front gates were wide open. Inside was an apparatus of television screens, varying in sizes. Not all of them were working and many had been damaged in the Purge. Of those, the ones that were working played a loop. The footage being played was of a little girl on a sandy beach smiling at the camera. It was footage from Cocoon.

Sora continued to feel uneasy as he made his way further inside. Towards the center was a fire pit, an open blaze illuminated the square.

_Where was everybody?_

* * *

Nautilus:

"Can't catch a break." A lone soldier remarked with a shrug of his shoulders. As he walked, he began to swing his arms in an apparently content manner. A smile appeared upon his face.

If anyone were to question his cheerful demeanor, the bright lights and glamour of Nautilus would surely serve as a justifiable answer. But to everyone who knew, even remotely of Zack Fair, the smile and cheer needs no justification.

Nautilus was in a state of celebration twenty-four hours a day. Housing Cocoon's only known Chocobos, the city was quickly turned into a city whose main draw was the night-life. Plunged into a perpetual state of twilight also afforded the local businesses the ability to maintain that happy-hour atmosphere, every hour of the day.

To many, Nautilus was the pinnacle of Cocoon high-life, the city of dreams. To make it there was to make it everywhere. But where the city appealed to high-rollers, the city also appealed to those who wished to avoid being detected on Cocoon's radar.

To an organization of freedom fighters, the Red Rose, Nautilus was the perfect place to realize their dreams. The city didn't bother with credentials. In Nautilus, money talks and no questions are asked. It was the perfect base of operations.

Zack Fair had been a member of Red Rose for the last six months, and during that time, he had grown accustomed to the city life of Nautilus and grew use to the idea that greasing palms would yield all kinds of favorable results.

He knocked on a back alley door, the overhead sign read "Traverse" in letters made of arrows. 'Traverse' was the Red Rose's hideout of sorts, masquerading as Cocoon-wide delivery service. Zack official occupation was as a Runner, the muscle required for such deliveries.

A slot in the back door opened, "Password?"

Zack looked around, to make sure he wasn't followed, "At least the owls are still around."

The slot closed and the door unbolted, signaling that Zack had in fact gotten the password right.

Zack pushed the door open and stepped into the dimly-lit entrance.

The door shut with a click.


	5. The Gapra Whitewood

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!"

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't."

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

Bodhum-Besaid:

"CLOUD!" Squall raised his gloved hand, desperately trying to reach out to Cloud.

Cloud tensed and whipped around, bringing up his Buster-Class Zweihaender in a defensive position.

Distracted by the fight with the PSICOM officer, the three heroes failed to notice that the monster infestation from the Vestige had grown out of control.

PSICOM soldiers were dispersed and disorganized, and becoming increasingly unsuccessful at stopping the Pulse invasion.

Plowing through their ranks was a fierce snake-like creature. It had managed to thread the needle of PSICOM forces and reared its head to strike at the unprepared Cloud.

Cloud braced himself for impact, unsure of what danger to expect. However, the attack never came. Cloud opened his eyes and hazarded taking a look.

Lightning stood between him and the monstrous snake.

"Go." She said sternly.

Cloud was about to protest when Squall grabbed him by the arm, "Cloud, we have to organize the PSICOM soldiers." He said pointing at the chaos in the distance.

"But -"

Lightning held her Blazefire Saber in front of her face. She let out a sigh. It was now or never.

"Sometimes . . ." She started to say, "It isn't a question of can or can't."

She lowered her gunblade and resumed her customary posture for battle: optimum damage with minimum effort, capitalizing on speed, force and precision with a heavy reliance on acrobatics.

A faint smile spread upon her lips, perhaps she was the best suited candidate for fighting this snake.

As Cloud and Squall rushed off in the hopes of minimizing casualities, Lightning was free to give her all to eliminating this snake.

* * *

The Red Rose:

The resistance forces were not identified by PSICOM as a significant threat. Thus far, the organization had merely held protests, provided their own forms of V.I.P. protection, and disrupted military operations. PSICOM was aware of their presence but had yet to actively act against them.

The resistance's leader had recently come to power through a bizarre series of events, and despite his youth he was well-met with respect and support from the entire organization.

The organization was definitely a rag-tag band of vigilantes in their own regard, but despite their various backgrounds and skills, the group was very effective and increasingly so as they gained experience.

Their headquarters was separated into different sections, each in charge of separate operations. They were successful in evading PSICOM inspection part in due to the fact that all their resistance information was in displayed out in the open. Recording their operations in supercomputers, they passed it off as confidential information on behalf of their clients, encoded to ensure their privacy. They also masked their movements as parcel deliveries and assisted any known political fugitives that came their way in their small nearby warehouse.

It also helped that they did act as a legitimate delivery service.

Out of all their members, no two professed to be busier than Zone and Watts.

Watts ran from department to department. Technically just an intern in charge of procuring beverages and refreshments for the entire complex, he also doubled as one of the more important members of the team, since he developed a general understanding of what each department was in charge of. He also doubled as the resistance's messenger.

And no one else could claim to be as busy as Zone, simply because nobody else could stand to complain as much.

"Oooh, my stomach . . . !" Zone would clutch at his gut whenever someone would ask him to do something.

"Oh man! It hurts!" He would say whenever volunteers were needed.

How the two ever became such good friends was anyone's guess.

Zone was reading a nudie magazine out in the lobby when Zack strolled in.

"Hiya Zone!" Zack would say cheerfully.

"Zack." Zone would say with a friendly nod without looking up.

At that precise moment, Xu opened the door to the lobby and welcomed Zack back.

"Congratulations on another successful mission, Zack." She said with a smile. She then looked down at Zone, getting a good view of his preferred reading material from her angle behind him, "Zone . . ."

As if on cue, Zone rolled up his magazine in one hand and doubled over on the floor holding his stomach, "Ugh! My guts!"

Xu merely sighed and rolled her eyes as she ushered Zack inside.

"So how's everything on the home front, Xu?" Zack asked with a friendly smile.

Xu let out a deep and frustrated sigh, "Not good. Our 'fearless leader' still hasn't come back from Palumpolum yet, and he's left nearly our entire operation in my care. I wish he'd take his duties more seriously."

Zack let out a hearty laugh, "Does anyone take this job more seriously than him?"

Xu shook her head, "You know precisely what I mean, Zack. It's not his conviction I'm complaining about, it's his lack of etiquette."

Zack crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Any idea when Hope will get back?"

It was Xu's turn to laugh, "Hope? Seriously, where did he pick up that ridiculous nickname?"

Zack shrugged his shoulders, "Everyone else calls him that."

Xu shook her head, "Sometimes I think I'm completely surrounded by children. Anyway, to answer your question _Frioniel _is due back later today."

* * *

The Gapra Whitewood:

The Gapra Whitewood surrounded the district of Palumpolum. It use to be a lush environment teeming with exotic creatures, a sort of wildlife preserve on Cocoon, but as Palumpolum began to grow as an industrial center, the wildlife themselves found that they too had fallen under the control of PSICOM. To capitalize on their resources, all the wildlife of the Gapra Whitewood were documented, tagged, and experimented on with the potential of becoming assets of the PSICOM regime.

The forest quickly found itself warped into a kind of blend of organic and mechanical compounds, much like the creatures themselves.

Firion was a gentle soul, motivated by the simplest and most rudimentary of dreams. Despite being regarded as a component combatant and being in charge of the Red Rose resistance group, Firion was a simple man, with simple dreams.

"A dream for a better future," He held out his right hand, holding up a pinched thumb and index finger, "At least we'll always have the Gapra Whitewood."

He raised his hands and straightened his multicolored bandana on his head. He let his hands fall and gently touched the hilt of his sword. Firion was armed to the teeth: a dagger was attached to each of his boots; a mace, axe and sword hung from his belt; and a bow and spear was slung across his back.

Firion had journeyed to Palumpolum on a mission, but he had lingered to revisit a place from his memories.

"Time to get a move on." He let out with a sigh, reluctant to leave.

Others would perhaps have been disturbed by the vast transformation that the forest had undergone, but not Firion. He consoled himself by identifying that all technology had been crafted from nature, and despite all the protest, the forest was still the same forest he remembered.

It still held the old meanings for him, as well as the new.

"Can't change the past," He consoled himself as he made his way out of the forest, "Have to carry on into the present."


	6. Mi'ihen Highroad

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!"

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

Zanarkand:

Sora looked around, he still felt greatly disturbed. His eyes narrowed as he felt an unsettling presence behind him. Whipping around he saw roughly ten shambling creatures approaching him in the shadows. Their appearance was humanoid, but their movements were unsettling and unnatural.

Sora began to back away, hesitant to lose the sanctity of the fire pit, but even more concerned by this new threat.

He backed into the entrance of the library, straining his eyes to make out the creatures' appearances in the light of the fire.

They appeared almost petrified and entirely repugnant. Their faces twisted into permanently frozen signs of distress, and their flesh appeared mutilated and twisted.

Sora reeled back in horror as one corpse-like creature stepped into the fire and ignited, moaning out in pain as continued to press on towards the entrance of the library. Large, searing chunks of flesh fell from the creature as it pressed on.

It was in that moment that Sora realized they were after him, and would seemingly stop at nothing.

In a panic, Sora turned and ran deeper into the library.

The Mi'ihen Highway, between Bodhum-Besaid and Edge:

Snow was rather relaxed behind the wheel, turning his head and smiling confidently to Serah.

"Mission accomplished." He said triumphantly.

Serah was happy but concerned, "But where will we go?"

Snow resumed keeping an eye on the road, "We'll just stop off everywhere and keep on trucking until we find a place that will have us."

That seemed to quell Serah's concerns, at least for now.

"Think we got everyone out safe?" She asked, presenting a new concern.

"Pretty sure. PSICOM was loading everyone aboard for the Purge, and we commandeered it, so . . ."

Serah nodded in agreement.

"So yeah, I'd say we got most of 'em."

Spotting a pickup truck pulled over on the side of the highway, Serah suddenly lit up, "Stop the vehicle, Snow!"

Snow quickly pressed hard on the brakes, causing the large vehicle to abruptly come to a stop.

There were some protests from the passenger's compartment in the back.

"Gadot and Lebreau!" Serah exclaimed as she threw open the passenger side door.

"Oh yeah, and forget about us." Snow heard Yuj say. A knowing smile spread upon Snow's lips.

"Oh maaaan." Maqui who was in a sitting position, threw his arms up in the air as he fell backward onto the flatbed of the pickup truck.

"You guys made it!" Snow exclaimed excitingly.

"Yeah, in the nick of time too." Gadot said with a nod.

They might have seemed like a rag-tag band of delinquents to some, but to Snow, these people were his family. With a jovial smile and a quick tussle of hair, Snow had greeted each member of his reunited 'family.'

The happy festivities were cut short when Serah reminded Snow of the Bodhum-Besaid passengers they still had to care for.

She began to return to the APC when Snow stopped her.

"Hold on a minute, Serah." He said before directing his attention to Gadot, "You think you guys can carry on from here? We still have someone left to pickup."

Gadot gave Snow a questioning look but decided not to pursue an answer.

"Let us borrow your pickup and you guys can take everyone else to safety."

"Where do we go?" Yuj asked plainly.

Snow furrowed his brow, trying to think of a place where the citizens could hide out for a while. He waved his hand in the air as he thought.

"Hmm . . . someplace with low security . . . won't be pestered by PSICOM . . . large amount of people can go unnoticed . . ."

Maqui let out a groan, "Aw man, that doesn't sound like anywhere!"

Snow slammed his fist into his open palm, "Take everyone to Nautilus! We'll meet up there!" He turned and helped Serah climb into the pickup truck.

"See you on the other side." He said with a grin.

* * *

Traverse Delivery Service:

Zack Fair stood outside his room. "Zack Fair – Runner" was printed on his door. He snickered at the formality and opened it. He carried in a large case adorned with a single white feather and placed it in the corner of his room, between his bed and his desk. He powered on his simple desktop computer and allowed it to warm up as he dropped a single laundry bag onto his bed. He walked over and pulled open his drapes before turning his attention to his bed.

After refreshing his sheets and tucking away his laundry, Zack grabbed a eccentric coffee cup decorated with a jovial Moogle munching on a kuponut and filled it with a fresh serving of coffee.

He placed the cup on his desk and walked over to a radio on his counter. It was currently playing "Moonlight Wandering" by Takeharu Ishimoto. He lowered the volume to something more comfortable and the older radio responded with a single static pop.

He returned to his desk and sat in his comfortable computer chair. It was in this moment that Zack realized it was the only piece of recreational furniture in his whole room.

Zack threw his hands up to his face and let out a long drawn out moan. _What if someone came over to visit! Where would they sit?_

His mental dilemma was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" He shouted.

Xu cracked open the door and waved hello. Waiting a moment to see if her company was welcomed, Zack ushered her in with a wave of his hand.

Xu sighed and removed her tie, "Good God, if I have to deal with one more frantic complaint from the cyber unit, I think I'm going to scream."

She opened up one of Zack's cupboards and took a similar coffee mug to Zack's. Her's was adorned with a similar moogle, except this one was licking its lips. She helped herself to the coffee and grabbed a donut from an open tray on the counter. Passing by the radio, she helped herself to turning up the volume.

She took a bite from the donut and sat on Zack's bed.

_Oh,_ thought Zack. _So that's where._

Xu munched rather loudly before speaking again, although her voice was slightly phlegmy regardless, "So . . . ?"

"What?" Zack asked before peeling his eyes away from his computer screen.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" Xu asked with a shrug which resulted in flinging donut crumbs over Zack's floor.

"About?" Zack said looking back at his computer and checking his emails.

"How my day went?"

"Oh," Zack said before he turned to face her again, "How'd it go?"

"Miserable!" She said with another bite to her donut, effectively smothering the projection of her voice, "First the cyber unit forgets Frioniel's password, and then Sazh from maintenance informs me that a couple disguising crates from the warehouse have gone bad. Then I get a call from Tidus! He was caught by PSICOM and now they have his description on record. So now he'll need a complete make-over paid from by the treasury. And that requires signatures from _both_ Yunalesca _and_ Paine."

Zack looked confused, "But aren't you drinking buddies with Yuna and Paine?"

Xu threw her hands up and the donut disappeared, "That's not the point. The point is, I've had a long day, I'm frustrated and I want a foot rub."

Zack shook his head. And wheeled his computer chair over, "Get the signatures from Yuna and Paine, and about Tidus: give him a perm and dye his hair blonde. Send him to Bodhum to get a bit of a tan and we're done."

Xu giggled a bit and nodded, "Zack, I love it when you come back from your missions."

* * *

Author's note:

Big update. I felt really enthusiastic to write recently and got a lot done. There's a bunch of references in the last couple chapters I feel the need to point out. Reno's last name is Axelly, I chose this because I felt he needed a last name and decided to choose Axel, since both characters have the same voice actor in Japanese and in English. Rude's last name is Cissnei, which comes from Crisis Core, who is also a Turk. I felt like I needed a fitting last name and started playing around with things.

Doomtrain is a reference to the summon from FFVIII, along with Leviathan, and Carbuncle. The reasoning should be pretty obvious but in case it isn't, all the Fal'Cie in this, like most Fal'Cie in FFXIII, are named after summons.

Firion's character has multiple names, depending on who's referring to him. Xu calls him by his Japanese name "Frioniel," while Zack calls him by his nickname "Hope." I've decided on this as a sort of experiment. Firion's character isn't just purely his but actually a mish-mash of several, so don't be alarmed if he acts out of character. He's mainly based upon Dissidia's rendition, with other elements slotted in to flesh him out.

"Traverse" is a reference to Kingdom Heart's Traverse Town world. Similarly to in that game, this location will serve as a hub that the heroes often return to. It's going to get busy in the Red Rose.

Red Rose was chosen for various reasons. It's the name of Queen Branhe's airship in FFIX, but that's actually the least important reason. More importantly it's the name of an airship, and secondly, Firion will be referring to it as "My wild red rose," which is a play upon the 'wild rose' term that FFII's resistance built itself around. I considered calling it "The Wild Rose" but that name seemed kind of tacky and didn't roll off the tongue so well.

Lastly, the quotes at the top of the page have now been added to. Crediting the name of the character that says the line in the story. I thought this would be kind of interesting and would make my story kind of unique. And now I'm hoping that people will look up there in anticipation to it being filled it! Ha ha!

And with that I'm signing off. If you think there's a reference I missed or if you want to talk shop, just send me a private message. I'd be more than willing to chat. Also don't hesitate to message me if there's something you don't understand. That's important. If you're too confused, more than likely you're not the only one, and it's something I have to address as a writer and thus it's my responsibly to fix.

Okie dokie! Lata!


	7. The Pulse Fal'Cie

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!"

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

The PSICOM Command Ship, Palamecia:

Emperor Palamecia sat upon his chair; one hand was curled into a fist and pressed against his cheek, holding his head up. Upon his face was an expression that was far from amused. In his opposite hand was a ceremonial staff bestowed upon the leader of Cocoon. He twirled it with his fingers in a circular motion as he waited for a status update on the Bodhum-Besaid Purge.

A PSICOM commando, one of Palamecia's royal guards, approached him with a salute and held a print out.

"Sir, the creatures from Pulse are overtaking our forces. The officer we've dispatched has not yet reported in. Furthermore, the Lindblum has ignored our communications."

"What about the Turks?" The Emperor said nonchalantly.

"We lost communication with them right before the attack started."

Suddenly the Emperor looked interested, "Deploy the Sweepers. I want everything." A sinister smile crept upon his lips.

The Cavalry Gunship, Lindblum:

The Brigadier-General stared down at the turmoil below. His eyes darted back and forth, constantly surveying the situation and desperately searching for a feasible solution to their predictament.

A cavalry soldier approached him from behind.

"Commander! We've received confirmation that Palamecia has ordered the Sweeper unit to cleanse the battlefield, sir!"

Cid Fabool Raines XIII closed his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

"Disengage!" Raines ordered with a sweep of his arm. "Order all hands to disengage. We're pulling out! Issue the command to retreat."

"Sir!" The soldier saluted and marched off.

"Dammit." Cid clenched his hand into a fist and returned to surveying the battlefield, "It's Zanarkand all over again. I can only pray that the people of Bodhum forgive me."

Bodhum-Besaid:

The Midgard Serpent lunged forward, fangs beared and dripping with poison.

Lightning did a back-flip out of harm's way and retaliated with an upwards slash from her gunblade.

The giant snake writhed in pain momentarily before coiling back. Its reptilian eyes narrowed on Lightning, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Lightning met its gaze with a gaze of her own. Holding her gunblade up in the air, she began to slowly walk to the right, circling her coldblooded opponent.

_Okay, this is all you,_ she told herself. _It's kill or be killed._

Seemingly reading her thoughts, the large venomous snake lunged again.

However this time, Lightning ran forward, performed a spinning leap and brought her gunblade across the snake's exposed mouth. As the blade bit into the soft flesh, she landed upon the creature's hardened scales and forcing all her strength into keeping the momentum she brought the blade up and around to the creature's eye.

With a frustrated shout of desperation and adrenaline, Lightning freed her gunblade and leapt from the snake's head back onto solid ground.

Lightning let out a couple small pants as she turned to watch the serpent writhe in complete agony before it finally stopped and grew still.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Lightning folded up her collapsible gunblade and returned it to her sheath hanging behind her.

In the distance, the roar of a vehicle's motor grew louder and louder. Lightning quickly looked around for the source when she spotted a pickup truck coming around the bend.

The truck let out a harsh blare of its horn before the driver pulled the emergency brake and swerved the vehicle into a 180 stop.

"Lightning!" Snow shouted from the open window, "We've gotten everyone to safety! Get in!"

Lightning placed a hand on her hip and sighed.

Serah opened the passenger-side door and ran to her sister, "Are you alright?" She asked, full of concern.

"I'm fine." Lightning said with a nod, "But I can't go just -"

Suddenly a large explosion came from the entrance to the Vestige.

* * *

Vestige Entrance:

Using quick thinking and issuing comprehensive orders in the heat of battle, Cloud and Squall managed to organize the distraught PSICOM soldiers and force back the creatures of Pulse.

The soldiers managed to push back to the entrance of the Vestige, significantly decreasing the amount of monsters that could attack at once.

"Well, we got them here, now what?" Cloud bellowed over the roar of combat.

"We need a -" Squall stopped to swing at another monster before finishing, "Controlled explosion of some kind, the block this entrance."

Suddenly the monsters grew silent and some even appeared scared and agitated.

Cloud lowered his zweihaender, "Squall . . . I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah . . . me too."

The entrance grew ominously dark and the two soldiers backed away.

Without warning, the entrance erupted in a huge explosion.

Squall and Cloud were knocked off their feet and unto the ground from the immense shockwave.

Quickly scrambling to his feet, Squall tried to peer through the smoke to see what had happened. The monsters they had been fighting had seemingly vanished in the explosion. And as the smoke cleared, Squall stood in awe at the mighty visage that loomed in front of him.

Cloud, too, was dumbstruck. Sitting upon the ground he desperately felt around for his sword without taking his eyes off the object in front of him.

"I . . . Pulse Fal'Cie . . . Ozma." The large heart-shaped creature bellowed, "Citizens . . . Cocoon. Hear . . . plea."

"It is a Pulse Fal'Cie." Squall said, still in shock.

"Cocoon . . . Ragnarok . . . Garden . . . destroy . . . life . . . must . . . rescue . . . -"

Lightning, Serah and Snow all ran up from behind Cloud and Squall.

"A Fal'Cie!" Snow exclaimed.

"A Pulse Fal'Cie!" Serah added.

Lightning grabbed ahold of Squall's shoulders and shook him violently. "Wake up! It's a _Pulse_ Fal'Cie, that thing will turn _us_ into _enemies of Cocoon_!"

Ozma continued, "Time . . . running out. Need L'Cie."

Lightning's eyes went wide, as the five were engulfed in a bright light.

* * *

Remnants of Bodhum:

Jecht's Sweeper team arrived some time after the battle had met its conclusion. They combed over all the debris looking for some clue as to what had happened.

Jecht was a gruff, muscular man covered in scars. He walked around barefoot, and wore a simple pair of swim shorts adorned with a ceremonial cloth. One arm was adorned in chain mail and steel while the other was naked. A large tattoo was printed upon his chest.

He had his arms crossed, "What a mess. These Bodhum guys sure know how to party." He said to no one in particular.

Cecil Harvey, his second-in-command walked up behind him, "No sign of the Vestige or any traces of the Pulse Fal'Cie."

Cecil wore the tradition attire of a Dark Knight and carried around a small harpoon.

Jecht walked around, kicking at debris, "No sign of the Vestige, ya say? Then what do you suppose caused all this rubble?"

Cecil looked intimidated and shook his head, his hands held out.

Jecht continued, "Have you ever _been_ to Bodhum-Besaid, Cecil? The surf's real good this time of year, its darn near close to an ocean paradise!"

"Sir, what does this have to do with our -"

"Everything! No one builds a structure out of marble so close to the shore! The salty air would corrode the finish." Jecht bent down and picked up a large chunk of marble in his hand, "Here's your Vestige! And as for the Pulse Fal'Cie . . ."

Jecht turned to look at a darkened smear, roughly where Ozma had confronted the five heroes, "It never existed. I've never seen a _Pulse_ Fal'Cie, have you?"

And with that, the muscular man walked off.

Cecil rubbed at the back of his helmet as he watched his superior march off. Behind him, two paramedics gently placed a PSICOM officer into a body bag.

One paramedic said to the other, "What did you say this poor sod's name was again?"

"Sephiroth." The other responded, after checking the body's toe tag and zipping the bag shut, "Poor bastard."

* * *

Author's note: Ozma is the name of one of the optional bosses from FFIX.


	8. Cloister of Trials

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!"

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

Cloister of Trials – Zanarkand:

Sora stumbled around in the dark. His heart pounded in his chest. Opening the large heavy doors to the library's archives, Sora ducked inside and quickly pushed the doors closed. They slid into place with a heavy thud and the resounding click was a comfort to Sora's ears.

"Phew." He said, mopping at his brow with his left hand.

Sora looked up, his face bathed in a blue light, "Wow . . ."

Floating before him was a large blue ball of energy, suspended in the air by two small machines on the floor. Blue lightning flickered between the machines and the ball.

"Huh? Is that . . ?" Sora was distracted by two other glows coming from behind two bookshelves on opposite sides of the room.

Sora took note that the machines, one pink and the other yellow matched the colors of the two hidden glowing lights.

"Hmm?"

Sora set to work. He rounded the corner and was greeted by a small pink orb slotted into the wall.

Sora reached out and was surprised to see the orb release so easily from the wall and rested gently in his hands. His eyes went wide, surprised by the small orbs warmth.

"Hi!" The orb spoke, glowing brightly in response.

"Whoa!" Sora reeled back.

"Oops! Didn't mean to startle you, hatchling! I'm an 'essence of Valefor!'" The orb stopped, and Sora couldn't help but feel like if it had hands it would have brought one up to its face in thought.

"Um . . . where to begin? Long ago, before the construction of the cradle in the sky, the deities of Pulse all made a pact. Bahamut, Quezacotl and I were all pact partners. To make sure that nothing bad happened to us, we built a place like this in each of our homes."

The orb's color faded slightly, "But then the cradle was built, and to build the cradle, pieces of our home were taken. Quezacotl's home was taken to the cradle itself, and mine sank into the ocean! I don't know where Bahamut's is . . ."

Sora looked sad.

"Oh, don't be sad. You can help us! To release our power, you must gather our essence! In each of our homes are essences of the other two! If you place each of us near the glyph, the lock will be released! Just place me on the pedestal over there!"

The spiky-haired youth looked perplexed by the strange request, but he thought he understood plainly enough.

"So all I have to do is place you over there."

He made his way around the bookshelf and returned to the blue ball of energy. Sora placed the small pink orb into its corresponding machine. With a click, the blue lightning stopped going from the machine to the ball of energy.

The pink orb lost all color and hardened into a plain stone.

Sora rushed over to the other side and was greeted by the glow of a similar yellow orb.

"Hi." Sora said as he picked up the orb.

" . . . . . ."

"Huh."

Sora returned to the machine and placed the orb inside.

"Thank you." The essence of Bahamut said before it turned into a plain stone.

"That was weird." Sora said as he watched the blue lightning fade from the machine.

The ball of energy momentarily swelled before it burst into bolts of lightning and dispersed into the air. In its place hovered a majestic yellow bird.

"I am the Eidolon Quezacotl. How may I aid you, Son of the Fal'Cie?"

"Son of the Fal'Cie?" Sora shook his head, "My name is Sora. I don't really get what's going on. I came here looking for my brother. Have you seen a boy about my age, but with shorter blonde hair?"

Quezacotl took a moment before speaking, "Your brother has already departed for Cocoon."

"Cocoon? Why would he go there?" Sora was furious with concern.

"He is searching . . ." Quezacotl began.

"How can I get to Cocoon?"

* * *

The Cradle of Life:

Emperor Palamecia awaited results. He was not entirely a patient man, but he knew that good results often took time.

Jecht stood behind him, and on the opposite side was a wiry old man.

The old man's hair had long lost its color and was pulled back into a long ponytail. He wore thick bifocals and a scruffy goatee on his chin.

"Well? Is it possible, Professor Hojo?"

"Of course it's possible, my research is never wrong! I am capable of a lot of things, my liege, but mistakes are not one of them. My products are ones of _pure genius_."

The Emperor was not amused by the insolent old man, but he was confident in the professor's abilities.

"Then use him. Present him before Ark and Eden. Turn him into a Cocoon L'Cie."

Professor Hojo laughed, "With pleasure, my liege."

Hojo snapped his fingers and two PSICOM soldiers, two of Hojo's personal bodyguards, walked in and dragged a limp body bag out of the room. Hojo bowed before the Emperor and then followed the two out of the room.

"Is this really wise?" Jecht cautioned the Emperor.

The Emperor scoffed, "Wise? Since when have you questioned my authority? It's only because of you and your sworn loyalty and dedication that I haven't squashed your son and his measly band of would-be rebels. Do not forget that again."

Satisfied that the Emperor had put his subordinate back in place, he returned to the next task at hand, "You're absolutely sure that the Fal'Cie Ozma sacrificed itself?"

"Yup, positive."

"If you had to hazard a guess, how many L'Cie do you think it made beforehand? And do you think any of them survived?"


	9. Born Anew

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!"

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

Jagged Cliffs – Besaid:

Lightning pushed herself up off the ground and dusted herself off.

"Where . . . am I?"

Lightning absent-mindedly scratched at her chest and took a couple steps.

"The last thing I remember is . . . that Fal'Cie."

She stopped to gaze around her surroundings.

She didn't recognize it. But she knew she was close to the Besaid section of Bodhum-Besaid. Approximately 20 miles from where the Vestige was.

"How'd I get here?"

Again, Lightning scratched at her chest. However this time, she caught herself doing it. Unzipping her top, Lightning decided to investigate.

The mark of a L'Cie.

Lightning gasped and zipped up her top again. _A L'Cie? I'm a Pulse L'Cie! Enemy of Cocoon!_

* * *

Seat of Eden – Cradle of Life:

Sephiroth re-opened his eyes. His vision was blurred but quickly came into focus.

"Congratulations." Professor Hojo said, helping Sephiroth to sit up on the ceremonial altar he woke upon.

"Where . . . am I?"

"You've been blessed by the Fal'Cie Eden, and granted rebirth. A second chance at life."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, "A . . . second chance."

The old man absent-mindedly rubbed at some liver spots on his forehead, "Yes . . . an eternal life. Eternal youth."

Sephiroth looked himself over. Stripped down to his waist, he had never felt so . . . powerful. He wiggled his fingers, getting himself re-accustomed to their feel.

"I died." He said plainly.

"Yes, but you live! Again!"

"Guardian Corps." He massaged the deep scar on his back, "I was killed by the Guardian Corps. posted in Bodhum-Besaid."

"The Guardian Corps.?" Hojo asked.

* * *

Traverse Delivery Service:

Zack Fair awoke stripped down to his sun-embroidered boxers, his blankets shuffled around and in a state of absolute distress. He yawned loudly and got up to start a pot of coffee.

His favorite mug was already washed and he picked it up tenderly.

"Hah." He shook his head.

Xu must have washed it for him on her way out. She really didn't have to.

Zack slipped on some jeans and a white tank-top. He walked over and booted up his computer.

Shortly, after cleaning up and when his coffee was ready, he sat down at his computer.

And immediately regretted it.

* * *

Traverse Management Offices:

Xu was issuing orders over the phone, all the while simultaneously rifling through a large folder of paperwork and devouring a thick cinnamon bun.

Firion leaned against the nearby wall, deep in thought as Xu busied herself at making arrangements.

Zack Fair flew into the room wearing a pair of sandals on his otherwise naked feet.

"Have you seen the latest headlines? Half of Bodhum-Besaid, that is mainly Bodhum, exploded in a ball of fire last night!"

"Yeah, but that's not all, Zack." Firion said, pushing away from the wall, "PSICOM has issued a statement that Pulse L'Cie might be running around loose on Cocoon. They've got the citizenry on the lookout for anyone that might have been 'contaminated.' It's a bloody manhunt out there."

"Which is bad . . . " Zack's shoulders slumped.

"Really bad, yeah. If they release a sketch of one of the L'Cie's marks we could be in serious trouble."

"Oh maaan. It's bad enough that we managed to survive that incident in Zanarkand. Now we've _another_ set of L'Cie out there?"

"Shh," Firion cautioned, "Not all of Traverse's employees are L'Cie. We haven't disclosed that information to everyone."

"Sorry." Zack apologized.

"It's alright. What's important is that we dispatch some Runners . . . quietly. I need you back out in the field Zack."

"You can count on me!" Zack pumped his fist.

"I'd head out again, but it'd look too suspicious. Unfortunately that means that we have to claim that your last operation 'hit a bust,' I'm sorry, Zack."

"Pfft," Zack dismissed it with a wave of his hand, "I wasn't in this for the reputation anyway."

Zack gave a thumbs up before ducking out again.

At about that moment, Ward Garland, another of Traverse's Runners stepped into the office.

Garland was a tall, well-built man who wore a bandana upon his head. His expression was grim.

"I got the call. Where do you want me to start?"

Xu looked up with a surprised expression, her cinnamon bun stuffed in her mouth, and her phone ringing off to the side.

* * *

Jagged Cliffs – Bodhum:

Snow rolled over onto his back, groaned and pushed off onto his feet. He took a moment to dust himself off with his left hand. As he did so, he noticed the L'Cie mark on his forearm.

He shook his head and let out a long sigh, "So it's come to this, has it?"

He briskly walked forward, his heavy boots thudding along.

He was on the cliffs of Bodhum, a few miles from the Vestige. He knew these cliffs existed but was unsure of how far they went. They weren't particularly dangerous, but he shuddered to think if the previous explosion had affected their stability.

_What's important, is finding Serah and Lightning_.

With that single thought on his mind, he pressed forward.

After a while, he came to a bend in the cliffs leading into a ravine. On the other side were cliffs similar to his. He soon identified those as the Besaid side of the ravine.

Bodhum and Besaid were two close communities operating under a single municipality. The two villages were divided by a deep ravine that ran a little over halfway of the two's borders.

Serah lived in Bodhum, so Snow roughly knew that particular village's layout. All he knew of Besaid, was that it was close enough to Bodhum, that the two generally considered themselves one single community. It was a bond that had grown over the years, and in the end, the two decided to join under a combined name.

Soon, Snow identified another individual walking on the opposite side of the ravine: Lightning.

"Hey, Sis! Have you seen Serah?"

Lightning shook her head on the opposite side of the gap, "I'm _not_ your sister. And she isn't with you?"

"Nope. Haven't seen the other two either."

Lightning shrugged and kept walking on.

"Hey, don't you -" Snow started to ask before he realized it was fruitless, "Okay then."

* * *

Jagged Cliffs – Besaid:

Squall and Serah both came to around the same time. The two soon discovered that they, too, like Lightning and Snow, had been branded as L'Cie. Serah's brand was on her upper left arm, while Squall's was on his neck.

The two made their way towards Besaid and soon found a path up, however the two were soon met with a dilemma. Since being branded as enemies of Cocoon, they couldn't risk being found without covering up their marks. Squall tore off his sleeves at the elbows and used the strips of cloth to make a makeshift bandage.

"It will have to do for now."

Serah nodded in agreement.

"Now to find the others." Squall looked around and soon found an outdoor café that offered a good vantage point overlooking the ravine.

Taking a moment to sit down, the two soon discovered that over half of Bodhum was in shambles, the result of the explosion.

"We must have survived thanks to the Fal'Cie." Serah stated.

"Some thanks. Survive one explosion, just to be hunted like dogs and cower like rats."

"Hey! That's not optimistic."

"Sorry, but I'm not an optimistic person." Squall said, folding his arms.

"What's that suppose to mean? Cross your arms and the conversation's ended?"

_Who does she think she is? She doesn't know me._

"I know guys like you. You run into one situation you can't find an easy solution to, and you just pretend it didn't happen. 'Let everyone else deal with their problems, I can't help them.'"

Squall looked away.

"Look, Mr. Soldier. You're _suppose_ to make decisions."

_I just did, weren't you paying attention?_

"And you're supposed to help people! Isn't that what you do?"

_All I know is how to fight._

"When a comrade's hurt, aren't you the first one there to help them?"

_No, if they can't help themselves, they die. That's war._

"Isn't that what they would do for you?"

Squall's eyes went wide. Images of the fight against the PSICOM officer flashed through his mind. Cloud standing over him, and then the subsequent attack from the Midgard Serpent.

"_CLOUD!"_

He looked up. Serah was standing next to him, her hand held out.

_Why's she smiling? . . . Why am I smiling?_


	10. Shuffle or Boogie

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!"

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

PSICOM Camp – Remnants of Bodhum:

Snow trooped up the hill and made his way over the crest. Laying out before him were the scarred remnants of Bodhum. The turf was charred and blackened, and craters pockmarked the ground.

A couple tents were set up nearby. APCs and trucks were parked all over the place and PSICOM grunts acted as pickets, marching over the grounds, weapons drawn. A security checkpoint was set up facing Besaid, most likely arranged to keep the curious bystanders from investigating what had happened to their neighbors.

One large tent in particular caught Snow's eye. It was white and the logo printed on the side wasn't PSICOM.

"Shinra? What's a pharmaceutical company doing here?"

The Shinra Company had originally started out as a power company some years ago, but a takeover bid had led to them changing professions. The Shinra family was both rich and powerful and held estates in Nautilus, Baron and Palamecia.

Snow's interest was piqued. He cautiously made his towards the tent, using the vehicles for cover.

Luckily Snow didn't have to get to close, since the entrance flap was drawn back and secured.

A couple men in labcoats were tinkering with machinery inside. Looking over their shoulder was a blonde haired man wearing a white business suit.

Snow recognized him immediately as the young upstart in the Shinra family, Rufus Shinra. Rufus had garnered a lot of fame and publicity having donated a sizable amount to the Nautilus theme park, Chocobo Corral as well as coming in first place in last year's Golden Circuit.

But Snow didn't think Rufus Shinra had shown any interest in the family business . . . until now.

Rufus was making his way outside, accompanied by a man dressed in dark armor.

"The ground is highly saturated with nectar." Rufus tugged off a disposable glove and dropped it in a trash bin. "You can report to your boss that we're highly satisfied with the way things have turned out and look forward to doing business in the future."

He shook the soldier's hand and grinned.

Snow was startled by a gun nozzle being firmly pressed against his back. "Uh oh."

* * *

Jagged Cliffs – Besaid:

Lightning made her way up the steep incline into Besaid. She had to find Serah, had to get her out of here. She appreciated that her and Snow came back for her, but it wasn't necessary, and now they were all in trouble. She reminded herself that Snow was to blame for this. _It was all his stupid idea, anyway._

Now she was a L'Cie, and hated by her own world. Worse yet, Serah might have been branded a L'Cie too, they had all come into contact with the Fal'Cie.

_And to top it all off, Snow was just as smug, as if nothing happened._

Lightning was shaking her head as she made it over the crest.

"Lightning!" Serah beamed as she ran over, Squall was tagging along behind her.

Lightning smiled. _She made it. She's okay. _Her expression grew grave, "Serah . . . have you been . . . marked."

Serah looked forlorn, "Yes."

The pink-haired heroine let out a long sigh, "Alright, let's get out of here."

"How?" Squall asked, "We have no transportation."

"We'll just have to commandeer some."

* * *

Mi'ihen Highway – Outside Nautilus, overlooking the Sunleth Waterscape:

Zack sat in the back of a yellow pickup truck, beside him was his large feather adorned care. He had a feeling that this time, he was going to have to use it.

His mentor's words rang through his head, "Use brings about wear, tear and rust, and that's a real shame."

Zack fondly smiled and shook his head, "Crazy unorthodox fool." He leaned the back of his head against the cab window.

Some up-tempo piano jazz was playing over the radio. It was going to be rough day, but hopefully by the end of it, he'd have made some friends.

* * *

Traverse Management Offices:

Firion sat at his desk, his hands propped up in front of him and clasped together. The same up-tempo jazz played across his office radio.

He tried to force himself to dwell on other things, but he kept finding his thoughts return to Zack's current operation. He had to find the L'Cie before PSICOM did.

He knew first-hand that PSICOM didn't just merely execute Pulse L'Cie, they paraded them around, publically interrogated them and made an example of them first.

_Succeed, Zack_.

* * *

Zanarkand Festival: Some years ago . . .

A much younger Firion was running for his life.

A Pulse Fal'Cie had been found dormant inside a monument at the fair grounds.

A bunch of complete strangers ran alongside him. Moments before, he had no idea who they were or what they were doing there.

A young girl named Xu. A child studying to be a monk named Zack. His mentor, Angeal. Xu's older brother, Guy.

They had all been branded as L'Cie. All became hunted by PSICOM and friend alike.

Once the group had reached Zanarkand's borders, they had only a chain link fence between them and freedom. Firion was in the lead, tears streamed down his face as he looked back to see how the others were faring. Xu was right behind him, whimpering, her own face drenched in tears. Zack was right behind her, his ever cheerful face a marked contrast to their predicament. Guy was next, a determined look upon his face. And straggling behind, was Angeal.

The warrior monk seemed to be considering something and the more time that went by the slower he got. Until at the end, with Firion and Zack on the other side of the fence and Guy helping Xu over, the monk finally voiced his thoughts.

"I'm going back." He simply said.

"What? Why?" Firion asked, desperate to understand.

"Because they're looking for L'Cie. Give them one, and they'll be content. Plus it will give you time to get away."

Zack's smile faded from his face, "What? No!"

"Remember your pride, Zack. These people need you to be strong. You look after them."

"But I'm only a trainee!"

Angeal shook his head, "Zack, remember what I've taught you. You're ready for this."

* * *

Author's note:

Noticed a big error on my part. This chapter had a typo, I had mentioned Tidus amoung the children present in Zanarkand. That was a mistake that managed to elude me. Tidus, although a former resident of Zanarkand is not a L'Cie, and was not present during the events at Zanarkand. So it has now been deleted. Sorry about the mix up.

Don't know how that error got there, maybe he just likes the number 10.


	11. Still More Fighting

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!"

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

PSICOM Camp – Remnants of Bodhum:

Snow was harshly shoved forward, moved out from cover and his own chance to escape and firmly planted at the feet of Rufus Shinra, the apparent proprietor of PSICOM's investigative establishment here.

Rufus looked down at the big guy, "Well well, I thought I smelled a rat."

Snow was down on his knees with his hands behind his head. His beanie pulled down tight around his blonde locks. Even on his knees, Snow still appeared rather intimidating and the PSICOM grunts gave him a wide berth.

The rapscallion only smirked back at Rufus.

"Oh dear, you seem to be one of _those_ people. A 'laugh in the face of danger' type, it would seem." Rufus clasped his hands behind his back and walked around Snow, "You realize you've been caught spying on PSICOM operations and furthermore, you're a L'Cie."

The young exec pointed at Snow's exposed mark.

Snow's smile vanished.

"That's better." Rufus continued to circle Snow. He finally stopped when he arrived back in front of Snow, "Now you're beginning to respect me."

"No," Snow said, "Now I'm beginning to _lose_ respect _for_ you."

"Insolence. Is that all you and your kind can contribute to Cocoon? Insolence and rebellion?"

"We offer a choice -!" Snow began to stand up, but was roughly forced down by the dark knight he had seen earlier.

"What you offer . . . is confusion to people who have already been graced with the nectar of progress! Gifted with the privilege of the Gods! Why must you oppose that which is crafted for _your_ benefit?"

"Because you're going about it wrong!" Snow stood up this time.

Cecil came around Snow's left side and was greeted with a strong backswing that knocked him onto his back.

Snow stood in defiance of Rufus and remained unflinching with dozens of PSICOM guns trained on him from all sides.

Rufus laughed and placed a gloved hand on his forehead, his exquisite white coat caught in the wind.

"I shall reward your persistence. One-on-one. If you win, you get to walk out of here alive."

Rufus reached into his deep coat pockets and pulled out a long chain. He wrapped it around his wrist.

Snow punched his fist into his open palm and cracked his neck.

The two opponents began to circle each other. Snow had the advantage in size and strength, but Rufus was armed and if he unfurled that chain, he'd have the advantage of reach. Snow knew that to stand a chance he would have to get close and dish out as much abuse as possible, but he also knew that Rufus was planning for just that to happen.

Snow ran forward and twisting on his heel, swung with a great powerful arch. Rufus ducked down and side-stepped around the larger man. In retaliation, heswung with both hands in a double axe-handle towards Snow's spine.

Snow stepped forward, dodging the blow but also increasing the distance between the two significantly.

Rufus grinned slyly and allowed the battle to resume. He'd have another chance to use the chain, of that he was sure.

Snow pumped his fist and ran forward, swinging twice at Rufus, the first blow connected with Rufus' jaw while the second came from the side and hit his ribs.

Rufus staggered backwards, his cockiness had gotten the better of him. _It shall not happen again_.

He let go of the chain, the loose end snaked along the ground, transforming into an impromptu whip.

He cracked the chain and made a divot between Snow's boots.

The stakes had just gotten higher.

Now, Snow went on the defensive, and kept his distance.

Rufus took a few mock swings, aiming far to the right and left, attempting to startle Snow. The larger man was careful not to be caught by the crude weapon and flinched away from each swing.

Rufus was satisfied, "Got you." He swung directly at Snow's head.

But the chain didn't connect. Snow had crouched and raised his arm to block the incoming swing, the chain wrapped around his forearm twice and the larger man gripped it securely.

Rufus wasn't started however and merely laughed.

Now the two were locked into a game of chicken.

Snow raised his free hand and tensed his grip.

Rufus relaxed his grip and waited for Snow to make the first move.

And then the chain was severed with a resounding crack.

* * *

PSICOM Camp – Remnants of Bodhum:

Snow stood on one side, Rufus on the other. Between them lay the severed remains of the chain that moments ago locked them in combat.

The chain had been severed by a large, slightly worn, Buster-class zweihaender. Despite its appearance of use, it was also well-looked after and almost seemed to contain its own glow. Dangling from the hilt were two feathers, one white, one black.

The zweihaender had been thrown, with incredible force and precision that it snapped the chain links in two.

Rufus and Snow both looked over in the direction of the attacker. Squatting atop a nearby PSICOM APC was none other than Zack Fair.

His spiky hair was slicked back, all except for one bang which was draw forward and dangled in front of his eyes. Shadows obscured his face, all except for a bright, white smile, which eerily shined much like his weapon.

He was wearing a regular soldier uniform, complete with a battle harness, except the sleeves had been torn off, leaving bits of cloth in its absence. At first glance, one might have mistaken him for a member of the Guardian Corps, except Zack's uniform was dyed black and was missing all military markings.

Nonetheless, Zack carried himself like a combatant. He stood and raised his face to the sky. Took a deep inhale and then leapt off the APC onto the soft earth below.

He waved nonchalantly to Snow and made his way between the two fighters and pulled his heavy blade out of the ground.

He spun his sword around and clipped it onto his back.

The PSICOM soldiers now trained their guns on Zack, who remained motionless, his hands on his hips in defiance.

"Who are -?" Rufus began.

"Ah ah ah." Zack put up his hand and waved his finger back and forth, "You're interrupting my entrance."


	12. The Mission

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!"

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

PSICOM Camp – Remnants of Bodhum:

Zack held his sword in front of him and made a silent prayer. He swung the massive blade down with one hand and held it aloft.

The PSICOM soldiers were intimidated, any moment now one of them was going to crack and make the first shot. Then the entire division would panic and unload their weapons at the man.

Zack was confident that he wouldn't be hit. He was hoping that since they were surrounded, the stray untrained gunfire would pick off a few soldiers and perhaps even Rufus might be injured in the flurry of gunfire.

The only thing he was concerned about was the tall man he was sent to save, he was a rather large target and that would make things difficult and harder to foresee.

Zack simply shrugged his broad shoulders and grinned at his inner thoughts.

The muzzle of one soldier's gun exploded as a shot zipped past Zack's ear, bringing him back to reality.

Everything else seemed to slow down. More shots were fired as Zack deked and weaved between the bullet spray. Contorting his body like a trained dancer, he twisted and swayed, leaned forward and arched back, judging trajectory like a computer compiling a series of complicated math problems.

The cross-section of the gunfire was concentrated on his location. As he moved, so did its triangulation. All around him, PSICOM soldiers dropped, unfortunate victims of the cross-fire.

Zack smiled as everything proceeded as he had planned. He reassured himself that the only way something could go wrong was if –

"Cease firing!" Rufus barked over the noise.

The storm of gunfire ceased, leaving a surprised Zack in mid-cartwheel. Partially off-balanced, he spun around and firmly planted a boot into the soft turf.

Rufus began to clap, "Spectacular show, really. Like some kind of professional. Tell me, Mr. -" He paused for a response.

"Fair." Zack stated plainly.

"Mr. Fair." Rufus smirked, "Just what did you intend to do, should I regain control of my men?"

Zack looked startled, a hopeless expression painted upon his face, "Well, I -"

"This." Snow interjected, the gun of a fallen PSICOM soldier in his hands.

Snow unloaded on the remaining soldiers and backed away from the group, Zack provided cover by twisting his Buster-class sword so the side of the heavy blade provided a suitable shield.

Zack hurried after Snow as the large man hopped into the driver's seat of one PSICOM APC.

"What are you -?" Zack began.

"Get in." Snow turned the ignition and discarded the emptied gun out the driver side window.

Zack replaced the large sword on his back and ran around the armored vehicle. He sat in the passenger side and shut the door.

* * *

Traverse Delivery Service:

As much as Blank loved his job, he loved it all the more when Firion was back in charge. Firion had single-handedly transformed the Red Rose resistance from a haphazard group of vigilantes into a well-organized band of freedom fighters.

Blank nodded to Marcus and Cinna as he made his way back from the coffee machine to his desk in the cyber division.

Firion walked in, his arms crossed in front of his chest, "Well?"

Blank stole an extra sip from his coffee while his colleagues chimed in.

"Keeping an eye on out for any chatter concerning our current operations, sir!" Cinna remarked, while adjusting his headset.

"Performing back-traces on all incoming messages, sir." Marcus added with a grin.

"And you?" Firion nodded at Blank.

"Backing up all system files."

Firion pursed his lips and nodded. "Good, that'll run itself for a bit, I need you to come with me." He motioned for Blank to follow him as he walked out of the room.

Blank scrunched up his face, puzzled, before standing up and heading out with is cup of coffee.

Blank followed his boss through a series of corridors before coming to what the resistance had labeled as the "war room."

Firion stood on the other side of a large table. A map of Cocoon was sprawled out before him.

Firion looked concerned, "We're running a high priority delivery."

He gave a quick glance to his companions in the room, Xu, Garland, Yunalesca and Paine.

"The highly sensitive kind. I've already heard opinions from the others, but from a strictly mechanized standpoint, what would be the easiest method to get a team off Cocoon?"

Blank took a moment and adjusted his visor as he approached the map.

"Discreetly, I'd have to say leaving Nautilus, cutting through Midgar, that'd probably shake off any pursuers, but I'd recommend a detour through Bevelle and the old ejection site of Zanarkand for insurance, then you'd have to head for Edge, preferably as direct as possible."

Garland spoke up, "So not through Esthar?"

"Esthar's the fastest route, but the security detail there is higher, being so close to the capital, plus if anything went wrong, reinforcements could come very easily from Gran Rabanastre. It'd be a mess really quickly. No, I'd have to say through Bevelle."

"Thank you." Firion nodded to Blank, dismissing him.

Blank bowed his head and slipped out.

"Well?" Firion said to his team.

"It's what we expected, and the route seems the most secure." Xu said, waving a hand over the map."

Garland scoffed, "I don't like going through Midgar _and_ Bevelle, to go through two PSICOM hotspots seems unnecessary."

Firion nodded.

Paine approached the map, her black leather coat hung mere inches from the table, "But Midgar isn't very well organized and the people can be unruly, it gives us the advantage to just pass through unhindered. And Bevelle more religious, permits are needed to perform any search on sanctified grounds. If we play our cards right, we should be able to slip by unnoticed."

Yuna confirmed her agreement, "Yes, and we have friends in Bevelle, and our delivery pass should help us get by discreetly."

"Sounds like we're in agreement. All we need now is to wait for our expected guests and make the necessary preparations.


	13. Crazy Motorcycle

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!"

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

Mi'Ihen Highway:

The vehicle screeched as it banked hard around the corner, desperate to shake its pursuers. Five or six motorcycles sped after the fleeing APC.

Snow gritted his teeth while fighting with the wheel. He grimaced slightly as he came too close to the railing and undoubtedly left a nasty scratch on the paintjob.

Zack gripped the bottom of his seat with on hand and held unto his sword with the other. He continued to keep an eye on their pursuers and appeared totally nonchalant by Snow's aggressive driving.

Zack's hair whipped around as he leaned his head out the window. Scanning their surroundings for anything that might give them an edge.

A PSICOM soldier sped up beside the APC, on Zack's side. He fumbled momentarily with his machine pistol's shoulder strap before finally getting himself into a position where he could take a clear shot.

Zack knew this was his opportunity, as the rider required precise balance to drive and shoot at the same time. He readied his sword careful to keep it hidden until the last moment.

When the soldier was about to squeeze the trigger, Zack quickly lifted and extended the sword so that the massive flat of the blade covered the passenger side completely.

He braced himself as he felt the bullets ricochet off the sturdy blade.

The motorcyclist re-secured his machine pistol before returning his attention to driving. He slowed down and came around from behind the APC.

"Pop the back ramp!" Zack commanded.

Snow didn't take his eyes off the road, "What? Why?"

"He's too close to the back, pop it!"

Snow pulled the release on the back ramp.

The ramp disengaged and dropped, and as Zack predicted, the ramp made contact with the front of the rider's motorcycle.

It compressed the tire into the pavement and sent the front wheel out of control. The rider panicked, overcompensated and careened over into the lane divider.

The released ramp caused sparks to fly as it grinded along the asphalt.

Zack unhooked himself from his seat and made his way to the back compartment. He raised his sword and brought it down hard on the ramp's hinges.

The ramp slammed down and collided with another motorcyclist.

_Two down._

Zack braced himself, desperately trying to find another way to improvise.

A third motorcyclist pulled up and readied his machine pistol a Zack.

Zack quickly took cover behind his sword and was careful to provide cover for Snow as well.

The bullets ricocheted about in the back compartment but neither of the two were hurt.

The third motorcyclist lowered his weapon and sped up, overtaking the APC and driving out in front.

The driver turned sharply so he was directly in front of the APC, raised his machine pistol and released a burst into the front windshield.

Snow ducked as best he could and gunned the vehicle's acceleration.

The motorcyclist looked momentarily in shock before the front of the APC collided with his far less sturdy vehicle.

The mangled wreckage careened off the front bumper sharply and smashed off the pavement.

Snow breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed a little in the front seat. "That was close. How you holding up?"

Zack laughed, "I'm okay!" He turned around, returning his attention to the remaining soldiers.

However, Zack got a rather ominious foreboding feeling as he spotted the next motorcyclist. The one wore the uniform of a PSICOM officer and held a rather long, fierce-looking katana in his left hand.

He handled his motorcycle like an expert, especially with only one hand.

Zack knew this wasn't going to be easy.

The motorcyclist was wearing a helmet and gunned the vehicle so it was barely a foot away from the back of the APC. He seemed to be staring Zack down.

Zack held his sword, ready for anything.

The unidentified rider held his katana aloft with one hand and swung it in an overarching strike.

The blade didn't appear to reach that far, but a large chunk of the APC's top was removed. A surprising precise cut.

"Whoa!" Snow exclaimed.

_Definitely not going to be easy._

The rider slowed down somewhat and pulled away from the APC. Lingering just out of reach.

Zack stepped around, careful to keep himself on guard.

To Zack's surprise the rider stood up on his bike and raced forward, at the peak of his speed and moments before the vehicle slammed into the APC, he leapt from his motorcycle and landed securely in the back compartment.

The rider's long white hair whipped about, almost snake-like from under his helmet. He raised his gloved hands and removed the black helmet, discarding it out the back.

Sephiroth smiled eerily at Zack, his eyes appeared to swirl, as if dark pure energy dwelled just beneath the surface.

Zack momentarily lost himself in the dark void of this sinister man's eyes. _What the hell?_

Sephiroth barely flicked his wrist, but the force generated by the sword stroke was ungodly. Zack was launched against the side of the APC and dropped his sword.

Zack panted as blood dripped onto the cold steel before him. A gash ran along Zack's forehead and the sticky hot liquid got in his right eye.

Sephiroth scoffed, "Pathetic." He swung down hard.

Snow struggled in vain to control the APC, but the sword stroke had removed his back tires and the vehicle lost it. It slammed to a stop violently.

* * *

Mi'ihen Highway:

Zack opened his eyes, and raised a hand to his face. His vision was blurred somewhat. At first he thought he was dead, but then he realized his blurred vision was due to blood loss.

It was a miracle Zack was still in one piece. His body lay sprawled out on the asphalt, debris from the APC all around him. Zack shook his head when he identified one piece of debris as one of the rear tires, cut cleanly in half.

He lifted himself up, but soon felt dizzy and fell back down.

"A boorish, outdated weapon." Sephiroth said, sitting upon a chunk of scrap behind Zack.

Zack looked up at him, and recognized his own Buster-class Zweihaender in Sephiroth's hands.

"Let me guess, sentimental value?"

Zack said nothing.

"A worthless human attribute. What makes your past worth so much?" He discarded the sword, picked up his own and walked around so he stood over Zack's body.

He gazed down at him. "And will you relinquish that past to preserve your future?" He raised the sword high into the air, the blade's tip angled with Zack's chest.

"Or will you accept the past as the only thing you will ever have."

Zack closed his eyes and awaited death.

. . . . . .

But it never came.

Zack opened his eyes yet again.

Sephiroth held the sword off to one side. He reached down and grabbed Zack by the neck. "I will deny you even death."


	14. Eternal Love

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!"

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

Mi'Ihen Highway:

Lightning, Serah and Squall watched as they drove by.

Serah pressed herself against the window. The rain beat down upon the glass, ironically mimicking outside how Serah felt on the inside. She watched as PSICOM medics pulled Snow's unconscious body from the crashed APC. She knew he was still alive, and that gave her hope, but to watch him fall into PSICOM hands sealed his fate and that was the source of her sadness.

Lightning kept driving, her eyes planted firmly ahead. Her thoughts, she kept to herself.

Squall remained silent as well, but unlike Lightning, he forced himself to watch.

The APC had been cut to ribbons, whatever weapon PSICOM hand unleashed to apprehend the L'Cie . . . it wasn't anything he had witnessed before.

Medical officers picked through the wreckage and carried Snow to an ambulance.

Squall knew that he would remain alive a little longer, at least until PSICOM made a spectacle out of him.

In an attempt to break the bleak tension, Squall inquired as to where they were heading.

"Palumpolum. My home. The PSICOM won't be outright looking for us there and we can gather supplies. As long as we keep a low profile, we shouldn't have any problems." Lightning replied.

"And Snow?" Serah asked.

Lightning completely ignored her.

The vehicle grew quiet again. And then Serah began to cry.

Lightning slowed down and looked at her sister and watched her weep. Lightning's hardened shell melted slightly, she stared at her sister, a look of absolute shock on her face.

"Serah . . . I didn't – I can't - . . ." Lightning grew upset and shook her head.

"You can't keep doing this!" Serah shouted. "I love him! Why can't you except that?"

Lightning put her hands up over the wheel and lowered her head.

"You act like it's impossible to love!"

"If you can't protect them! Yes!" Lightning barked.

Serah retreated from her older sister slightly.

Lightning gazed up at the roof of the cab.

Serah bit her bottom lip before continuing, "But . . . you - . . ."

"I'm no longer that little girl. Let it go, Serah!"

"But you were so happy together!"

"Let it go!" Lightning pounded her fist on the dash, cracking the plastic slightly.

Serah retreated again, then resigned herself to gazing out the window.

Squall glanced back and forth from the two sisters, and that was when he noticed that Lightning was crying again, just like in that cantina.

_What on Earth happened to her?_

* * *

Unknown:

The little boy built up all the courage he could muster. His eyes were shut tight as he mumbled something to himself before approaching the petite little girl in front of him.

Tears filled his eyes as he leaned forward. _Not close enough_, he realized. He took another step, careful not to trip and leaned forward even more, he reached out and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

She turned to face him, her dark eyes didn't appear as warm and welcoming as he imagined. In fact, she seemed genuinely perturbed.

She opened her mouth, intent on saying something curt but the boy stopped her.

"B-wuh-I-g-got this for you."

He held up a rose in his right hand.

She stopped and stared at the beautiful rose. It shimmered in the aqua-blue light.

"W-where did you find this?" She asked, taking the flower and cradling it in her hands.

The boy breathed out a sigh of relief and composed himself. "Well, I found it."

"They don't grow around here anymore." She said, dumbfounded.

"Yes they do. Come on." He reached out and took her hand, lifting her up from the grass and leading her off.

He held her hand as he led her through the forest.

She blushed slightly when she considered what was going on between them, a thousand thoughts rushed through her head at once as she watched this boy she barely knew lead her through the forest.

He, on the other hand, had only one thought: to share his secret place with his special someone.

He stepped over a large tree root and stopped to help her over it as well. He gazed into her soft eyes as she brushed her pink hair out of the way.

"This it is." He let go of her hand and gestured to the spectacle before him.

She gasped. Before her was a large gathering of wild roses, secluded deep in the Gapra Whitewood.

He drew designs in the dirt with the toe of his shoe. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" She said, taking a step forward and taking both his hands in hers.

"Uh . . . I'm . . . my name is . . ."

* * *

Mi'ihen Highway:

The windshield wipers rhythmically clicked back and forth in the downpour of rain. Lightning firmly gripped the steering wheel and made her way down the road.

Serah stared out the window, having remained silent the whole trip.

Lightning pulled up to the gates of Palumpolum and flashed her ID to the security unit at the gate. The gates opened and she drove in.

"This will be my first time back since I moved out." Serah said.

Lightning didn't say anything as she shifted down a gear. She pulled into a parking lot and turned off the ignition.

The three stepped out of the car.

* * *

Lightning's Residence – Palumpolum:

"You still live in the same place?" Serah asked.

"Yup." Lightning merely said as she unlocked the front door.

"Wakka and Lulu still live next door?" Serah said, following her older sister inside.

"No, they moved out."

"Who lives there now?"

"No one."

"Oh." Serah felt a pang of guilt. After she moved out . . . Lightning was left virtually all alone out in Palumpolum.

"Why didn't you transfer out to Bodhum-Besaid?"

Lightning shook her head, "I just didn't want to, alright?"

"Sorry." The younger sister said.

Squall stood outside the door and the two sisters finally took notice.

"Good luck." He said flatly.

"What? You're not coming in?" Serah asked.

"No, it's best for us to go our separate ways, it'll be easier to escape PSICOM's watchful gaze that way."

"Don't be silly." Serah said with a smile, "You're practically family now." She gestured to her mark.

"Some family." He said, crossing his arms and looking off to the side.

"Hey now! Family's family. You might be able to choose your family, but they're with you, right straight through to the end."

_Oh great . . . Just who does she think she is?_

Squall lowered his hands to push himself up from the couch, when he stopped.

He looked down. _How did I get in here?_

Serah giggled and poured Squall a cup of tea. "So, brother Squall, tell us about yourself."

Lightning was preparing something in the kitchen, watching the two through the kitchen doorway.

She smiled to herself as she considered what a cute couple the two made. She poured herself a cup of tea. Snow was just obnoxious, and a totally joker. She would never understand what it was that Serah saw in him. Still . . . he didn't deserve to be paraded around Cocoon and subjected to what PSICOM would eventually do him.

She took a sip from her tea. What could she do to rescue him? They were fugitives and would be easily overpowered if they just barged right in. But how long could Snow hold out on his own.

She leafed through her mail, most of it was junk, but one letter caught her attention.

"Traverse Delivery Service?"

It wasn't the name, but the logo.

The letters were all made out of arrows.

Lightning gazed down at her chest. Just _like the mark of the L'Cie . . ._


	15. Lost Hope

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!"

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

Cloister of Trials – Zanarkand:

Sora heaved on the old rusted handle. Flakes of rust stirred up in small clouds of dust as he slowly twisted the handle 180 degrees. When he did so, there was a resounding click and the trapdoor groaned open.

Sora took a moment to catch his breath and massage his arms before descending the ladder.

Quezacotl's voice reverberated from seemingly nowhere, "This pathway may still be intact. It should get you out of the cloister if it is."

"Alright." Sora said, carefully making his descent.

"So I have to leave Zanarkand and go to a place called Yaschas Massif?"

"That is correct. Yaschas Massif is the place from which the citizen's of Cocoon departed from Pulse."

Sora descended further until finally he found himself at the bottom. It was a dimly-lit corridor, barely big enough for an average-sized human to use. Sora brushed away some cobwebs.

"Guess nobody's been down here for some time, huh?"

"Not since this city was ejected from Cocoon, no."

"How can they do that? Eject their own people from Cocoon."

Quezacotl remained quiet.

Sora suddenly stopped, "My father use to tell me stories. About seeking council from the Fal'Cie. The Fal'Cie usually do not speak, but he always referred to them as the deities of our world. You mentioned them too, didn't you?"

"That is correct."

"You also said that you were an Eidolon, how is that different from a Fal'Cie?"

"A Fal'Cie is a creature that is tasked with upholding an attribute of its world. An Eidolon is a guardian force tasked with protecting the people of the world. And a L'Cie, is a person tasked by the Fal'Cie to complete a given task, a focus."

"L'Cie are branded with a mark, why is that?"

"A L'Cie cannot see their focus, their brand signifies as to whether or not they are progressing towards their given task. If they do not, their brand grows. If it progresses too much they become a Cie'th."

"I've heard stories about the Cie'th. They're monsters aren't they?"

"Not even a Fal'Cie can justify what a Cie'th is or what it sets out to do. Cie'th quite literally are those who have turned away from the charge of the Fal'Cie."

* * *

Traverse Delivery Service:

Firion sat in his private office. A series of cardboard boxes were stacked over in the corner. A simple laptop sat upon his desk in sleep mode. The only light on in the room was from a small desk lamp. The street lights from outside provided faint light. The rain trickled down the lone window of his office.

Sometimes, he'd just sit like this, and allow the time to pass by of its own free will. He felt he could just take comfort in that.

He cracked the twist-off top of his elixir and took a sip.

How long had he been doing this? He was a teenager on that fateful night when he became a L'Cie. He knew the L'Cie had a focus, but what was his?

It was easy to see how Xu and Zack got by, after all, they were always pretty good about finding their own path forward.

Truth was, Firion had to keep reminding himself that he did indeed have a purpose. Times like these, when he really considered it, it was the people like Zack and Xu, the people that 'just do' that really ran things.

Almost everyone in the Red Rose saw Firion as the 'leader.' But what leading did he really do? Sometimes he feels like all he ever does is sit up and ponder the right pathway forward. Doubt? Second-guessing? It seemed to come with the territory.

"Got to keep moving on in the present." He repeated to himself, almost like a ritual.

"Like I even have a choice." He shook his head and took another drink. "Why can't I choose the option where everyone gets along and we all turn out alright? How's that for leadership?"

He let out a long sigh.

"Maybe I should face facts. The L'Cie don't have any focus. We're not given some task, we're just forced into slowly becoming a Cie'th. Devoid of dreams."

A shot of pain rushed through Firion's chest. He hunched over and gripped it. Saliva and elixir dripped from his mouth as he coughed a staggering cough, one that hurt his lungs. He pushed some papers off his desk in desperation to grab the ledge.

He tugged at his shirt and sure enough, his brand had grown. Snake-like arrows had become serrated and now covered roughly 40% of his chest. The mark's origin was roughly around his heart and the exact spot had been replaced with a large crimson eye.

He panted, glad the pain was receding.

"Fal'Cie are a real dirty bunch . . . forcing humans to cope with this sort of thing."

He sighed heavily again, returned to his seat and took another calming drink from his elixir.

"To think that somewhere out there, is another group of people who will become subject to the exact same thing . . ." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Worse part is . . . if they asked me why . . . I couldn't possibly tell them."

* * *

The Prison Ship, Galbadia:

Snow awoke in a jail cell, wrapped in bandages.

"Ugh . . . Where am I?"

He spotted a PSICOM guard patrolling his corridor.

"Hey!"

The guard turned to face him, "Whadda want?"

"Where the heck am I?"

"Aboard the prison ship, Galbadia. You and your buddy were apprehended by General Sephiroth. He's something else, let me tell you. I don't know where the Emperor found this guy, but he's worth every penny he's paying him. The guy's got an immaculate track record. He appeared out of the blue and singlehanded apprehended you both in a matter of seconds!"

"Yeah, it was over before it began. So . . . what's going to happen now?"

The PSICOM grunt held his gun aloft, "You're scheduled to be transferred to a cavalry ship and hauled off to Esthar, there you'll be put on display and probably executed like the Pulse scum you are."

"I'm a citizen of Cocoon!"

"That brand on your arm says "property of pulse," ya chump."

Snow felt like it would useless to protest further.

"What about the other guy?"

"Turns out the other guy is a further advanced L'Cie than you. He's being interrogated by the General now. Supposedly the guy's a survivor from Zanarkand. How he managed to survive all these years undetected is beyond me."

_A L'Cie? From Zanarkand no less._ _He's been able to hide from them for a long time. But it's clear to me he hasn't just been hiding. Not for him to stick his neck out like that for me._

A second grunt arrived, "Hey, the cavalry ship has arrived."

"What? That was fast." The first one said.

"Yeah, turns out there was one in the area. When the announcement went out that we apprehended two Pulse L'Cies, they offered to fill in for the Nibelheim."

"Awesome. The further we get these scum from us, the better. What's the name of the ship?"

"The Lindblum."


	16. Travelling Company

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!"

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

Sandy Badlands:

Bartz Krauser was a wanderer by nature. Despite his youth he had travelled all over Cocoon. As it was his nature to travel from place to place, he had entered a bright partnership with Rin's Travel Agency.

Rin was an entrepreneur with a desire to open travel agencies all over Cocoon, Bartz's expertise with the various regions and his burning desire to visit them all time and time again made him an ideal business associate.

Bartz was travelling across the Sandy Badlands. He was dressed in light clothes, their vibrant colors hidden under a wayfarer's poncho. A dusty cowboy hat kept the sun from his face. A bright smile glistened underneath.

A simple rapier was strapped to his belt and bobbed rhythmic ally as he sundered over the dusty dunes.

As he made his way however, he came across a peculiar looking piece of scrap metal, sticking out of the sand. He carefully approached it and immediately identified it as a Buster-class weapon.

"No way am I touching that thing," He said to himself out loud, "Those things are known to house the souls of previous weilders, and I sure ain't gonna grab one out in the desert, no sirrie."

Bartz took a step away from the weapon when he heard a moan coming from his left. He immediately rushed over to find a man half-buried in the sand. The sand-lodged individual wore the outfit of a soldier. Bartz figured he was a member of the Guardian Corps. judging by the lack of any PSICOM markings. He certainly wasn't an Al Bhed at any rate.

Bartz took particular note of the man's spiky chocobo colored hair.

* * *

Rin's Travel Agency – Valley of the Fallen Star:

Bartz sat across the desk from the infamous Rin. His legs were crossed and he bounced his knee as he picked at something in his teeth. Some dust from crossing the desert still clung to his face.

He still beamed from ear to ear. Rin was pretty sure he had never seen Bartz without his smile.

"I don't think he's a hazard." Bartz was saying as he fidgeted quietly.

"Still . . . Just to be safe, I'm posting some armed guards outside his room."

Bartz shrugged before returning to the task of picking his teeth clean.

"Now tell me, what's so important about this weapon of his?"

"Well, you know how the people of Bevelle are all right religious like, right? Well, I've got a hunch that that fellow is either a Warrior Monk, or he was raised by one."

"What makes you so sure?" Rin asked with his heavy accent.

"Well, I found him with a Buster-class weapon. Those are typically used by the Warrior Monks of Bevelle. They believe Buster-Class weapons to house the souls of their previous owners, ones who fell in battle."

"The people of Bevelle typically do not like us Al Bhed. Do you think that his staying here will be a problem?"

"Hard to say. We'll have to talk to him when he wakes up and see for ourselves. I can tell you one thing for sure."

"And what would that be?"

Bartz held up Cloud's broken Buster sword, "He's going to be upset over his loss, whomever this use to be."

Cloud's room – Valley of the Fallen Star:

Cloud slowly stirred from his slumber. He awoke in a very foreign place. At first he was worried he had been captured. However he soon realized his accommodations were much too luxurious for him to be a prisoner.

Food and water were even set out upon the nightstand to his left.

However, Cloud soon noticed that two armed guards were posted outside his door.

"Not a prisoner . . . but could this be house arrest?"

Upon taking a closer look, Cloud realized the soldiers were not employed by PSICOM, their gear was too simple, too ordinary.

One guard wore a full-face mask complete with a breathing apparatus. However he wore a sleeveless vest and his body was covered in non-regulation tattoos. He carried a semi-automatic rifle of unknown origin.

The other wore a pair of tinted goggles and an orange and yellow jumpsuit. He carried a bolt-action rifle.

"Not the Guardian Corps. Some kind of militia?"

Suddenly the guards lowered their weapons and acknowledged someone out of sight down the hall.

Rin and Bartz entered the room. Bartz stayed just inside the door, but Rin walked over and greeted his guest.

"I am pleased to meet you." Rin shook Cloud's hand. Like the other soldier, Rin wore tinted goggles. "My name is Rin, proprietor of Rin's Travel Agency, perhaps you have heard of me?"

"Rin? Sorry, can't say I have." Cloud said plainly.

"That is a shame. We run quite the establishment. But there will be time to talk about business later. My business partner found you out in the Badlands. Might I inquire as to what you were doing there?"

"The Badlands?" Cloud shook his head, "The last thing I remember I was in Bodhum."

This time, Bartz spoke up, "Bodhum? You don't mean to tell me you survived a fall from the Jagged Cliffs?"

Cloud shook his head.

"Tell me, Mr. . ." Rin began.

"Cloud. Just Cloud."

"Cloud. Are you from Bevelle?"

"I grew up there, actually. Why do you ask?"

Bartz's smile disappeared, "Because we have bad news." He retrieved Cloud's broken sword from the hallway.

Cloud's eyes went wide, "Aerith?"


	17. Enemy Attack

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!"

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

Several years prior:

"Auron!" A younger Cloud shouted.

"Stand back!" The warrior monk commanded the youth..

The tall man braced himself, holding his large katana above his head.

The fist of a large mechanized suit slammed into Auron's sword with a resounding clang.

Auron was forced backwards by a couple feet.

He had no idea who these intruders were or what their goal was, but they were utilizing Magitek armor. Magitek armor reserved solely for the use of the PSICOM military. Logic told him that the armor should be weak against lightning magic, but this particular armor was using a magic dampening field forcing Auron to rely on brute strength alone. That particular attribute was indeed his speciality but even so he couldn't hope to compete with a mechanized brute like this. Not one-on-one at any rate.

The boy.

"Cloud! Go down into the basement and grab a weapon!"

"But -!"

"Do it! Now!"

Cloud turned sharply and almost tripped over his own feet as he scrambled for the entrance to the basement.

Auron swung at the large armor, but his sword appeared to do little damage.

"This could be bad."

Cloud suddenly flew at the armor from Auron's blindspot on his right. The boy had retrieved an impressively massive weapon.

_A Buster-class? Kid's got taste._

The large weapon slammed hard into the Magitek armor and left a large scratch.

Cloud immediately leaped backwards landing beside Auron.

"Our weapons alone won't be able to handle this guy, and manadrives are useless. We'll have to rely on our limits."

"Limits?"

"It's a technique passed on through the warrior monks."

He held up his katana in front of his face.

"You focus all your energy into your blade. You only have one chance and you have to make it count. It's called 'breaking your limit.'"

Cloud watched Auron intently.

Auron retrieved a flask from his hip and took a drink, he spit the foul liquid upon his blade and held it up high behind him.

The liquid appeared to burst into flames, coating his weapon.

"Heyah!" Auron leapt high into the air and came down upon the armored foe.

The tiled floor beneath them chipped and cracked from the force of the blow. One of the Magitek's arms was cleaved completely off, and the cockpit was fractured, exposing the pilot.

Auron recognized the pilot, his eyes went wide.

Cloud was about to strike but hesitated when Auron did.

In that instance, the Magitek armor lowered the dampening field.

Utilizing its remaining arm, the Magitek armor unleashed a fire beam that tore through the room.

Cloud stared into the burning red beam, tears welled up in his eyes and immediately evaporated.

When the beam faded, Auron was gone.

Cloud shot a glare at the Magitek Armor.

"Can you do it, kid?" The pilot gloated.

Cloud's lips curled back in a snarl, his brow furrowed and his eyes burned with green flames.

He raised his sword, "I'm breaking my limit!"

The pilot smirked, his whole body beamed cockiness.

Cloud raged, he lifted his sword up high and swung it in a massive arch.

Nothing.

The pilot laughed. "You can't do it, kid. You tried your best."

Cloud looked down in shock at his sword.

"That's a Buster-class weapon, and a new one too. It doesn't have any soul to carry inside it. But that's okay, my boy . . . that'll soon change."

Cloud looked up in fear. The Magitek's arm leveled with his head.

"Fire ward!" A woman's voice called out from behind Cloud.

Cloud felt himself warmed by a light from within.

The weapon unleashed another fire beam, the blazing flames engulfed Cloud and flowed over his body harmlessly. He didn't even feel the heat from the blast.

"What the -?" The pilot questioned.

Cloud stood where he had before, his eyes once again burning with hatred.

The pilot was infuriated, since he had lost the Magitek's other arm he was limited to only being able to utilize the fire beam.

A young female cleric walked up beside Cloud and put her hand on the hilt of his sword. "Forgive me, Cloud. But we'll meet on the other side someday." She smiled at him, her brown hair tied in braid and held up by a pink ribbon.

Cloud looked down at her hand, and saw it pressed firmly against the hilt of the blade.

"Fire ward!" She commanded again.

"Aerith?" Cloud shouted, "AERITH!"

Once again, Cloud was bathed in the flames of the Magitek's fire beam.

Once again, a friend had disappeared in those same flames.

Cloud was down on one knee when the beam receded this time. The Buster-class weapon's tip was touching the ground.

Tears dripped from Cloud's chin as he stood up. Tears that continued to flow despite the burning flames that engulfed the very center of his eyes.

"CLIMHAZARD!"

In the blink of an eye, Cloud was behind the Magitek armor, he held his sword in one hand outstretched to the right.

A beam of light was pulled from where he previously stood until it met with the back of his Buster sword at his current location.

He was breathing heavily; each breath was painful and harsh.

The Magitek armor exploded as it was cleaved clean in half.

Amoungst the wreckage and smoke, Cloud sat upon the cracked tiled floor. Alone.

* * *

Author's note: I've finally got all my previous chapters cleaned up. Every chapter after chapter 3 got botched up by the upload manager. I still have no idea why or how long this current set-up will last. It annoys me enough already that I can't use multiple question marks or Roman numerals. But regardless, I won't allow a faulty submission system prevent me from soldiering on.

I politely ask that readers bear with me. If there's any problems, let me know and I'll immediately address them. Thank you kindly.


	18. Jailed

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!"

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

The Prison Ship, Galbadia:

Zack sat in a dark, solitary room. Above him was a bare fluorescent bulb.

One of his eyes was swollen shut and dry blood clung to his hair.

Across from him sat the white-haired soldier that had taken him down.

Sephiroth kept his eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest. He wore black leather gloves and his left index finger continued to tap his right elbow.

Zack's eye twitched. _He's trying to break me. Trying to get the location of the others. He knows I survived Zanarkand. But I can't tell him. He's too strong, the others… will die._

Sephiroth remained quiet. As if he was waiting for something.

Zack attempted to peer into the shadows surrounding him. It was impossible to tell if anyone else was in the room. He closed his one good eye and concentrated.

All he could hear was his own breathing . . . even his captor didn't seem to be making any noise except for that infernal tapping.

He didn't want to admit it. But Zack was 99% sure he was going to die in here.

"_I will deny you even death."_ Sephiroth's words rang through his head like hammer.

Sweat poured down his brow, as it did so it rejuvenated the dried blood around his forehead turning his sweat red.

Suddenly the bolt on the door unlatched and light poured into the dark room.

As it did so, Zack caught a glimpse of a figure's outline standing in the corner behind Sephiroth.

A PSICOM soldier stood in the doorway.

"The cavalry ship has arrived to pick up the prisoners, sir."

Sephiroth opened his eyes.

"Is it the Nibelheim?" He asked.

"Ah, no sir. It's the Lindblum."

"The Lindblum, you say? Intriguing. Give them permission to proceed."

The soldier saluted and closed the door.

Zack looked back towards Sephiroth.

The white-haired officer stood up and placed both hands on the table between them.

"It seems an old friend of mine, Cid Raines has come to take you away. Lucky you." He smirked. His eyes glowed with an unnatural light in the dark shadows of his face.

"The interrogation is over." He gave a signal with his hand concluding the event.

* * *

The Prison Ship, Galbadia:

Cid Fabool Raines XIII stood upon the threshold of the Prison Ship, accompanied by six of his cavalry soldiers.

Slowly a PSICOM officer and several PSICOM soldiers arrived, bringing the two L'Cie prisoners in question along with them.

"No problems so far, boss." One of Cid's soldiers confirmed.

"Remain vigilant." He commanded.

The officer drew near, his long white hair caught in the wind blowing in from the aft deck.

"Cid Raines, I presume."

"That is correct. Brigadier-General of His Majesty's Cavalry Gunship, the Lindblum, at your service."

"Hmm. These two prisoners are to be taken directly to the Seat of Eden to meet with his majesty in person. I trust you shall have no difficulty transporting them."

Cid Raines put a hand over his chest and bowed.

"For Bodhum." The officer stated and then turned around and walked away.

Cid's eyes narrowed as he stared after the officer. _For Bodhum . . .?_

The PSICOM soldiers escorted the prisoners over to Cid's custody and then they stepped back.

Cid didn't make eye contact with either Zack or Snow as the two were escorted onboard the Lindblum.

The same cavalry soldier from before piped up, "For Bodhum? What did he mean?"

"He means to tell me that he's onto us. We have to move quickly."

"Roger that."

Cid stared in the direction the unknown officer had departed in. _Why'd he let us go then?_

* * *

Lightning's Residence – Palumpolum:

Serah wandered through Lightning's home. Various boxes remained unpacked in the hallways and some of the rooms.

She couldn't help but feel a little guilty for abandoning her sister like this. It didn't seem like she had moved on at all.

Not a single picture from back then remained out on display.

Sections of the hallways and rooms had the pale outline where portraits had once hung on the walls. A faint testament of happier days.

She reached out and drew her hand along one of the empty spots on the walls. She suddenly felt like she didn't know her own sister anymore. She had become withdrawn completely.

Serah lowered her head slowly. Her silver necklace clinked around her neck as she did so.

She walked over to Lightning's room and knocked on the door.

"Just a moment." Lightning said from the other side.

"It's me." Serah said flatly.

" . . . Alright, come in."

Serah opened the door and stepped in.

Lightning sat upon her bed and finished pulling her tanktop on. "What is it?"

"We have to talk."

Lightning remained quiet and looked out her window at the rising sun obscured by her window's blinds.

"You can't keep going on like this! You can't keep shutting yourself down! Or-"

"Or what?" Lightning snapped back.

"Or it's going to kill you!"

Lightning returned to staring out the window.

Serah gasped and drew both hands up to her chest, "That's . . . that's what you want . . . isn't it?"

Lightning said nothing.

"You want to die? To throw your life away? Is that it?"

Again, Lightning said nothing.

Serah fought to keep back her tears.

Lightning looked back at Serah through the corner of her eye.

"The truth is . . . I think I died . . . long ago."

Serah wiped at her face, "Don't. Don't say that."

"I knew." Lightning said calmly, "I knew when he didn't come back."

Serah rushed over to her older sister and threw her arms around her and sobbed.

"When they did that horrible thing, I knew. I knew I had to become strong and protect you. You were all I had left, Serah." Lightning continued to look at her window and the way the blinds fractured the light.

"Now you don't need me anymore."

"Don't say that!"

"Nobody does."

"Stop saying that!" Serah weakly hit Lightning on the back as she hugged her with her other arm.

Lightning turned slightly and quietly put an arm around Serah.

* * *

Traverse Delivery Service:

Firion stood in front of a full-body mirror, naked from the waist up.

The mark of the L'Cie had expanded to cover his entire torso and had begun to wrap around his back. The top portion had started to make its way down his left shoulder. The crimson eye seemed to shudder with each pulse of his heartbeat.

How much time did he have left? How long was he going to last?

* * *

The Cavalry Gunship, Lindblum:

Snow slowly massaged his lower left forearm.

Zack sat across from him.

"Sorry," Zack apologized, "I didn't quite rescue you."

"Heh, it's alright." Snow said, "It's the thought that counts."

"Do you know if everyone else got out alright?"

"Everyone else?"

"Yeah, the other L'Cie."

Snow gave Zack a puzzled look.

"Like us." Zack turned and pulled down the collar of his shirt, exposing the small mark on the back of his neck.

Snow raised his hand and looked at the similar mark on forearm.

"I believe so, doesn't look like PSICOM nabbed them."

Zack nodded, satisfied, "When I don't check in. Hope'll dispatch someone else. Even sooner should word circulate that they captured a L'Cie."

"Hope?"

Zack nodded again, "Yeah, my boss."

"Hope . . . ?" Snow repeated.

"Heh, that's his nickname. Everyone calls him that, not entirely sure why. If I had to hazard a guess, I think it's because he's so passionate about others. He puts on a strong front, but you can tell the guy just wants everyone else to be safe. Sooo he started an anti-PSICOM movement. Gathered the right kinds of people and set up the base we'd need. Everyone calls him 'Hope' because he instills in us the will to carry on."

"Sounds like a real leader."

"He desires a better world for Cocoon. Always reminding us to hold onto our dreams for the future, and apply them in the present. Truth is, he kinda reminds me of my old mentor."

"Your old mentor?"

"Yeah . . . he was the guy . . . brutally executed in Zanarkand."

"You mean . . ."

"Yup."

* * *

Gallows - Zanarkand: Years ago:

Angeal was roughly pushed down. His hands held out to the side by two PSICOM soldiers.

Emperor Palamecia stood off to the side. A sly smirk painted on his face.

The executioner took up his axe.

"Any final words, L'Cie?" The Emperor chided.

"Hold onto your dreams, and remember your pride." Angeal closed his eyes.

The Emperor made the signal to the executioner and the axe came down.


	19. Timber Owls

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!"

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

Palumpolum:

Lightning led Squall and Serah through the streets of Palumpolum. They were careful to keep their marks covered and kept to themselves.

"First we're going to head out to the shopping district. Serah, I want you to get our provisions. Squall, your secure us some equipment."

Squall nodded, "And you?"

"I'm going to check in with my superior and leave the Guardian Corps. We'll meet back here."

The three went their separate ways.

Lightning entered the shopping district and made her way through the bustling crowd. The local recruiter for the Guardian Corps was just outside the shopping district.

Crowds of people made their way to and fro in the busy district of Palumpolum. The city had long been known for its upscale dining and shopping. It was one of the wealthier cities in Cocoon, since it housed the shipyard where all of PSICOM's military vessels were built.

Lightning made her way through the crowds and left the shopping district, crossing momentarily into the military district of Palumpolum. The entire city was shaped like a giant wheel, with each district resembling pie wedges. Each district wasn't the same size however, despite the inclusion of the shipyards, Palumpolum did not have a large military presence. As such, the military district was the smallest of the five districts and was wedged between the shopping district and the news district.

Lightning crossed the street to the recruiting offices and opened the door. A bell above the door chimed, notifying the recruiter that someone had entered.

Kiros Seagull put down a magazine he was reading and looked up from his desk, "Oh, it's you!"

The tall lanky man made his way around his desk and greeted Lightning with a firm handshake. "We were concerned about you. What exactly happened in Bodhum?"

Lightning waved her hand dismissively, "I wasn't directly involved, as you know, I was visiting my sister in the countryside."

"Yeah, I remember." Kiros rubbed the back of his neck, "PSICOM was mobilized to investigate the Vestige there and there was some kind of explosion."

"That's right, but there's something PSICOM hasn't leaked out. The Vestige was full of monsters from Pulse. The local Guardian Corps arrived to evacuate the citizens. When that happened, I grabbed my sister and got out of there."

"Hmm . . ." Kiros rubbed his chin.

"But there's more, PSICOM stopped the evacuation and ordered a Purge of Bodhum's citizens."

"Well, a Purge _is_ standard procedure for a Pulse L'Cie contamination."

"But there wasn't any contaminates! Just an explosion, probably triggered by PSICOM to cover up the mistake they made."

"Really? You think so? Let me guess . . . you don't have any proof."

"No, but watch yourself. There's a Vestige in Palumpolum as well."

"But that one's been open to the public for years. PSICOM would be hard-pressed to come up with a valid reason to investigate."

"Still, from what I witnessed, I don't trust PSICOM. And that's why . . ."

Lightning removed her pin signifying herself as a member of the Guardian Corps. She then removed her Blazefire Saber and handed both to Kiros.

Kiros nodded hesitantly, and then made his way over to his desk, "You know, this has all the similarities to something that happened a long time ago."

Lightning gave Kiros a puzzling look.

"Friend of mine turned in his rank and gun and turned a new leaf. Works as a reporter now just outside the news district. If you ever feel like becoming a traveling journalist, tell him Kiros sent you."

Lightning smiled a warm smile, getting his subtle hint, "Thanks for understanding, Kiros. You might want to do the same."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not much of a writer."

Lightning thanked him again and then left.

"Journalist, huh?" Lightning shook her head.

* * *

Timber Maniacs Central Office – Palumpolum:

Laguna was sitting at his desk. A piece of paper sat in front of him. He grabbed a pen from a cup on his desk, licked the tip lightly and brought it down upon his paper.

He made a quick stroke with his pen and then his eyes narrowed behind his glasses. He chucked the pen behind him and heard the comforting sound of the pen landing swiftly in the garbage can. He smiled a quick grin and grabbed another pen.

He repeated the same ritual upon finding out that the second pen had decided to do the same.

"The pen is mightier than the sword, huh?" Lightning said from the open doorway.

"Oh ho!" Laguna said as he saw that he had a guest, a female guest no less.

He took off his glasses and put them on his desk. He massaged the bridge of his nose and then looked up. "What can a humble journalist do for a young lady like yourself?"

"Humble? Please . . ." Another journalist said without looking up from his desk.

"Shut up!" Laguna shouted at the guy. The other journalist just snickered to himself.

Laguna and Lightning grinned.

"Kiros sent me."

Laguna's face grew serious and he stood up from his desk.

He walked over to a filing cabinet and opened it. He reached inside for something and removed something small from it before pushing it closed and locking it.

He once again rubbed the bridge of his nose as he made his way over to Lightning, "This way."

Laguna led Lightning back out into the corridor through a couple doors, one of which was marked "Employees only."

Finally they arrived in a large storage room filled with boxes and papers. A shipping gate was closed on the far side of the room. And clipboard sat atop one of the boxes. Laguna grabbed it and quickly jotted something down.

Lightning gave the place a quick, puzzled look.

"We go through a lot of paper here. Being a journalist isn't easy." He filled her in as he pressed a button on the wall and crossed his arms, the clipboard still in his hand.

The shipping gate slowly raised, and Laguna looked down at his watch.

A small truck drove up to the gate and backed in.

Kiros stepped out of the driver's side and shut the door.

"Ah, Miss Farron! I don't think I mentioned that I also work as transporter." He walked around to the back of the truck and opened the back. "Journalists go through a lot of paper, you know?"

"They do say the pen is mightier than the sword. But us ex-Guardian Corps guys like to think that there are moments when the opposite is true." Laguna said with a nod.

"Six boxes of paper?" Laguna asked.

"Like usual." Kiros grabbed a lone box from the back and hauled it out.

He opened it and withdrew Lightning's Blazefire Saber. He then turned and closed up the back hatch.

Laguna counted five boxes placed against the wall and marked something down in his clipboard.

Lightning picked up the gunblade and returned it to its sheath hanging from her belt. "Thanks Kiros."

Kiros waved, got back into his truck and drove off.

Laguna crouched down and closely examined the serial numbers on the boxes against the wall. "Best close that door before someone sneaks in . . . or out for that matter."

Lightning thanked Laguna, which he merely dismissed with a wave of his hand and then she stepped out of the open service gate. It slowly closed behind her.

Laguna stood back up and slowly rubbed the back of his neck.


	20. Tension in the Air

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!"

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us."

City streets - Ruins of Zanarkand:

Sora pushed the cover off of the hidden passageway. He slowly eased himself out and placed his foot out on the uneven, broken concrete that made up the streets of Zanarkand. The sun shone brightly from high above.

Quezacotl chimed in once again, "You shouldn't have to worry about the Cie'th in broad daylight. They become rather docile. If you're so serious about reaching Cocoon, there's three possible ways to do so."

"Three ways?"

"You can either hunt down a pilot competent with an airship and persuade him or you can sneak aboard a repair vessel from Cocoon."

"Repair vessel from Cocoon?" Sora asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Yes, Cocoon was once damaged, long ago. The surrounding region has since been dubbed 'Edge.' Currently Edge is slowly being repaired by borrowing wreckage from Pulse. Soon, I'd imagine they'll begin repairing the gap left by Zanarkand in the same way."

"And the third method?"

"Requires becoming a Cie'th."

"Oh . . ." Sora shook his head, "Let's . . . not look into that one just yet."

"The easiest method would be to just fly up there in an airship." Sora said with a quick look up into the sky.

Cocoon hung high above, gazing down upon Pulse like some menacing creature on high.

"Except that Cocoon will not permit any vessels from Pulse to reach Cocoon."

"So then, really . . . it's sneaking onboard a Cocoon repair ship." Sora remarked, gazing down at his oversized yellow shoes.

Sora resolved himself. _Looks like I'm heading towards the nearest junkyard._

* * *

The Cavalry Gunship, Lindblum:

Brigadier-General Raines was concerned. The officer onboard the Galbadia mentioned Bodhum. But all the soldiers involved in Bodhum were annihilated in the explosion of from the Vestige. No one survived to know that he had disobeyed orders and left the PSICOM soldiers on-site on their own.

After the subsequent explosion, Raines operated as usual, acting as if he had never been involved to an official capacity.

Only his crew knew the truth, so how could that officer know?

Furthermore, Cid intercepted the Nibelheim and secured the prisoners in the hopes of silencing anyone that might know of his insubordination.

He shook his head, all he could do at this point was contacting the prisoners.

He departed from the bridge and made his way down to the holding cells.

He passed by several soldiers. These were his men, and they backed him whole-heartedly, but now he was concerned that he might have been found out. And now that he had intercepted the prisoners, They might even charge them all with treason.

He forced those thoughts to the back of his mind as he entered the holding cells.

As he drew near, he could hear the prisoners talking, but as he got closer they grew quiet.

He stood outside the cell and bowed.

The two remained quiet but looked up at him.

* * *

Traverse Delivery Service:

Blank was quietly sipping coffee when suddenly Cinna stood up alarmed.

"Oh man-oh-man-oh-man!"

"What is it?" Marcus asked.

"I've just received a coded transmission from Zack!"

"That's great news." Marcus said, returning to his monitor.

"No-no! it's not!" Cinna said, a look of fear written across his face, "The signal's coming from a PSICOM airship!"

"An airship? A PSICOM airship?"

Blank raised an eyebrow from beneath his visor and stood up.

"We weren't briefed on Zack's current assignment, we were merely told to contact Hope should we receive any word from him."

Cinna looked over a Blank, now confused.

"Go get the boss!"

Cinna jumped and threw off his headset, "R-Right!"

Blank sat back down in his seat, and rubbed a hand through his hair. _A PSICOM ship? Really, Frioniel?_

Traverse Management Offices:

Firion sat at his desk, his hands clasp in front of him.

_What do I do? Do I leave? Leave Xu and the others in charge? I could turn into a Cie'th at any moment. What good would I be then? Not just an enemy of the state, but . . . to my friends as well._

_What's the good of pursuing a dream . . . when it's you that has the expiry date? When . . . you're the one that can ruin it? Would they see me for what I tried to do? Or what I'd wind up doing?_

Firion let out a heavy sigh. He could practically feel his mark growing larger, threatening to swallow him whole. He expected that any moment it would begin to peek beneath the shoulder of his outfit. There would be no hiding it then. They would know he had entered the advanced stages.

There was a knock on his door. Firion rubbed the back of his neck and composed himself.

"Come in."

Cinna opened the door. "We received a transmission from Zack on our secure line. However it came from a PSICOM airship."

"A PSICOM airship?" Firion pondered, "And he used his own private signal?"

"That's correct."

Firion took a moment to decide, "Very well, transfer it directly to me."

Cinna nodded and shut the door.

Firion leaned back in his seat, "What the heck are you doing onboard a PSICOM ship, Zack?"

In a few moments the transmission came up on his computer.

Zack's voice chimed in across his speakers.

"Hey bossman, rescued one of the chosen from Bodhum-Besaid, a fellow named Snow. According to him there are at least two others, a Serah and her sister Lightning. We're to keep an eye out, he doesn't know where they might be though. Said Lightning's a member of the Palumpolum Guardian Corps. Might be wise to check there, Boss."

"However, I have bad news. I was overpowered by some PSICOM officer, and we both got caught."

Firion shook his head.

"Which means we're hot goods right now, and to top it all off, now they know L'Cie managed to survived Zanarkand. We were then rescued by a sympathizer and we're currently onboard his ship. He's abandoning all transmissions after this one. We're going to lay low in Edge, figure we can disguise the ship amoungst the scrap there. Send someone out to meet with us once things have died down. Good luck!"

And the transmission ended.

He replayed the message again to make sure he had his facts straight.

_A visitor from Palumpolum manages to become a L'Cie in Bodhum-Besaid. A member of the Guardian Corps. no less. One rescued, at least two at large. They survived Bodhum and managed to evade PSICOM detection. Yeah, if it was him, the first thing he would do would be return to Palumpolum, at least for the time being._

He couldn't shake the idea that something was unusual about that message. He replayed it again, listening more intently.

His eyes shifted back and forth and he considered it more and more.

Reaching inside his desk, he retrieved a notepad and started sketching things down.

"Five." He began to grow upset.

"Five." He repeated.

"There's not three L'Cie, there's five!" He pounded his desk with his fist.

"A citizen of Palumpolum. A member of the Guardian Corps, no that's not important, a soldier! Why are the Fal'Cie repeating the pattern?" He stood up, becoming visibly upset.

He looked down at his chart.

Five names were written on it: Angeal, Zack, Xu, Guy and Firion. Below the names were: Warrior Monk, Warrior Monk, Civilian, Guardian Corps., Civilian.

"Two civilians, and three soldiers! I'd stake my name on it!" He threw his red cape around his shoulders and stomped off towards the door.


	21. Sending a Dream into the Universe

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!"

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

Traverse Delivery Service:

Firion hurried through the halls. Xu was close on his heels carrying a notebook.

"Notify Garland that I'll be arriving in Palumpolum shortly. Also keep monitoring the news broadcasts, see if any L'Cie involved statements get released by PSICOM. I want to be more informed than they are. Keep a particular eye on Edge. We almost lost Zack once, we can't afford to come that close again."

Xu nodded and wrote down notes to remind herself.

"We're nipping this in the bud right now. I refuse for PSICOM to have their way again. What happened back then was a tragedy . . . Now it's close to happening a second time."

Firion stood outside the exit. Once he crossed that threshold, it would perhaps be his final mission. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Subconsciously, he massaged his chest.

"Frioniel, are you okay? You seem . . ." Xu waved her hand in a circle; she was at a loss for words.

He wiped at his face, "Yeah. Now, I'm counting on you." He gave a curt goodbye wave.

"Of course." She said, knowingly with a smile.

* * *

Nautilus:

It had begun to rain in Nautilus. People milling about huddled under the eaves of buildings in a vain attempt to avoid the rain.

Firion hurried down the sidewalk at a quick jog. The many weapons currently on his person rattled and clinked as he made his way in the rain. Since everyone was off to one side of the sidewalk it made it easy for him to rush past them, but at the same time he knew he was bringing a lot of unnecessary attention to himself.

But something kept pushing him. Perhaps it was the thought of other people in need. Or the consideration that he had a small window of opportunity to find these people before they went underground and were lost to him forever.

He suddenly stopped in the rain. Why did it particularly matter to him whether these people were lost to him? What exactly was it that propelled him forward? Survivor's guilt? His focus?

He gritted his teeth and soldiered on. _To hell with my focus! I have dreams - Dreams worth dying for!_ _Wait for me . . . just a little longer!_

He pushed himself to run even faster, intent on reaching the earliest train to Palumpolum.

* * *

Train Station – Palumpolum:

Lightning made her through the crowd. She pushed her way through, giving Serah and Squall behind her a clear path, since they were carrying their provisions.

Groups of people were divided and a few protests were brought up, but Lightning forced her way through regardless. Their protests fell on deaf ears and they quickly gave up.

She was so close to the open doors of the next train bound for Nautilus. When she got close she reached out for the outer railing of the train. Moments before her hand made contact, she stopped and stared down and to the side.

Serah held a bagged parcel in her hands and leaned in behind Lightning, "What is it?" She gave Lightning a concerned look.

Lightning made a quick jerky motion with her head, as if she was listening to something and didn't want to miss anything.

The sudden stop was too quick for Squall and he unceremoniously bumped into the two sisters. _Oh, great, what now?_ He thought.

Serah motioned for him to back up and apologized.

"We're taking the next train." Lightning informed the other two.

"What? Why? We're sitting ducks out here!" Squall protested.

"It's just a feeling. We're waiting here." Lightning commanded.

Squall muscled past Serah. "Move aside." He said coldly.

"I've been a soldier for a while now, and when you get a premonition like this, you don't just ignore it." Lightning hissed back.

Squall's features grew frigid, "So have I. And when you have an opportunity you don't pass it up. Now move aside."

Lightning met Squall's steely gaze with her own.

Serah backed away from the two, wearing her concern on her face as plain as day.

Squall took a step closer to Lightning, "Move." He repeated more sternly.

She retaliated by shoving him backwards, "No!"

Squall dropped the box he was carrying and gave Lightning a quick shove inside the train doors. As she stepped back, she lost her footing and grabbed the makeshift scarf around Squall's neck. Squall quickly raised a gloved hand over his L'Cie mark in a panic.

"Sis!" Serah shouted as the doors began to close.

Squall quickly reached for the door to stop it from closing but he was a second too late. He realized he had gone too far.

Lightning pounded on the door window in frustration, the scarf in her hands.

* * *

Train Station – Nautilus:

The train terminal was all but deserted; no one was willing to stand out in the rain. It was relatively clear sailing for Firion. He leapt over the small set of stairs onto the platform and rushed towards the closing train doors.

When he came within a hair's length of stepping into the doors, something stopped him. He quickly looked at the passenger's faces.

Almost everyone in the train car was looking up at him. Something in their faces told him not to cross the threshold and step into their domain.

_Those don't look like citizens of Palumpolum_. He thought.

He backed up and looked at the sign above the train. The sign read "Now departing for Gran Rabanastre."

He backed away from the train. _Close one, Firion._ Slowly, he made his way to a slightly wet bench. He brushed the small amount of water that had collected on it off and sat down.

_What was I thinking? If I had of gotten on that train . . ._

He calmed himself down and looked up at the large hanging clock. He had been in such a hurry that he hadn't once looked at the time. He still had to wait for the next train to arrive. He let out a heavy sigh in an effort to calm himself down.

* * *

Train Station – Nautilus:

Firion spend most of the time staring at the puddle at his feet, the occasional rain drop would land in it and he would watch the ripple it would cause. After a moment he noticed the ripples became more frequent, regardless of rain drops.

He looked up to be greeted with the train from Palumpolum pulling in.

_Finally._ He stood up and waiting for the passengers to exit.

A large amount of people were getting off the train, no doubt interested in sampling the casinos of Nautilus hoping to hit it big at the slots.

He patiently waited as he watched elderly women dressed in exotic furs being led by their wealthy-looking sons and daughters, travelling businessmen with too much time on their hands and homey-looking layabouts that no doubt were up to their eyeballs in debt but somehow figured that gambling would perhaps grace them with the money they'd need to live more comfortably.

He shook his head.

Slowly a lone woman stepped out of the train; in her fist she clutched a scrap of fabric. She looked at it and shook her head in pure disgust.

Firion looked up and saw her, quickly the disappointed look on his face faded.

She let her arm fall to her side, unsure of what to do with the lousy scrap of felt. She raised her head and let out a sigh. She then noticed the lone man standing in front of the bench on the platform. He appeared to either be waiting for the train or waiting for a passenger from it.

Regardless she realized he was staring directly at her, his mouth partly agape.


	22. Hope

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

Train Station – Nautilus:

The rain fell around them, and everything else stood still.

Somewhere, someone was strumming on an acoustic guitar.

Firion blinked, no matter how much he willed it, he couldn't bring himself to move. His muscles were like stone and his feet felt heavy.

At first, Lightning was annoyed by his ogling. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to break eye contact with him.

* * *

The Gapra Whitewood, years ago:

She held both his hands in hers.

"Hope." She said.

He remained silent. A confounded look appeared upon his face. That wasn't his name.

"My Hope." She repeated.

He chuckled. _Alright, _he thought, _I can live with that._

"And your name?"

* * *

The present:

Firion chuckled to himself.

Lightning walked over to him.

"What are you laughing about?"

"It's. . ." He began, his eyes full of longing.

She stopped.

Then she punched him square in the jaw.

He recoiled from the blow and steadied himself on the bench. He looked up in surprise.

Tears ran down her face.

"Idiot!" She shook violently, her hands clenched into tight fists. "I-You- I thought you DIED!"

She punched him again.

Firion was taken aback. He fell backwards onto the bench. He opened his mouth but the words wouldn't come.

"For years! I thought you died! In Zanarkand!"

Firion lowered his arms and his head, defeated.

She stared up into the rain and scoffed.

"You really turned out to be a real jerk, you know that?" She put her left hand on her hip. "I come here looking for help . . . and I find you, an arrogant, self-centered jerk."

He slowly stood up, but didn't raise his head.

She lifted her fist to punch him again but stopped, "What's the point?"

"I'm a L'Cie."

"What?" She said, not quite catching it, and giving him a dirty look.

"I'm a L'Cie! I didn't choose to be, but I'm a L'Cie! I didn't want to be, but _I'm a L'Cie!_" He jabbed a thumb into his chest each time he said L'Cie.

She shook her head, not fully comprehending what he was saying.

He looked up at her, his face full of sorrow. "I lost all hope that day. To become an enemy of Cocoon."

He threw his arms around her. She remained absolutely still.

He spoke something in her ear. It was barely a whisper.

She took a deep breath and slowly put her own arms around him. "I know." She said comfortingly.

* * *

Archylte Steppe:

Sora reached up, his white gloves helping him tremendously with scaling the scrappy junkyard. His large oversized shoes shifted and jarred chunks of scrap metal.

A jagged edge caught his cheek and a small drop of blood dripped down below.

Quezacotl had remained silent this whole time, he wasn't entirely sure how much these Eidolons knew, or how often they could speak, but he got the distinct impression that it wasn't entirely easy for them. So he resolved himself to doing this on his own.

Up and up he climbed.

It was easy to see why Cocoon would want all this left over scrap metal, there was a large amount of it. But Sora pondered over its origin. Much of the Archylte Steppe . . . No, much of Pulse, was a clean, pristine environment, the air, trees and rolling plains were lush and vibrant. Where had all this rust-covered heap of junk come from?

As he pondered these things, he remembered the village of Oerba. It was then that he remembered the various rusted lampposts, storage facilities and tool sheds littered through the village. The rust from those things pretty much matched the rusted scrap from here. But what did it all mean?

His father would probably be able to tell him. But he wasn't here. He had departed to consult the Fal'Cie and never returned.

It wasn't uncommon for wanderers of Pulse to never return, the rolling plains were treacherous as much as they were beautiful. There really wasn't any security to be had outside Oerba's walls, at least not before Doomtrain arrived.

In fact, Doomtrain arrived roughly about the time his father disappeared, perhaps the travelling Fal'Cie had happened to meet him along the way. Sora made a mental note to ask Doomtrain about it when he got back. But right now it was more important to find his brother and return to Oerba before Cocoon finds him.

* * *

Edge:

Zack had just finished assisting Raines with disguising the Lindblum, when Snow returned from his patrol.

As the only one out of the whole group that didn't look like a soldier, Snow was the only one they could sent out to scout out the surrounding area.

The large man rushed over and promptly gave his report, "The locals are pretty quiet. I didn't see any sign of soldiers. Just a lot of automated robots and the like. I think that's all we'll have to contend with here."

The Brigadier-General rubbed his chin as he considered their next course of action. "We haven't got a lot of choice in the matter. We'll have to lay-low and wait for your people to arrive."

"Even so, I don't like the idea of waiting around." Snow said with a shake of his head. "Half those robots probably have sensors, scanning for life and all that."

"Probably not," Zack disagreed, "PSICOM hasn't had much trouble with this area. Who would disrupt construction of a place damaged years ago?"

"Isn't that what you guys _do?_" Snow asked.

"No, no. We mainly stick to smuggling, moving protestors and whistleblowers and stuff like that. Our beef is with Mateus and his firm dictatorship. Not the people. These people are just trying to rebuild their homes."

"Homes, huh? What about you, Zack? Where are you from?"

"Me? I grew up in the countryside around Bevelle. I was discovered by a Warrior Monk from there named Angeal. He took me to the city and I began training there as a monk myself. But if you remember, Bevelle was fighting Zanarkand at the time."

"Right, Prince Zion had just taken over there and attacked Bevelle right out of the blue. Mateus reprimanded his son by mobilizing the PSICOM army and they placed Zanarkand under martial law."

"Exactly, well Angeal and I were two of the Warrior Monks sent over to Zanarkand to testify in Zion's trial. During the lockdown was when PSICOM discovered the Fal'Cie that was dormant there."

"Correct," Raines spoke up, "In the Vestige there."

"How did you know that?" Zack questioned.

"Because I was there."


	23. The Nightmare's Beginning

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

The Fateful Demise of Zanarkand:

Lord Zaon outstretched his hand. He was sprawled out upon his throne. He wore loose robes draped around his waist. Laurel leaves decorated his jet black hair. His grey eyes were unfeeling and uncaring and seemed to almost sleepily gaze across the room in a perpetual state of apathy.

His ever loyal servant Kefka Palazzo rushed to his side. Kefka was a sly and sneaky fellow who had managed to worm his way close to the esteemed Prince.

To many, Kefka was no more than a spineless court jester who kept his nose clean and ate out of the prince's manicured hand.

To many, the personal war being waged by Zaon's forces against Holy Bevelle was nothing more than outright usurpation and broke the current unity that bound all regions of Cocoon under Emperor Mateus. That is to say, Zaon had just declared war against the entirety of Cocoon.

They were not privy however to the truth that lied beneath the surface . . . .

"I hope you are right, Kefka." Zaon was saying.

"Oh I am-I am! No father would deny a son who stood against him on equal grounds. You have my word on that sire!" Kefka said with a beaming smile. However upon finishing, the court jester merely wheeled around seemingly to address someone to whom only he could see.

"Not bloody likely!" He said under hushed breath, his eyes betraying a wickedness that had been dormant and suppressed only a moment before.

"I followed your instructions to the letter, Palazzo." Zaon glared down upon his court jester, "You'd best deliver."

Kefka raised a pointed finger to the ceiling, "I swear upon my dear sweet mother that you shall get precisely what you deserve, my liege." He finished with a bow.

"_That ought to seal the deal."_ He whispered under his breath again.

Zaon clapped his hands and another servant rushed into the room to deliver a goblet of wine to the young deluded prince.

Suddenly the doors flew open and Emperor Mateus marched in, accompanied by an entourage of subordinates.

Colonel Cid Fabool Raines XIII stood at his side.

"Ah father." Zaon stood to greet his father. He draped his robe over his right arm as he made his way forward. With his left he roughly tossed his goblet in the direction of Kefka. And made his way over to Mateus.

The cowering court jester snatched the goblet out of the air without looking, bowed and quickly fled the room.

Emperor Mateus gave his son a cold, annoyed look.

"I knew I would be successful of luring you out of your hole." Zaon beamed.

As quick as a flash, the Emperor backhanded his own son, sending the man to the floor.

"My hole? You incompetent pile of trash." The Emperor carried around his scepter as if doing so constituted as a legitimate weapon and not merely more than a ceremonial prop.

The Emperor crouched down and took his son's chin in his hand, "How many women did I _whore_ merely to bring your pathetic excuse of a life into being? How many-!"

He jerked his son's face forward, tightening his grip slightly. "How many officials did I disregard? How did I pave the way for you to have that throne?" He pointed at the throne Zaon had sat upon mere moments before.

"For you to simply throw all of it away?" He tightened his grip until the sound of Zaon's jaw dislocating could be heard by the entourage, then he let go.

Colonel Raines flinched.

Zaon whimpered in pain and massaged his jaw.

"War with _Bevelle?_" The Emperor shook his head, "Rabanastre I may be able to doctor something up, but a major religious center? To succeed in turning the entire populace of Cocoon against you?"

He turned his back on his son.

"You are in their keeping now, not mine. One of your other brothers will succeed you. Hopefully to greater success." He waited until Zaon was about to protest, "Begone, worm."

Zaon stood up, still massaging his jaw as he ran for the door. However upon opening it, he was seized roughly by PSICOM soldiers.

"The charge is high treason." The Emperor ordered, "More likely than not you will be found guilty and executed."

The PSICOM soldiers merely nodded and carried the screaming, shouting former prince out of the palace.

Colonel Raines turned to face his Emperor, who was examining his nails.

"Dispatch a team under your command to the Vestige. I want it investigated at once."

The colonel merely saluted and left.

* * *

Streets of Zanarkand:

"I still don't understand what it is you hope to accomplish." Xu was saying as she stepped up and over the rocky pathway forward.

"I made a promise." Firion repeated.

"But the Vestige is scary and dank. What good is going to come from putting flowers in there? Nobody goes in there anyway!" Xu further protested.

Her older brother, Guy followed the two from close behind.

"Nobody told you that you had to come. Besides I'm not going inside the Vestige, I'm just planting these outside the entrance. See? No harm, no foul."

Xu stopped. A disgusted look on her face, "What kind of boy goes around planting flowers anyway?"

Firion chuckled to himself, "You ever hear the story of Johnny Appleseed?"

"Uh-huh."

"It's kinda like that."

The three were getting close to the Vestige. As they drew close they noticed two people standing outside.

"Father and son? No . . ." Firion said to himself as he examined the two individuals.

A boy that was roughly his age stood talking to a man. The two were dressed in black and white kimonos.

The boy had his hair pulled back into a slightly spiky ponytail while the older man had his cut to shoulder length. A large sword hung from the man's back. It was decorated with one white feather and one black feather attached at the hilt. The boy had a sword as well, although his was much smaller and was clearly intended for use by trainees.

"They're monks." Guy said. "From Bevelle."

He startled Firion for that was the first time he had spoken since the boy had met the two siblings only moments before.

Firion had travelled to Zanarkand from afar, claiming that he was visiting all the Vestiges in Cocoon. He had just politely asked the two for directions, but since doing so the pair followed him like a pair of lost puppies.

"Well . . ." Xu was growing impatient, "Go on."

"Are you kidding? I'm not going to try planting roses while the warrior monks are there! What if it's illegal? It's sacred ground."

"Sacred what?" Xu repeated.

Firion shook his head and motioned for the two to stay out of sight.

The two warrior monks turned and began to enter the Vestige.

"See? They're going inside! Now's your chance!"

"Right." Firion leaped over the railing that surrounded the Vestige, carefully holding down his prized bandana as he did so.

He scurried up to the entrance of the Vestige and carefully examined the ground.

"What's he doing?" Xu hissed at her older brother as the two watched Firion do everything from sniffing the dirt to licking a bit of it off his finger. He then proceeded to look up into the sky.

Firion nodded as he thought he found a good spot, plenty of moisture, plenty of accessible sun . . . when the sun would come up. He dug a small hole and removed three roses from his satchel. He inserted the roots into the soil and gently patted them down.

Satisfied with his work, he stood up and dusted his hands.

Suddenly he heard a strange noise from within the Vestige. Curious, he drew closer to the mysterious structure.

The young boy furrowed his brow and stared intently into the darkness of the Vestige's entrance. About the time noticed a shadow stirring in the darkness, it was too late.

Firion fell backwards, petrified as a wolf-like creature leapt from the darkness. Firion closed his eyes and covered his face with his right arm defensively.

In a split second, Guy was baring down the creature with his axe. The beast had the axe firmly between its teeth, desperately trying to shake the weapon free of Guy's grip.

"Hurry!" Guy commanded.

Firion crawled backwards from the fight. His eyes wide with fear. He noticed several other creatures materializing from the dark recesses of the Vestige.

Firion shouted something incoherent in an attempt to warn Guy. The big man looked up and also took notice of the creatures in wait just beyond the shadow's curtain.

Suddenly there was a quick flash of light and the sound of clashing steel.

The two Warrior Monks from before burst through the darkness brandishing their swords.

Guy dispatched the wolf he was entangled with and stood up straight beside the older monk.

"They're creatures from Pulse." Angeal informed him, "There's a lot of them. We won't be able to fight them all."

Guy nodded. "Getting the kids to safety is the first priority."

Zack stood between the two, holding his sword in front of himself like a real trooper, despite his youth.

Firion looked up at the child in awe. Then he stared back into the foreboding darkness, anxiously awaiting the next wave of creatures.

Xu made her way over. "Guy, are you alright?"

"Xu! Get out of here, run!" He commanded.

Xu grabbed Firion by the arm and attempted to haul him to his feet, but the white-haired boy wouldn't budge.

He was too scared by the creature that chose that very moment to appear.

* * *

Entrance to the Vestige – Zanarkand:

Colonel Cid Fabool Raines arrived on the scene as quickly as he could. The Vestige was in ruins. An explosion had occurred and the PSICOM soldiers had mobilized as quickly as possible.

_The Emperor had known something about the Vestige, he had seen this coming. But how?_

Raines joined up with the investigating team.

"What's your report?" He asked them.

The PSICOM sergeant in charge responded, "Our initial investigation reveals that the explosion was organic in nature. See how the ground in the surrounding area has become saturated? Upon the Vestige blowing up, the ground was immediately absorbed some kind of liquid. Our analysis reveals that the liquid is like blood . . . but not like blood, at least not human or animal blood."

Cid Raines walked around and shifted some of the saturated soil with is foot. "What kind of creature do you think we're contending with here, sergeant?"

"If I had to go out on a limb, sir, I'd say I believe we're dealing with a Fal'Cie."

"A Fal'Cie? In the Vestige?"

"That would be my assumption, sir. Cocoon is covered with Fal'Cie."

"You're trying to tell me that what just took place here is what happens when a Fal'Cie . . . explodes?"

"Well . . . yeah. The material here reminds me of Cuchlulain's secretions in the bowels of Cocoon."

"Cuchlulain? The Fal'Cie in charge of our waterways?"

"That is correct. There are differences of course, but that's immediately what I thought of upon examined this, sir."

"Hmm." Cid pondered over this and continued to examine the ground surrounding the Vestige.

"Sir! I found something." A soldier called over.

Cid rushed to the soldier's side, "What is it, corporal?"

"It's . . . a rose, sir."

* * *

Edge:

Cid was sitting down with Snow and Zack, "When we got in contact with the Emperor, not only did he already know about the Fal'Cie and the Vestige, he also claimed that it was a Pulse Fal'Cie and had already contaminated Zanarkand with Pulse L'Cie. We were ordered to simultaneously track down the L'Cie and prepare the city to be Purged."

Zack nodded while Snow listened just listened intently, "Yeah, Angeal and Guy turned back and turned themselves in, giving us enough to escape. We got out of range of your dragnet and hid up on the nearby ridge. We couldn't do anything except watch as PSICOM proceeded to execute Guy and Angeal. Then you immediately turned around and Purged the entire city."

"I don't think I've had a single good night's sleep since." Raines shook his head. "I tried to console myself by calling the event as a freak-of-nature, a one-time tragedy never to be repeated. I resented the fact that I was promoted for taking part in the Purge."

Snow finally spoke up, "But then Mateus dispatched the Turks to investigate the Vestige in Bodhum."

"Yeah, and when I considered the idea of all those people getting Purged just like Zanarkand . . . I couldn't do it, I couldn't go through that all over again. I abandoned the ground forces and retreated in the Lindblum. After the Vestige blew up and all the ground forces perished, I laid low, waited for an opportunity and kept monitoring all PSICOM communications. Finally I intercepted a transmission between the Nibelheim and the Galbadia, when I found out that there were survivors onboard from both Zanarkand _and_ Bodhum-Besaid. I knew I had to act. Find out your side of the story."

Zack nodded, "We're both grateful for that, and I'm sure my people are as well."

"So tell me, tell me about this organization you work for. I've heard talks about a resistance, but never imagined L'Cie were involved."

Zack shook his head, "Don't get the wrong idea, it's not a L'Cie operation. It just so happens that all of us Zanarkand L'Cie are part of it, it's not common knowledge, even within the organization. I probably shouldn't even be telling you this . . . but you already know that a Zanarkand L'Cie still exist. What's a few more?"

"Don't worry. I'm no longer a Brigadier-General in the PSICOM army. I'll follow Mateus no longer. I'm simply the captain of the Lindblum. The rest of the crew has already sworn their loyalty to me and that's that. We're just trying to make amends where we can."

Cid Raines then directed his attention to Snow, "And what about Bodhum-Besaid? Did the people get out alright?"

Snow nodded, "The people PSICOM rounded up were all rescued. They're alright. I'm not sure if anyone were left behind or if anyone might have been caught in the blast though. They just had Shinra quarantine the area, running a bunch of tests or something."

"Shinra?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, the guy I was fighting when you showed up was Rufus Shinra, the eldest son of the Shinra family."

"Why would a pharmaceutical company be set up in a supposedly contaminated area? Especially a civilian pharmaceutical company?" Cid asked.

"Beats me, but PSICOM and Shinra tents were all over the place there. One of the guys wore dark jagged armor too."

"Dark jagged armor? Like from Gran Rabanastre?" Zack was surprised.

"He just wore this unusual armor, it didn't look like anything issued out to PSICOM, cavalry or otherwise." He said noting Cid's attire.

* * *

Author's note:

Corrected a typo in Zaon's name. Also made a note of this in chapter 45.


	24. Reunion

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

Train Station – Nautilus:

The rain cleared up by the time Serah and Squall stepped off the train. The rosy-pink-haired girl looked up into the sky and took note of the most brilliant-looking rainbow. She smiled up at it as she carried her parcel through the train doors.

Squall followed right behind her, he hadn't said a word since Serah had given him a stern talking to, reprimanding him for his brutish behavior. A look of guilt was plastered over his face.

Serah expected to find Lightning waiting for them, more than likely shooting the train a glare as it approached. She was surprised however to find her sitting on the bench with a right worried look on her face, alongside a man no less.

The man had white hair pulled back into a long ponytail. Upon his head sat a vividly colorful bandana. One she could swear she had seen somewhere before. Like Lightning, he was wearing a red cape. Since he was armed, she suspected that he might be a member of the Guardian Corps. _An old friend perhaps?_

She carefully approached her sister, "Lightning?"

"Hmm?" She said, disturbed from her train of thought.

"You alright?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm- I'm fine." She looked back down. A slight blush appeared upon her cheeks. A blush Serah hadn't seen in a long time, and was quite surprised by.

She then looked over at the man to Lightning's immediate left. He was fidgeting with his hands, rubbing his thumbnails together as the gears turned in his head. He looked to be in about as deep a train of thought as her sister.

Serah got the funniest feeling that she had met this man before. She looked at him more closely. He had a long face, well defined cheekbones and sharp eyes. She still couldn't place him however.

"Excuse me, do you know my sister?"

"Huh?" Firion reeled back, completely startled by Serah's question let alone her presence. He looked over towards Lightning,"Uh . . ."

_Think, Frioniel, think!_

"We served in the Guardian Corps. Some years ago." Lightning lied.

"Uh . . . yeah." Firion said with a nod, confirming the lie.

Serah looked back and forth between the two. She got the distinct feeling the two were hiding something. Especially since reuniting with this man made Lightning forget the incident that had occurred in Palumpolum. Finally her eyes rested upon the man once again.

"I think we might have met someplace before, too. What's your name?"

Firion looked up. _Uh oh,_ he thought.

"Uh . . . Frioniel." Nobody knew him by his full name.

Lightning looked over at Firion, giving him a questioning look.

Serah practically glared at Firion, she knew he was dodging her questions, but she figured he must have a pretty good reason for doing so. So she dropped the subject. Then Serah suddenly got a sneaky idea, _Does he like Lightning? Is that it?_

". . . _Frioniel_," Lightning changed the subject, "You live in Nautilus don't you? Can you point us in the direction of the 'Traverse Delivery Service?'"

Firion was shocked, "The Traverse Delivery Service? Of course I can, I own it."

This time Lightning was the one to be shocked, "You own it?"

"Yup." He said with a grin.

* * *

Traverse Delivery Service:

Firion led the three travelers around the building and into a back alley, he then opened a door marked "Do Not Enter" and led them inside.

Lightning hadn't mentioned anything about this delivery service before, so Serah was quite surprised by the whole ordeal. And like usual, Squall kept to himself.

They eventually entered a waiting area. The building was fairly clean and almost resembled a hospital.

"You'll have to wait here while I go get my associate." He promptly left.

Serah and Squall took their seats. But Lightning didn't.

"You're not waiting, Lightning?"

"No, you guys stay here. I need to ask him something." And with that she departed too.

Serah gave Squall a puzzled look.

"So who is this guy?" Squall simply asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Traverse Management Offices:

Lightning caught up to Firion in the hall and roughly grabbed him by the arm. "We need to talk."

Firion quickly conceded and opened a side door. It was the same room where the group had their meetings.

"What exactly is going on here? First of all, you tell me that you're a L'Cie. And then when I ask you about this delivery service you tell me you own it. But the only reason I brought up this place is because the logo looks a lot like the L'Cie mark. So out with it."

Firion, again, was shocked, "L'Cie mark . . . You've got one too? Let me see it." He blurted out without fully considering his words.

She looked outright embarrassed, her face turning red, "I can't _show_ you!"

He looked confused, "You ca- " then he looked embarrassed, and diverted his eyes.

He then grew displeased as he considered something more serious, "So then . . . you must be the group from Bodhum-Besaid . . . And your sister?"

Lightning nodded, "And her fiancé."

Firion sat down. The color positively drained from his face.

Lightning pulled up a chair. "Now you understand the gravity of the situation. So talk."

He massaged his face with both hands. "I never dreamt it would come down to this. Why are the Fal'Cie doing this?" He pounded the table with his fist.

"First they ruin our lives and then-!"

Lightning reached out and took both his hands in hers. "I understand you're still hung up on that. But you've got to let it go. Right here, and right now, we need the information you have to offer. So tell me about the Fal'Cie. Tell me about the L'Cie. What exactly is going on here?"

Firion shook his head, "Sorry. You're right."

"You remember my promise, don't you? The last one I made to you?"

"Your promise? What does that have to do with anything?" Lightning questioned.

"I promised to plant wild roses in all the major cities. Starting with the four Vestiges."

"The Vestiges . . ." Lightning repeated.

He nodded, "I had already done Palumpolum's and Gran Rabanastre's. So then I moved onto Zanarkand. I had met a little girl there and her brother . . ."

Firion told Lightning everything involving the Vestige.

"Then the Fal'Cie appeared. It burst through the entrance like a ball of light. Anima, it had called itself. It hovered above us for a moment, seemingly to survey the surroundings. It appeared almost as if it was in a panic. Finally it bore down on us."

* * *

Vestige Entrance – Zanarkand:

Anima hovered above the five of them.

"I am the Pulse Fal'Cie, Anima." The creature said in a hushed voice, "Citizens of Cocoon, hear our plea!"

"Cocoon Fal'Cie are attempting to use Ragnarok. The Garden has been violated! They will destroy all life on Pulse. You must rescue Cosmos!"

* * *

Traverse Management Offices:

"Cosmos?" Lightning asked, "Who's Cosmos?"

Firion shrugged. "We've never heard of the name. Not once."

"PSICOM then held public executions for both Angeal and Guy. Afterwards we wandered around, drifting from place to place. PSICOM had no idea we survived. Eventually we arrived in Nautilus. We did our best to keep ourselves hidden. Over time, Zack and Xu grew pretty close. One day, this guy went after Xu. And when Zack stopped him, the guy brought along friends. Zack easily took them all on since he was a Warrior Monk. He won, but he subsequently attracted a lot of attention to himself."

"Luckily one of the guys to catch wind of it was some hotshot starting up travel agencies all over Cocoon. He scouted Zack out, offered him a job running protection on his goods. We were hurting for money and we didn't have a proper roof over our heads, so Zack agreed, as long as Xu and I were also looked after."

"This delivery service was in charge of protecting the stuff. Back then it was simply known as Traverse. And after a while, we found out that they were purposefully avoiding PSICOM, and Emperor Mateus in particular. That's when we confided in the three in charge here."

"Eventually, the organization evolved into an outright resistance. The leader blamed Mateus for all of this and swore he would 'set things right.' Then he left me in charge. I was worried at first, but everyone was confident that I should be his successor."


	25. Valley of the Fallen Star

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

Rin's Travel Agency – Valley of the Fallen Star:

Cloud had gone through a change of clothes. He wore a deep blue uniform with a sleeveless turtleneck. He tied a ragged red cape around his neck, and secured a battle harness. He hooked a water canteen to his hip and tightened the straps around his boots.

The change of attire was Bartz's idea. Cloud wasn't use to traveling desert terrain and as such he relied completely on the traveler's seasoned judgement.

Bartz knocked on the open door, announcing his presence. "Lookin' good." He said with his usual smile.

Cloud nodded.

"Looks like all we have left to do is secure you a weapon." He removed a compact machine gun from his hip and offered it to Cloud.

Cloud waved his hand, declining. "A gun? No thanks, maybe in another lifetime."

He lifted up his broken sword from the table in front of him. He nodded.

"I'm going to stick with 'Aerith.'" He smiled, "We've been through a lot. And she's always seen me through."

"Suit yourself."

Cloud took the broken chunk of the sword and placed it on top of the main portion. He took a long strip of cloth and wrapped it around the sword. Several times he wrapped it, tightening the apparatus over and over.

Bartz shook his head, "You really think that'll hold?"

Cloud secured the ends. He lifted the weapon by its hilt.

He shifted his feet and brought the full weight of the weapon down in a slicing arch. It held.

"A little makeshift, perhaps." He swung the blade around in a full rotation above his head and slipped it into the sheath attached to his harness.

"But it'll do."

* * *

Sandy Badlands:

"Is the Al Bhed escort really necessary?" Cloud was asking Bartz as the two of them made their way through the desert. Two armed Al Bhed followed close behind.

"Just in case we run into trouble."

"Out in this barren wasteland?"

"Yeah, between the sand worms and sahagins alone, you can run into trouble. And in this sand, you can't exactly get a good foothold. Best to travel in numbers. Rule of the desert, my friend."

The two wandered the hot sand in the hot sun. After a while, Cloud lost track of how long they were walking.

He pushed on, but not being use to the severe heat he quickly found his mind drifting. He continued to gaze up at the cliff-face.

Everything looked the same.

* * *

Edge Repair Vessel – Between Pulse and Cocoon:

Sora sat in the back of the unmanned repair drone. It was unceremoniously cold, but it got the job done.

Waiting in the vessel made Sora suddenly realized just how lonely his was. His entire life, his brother's warm presence, gentle disposition and friendly smile was always close at hand.

This metallic, unfeeling environment triggered a feeling that shivered through his entire body: What if he never got him back?

The youth buried his head close to his body and brought his knees up for extra warmth.

He was about to arrive in a whole new world. Would his brother be there to greet him? Or would it mark the beginning of a lonesome journey, the likes of which he had never experienced?

* * *

Traverse Delivery Service:

Serah and Squall waited patiently.

Their journey had been rough already, that much was already clear in Squall's mind. However, Squall began to wonder if Serah was going to pull through.

She seemed like the least likely candidate out of the lot of them.

After they had been turned into L'Cie, Squall thought of it as something to despair, some punishment for disturbing sacred ground. However as they progressed, Squall quickly noticed how each of them were handling it. Lightning was pretty resilient. Snow was a troublemaker, but Squall had to admit the man was tough. And he was fully confident in his own abilities, as well as Cloud's. After all, the two of them had been through all kinds of predicaments before.

But here sat Serah, a simple girl in the wrong place at the wrong time. She wasn't a combatant. She had no formal training. All she could do is hope and pray that they all pull through this.

He couldn't help but feel bad about it.

"Serah . . . ?" He began.

She nodded, "I know what you're going to say. I'm alright, thanks."

He shook his head. "What makes you so sure?"

"They may not seem like it. But Lightning and Snow . . . are a lot alike." She turned and faced Squall. "When something bad comes their way, they tough it out; they last through the storm. If for nothing else, then just to see the sun rise again."

Squall thought about this for a moment. "You certainly have a lot of faith in them . . ."

She smiled. "Of course I do. My sister and my fiancé. Why wouldn't I believe they'd pull through?"

"Don't you also have faith in _your_ allies?" She asked.

"Of course I do. But it's ridiculous to consider that it'll always be that way, sometimes when things go wrong- "

"You set them right." She said with a nod.

"When my mother died, I thought it was all over. I thought we'd never pull through. But Lightning, she resolved herself. She pushed through regardless. She even went so far as to change her name."

Serah stared at a spot on the wall, "She changed a lot."

"One time . . . I got mad. 'You'll never replace Mom!' I said." Serah shook her head. "But Lightning just kept going. When I had calmed down, I asked her why she insisted. And that's when she said 'I'm not trying to replace Mom. I'm just looking out for you.' That's when I knew _I_ had made the mistake. Lightning wasn't trying to be Mom. She was just trying to be my big sister."

Squall nodded, "I grew up in an orphanage. I didn't know my parents. There were a whole lot of kids there. Kids of all kinds, all from various backgrounds. Mostly I kept to myself, but one kid in particular stood out."

"Maybe it was his snow white hair. Or maybe his innocent, naive looking eyes. But regardless when I saw the boy, I knew . . . I knew that if any of the kids there deserved to be there . . . he wasn't one of them."

"He didn't make friends easily, spent a lot of time by himself. However, eventually one of the older boys caught sight of him. He began to hassle him about his unusual hair color. I was one of the oldest too, and as such I stood up for him. We then became fast friends."

"If the child wasn't unusual enough already, the boy didn't even have a name to call his own. Whenever I asked him he just responded 'I don't know what to call myself so I don't.' When I commented about it, he just replied, 'Someday, I'll make a name for myself.'"

"What happened to him?" Serah asked.

"One day, he disappeared from the orphanage. I never saw him again. But you know, this Frioniel guy . . . I have the strangest feeling that I've met him someplace before."

_Lot of that going around,_ she thought to herself.


	26. Love Grows

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

Traverse Management Offices:

Lightning and Firion sat together for a long time.

She hadn't let go of his hands, not once.

He quietly stared down at her knees while she studied his face. He had lost a lot of the light in his eyes. What had once been easily the most brilliant eyes she had ever seen had changed so drastically, they had since grown so cold and dark. Occasionally, she thought she caught sight of the swirling color she remembered from that day long ago in the Gapra Whitewood.

But so much time had passed since then. How could they ever get that back? _Did she even want it back?_

Unbeknownst to her, Firion was considering the same thing.

Her eyes had lost what shimmering life she had. They had once contained the natural beauty on par with dew-filled blossoms, now they had returned to those piercing eyes she had first given him long ago. It was clear to him that the past was now forever lost. Those days were behind them. A fleeting memory in a world swept with uncertainty. She hadn't taken his disappearance lightly, and she probably still resented him for it.

As they sat there, unmoving, not speaking, Firion finally noticed something. She was still holding his hands, just like she had done so long ago. He looked up, and gazed deeply into her eyes.

He had misinterpreted them. They were not eyes of hate . . . but rather . . .

She pulled on his hands, drawing them in close. Their chairs rolled closer together until eventually their knees bumped prevented them from going any further.

And then they leaned in even closer still.

* * *

Traverse Delivery Service:

Serah heard footsteps approaching from the hall, she expected either this Frioniel fellow or Lightning to be returning. However when she heard their voices, she knew it wasn't them.

"So where'd the boss go?" One of them was saying.

"Dunno. Apparently Hope was sitting in his office when he had some premonition or something, and then he flew out of here like a bat out of hell." The other replied.

_Hope?_ Serah thought to herself.

"Really? Hope did? I mean it's not unusual for him to take off, but not quite so suddenly."

"Well, he's been concerned about this Bodhum-Besaid business. Probably thinks it's some excuse made by PSICOM to raid the place. He's been sore at them ever since Zanarkand."

"Yeah, that was a real tragedy. I could never understand why the whole place got Purged but yet Mateus and his cronies walked out of there like it was nothing. Not once has PSICOM been accused of contamination or whatnot. Like what made them so special?"

"Yeah, I hear ya. Personally I think it was all a cover-up. Those people witnessed something he didn't want getting out. It was probably Fal'Cie related. Imagine how the people would react if they felt the Fal'Cie couldn't be relied on. What then? Maybe people would even start to question if he was the guy that should be Emperor."

"Should he be?" The other asked with all seriousness.

There was laughter.

Then Serah heard a door open and close.

"Hope? Did those two just say the name 'Hope?'" Serah asked Squall.

Squall wasn't quite paying attention, "Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Well . . ." Serah began, "It was a long time ago. Both Lightning and me were still living in Palumpolum with both of our parents. I was very young at the time, Lightning had just gotten back from taking a trip out to the Gapra Whitewood . . . She did that from time to time."

* * *

Gapra Whitewood - some years ago:

"_Lightning use to be very concerned about the environment. The government had just decided to turn the woods into a usable resource. Build a bunch of roadways through there and turn the surrounding area into a sort of wildlife preserve."_

A little rose-haired girl walked out into a clearing with a bench.

"_At the time, the woods were a little more than a large park. Busy at times, and quiet at others."_

She made her way to the bench and sat down, staring out into the dense forest.

"_Apparently while she was out there she met a boy."_

A timid white-haired boy made his way over to her from behind, cautious and shy, he inched his way closer and closer. He had a rose clasped tightly behind his back.

"_He presented her with a flower, but not just any flower, a wild rose."_

The boy tapped her on the shoulder and extended the flower out for her.

"_She was completely startled by the gesture as well as the rose. Mom once told us that they use to bloom all over the forest, but nowadays they were all gone."_

The pink haired girl quickly snatches up the rose and takes in the lovely flower's scent.

"_Turns out the boy had found a secret garden hidden out of the way inside the forest where the roses continued to bloom, and he led her there."_

The two kids rushed through the forest before arriving in a rose-covered glade.

"_And that's where my sister had her first kiss. A boy she called 'Hope.'"_

The image fades.

* * *

Traverse Delivery Service:

"Hope? So you think this 'Hope' person might be the same guy?" Squall asked, a look of incredulity on his face.

"What I think, is I think Lightning might already know." She gushed.

_Women . . ._ Squall sighed.

"What do you mean? You think this Frioniel guy might be this 'Hope' character."

"One way to find out." Serah said while standing up.

A gentlemen with an afro made his way down the hall with a mop and a bucket.

"Excuse me, sir?" Serah waved at him.

"Huh?" The janitor looked up.


	27. Sazh

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

Nautilus:

Sazh was a reliable sort. Despite being a single father doing his best to raise and support his son, Dajh. He worked two jobs at a quaint little place called Traverse. They were kind enough folk, always quick to welcome him and always accommodating. When Sazh asked for a pay raise, the lady in charge, Xu, gave him two. She even went so far as to put him in charge of his own division. He answered to nobody . . . well, except the boss lady herself.

Sazh's primary job was janitorial; he kept the place clean and kept it running. A lot of the boys on staff went through a lot of coffee and those machines required a lot of maintenance and upkeep. However things weren't simply as easy as changing filters. Several members on the staff didn't have a home, and would often move into one of the many rooms inside Traverse.

Sazh had gotten to know a few of them over the years. Zack was always off on protection duty, escorting goods and the like, but whenever the guy was around, he'd always take the time out to chat up this friendly neighbor janitor.

Janitor wasn't entirely accurate, since Sazh had been promoted to being head of maintenance in general. All this meant, besides being his own boss, was that he also had to keep an eye on their shipping crates.

That's where things got a little dicey. Half the shipping crates in storage were empty. And the other half? As far as Sazh was concerned, most of them were just a waste of money. Half the goods would expire and it was his job to keep hauling them off. He didn't protest though. They were good people and they looked after him well enough. They even let him bring Dajh around on nights where he had to put in some extra overtime.

Yeah, life was good. Not great, but good.

Until that demon lady showed up asking all those questions . . .

Traverse Delivery Service:

Sazh made his way down the hall with a mop and a bucket.

"Excuse me, sir?" Serah waved at him.

"Huh?" The janitor looked up.

"You work here, can you tell me if you know someone here named Hope?"

Sazh rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't sure if he should just blab things to this lady or not. She wasn't an employee. Was she a client?

Sazh shook his head, "I just clean here, I don't know everybody."

Serah wasn't going to take no for an answer so easily, "But there might be someone named Hope working here?"

"Might be. What's it to ya?" Sazh said, stopping his duties again.

"Just curious. This Hope fellow, did he ever mention anything about . . . I dunno, this girl he use to know when he was younger?"

Now Sazh was confused, "Nope, can't say he did."

"Ah!" Serah beamed, "But you admit there _is _someone named Hope working here."

Sazh knew he slipped up, so he tried to soften the damage, he shook his head, trying not to deny nor confirm anything, "Well . . . I don't know him all too well. I've heard other employees mention this Hope fellow several times. I think he might be the boss around here, but I don't know. I get all my orders from a woman named Xu."

Serah couldn't contain her excitement, "So then Hope _is_ the guy in charge around here?"

Sazh shook his head and took a couple steps down the hall, "Now don't be getting too excited, I don't know. If you want to know more, you should go ask Xu. She could tell ya for sure."

Serah was satisfied with his answer and let him pass.

After Sazh left her field of vision, his pet baby chocobo flew out of his afro and landed in his hand. "Boy was she a scary one, huh, Chocobo?"

The baby chocobo ruffled its feathers and nodded.

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?"

* * *

Traverse Delivery Service:

Serah was in good spirits when she returned to her seat beside Squall.

_Oh great . . . Now what?_ Squall thought to himself.

The young woman couldn't contain her excitement, "I don't know for sure, but I'm positive Frioniel is Hope."

Squall shook his head. _And what gives you that crazy idea?_

"Keep an eye out for a woman name Xu."

_Xu?_

"Apparently she can tell me for sure."

_Really? Good, then we can put this whole episode behind us._

"So . . . you're going to help me find this Xu person, right?"

"What, right now?"

"Yes, right now. Before Frioniel and Lightning get back."

_Oh no, this is your crazy crusade. You finish it._

Before Squall knew it he was scouring the halls alongside Serah, searching nameplates for a 'Xu.'

"What's this? Looks like the Management Offices. They might know." Squall said, pointing to a closed door.

Serah hurried down the hall to check the next door. 'Copying room' was printed on the door.

"Alright, doesn't seem like we're getting anywhere here."

Squall nodded and turned the doorknob.

* * *

Author's Note:

I've been receiving some mail regarding 'pairings' in my story. To be completely honest, I haven't established anything terribly concrete.

I also fear that I may have led a few of you astray. Frioniel in this story is not Frioniel from FFII. But several characters superimposed into one.

I've always considered my Frioniel's full name to be this: Frioniel "Hope" Estheim, or Firion for short.

A few people have contacted me about the inclusion of Hope Estheim in my story. He's there, he's just hidden. I considered what sort of man Hope would mature into, and the closest I came up with was Firion.

In a sense, this is a collision of two of my favorite characters. I main Firion in Dissidia, and my party was never without Hope Estheim.

I'm writing this to remind and forewarn all my readers. There are going to be a few surprises in how these characters act, react, and interact with each other. I'm doing my best not to exclude anyone, but a few cannot be helped.

Too many characters on my plate will upset my story, I figure. Especially since I have a lot planned. Several characters I've already set aside as "Pulse-only" inhabitants, and going there is still a ways out of the way.

And even more may be added to the mix. Such as Kefka, he was never planned before his appearance, but when I wrote him in I realized he was perfect to compliment something I have planned, so he's going to show up again.

Also, I pay attention to all my reader's thoughts and inquiries. I've received several ideas from you guys already. And the ones I can implement I will.

There's plenty of room in a story, especially when you're dealing with two planets.

If you've got a favorite FF character, and you'd like to see them show up in the story, don't hesitate to drop me a line, chances are they've already been planned out, and if not, I can probably find a suitable role for them.

For example, at least one other FFV character is on the way.

Also, FFIX is one of my favorites. As such expect more FFIX influence.

Furthermore, the titles of all my chapters are songs from the Final Fantasy OSTs or the Kingdom Hearts ones. Instead of using name's like "Sazh's Theme" I opt merely to use "Sazh."


	28. The Hanging Edge

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Thankupo."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

Edge:

Snow was pacing back and forth.

Zack was doing squats.

The two of them were waiting to hear back from Cid. He was currently discussing their next plan of action with the crew of the Lindblum.

"I don't like just waiting around like this." Snow said to no one in particular.

"Yeah . . . I . . . know . . . what you mean." Zack grunted out between squats.

"Perhaps I should head back into town and - "

Zack stopped and stood up. "It's barely a town, we should lay low, all of PSICOM's going to be looking for us."

"I'm more worried about Serah. What if they try to rescue us?"

"Well . . ." Zack considered the question very seriously. Unfortunately he didn't have an answer. He had to say something however, or Snow was going to lose it.

"Maybe they've met up with the others?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew the chances of that were slim to none.

Snow didn't look satisfied, but he realized what Zack was trying to do for him, "Thanks, Zack. But I doubt that."

"Look on the bright side, if Mateus was going to bluff and say he's still got the two of us, then he'd turn right around and use the others as bait to try and lure us out. As long as neither of us falls for his bluffs, we're in the clear."

"I suppose that's true."

Zack and Snow both took this opportunity to gaze up into the sky, and upon doing so, the two of them noticed a lone repair vessel hauling in a new load of scrap metal.

"They certainly need a lot of scrap to finish repairing Edge." Snow remarked.

Zack nodded, "They've been hauling in scrap metal from Pulse for years."

He glanced around, "And they've been stockpiling it for a while, you'd think they'd be done by now."

* * *

Edge:

Sora glanced out from his hideaway inside the repair vessel.

"This is Cocoon, huh?"

Quezacotl remained silent.

He surveyed the ground below. There were huge piles of rusted scrap metal, much larger than the junk heap he had climbed to stowaway onboard this thing. To his right he spied several small houses and lean-tos. People apparently lived out here, but it was nowhere near the size of places such as Oerba.

The repair vessel was carrying a payload of metal and slowly descended towards a large hanger.

He knew the vessel was unmanned and as such nothing stopped him from sneaking aboard the craft. However if he was going to be found out, it was going to be now.

He prayed that the hanger was unguarded.

The slow-descending craft stopped a few feet from the ground as it waited for the hanger doors to open.

Sora glanced down. _I can make that jump._ And down he plunged.

His large shoes made contact first and he softened the impact with his hand. _So far, so good._

He broke out into a mad dash and made his way around the fence barring entry into the hanger bay.

Two PSICOM guards were chatting outside the fence's main entrance, but luckily for Sora, neither one saw him leave, they were too focused on anyone that might be heading towards the hanger.

Security wasn't tight by any means, so Sora relaxed slightly. But several thoughts entered his mind. How big was Cocoon? Where would his brother be? How would he find him?

Sora began to question if this was even a good idea. But then he reminded himself that his brother was out here somewhere, he had to find him, no matter the cost.

* * *

Edge:

Cid approached Snow and Zack. The two of them we gazing up at the sky, and he knew both of them were anxious.

"Well, I talked things over with them." He said, announcing his return.

The two gave him their undivided attention.

"The crew doesn't mind staying here to keep an eye on the ship should the three of us make our way back to your HQ, Zack."

Zack shook his head, "It's not going to be easy. No vehicle, no permits, and no weapons. Plus PSICOM, whether they've made an official notice or not, are going to be looking for the two of us. And once the Lindblum's name is dropped, they're going to be scouting out a Cid Raines as well."

The former Brigadier-General looked disheartened.

"Sorry, Cid, but if anyone was to be heading out, it wouldn't be you. Snow would be our best candidate, but without having an idea where to go or how to get there, I'm afraid it'd be a wasted effort."

Snow nodded reluctantly.

"And as for myself, I could probably overpower any armed guards, but I wouldn't want to risk getting caught, that would make all your efforts in vain."

Cid nodded in reluctance as well, "Looks like we're playing the waiting game."

Zack agreed, "Wait for someone to find us."

About that time, a frantic-looking Sora rounded the corner and stopped when he was spotted by the three of them.

* * *

Traverse Management Offices:

Firion was so close to Lightning's face that he could smell the sweet scent of her hair.

But he broke away. Reluctantly.

"I'm sorry," He began to apologize.

"No, it's okay." Lightning shook her head, "I understand."

"No, no, no. That's . . . not what I meant." Firion took Lightning's shoulders in his hands. "I got a message from one of my employees before I ran into you. He informed me about the possibility of more L'Cie. Zack said he was picked up by PSICOM along with a 'Snow.' He mentioned you and Serah."

"Snow?" Lightning asked, "PSICOM?"

"Yes. Snow and Zack were captured but they've been rescued, they're waiting in the town of Edge."

"Edge? How'd they get out that far?"

"Via airship." Firion stood up and made his way around the war table and unrolled a map of Cocoon.

"Here." He pointed to Edge. "Now the easiest way to get there from here is to take a train through Gran Rabanastre, and then take the highway to the outskirts of Edge. We'll take a rental. I can reunite your sister and Snow in less than 48 hours."

Lightning was impressed.

"However we run the risk of being stopped at PSICOM checkpoints several times along the way. Best to travel lightly."

He paused before venturing any further, "Just you, your sister and me?"

Lightning nodded and then looked down at the map in an attempt to memorize their route. Now they were finally getting somewhere.


	29. Villains of a Sort

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Thankupo."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

Cradle of Life:

The Emperor took a seat. A wine glass was held precariously in his hand.

"Everything is going according to plan."

He began to take a sip when the obnoxious Kefka popped up in his field of vision. He stopped.

"Of course!" Kefka laughed, "Who can you trust if you can't trust wittle old _me?"_ He said this last part with a note of frustration.

"So far the Vestiges have made a total of ten heroes." The Emperor responded.

"We eliminated two back in Zanarkand. And we captured two more in Bodhum." The Emperor was carefully scheming, keeping his tone calm and his expression placid. He did not trust the foreign court jester.

Kefka looked confused and tilted his head to the left.

The Emperor decided to string him along a little longer, "Using the Vestiges as waystones, I'll admit I had my doubts. The amount of monsters that appeared in Bodhum furthered my worry. However, so far . . ." He stared at the little court jester.

"Your plan has yielded results."

Kefka clapped his hands together in glee, "I'm glad you're satisfied!"

"However . . ." The Emperor looked away, and sloshed the glass in his hand, noticing in the corner of his eye how Kefka's face was plastered with worry, "I wonder what it is you get out of all this."

Kefka's features grew dark, "Oh . . . I only wish to serve." He bowed.

The Emperor gave him a quizzical look and watched him depart from the room. He made a note to keep a close eye on the clown.

Jecht stepped into the dimly lit room.

"Don't trust the guy." Jecht said with his arms folded.

"Regardless, we've made a lot of progress in recent years. Plus he provided the technology to make full use of the Vestiges."

"Why do we need those things, anyway? And why do you bother letting the L'Cie run around free like that? Aren't they like puppets of the Gods or somethin'?"

The Emperor smiled an evil smile, "That's right, they are bound to the Fal'Cie. Stripped of all humanity, their's is a role limited only to that of a Fal'Cie lapdog."

"Aren't you worried the L'Cie might interfere with your plans?"

"My plans?" The Emperor let out a short laugh, "How could a L'Cie ever hope to confront me? When it is I who hold dominion over them?"

* * *

Seat of Eden – Cradle of Life:

Professor Hojo was sitting in a dark room. The old man was illuminated only by the light coming from his computer screen. He gently pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he continued to type.

Sephiroth had returned from his voyage aboard the Galbadia, and was now hooked up to a large machine.

"Everything is going perfectly, my child." Hojo reassured the white haired warrior.

"The players responsible for my demise are gathering . . ." Sephiroth calmly informed the doctor.

"Precisely. And soon enough you will have your much sought after revenge. However you've been given a second chance at life, and one gifted with immortality as well."

Professor Hojo turned to face Sephiroth, "This is an opportunity for research, to perfect what we already know. We mustn't take such a thing lightly."

Sephiroth remained quiet.

"Plus with all the schemers that have gathered here, we need to make sure that _our _plan is air-tight."

Hojo returned to his screen and resumed clacking on the keyboard.

"Professor . . ?" Sephiroth asked, looking up from the machine.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Who or what is Cosmos?"

"Cosmos?" Hojo stopped typing and shot Sephiroth a glare, "Where on Pulse did you hear rubbish like that?"

"I overheard one of the Cie'th . . ."

"The Cie'th?"

"Yes, something about how Cosmos was in the Cradle of Life."

Hojo shook his head, "No, Cosmos is a Pulse Fal'Cie. There are no Pulse Fal'Cie anywhere upon Cocoon. And the only Fal'Cie inside the Cradle itself are Ark and Eden."

Sephiroth nodded, "I must have been mistaken then, the Cie'th minds are not their own."

"You were." Hojo said, slightly agitated.

Sephiroth appeared to close his eyes and drift asleep. _It's not wise to lie, Doctor. Not when you're keeping things from a superior being such as I_.

Still with his eyes closed. Sharp metallic objects appeared from the shadows and angled themselves towards the back of Hojo's head.

_I could end your life with a mere thought._

He relaxed and the objects receded back into the shadows.

_Keep that in mind . . . Professor._

* * *

Author's notes:

Another shorter chapter. I usually try for roughly 1000 words each, but the last couple have been a little shy of the mark. I don't like to force myself into cramming something else into a particular chapter. Plus I don't feel so bad for adding these little author's notes when the chapters are shorter.

I like writing these villain-centered chapters. Allows me to indulge my dark side a little. But I have to word what they say really carefully.

Furthermore, if you haven't already noticed, I've added to the quotes at the introduction of each chapter. I'm uncertain as to whether or not I should update the previous chapters or stick to what I've been doing all along, updating them only when changes are necessary.

I'd estimate that I've progressed roughly around 15-20% through the story so far. Kinda scary when you think about it as I'm at chapter 30 now. But I feel I've progressed at a steady pace. Moreso than I thought I would originally. I'm not sure if there's a limit as to how many chapters you can have, and I'd appreciate it if someone could throw me a ballpark figure.

I'm not entirely satisfied with my writing on this story, as I feel I could always do better, but at the rate that I've been writing and the volume for which the entire story encompasses . . . I think it's a fair trade off. Doesn't mean I'm not going to try and improve. Plus if I was interested in perfection, it'd never get posted.

I'm currently looking at the story's conclusion alone as being roughly 12-13 chapters as it stands so the final count overall's going to be pretty hefty.

Anyway, I'm not trying to discourage anyone from reading or anything like that, I'm just letting everyone know what my _current _plans are.

If anyone's reading this _and awaiting an update of Heartless Alchemist_, I apologize. I had intended to write both at the same time, but that's just not possible for me at this time. I appreciate everyone's patience and I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing.

Lastly, I'm due for another operation this Thursday. One identical to the one that impeded my progress of Heartless Alchemist for a time. I apologize but I may not be able to update for a while, since last time took nearly two weeks of recovery.

However being bedridden tends to lend itself as a prime opportunity to write, so I may get a chance to do some writing, sadly if I do I cannot guarantee that anything I write will get updated during that time. Regardless, upon my return I will probably have several chapters to upload, as I highly doubt I will have much else to do but think and write during that time.

I appreciate your patience and thank you very much for understanding. Ciao.


	30. Sandy Badlands

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Thankupo."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

Traverse Management Offices:

Squall hadn't thought this through. Two wanted L'Cie stalking the halls of a delivery service. Even if they found this Xu person, the chances were high that they would be thrown out and back at square one.

But Squall had to admit that he really didn't have much choice. Since becoming a L'Cie, Squall felt incredibly alone. Every action seemed futile and wasteful. But a part of him felt admiration for Serah's hopeful optimism.

A part of Squall, buried deep under the surface, wanted to feel that optimistic too.

* * *

Sandy Badlands:

Bartz had run on ahead. Standing at the top of a sand dune, he waved frantically at Cloud.

_Where does he keep all his energy?_ Cloud pondered.

The youth held onto his wide-brimmed hat in swirling winds. His poncho whipped about his torso like a fanning flag, exposing his highly artistic, vibrantly colored clothes underneath.

"C'mon, Cloud!" He waved the spiky-haired soldier over.

Cloud pawed at the sandy slope as he made his way up over the crest.

Slowly he reached the energetic youth's feet.

He caught his breath while Bartz explained what had gotten him so excited.

"See over there? That's the end of the Badlands. Just a little further, and we'll be in Deling!"

"Deling City?" Cloud asked, looking hard out into the horizon. A sprawling city lay at the edge of the desert.

"Yeah, it's nothing outstanding, but it has a train station that runs to Nautilus, the city that never sleeps. Nautilus has trains that run to virtually every other section of Cocoon."

"You've been around."

Bartz nodded, "I've seen everything Cocoon has to offer. The only place I've never explored is Eden itself."

This time Cloud nodded, "Yeah, Eden's restricted to all but the highest government officials."

Cloud sat down at the top of the sandy hill.

"So, tell me, Bartz. What's your stake in all this?"

"You mean why am I helping an Al Bhed like Rin?"

"Yeah. Cocoon's always been a little edgy, first you have the fear of all things Pulse. And then you have the Al Bhed: a race of humans that went unnoticed by even the Fal'Cie of Cocoon. Tensions boiled over in that Gran Rabanastre fiasco."

"Yeah, I heard the stories." Bartz looked over at their two Al Bhed bodyguards that kept an eye on their six. "Cocoon's been living a graced lifestyle. Almost a paradise, yeah? But the thing a lot of folks don't know is that almost all of Cocoon's systems and prosperity is all based upon the Pulse way of life."

"Pulse way of life?"

Bartz nodded again, and folded his arms, "Gran Rabanastre, for instance. The name Gran is taken from Pulse's old official name, Gran Pulse. Plus unlike every other city, Gran Rabanastre has a king."

"Right, he's really only a puppet king, though . . . an extension of Emperor Mateus."

"More or less. But the system is the same."

"Same as what?"

"The Pulse way of life. See? Pulse has kings too. More kingdoms than Cocoon. Use to be all those kingdoms were warring against each other, yeah? Old Pulse legends speak of such an event, known as the War of Transgression."

"War of Transgression . . . Never heard of it."

"You wouldn't, that kind of talk is almost completely nonexistent on Cocoon. No use for Pulse legends on an anti-Pulse world, right?"

"I suppose so." Cloud replied meekly.

"You can doctor-over and cover-up all you want to, but that doesn't change the fact that the past is the past, and it really happened. And people tend to talk about the past at some point in their lives."

"You mean undocumented history." Cloud said, beginning to see the big picture.

"Precisely. The Al Bhed are like me, wandering nomads. No place to call home. Or at least that's what they claim." Bartz got a particular shine in his eyes.

"Claim? You mean it's not true?"

Bartz laughed, "The Al Bhed are simply people from Pulse, that have forgotten that they're from Pulse. Just as every other citizen of Cocoon descended from Pulse. Their legends, their stories, they all come from Pulse lore."

"Really?" Cloud gazed back at the Al Bhed behind them.

"Yeah-huh." Bartz grinned, rather proud of himself for figuring it out, "Their legends speak of the 'War of Transgression,' but that war never took place on Cocoon. It was on Pulse."

Cloud remained quiet, carefully considering this information.

"Their legends state that two warring ancient Fal'Cie, Cosmos and Chaos, fought over dominion of Gran Pulse. Each kingdom chose a side in the war, even neutral zones were dragged into the conflict. Many kingdoms were torn asunder."

"Eventually the forces of Cosmos began to dwindle. In an effort to gain an edge over Chaos, Cosmos deployed what would later become known as the L'Cie. Warriors of light chosen by Cosmos, herself. However in response, Chaos did something absolutely horrible."

"Instead of making something to counter the L'Cie, Chaos instead silenced Cosmos. No longer able to hear the words of their Fal'Cie, the L'Cie were left to interpret visions and dreams. And quickly L'Cie began to lose their way and they would evolve into Cie'th. These creatures of utter despair were Chaos' goal all along. Fallen heroes who had lost their way."

Bartz shook his head," When the war ended, there was only one Kingdom left, and four warriors of light. The four warriors were given a final task by Cosmos, to spread across Pulse and secure a new future for its people."

"So Cosmos won? Sounds like a happy ending."

"It was. Until one of the warriors of light took to the sky, and built Cocoon. It was a long process, it took hundreds of years, if not longer. Then the War of Transgression took its final chapter, dissention between the people of Cocoon and the people of Pulse. Those deemed unworthy of Cosmos' envisioned paradise were cast out, doomed to forever live in the world below: Pulse."

"Great bedtime story. But what does that have to do with the Al Bhed?"

Bartz smiled, "Back then technology wasn't quite was it is today, and many people snuck aboard Cocoon, it was a big place, lots of places to hide. Eventually those wanderers forgot who they were and why they snuck aboard, and eventually became Pulse sleeper agents . . . if you could even consider them to be such a thing any longer. All that remains is the Al Bhed's legends and tales from days long past."

"So what you're saying then is that it's ridiculous for Mateus and PSICOM to be going on this anti-Pulse crusade since the Al Bhed have lived on Cocoon for hundreds of years?"

"Yup, absolute hogwash. If Pulse wanted to undermine and undo Cocoon, their people have been here all along. Nothing about being from Pulse predetermines you to be the usurper of Cocoon. Nothing but age-old fear and delusions of being 'worthy.'" Bartz shook his head.

"But what can you do? Tell Mateus that he's wrong? Where's the proof?" The poncho-wearing youth let out a heavy sigh. "And Cosmos and Chaos don't exist. Those are two Pulse Fal'Cie that were lost to the obscurity of time. We have to contend with the likes of Eden and Ark now. And those two Fal'Cie are all buddy-buddy. No worries about the War of Transgression there."

Cloud shook his head, "Yeah, not much sense in worrying about it now, anyway. Important thing is getting out of this desert."

Bartz nodded.


	31. To Far Away Times

"May the light forever shine on us."

* * *

Ages Long Past – When Cocoon & Pulse Were One:

The Warriors of Light, once a noble and proud allegiance of like-spirited individuals bravely carving the future of Gran Pulse in the name of future generations the world over . . . were now reduced to merely four in number.

There was Hale, the Warrior of Light himself, a strong-willed knight who encouraged hope and in the name of divine justice singled himself out as their prestigious leader. He was clad in dark azure armour, regal and elegant in its appearance. A divine sword of justice held in one hand while a gilded shield of truth was in the other.

To his right stood Mikoto, a blonde woman much younger than Hale but equally determined in pursuing the path of righteousness and truth. She was garbed in the traditional attire of a White Mage. A simple oak staff carved from a branch of the Iifa Tree and blessed by Cosmos herself was gripped firmly in both her hands. It's warmth and radiance both serving as a beacon of hope and as a reminder of their recently lost Goddess.

"Oh, hallowed light." She muttered a soft prayer as a cute, yellow monkey tail bobbed behind her.

And then to Hale's left was a tall, lanky thief, about the same age as Mikoto. Dressed in a vividly bright green tunic, a likewise green bandana fit loosely on his head, its shadow obscuring his face, it's darkness a stark contrast to his bright pearly white smile. His rather unkempt brown hair was neck-length. Faris, was his name. He twirled two short pointy daggers as his sharp eyes surveyed the landscape that lie before them, on the lookout for the horrors that lie in wait.

Detached from the group, but only slightly was the enigmatic Black Mage. Being an extremely powerful practitioner of the Forbidden arts, he had learned how to glide through the air and even mastered telekinesis. A scorched wooden rod floated next to his crossed arms as he himself floated a few inches from the ground.

His face was completely obscured in darkness, a byproduct of dabbling so deeply in the Forbidden, save for his piercing glowing yellow eyes, another byproduct. He wore a steepled hat with a wide brim, it was bent and worn, furthering the confirmation that he was indeed a black mage and that indeed he had gained much experience.

Had it been any other period in Pulse history, perhaps his presence would have been objected and his allegiance called into question. But the circumstances they were in limited their options significantly, and although it was not known by his companions, Hale and this Black Mage had a long, enduring friendship, a hidden history.

They did not know his name, he had never offered one. But carved into his magic rod was "TAEJIN" and that was what they called him. He offered no objections.

Hale and Taejin should not have had such a warm friendship. Hale was a member of the Heike clan of warriors, sworn protectors of the Goddess herself. Taejin was born into the sacred village of the Genji clan, a place that spawned only one of three things, ninjas, mages or samurai.

They worshipped neither Cosmos nor Chaos, but instead Shinryu, the timeless dragon that transcended them both.

Heike and Genji . . . complete opposites, feuding due to some obscure reason that predated any of its living members . . . had produced two boys, that by a mere slight of fate, had met each other at an age where no animosity could be instilled in either of them, the two became curiously good friends.

Now, ages later, the two had grown further into their upbringing, even more into the stereotypical warriors of Heike and the outcasts of Genji… the two could not be more alike, vastly different, but strangely the same.

"The fate of the world and its continued existence . . . rests in our hands." Hale was saying, "No one shall come after us, and none before us were tasked with a mission such as ours."

He let the message sink in for a moment, "But nobody would blame you if chose this moment to walk away. The odds against us are impossible, and the odds that all of us will survive is increasingly less so. If you wish to live out the rest of your lives in peace . . . you may do so now."

No one said anything, the other three continued to stare towards the mountains that lay in the distance.

A smile crept upon Hale's lips, "Very well then." He gazed up into the sky. "May the Light forever shine on us."

Hale was about to step forward before Faris' jovial voice stopped him.

"Rather than sound so negative about it, let's be positive! What would you all like to do when this is over?"

Mikoto eagerly raised her right hand, her oversized sleeves slipping down her slender arms, bracelets around her wrist rattling, "Oh! Oh! I want to have a family! And nurture them like Cosmos nurtured us~"

Faris chuckled at her response, then he looked over at Taejin, not entirely expecting an answer.

To his surprised, he offered one.

"I want to see Shinryu freed from his shackles of fate . . . After that, I will forever lock the Forbidden arts away, and the Genji clan will end with me."

Faris was slightly disturbed by Taejin's foreboding answer, but he couldn't help smiling about how Taejin an answer it was.

"Myself, I want to see the world! And whatever else might lay in wait out there." The capricious thief said as he looked back over at Mikoto, who merely blushed and averted her eyes from his.

Everyone looked to Hale for his answer.

But the truth of the matter was . . . he didn't have one.

Not once on their journey, despite all the leadership, all the obstacles they overcame and the hardships they face, not once did he expect to make it out alive. A shining future . . . it was their goal, the very thing that drove them . . . but he had absolutely no idea what it looked like.

Hale's eyes searched frantically for an answer, something to inspire his comrades. But no matter how hard he tried, he could produce none.

Slowly, the word left him before he even knew he had said them, "I . . . just want Cosmos back . . ."

A melancholy feeling fell over them.

Disturbed only by the intensity of the setting sun.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I've finally recuperated from my surgery. Luckily it was a complete success. Which is definitely a good thing, I've gone through a lot in this past year, not very of much of it held any positivity whatsoever.

I'm going to let all my readers in on a little secret. I am by no means a confident man, and I never know how much . . . or how little I am appreciated. I also have no idea how highly or lowly other people think of me, save for the few occasions when someone tells me.

I began Heartless Alchemist in tribute of a friend . . .

But I write Fabula Nova Crystallis Cordis for myself. I've spent a long time studying and second-guessing, revising and questioning, searching and hoping as I wander down life's journey.

FNCC is literally the "Fabulous New Tale of the Crystal from the Heart." I will chart my own path, and build myself my own shining future.

I do not know many of you, and I will not assume to guess . . . but I sincerely hope that you are enjoying this story as much as I am. This is a tale told by me. Straight from the heart. Sprinkled throughout this story are my own hopes and dreams, telling a tale containing themes and messages, that I, myself, hold near and dear.

I've always had one strength: my humble honesty. And using that coupled with my fascination and imagination, I've been able to weave this together. But I could not do it alone.

There are many people I owe thanks to. One of them being all the fine individuals at Square. May sound cheesy, but it's the truth, their stories have kept me fascinated for years, and I'd never be writing this without them. The countless friends I've made over the years that have kept me going, and "those that drop in." Who in my opinion, are some of the most interesting people's I've been blessed to meet. Because it is these people who share the most stories.

I'll tone down the personal sentimentality in future chapters. . . It's just, this particular chapter stuck a cord with me . . . and if I didn't voice my own words . . . who would?

And on that note, I vow to _finish_ this story.

* * *

References:

This chapter's title is unceremoniously taken from Chrono Trigger. Which is a first for this story, however, I'd argue that no other title nor song is more appropriate here.

"To Far Away Times!" Cheers!

On that note, does the use of Chrono Trigger songs as titles bother anyone? So far it's entirely been Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts, and thus contained within the cross-over.

Mikoto is the name of one of the vessels of Terra from FF9, Zidane's "sister." Also it's one of the "random/preset" names in the PSP version of FF1 for the White Mage character.

Hale has been chosen as a name for WoL because it is supposably Old English for "Hero" I feel the name is appropriateand since WoL doesn't officially have a name…. shrugs.

Faris! . . . Ha ha, Faris. Good luck with that one. I had such a difficult time choosing a name for our thief. "Oh, but X, you could have named him Zidane!" No, Timmy, no I couldn't have.

And lastly Taejin. Taejin is supposably the name of a guy with property rights to a tower in FF13. Moreover it seemed an appropriate name for a member of the Genji clan. _And the letters of my real name are hidden within, which is gnarly_. And if you look at the tower in FF13 . . . it somewhat looks like Vivi's hat, especially in his Kingdom Hearts 2 appearance.

Genji and Heike are both taken from high-end gear in Dissidia which is also taken from Japanese mythology (if I'm not mistaken). Upping the Dissidia-ness in the story even moreso, yay!

Also, would anyone like more chapters focusing on the War of Transgression/The Four Warriors? From here on out its pretty much backstory and highlights Pulse's history. Myself, I find 'prequel' elements akin to Laguna sequences in FF8 to be really cool and a welcome break from the main storyline . . . but that's just me. That's also the reason why I've decided to write this chapter, since I feel it will take me some time to get back into the swing of things.

Lastly, I've whipped up (crude, very crude) maps of both Cocoon and Pulse (my versions of the two, as it goes without saying) (although only sections of each as I envision both planets to be _significantly_ larger) which can serve as rough topography for my story. I'm currently in the process of finding a way to upload them to the web. If anyone has any ideas as to the best way to do that, I'd be greatly appreciative.


	32. Battle with the Four Fiends

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

Ages Long Past – When Cocoon & Pulse Were One:

The Warrior of Light, Hale, sprinted forward. His shield was held upright as his sword was firmly held off to the side.

The Kraken was a fierce beast. It floated several feet in the air, as if it was swimming out of its natural habitat. Its multiple limbs curled and flexed in preparation for Hale's incoming attack. Its face was naturally curled up into the air and its menacing eyes were forced to peer down at the much smaller human.

"_Foolish mortal_." It said, it's voice bubbled as if it was underwater. It's pronunciation was slightly off resembling someone speaking a foreign tongue and attempted to mimic noises it was ill-suited for.

Moments before the Warrior entered the Kraken's attack range, he stopped dead in his tracks, he lowered his sword until the tip barely pierced the soft earth.

"Bathe in the light!" He bellowed as he dragged his sword through the turf. As he did so, the very ground cracked. As the crack made its way towards the Kraken, it was filled with a bright white light, and from the light spawned massive golden blades.

The blades were accompanied with thunderous explosions as the blades carved their way towards the stunned aquatic beast.

At the last moment it veered to its right, attempted to dodge the blades, but it was in vain. One of the monstrous hallowed blades pierced the creature slightly off-center.

The beast howled in pain, water escaped from its mouth and mingled with the fluids from its wound.

In a fit of rage, the beast snapped one of its tentacles like a whip toward the knight. He raised his shield to block the attack.

Moments before it struck, a mighty bolt of lightning pierced the otherwise clear sky. The bolt landed upon the Kraken's outstretched tentacle.

Smoke rose from the beasts new wound and the air was filled with the scent of cooked calamari.

The Kraken whipped around, attempting to find the source of this newfound pain.

Taejin floated upon a nearby jagged hilltop, his arms firmly clasped across his chest in a look of absolute defiance.

"This is it!" Hollered Hale from behind the Kraken. And with a quick succession of blows he attacked the creature from its blindside.

Satisfied that Hale could handle the Kraken on his own, he directed his attention elsewhere. To his own personal playmate.

Hidden by the very jagged cliff Taejin stood upon, the Lich revealed itself.

Its robes flowed from behind its skeletal frame, sewn from the very material of darkness itself.

It raised a pointy claw at the stoic black mage, prepared to deliver the touch of death.

It lunged forward as the powerful sorcerer disappeared entirely.

It paused, moments before it felt intense heat from above. In response it turned and peered into the sky, witnessing a stray meteor slowly burning through the planet's atmosphere.

If the Lich possessed eyes, they no doubt would have betrayed fear as the scorching chunk of rock plowed towards it, growing larger and larger.

Taejin hauled his arms down as the meteor made contact and erupted in a great explosion.

Faris, on the other hand was in a bit of a dilemma. His worried gaze switched from between Marilith and Tiamat.

The multi-armed serpent-lady snaked back and forth, a look of pure joy plastered across her face. Her opponent looked frail and the odds were in their favor as the two of them outnumbered the young thief.

Tiamat flapped its massive wings, the wind generated from them hit the young man like a sledge hammer.

"The winds of victory these ain't!" He said to himself as he did his best to withstand the gusts of wind. Both daggers were held high.

"You can do it!" Mikoto called from the sidelines, her staff held high.

A giant golden clock appeared over the thief in that moment. Suddenly the winds slowed drastically, their force suddenly lost. The sounds around him were drawn out and everything slowed right down.

Except him.

He bolted forward, lunging for Marilith. Her face transformed into one of pure surprise as the two daggers plunged into her chest. Before she even felt the pain, the daggers were removed and the thief was gone. Before she even felt the pain, they reappeared, this time the tips were protruding from chest as Faris attacked her from behind, and just as fast as before, they were gone.

Tiamat, being far slower than Marilith, or even the Kraken for that matter had no idea its partner had fallen let alone that Faris had moved.

The thief's nimble blades meanwhile carved Tiamat's wings to ribbons. The massive dragon had no idea that it was plunging towards the ground by the time Faris began slicing its scaly back.

Tiamat was covered in thick scaly armor and normally an armor-piercing weapon such as a spear was necessary, however Faris was relentless, and with his tiny daggers he repetitively slashed at one particular spot until it had sheered the scales clear off, and then he plunged the blades into the soft flesh beneath.

The haste wore off about the time that Marilith writhed in pain. Simultaneously Tiamat plunged to the hard ground, its eyes vacant. It crashed with a heavy thud and remained perfectly still. Marilith stopped squirming.

"High-five!" Faris shouted, as he raised his hand to greet Mikoto's.

"Yeah!" She responded energetically.

The two made their way over to Taejin, who having vanquished the Lich merely watched Hale's battle with the Kraken.

Faris sheathed his daggers and took to watching the battle himself.

"Should we help him?" Mikoto asked of the black mage.

The practitioner of the dark arts remained quiet.

The white mage turned instead to Faris for answers.

Hale slowly stepped around the massive sea-beast. The Kraken had realized it had underestimated its opponent, after all, this was one of the survivors from Chaos onslaught.

The Kraken had believed that only the cowardly remnants of the once proud warriors of light would be left, the vigilant and foolhardy falling in the initial conflicts.

However, Hale was not foolhardy. Hale had survived all this time not because of battlelust or because he actively seeked combat. No, he had survived all this time because he was strong and cautious, playing upon his opponents weaknesses.

The fact of the matter was that the Warrior of Light was balanced. He could adapt himself to nearly any situation, any fight, and win. He had whatever it was that his opponents lacked. In this case, precision.

The Kraken was impatient, and desperate to prove itself to its colleagues. However, now, its colleagues had failed, and if it wasn't careful, it would soon follow.

It didn't consider however that should it manage to defeat Hale in some twist of fate, it was doomed anyway to take on three other warriors of light.

Three warriors that were free to rest up and prepare should the need arise.

In a final act of impatience, it swung all eight of its arms at the hero. Seeing his opportunity, Hale leaped over the outstretched tentacles and swung his sword down hard upon the creature's face.

"Blade of light!" Hale shouted as he swung again, this time from below. The blade forced the Kraken into the air, it's tentacles waved frantically, no longer in attack, but in desperation to grab onto something solid.

"Heaven's lament!" He yellowed out as he straightened his arm. Even fully outstretched, the blade did not reach the Kraken.

But its relief was temporary at best for a holy blade of pure light bridged the gap between Hale's sword and the Kraken's defenseless body.

The jagged crystallized blade of light spun like a drill, delivering the final blow to the final fiend.

Like a filleted fish, the Kraken plunged to the ground, its soft body landing with a heavy thud.

Hale dropped back down towards the earth. His armor clinked as he braced himself and absorbed the impact. He stood up straight and greeted his allies with a silent nod.

As he approached the other three he merely stated, "Let us continue on."

"Wow," Faris said in awe, "That was amazing!"

Hale merely smirked as he continued marching forward.

Uncharacteristically, Taejin let out a chuckle as he followed his friend and leader.

Mikoto gave Faris a look, she was as surprised as he was, "Guess he didn't need our help after all. He didn't even break a sweat!"


	33. Auron

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Thankupo."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

The PSICOM Command Ship, Palamecia:

The Emperor reminded himself that the allotted time was fast approaching. Soon the third Vestige would activate, and Ultima's awakening would mark the beginning of the final phase. Palumpolum's Vestige, the only other docile one was already secured since it was the most crucial to his plan.

The L'Cie from Zanarkand had survived, and furthermore, they had revealed themselves in Bodhum-Besaid as well.

The Emperor shifted in his seat, re-crossed his legs and lifted his fist up to his chin again.

"Could Cosmos' lingering sentiment be behind this? Could these would-be rebels really be extensions of her will? Modern-day Warriors of Light?"

He dismissed the idea. Cosmos and Chaos were no more. Both of them were ancient history. Chaos dealt with Cosmos, and the warriors of old had seen to him. The Fal'Cie that were left to pick up the slack were easily overcome, leaving nothing to stand in his way.

But the Emperor did not deny that things could go awry. He was placing undo faith in his subordinates. Perhaps it was time for them to prove their allegiance.

He shifted his eyes and looked over at the soldier piloting the ship, studying his movements.

* * *

Gran Rabanastre:

The streets of Gran Rabanastre were busy. The city was one of the oldest upon Cocoon. It was ruled by a subordinate of Mateus' acting as a puppet king.

For years, Rabanastre served as gateway into the days of old. The architecture found within the city was unlike anywhere else in Cocoon. Instead of cement, the roads were cobblestone. Instead of vehicles, people had to travel the streets by foot, occasionally the odd Chocobo. The buildings were not towering skyscrapers but rather spectacular palaces.

People from all over Cocoon came to visit the city's bazaar, its size rivaling that of Palumpolum's shopping district. Only dwarfed by Esthar's online item-acquisition system.

However, Jecht had not come to Rabanastre to examine the architecture. He had been selected to play Vanguard. Under direct orders from the Emperor, he was to keep an eye on the local Vestige and ensure that L'Cie did not intervene.

The order had come as a surprise since prior to this, the Emperor wanted more L'Cie . . . now he wanted to limit their ranks. _Why?_

Jecht scoffed at his own thoughts. It wasn't his place to question the Emperor. He always followed his instructions to the letter and so far, the Emperor had kept his end of the bargain.

To further complicate things, the Emperor didn't just entrust this mission to him and his team, but also to that Cie'th.

Hojo's experimental plaything . . .

Things had been in motion ever since that incident in Bevelle. When Jecht had been ordered to kill his best friend. But now they had grown overly complicated and the headhunter found himself questioning the endgame.

_Kefka, Hojo, the Vestiges and now this Cie'th experiment. How could the Emperor put his stock behind these unpredictable types?_

Jecht was interrupted from his thoughts by his second-in-command.

"You seem awfully quiet." The dark knight Cecil remarked.

Jecht looked up, "Hey Cecil . . . you live around here, don't you?"

"That's correct."

"Why don't you take some time off, visit your family?"

Cecil stared at the ground and said nothing.

"Go on, get. I know I would."

Cecil looked up, his expression obscured by his spiked helmet, "That's right, you have a wife and child too."

"Yup, my boy's getting on in years. You should really be with your family while you've still got the chance. Before you regret it."

Cecil considered it for a moment, "Thanks, Jecht. I will."

"Yeah, yeah, now get out of here before I change my mind." Jecht crossed his arms and nodded, trying not to look Cecil's way.

The young dark knight merely nodded and headed off.

Jecht drew a hand through his long coarse hair. "Guess I'm getting soft, eh, Auron?"

He picked up the large steel katana he had acquired from Bevelle, so many years ago.

"When we were warrior monks together, you always use to say that we held onto these blades because our fallen comrades lived on inside them. But how would you feel to be wielded by a sorry chump like me?"

He lifted the blade and rested it on his shoulder. "What was it you always use to say? 'The dead should be allowed to rest?' Well . . . I can't quite let you go just yet . . ."

* * *

Bevelle – Several years prior:

A much younger Auron sat cross-legged, his robes pulled down to his waist, exposing the black body armor underneath. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and a bright smile was plastered upon his lips.

He poured a cup of sake and handed it over to a rather tipsy younger Jecht. Jecht, like usual was clad only in black swim trunks, a religious orange sash hung from his waist.

"I thought I'd find you two here," Angeal said as he strolled into the room. He wore the same black body armor as Auron. "Drowning in sake again?"

Jecht laughed a bellowing hearty laugh, "Drown? If we had drowned in sake we'd be dead!"

"Well, you'll wish you had. We've got another mission. Time to sober up."

Auron's eyes went wide and pointed a finger at Angeal, "Hey! The dead should be allowed to rest!"

The other two just stared at Auron for a while, surprised that he had twisted his own words like that in order to make a joke.

"What?" He asked incredulously with a mock look of surprise.

The other two just broke out laughing.

Jecht reached over and threw an arm around Auron, "Don't ever change."

* * *

Gran Rabanastre – Present:

Jecht somberly made his way down the cobblestone streets towards the Rabanastre Vestige. Sephiroth stood at the entranceway surrounded by several armed PSICOM soldiers.

"Showtime." Jecht said out loud in an attempt to psyche himself up.

All this time, and it was only now that Jecht was beginning to have doubts. Looking at the younger, sleeker swordsman that stood in front of him, Jecht slowly began to consider if he was on the right side. Were these people fighting for a better Cocoon? Or were they abusing their power?

It was then that Jecht's old lessons from his short time as a warrior monk floated up to the surface.

"Use brings about wear, tear and rust, and that's a real shame." He could hear Angeal's voice echoing in his head.

And then Auron chimed in, "This is your story. No one's going to make you stay. You can walk away if you want. But if you do . . . make sure it's for the right reasons."

Jecht took a moment to think about his late wife and kid. _Where do you suppose he's run off to now? Off crying somewhere? No doubt about it, that all he's ever good for._

Author's notes:

So there we have it, Jecht was the pilot of the Magitek Armor. He was the one responsible for Auron and Aerith's deaths. He also played a crucial role in the instigation of the Zanarkand/Bevelle conflict that led to the occupation of Zanarkand.

This was a hard chapter to write, and I wondered if I would actually go through with it. Auron and Jecht are friends, that doesn't change. It's just more complicated in this story than in the game.

If you don't really know what to make of this development, if it leaves you with a bad taste in your mouth . . . Then I've been successful in my goal. I ask that you stick it out with me though. There's more factors in play and there's a lot more to that story.


	34. Chaos

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

"Oh! Oh!" – _Mikoto_

"I want to see the world!" – _Faris_

" . . . I will forever lock the Forbidden arts away . . ." – _Taejin_

"This strange . . . nostalgia."

* * *

Ages Long Past – When Cocoon & Pulse Were One:

Mikoto lay off to the side, a mighty gash along her forehead. Her staff lay in ruins mere centimeters from her reach. She was unconscious.

Faris was pinned up against the wall, his own daggers pierced his clothing and left him suspended in the air. His eyes were closed and his thief's hat lay discarded on the ground in front of him. His skin color had been drained and his hair was bleached stark white.

Hale panted as blood from some wound in his hairline dripped down and pooled around his left eye. His helmet had shattered in the battle earlier and its shards were left scattered around the room. His armor had several cracks in it and the black leather underarmor he wore had several cuts and gashes.

Taejin floated in the air behind his friend, controlling his magician's rod with telekinesis, seemingly unscathed.

Before them both stood Chaos, the God of Discord himself.

Chaos had easily overpowered the other two. It almost drained Hale of all the hope he had, watching his companions, the ones who had survived this hell with him, fall so easily in battle.

Hale used his sword as a crutch to get himself back on his feet.

"Bathe in-"

Chaos delivered a mighty punch to Hale's stomach, blood and spit flew from his mouth as the Warrior of Light was sent flying back like a rocket.

He hit the wall behind him like a steam engine crashing into a rocky cliff.

More bits of armor and steel went flying.

Taejin merely floated there, watching the battle.

Hale was dazed and stumbled around.

"A futile effort. Why do you persist? Your allies have already lost. Your best friend betrayed you."

Hale forced himself to focus and mopped at the blood congealing on his face with the back of his left hand.

"I have hope. Hope in a better future."

"Hope does not exist."

"Then I shall make it!" Hale leapt forward, his mighty sword of justice shining true.

The blade bit deeply into Chaos's tough shoulder, a sickening sound erupted from his wound and a deafening howl erupted from his mouth.

Chaos snarled and spun in the air. A flaming tornado appeared around him launching Hale backwards again.

However this time, the Warrior of Light twisted in the air and recovered. He dropped to the ground securely. His white locks draped around his shoulders. He raised his sword and dashed forward. The blade pierced squarely into Chaos' chest.

The mighty God of Discord gripped the blade and removed it from Hale's grip.

He pinched the tiny blade with two of his fingers and pulled it out like a thorn. It clattered to the ground behind the mighty beast.

Hale lifted his shield just in time to deflect a powerful punch from the relentless God.

And still Taejin floated in the air as an observer.

Chaos pounded on Hale's tiny shield again and again.

Finally the Warrior of Light was tired of always being on the defensive and swung with his fist. His punch landed securely against Chaos' jaw.

There was the sound of bone dislocating as Chaos reeled back.

The mighty God of Discord merely snapped it back and snorted.

Hale discarded his shield and swung with both fists. Each blow was mighty and powerful and imbued with Hale's hopes and dreams.

"This is for Mikoto!" He would say as he landed another blow.

"Faris! And Taejin!"

"This is for Cosmos!"

"This is for Truth and Justice!"

"This is for Hope and Destiny!"

"This is for Light and the Heavens!"

Chaos, a mighty and fiercesome opponent kneeled on the ground before the lone warrior, his arms limp. Hale gripped Chaos by the horn in one hand. The other was poised to deliver one final blow.

But he couldn't do it.

Try as he might, Hale couldn't deliver the blow that would save them all. The blow that would end it.

Chaos panted heavily, desperate to recover his strength. How had this mere mortal bested him so?

And why hadn't he ended the conflict?

"There is a saying on Pulse, and it goes something like this: 'Even though the Gods may not know the outcome, that which occurs has already been pre-ordained, and that which will be will not be until it is time.' Such is the will of Shinryu." Taejin merely said.

"Shinryu!" Chaos said, his eyes alight. He had forgotten about his ace-in-the-hole. The mighty time dragon could save him from this.

Chaos batted Hale away like a fly and poised himself to summon the powerful dragon.

The ceiling of the room peeled away, revealing a swirling vortex. From that vortex snaked a mighty, powerful dragon. The fierce beast swelled in size until it nearly took up the entire room. It dwarfed Chaos in size tremendously.

Its fangs were extremely sharp and even one would be enough to crush the powerful God of Discord.

The years, centuries and eons had been good to the dragon of time.

It's hot breath was released in mighty gusts that threatened to blow away the three on the spot.

"Shinryu!" Chaos bellowed, "Free me from this torment!"

Chaos was surprised however to see the dragon proceed to take no action.

"I order you to end this battle."

Again nothing.

Looking down, Chaos noticed that Taejin stood beside the mighty dragon, his feet firmly planted on the ground and his left hand tentively placed against the massive dragon's forearm.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chaos looked confused, "This strange . . . nostalgia."

"You have abused the dragon's power and knowledge, Chaos." Taejin stated, lowering his hand from the mighty beast. "Your Godhood is being revoked."

With that, Shinryu opened his mighty maw and with a startlingly speedy snap, Chaos was gone.

Hale looked up at Taejin incredulously.

The black mage lowered his head, "Sorry, Hale. I had to wait until Chaos summoned Shinryu."

The Warrior of light was shocked, "You had this all planned?"

The practitioner of the forbidden arts merely nodded. "Sorry to lead you astray."

Hale took an unsteady step, he had lost a lot of blood. Passing out was growing imminent.

"Taejin . . . what about . . . everyone-?"

Taejin stepped forward and helped steady the Warrior of Light, "I'll handle everything. Rest."

And with that, Hale passed out.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I did not mean to let this go on so long without an update. I've been immensely busy. One thing after another it seems. I have not wholly disappeared from the site, merely I haven't had enough free time to just sit down and write.

This is another Warrior of Light chapter, it's easier to write a chapter like this, one that only has a minor impact on the story overall, especially during times like these. I'm going to need a little more time, and once I do update, it's anyone's guess how much. On a good day I could wind up writing anywhere up to four chapters. On a bad, I write a paragraph or two.


	35. The Other Promise

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Thankupo."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

Traverse Management Offices:

Squall and Serah snuck into the management offices. Serah was relentless in her search to uncover the truth behind their newfound ally. Was he the 'Hope' she knew from her childhood? Could it really be possible? Serah couldn't contain her excitement.

Squall on the other hand, was starting to lag behind the overly-enthusiastic girl.

She could tell that he was only searching half-heartedly. She wanted to talk some sense into him but she also didn't want to stop looking for this Xu.

Rounding a corner, the pink-haired girl saw a smartly-dressed woman talking on the phone through the glass of one of the offices.

_Could that be her?_

Serah turned around to tell Squall to stay put, but she underestimated the soldier and turned around to meet his eyes.

They were face to face, a couple centimeters and Serah's startled hand was the only thing that separated them.

There was an awkward silence before Squall stood up straight, cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head.

Serah refused to look at him, "U-Um, I'm gonna-"

"Yeah." Squall finished for her, starring up at the ceiling.

"S-So, I'm just going to-" She pointed in the general direction of the office.

Squall merely nodded as Serah ran around the corner.

* * *

Traverse Delivery Service:

Firion politely opened the door for Lightning, she nodded in appreciation and stood out in the hall for him.

He closed the door with a loud click as the bolt slid shut.

His red cape stirred slightly as the two made their way down the hall.

Firion was about to ask something when suddenly Blank came around the corner.

"Boss! Big news! Like, this big!" He made a wide gesture using his arms.

"Why? What's going on?"

"We just got a report that PSICOM soldiers have quarantined the Vestige in Gran Rabanastre."

Firion gave Blank a look, "And?"

"The Emperor's there."

The white-haired leader massaged his temple. _What are they planning? Have they linked the Vestiges to the appearance of the L'Cie? Is there another Pulse Fal'Cie hidden in this one too?_

Firion felt his whole world closing in on him. Why was he getting worked up over this? He couldn't see straight and his head was spinning.

He felt a violent pain in his chest and there was a strange, almost foreign heartbeat. The sound was magnified almost a hundred times and seemed to echo in his head.

His eyes went wide as he gripped at his heart and collapsed to the floor.

Lightning was standing over him, a panicked look on her face. She shouted something at him but he couldn't hear it.

His eyes slowly closed and he passed out.

* * *

The Other Place:

Firion opened his eyes to find himself drifting in a surreal environment. Swirling vortexes of color moved at a fixed position all around him. When he turned to look around, the swirling images moved with him.

He looked down at his hand and flexed his fingers. He could still feel them, even if he felt nothing outside.

He gazed down, and without looking, he knew the L'Cie mark was gone. It's constant presence was notably missing.

"Where am I?" He asked no one in particular.

That's why it was all the more surprising to receive an answer.

"You are in the dimension between dimensions. It is a hollowed place, for which all people know of but few experience."

Firion looked about, attempting to find the source of the voice.

"Everyone does that." The youth couldn't tell but if he had to hazard a guess, the voice was shaking his head.

"You cannot find me, I have no physical form."

Firion stopped searching in vain and directed his thoughts on more important matters. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You have been chosen, denizen of Fynn. Chosen to lead a campaign to free your people."

Firion remained quiet.

"You may not realize the importance of the task you have undertaken, but the balance of the universe depends upon your success."

Firion cast himself about, "There is no way the fate of the universe rests with one man!"

"Ah . . . but you already realize it do you not? You have accepted the fate of the entire universe for yourself. Frustrated and bitter at the tyranny you have bore witness to, you made a vow to free the world from it."

"A vow? To who?"

"To me!" The swirling vortex twisted suddenly until it resembled two large sinister looking eyes and a gnarled and fanged mouth.

* * *

Traverse Delivery Service:

Firion bolted up, his heart racing in his chest.

Lightning was crouched at his side, "Hope! Are you okay?"

He noticed his L'Cie mark had spread again and began making its way down his shoulder. He quickly covered it up with his cape.

"Yeah . . . I'm fine." He said as he got back up to his feet.

"People don't just collapse onto the floor like that with-"

"I said I'm fine!" Firion said with a sudden sternness Lightning wasn't expecting.

Blank stood nearby, uncertain how to proceed.

"Notify Xu that I'm leaving on the first train to Gran Rabanastre. And contact Tidus! Tell him that I need him to meet me there."

"I'm going too." Lightning said.

Firion wanted to protest, but he had promised to head that way to rescue Snow and Zack anyway.

"Alright." He turned back to Blank. "Find and let her sister, Serah, know where we're going and what we're up to."

The shorter red haired man nodded.

"And keep monitoring any transmissions from Edge!"


	36. Mog

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Thankupo."

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

Edge:

Sora came to a dead stop.

Time seemed to stand still as Zack stared at the young boy, his hands frozen in mid-gesture and his mouth perched to speak.

Cid Raines looked equally surprised but a lot less humorous.

The silence persisted until finally, Snow spoke.

"Hi!" He said enthusiastically.

Sora nearly leapt from his skin.

Unbeknownst to anyone, the two had the exact same thought on their minds.

_Don't do anything conspicuous. Be natural. Be cool._

"Uh . . . Hi." Sora said with a wave. He momentarily looked at his white gloves, trying to discern if anything he wore set him apart from these strangers.

"You live around here?" Snow asked.

"Uh, no." Sora said meekly, tensing slightly.

"Oh, neither are we. We're – uh - " Snow paused to look at the others.

"Conducting a field exercise." Cid lied.

"_Nice save, Cid." _Zack whispered.

"Yeah," Snow rolled with it, "We're from - "

"Palumpolum." Zack interjected. "And you?"

Sora tensed. He didn't know what to say. His knowledge of Cocoon was slim to none. But he blurted out an answer without even thinking.

"Zanarkand." It was a poor lie and had the weight of a hammer on glass.

"Zanarkand?" Zack said, scrunching up his face in disbelief.

Sora knew he had made a mistake, and was just about to run when Snow saved him.

"Refugee, huh? Hanging around Edge." He shook his head, "It was real tragic."

The big man crouched down and gestured for Sora to come over.

Slowly the young boy motioned closer.

"You out here all on your own? Got any family?"

"My brother." Sora said refusing to look at Snow directly. "But he's . . . gone missing."

Snow shook his head and embraced Sora in a tight hug. "Yeah, I'm an orphan too." He let go and put a firm hand on Sora's shoulder.

"So, tell me about this brother of yours."

* * *

Prologue 4: Streets of Gran Rabanastre

Mog fluttered over to his makeshift 'nest' and settled down with a ruffle of his fur. His slanted eyes lead onlookers to believe he was merely a sleeping ball of fluff.

But a few in the tavern knew just how resourceful the little fluff-ball was. Mog had developed quite the reputation, at least in the sleepy little bar.

Mog's fur ruffled as he breathed deeply in his little collection of stuff. Bits of hay were packed around gems, pouches of gil and a single moogle-sized treasure trunk.

But the rest Mog felt he had deserved just so was abruptly ended when his compatriot, an even more intimidating and reputable figure swiftly kicked him out of his 'nest' and onto the floor.

Mog made a stereotypical moogle-like squeal as he tumbled onto the hardwood floor of the sleepy little bar. He quickly clambered to his feet and pushed his pom-pom out of his face.

Gilgamesh, Mog's companion looked down at the furry little ball of fluff. "You can sleep after we get paid."

Mog shook his head to regain his senses and took to fluttering behind the large intimidating warrior.

Tomal, the owner of the place was wiping glasses behind the counter. He couldn't contain his happiness as he noticed his two most loyal, and respectable customers, return from their latest expedition.

"One Gilsnapper down for the count." Gilgamesh said with a smile behind his coiled red cape. His grey face was positively beaming.

Tomal nearly jumped for joy. "That'll be the fourth time you've saved the caravan route, Jack."

"Please, it's Gilgamesh. Alleyway Jack was years ago."

"Quite right." Tomal searched for something behind the counter and presented Gil with the appropriate payment. 5000 gil and a new coral sword.

Gilgamesh took the reward and handed the oversized sword to Mog. Mog gripped it with his hands and dropped to the hardwood floor again.

Tomal attempted to peer over the counter to see if Mog was alright, but he couldn't get a good glimpse.

"Thankupo." Mog said as he waddled back towards his 'nest' lugging the large blade.

Gilgamesh waved his thanks and carried the pouch of gil over to his table.

Mog discarded the coral sword amoungst the other junk he had accumulated over their career of hunting marks.

The waitress came over and took their order.

"Good to be back home?" Gilgamesh asked his furry little partner in crime.

"Yes, kupo!" Mog said as he struggled to climb into the chair at the table.

Gilgamesh laughed at the little guy's antics and reached over to give the fluffy moogle a hand.

Mog let out a sigh of relief having gotten up successfully.

The barmaid placed their drinks on the table. A tankard of some vile concoction for Gilgamesh and short glass of orange soda for Mog.

"Hey! I ordered the same thing he did, kupo!" Mog exclaimed.

"Yeah, he ordered orange soda, too, moogle." She said before turning and waking away.

Mog attempted to stand on his chair to look into Gilgamesh's cup. It didn't look orange.

"Now, now, Mog. Remember the last time you had this stuff?"

"No. But I woke up in the busom of that barmaid, and that's good enough for me, kupo!"

Gilgamesh laughed and took a drink of the swill.

Mog clawed in the air for the tankard, but slowly grew tired. He plopped himself back down into his booster chair and pulled the straw to his lips. He begrudging took a sip, but then remembered just how much he enjoyed orange soda.

_Mmm_.

* * *

Author's note:

Whoo! Moogles!

I've been anxious to introduce these two. Originally they weren't going to show up. But they're both fan favorites of mine and the more I considered it, the more I wanted to add them.

They're really going to serve about the same purpose as Vincent and Yuffie did in Final Fantasy 7, they're there to flesh out the crew and contribute mildly. I, personally think they'll be welcomed. But like I said, not exactly planned from the outset.

But who doesn't like Moogles? I mean really?

Sometimes, I wish I was a Moogle...


	37. The Royal City of Rabanastre

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Thankupo." – _Mog_

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

Gran Rabanastre Station:

The train from Nautilus slowly pulled into the station. Steam was released from the engine as the heavy locomotive came to a stop. There was chime followed by a muffled announcement over the P.A., one far too faint to be heard by anyone standing outside on the platform. Instead they heard a distinctly different message.

_Ding_! "Train 08 now arriving from Nautilus."

Firion was the first to depart from the open gates. He swiftly turned around and offered a hand to Lightning, his sole companion for the voyage.

* * *

Traverse Management Offices:

Serah politely knocked on the door to Xu's office. The busy Second-in-Command apologized to whomever she was speaking to over the phone before ushering the poor girl to come in and take a seat.

Serah slowly made her way over to a chair adjacent Xu's own.

Serah began by explaining their plight. She divulged everything. The attacks on Bodhum-Besaid, Lightning's birthday, her wedding plans with Snow: everything.

Xu listened intently to the entire story. Having worked as a secretary for Traverse for so long however, Xu had developed a knack for being blunt.

"But that's not why you're here. That's not why you've made your way into my office."

"No, it's not," Serah confessed, fidgeting with her hands in her lap, "For you see, I have certain suspicions about one of the men in your employ. A man named Frioniel."

"Oh boy," Xu let out a heavy sigh, "What's he done this time?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that. It's just . . . Has Frioniel ever been known to go by the name 'Hope?'"

The dark-haired secretary took in a deep breath before proceeding, "For some strange reason, yes. But I'll be baffled if I can figure out why."

A smile spread upon Serah's lips, "Well, you see-"

* * *

Gran Rabanastre:

Firion and Lightning were quite the sight to behold as the two made their way through the bustling streets.

Rabanastre was a rather traditional old town. One of the first to be constructed upon Cocoon. However, as all the other cities began to embrace the breakthroughs in modern technology, Rabanastre adopted the prefix 'Gran' and opted to honor the old traditions of Pulse.

Due to the traditions bred into the population there, a social class has developed, reviving the age-old division of 'commoners' and 'nobles.'

Firion and Lightning, their capes trailing behind them almost appeared to be part of the 'nobles.' And because of this, they received quite a bit of attention from locals.

"Everyone's staring." Lightning duly noted.

"Just stick close to me." Firion responded, as he made his way through the crowd.

This wasn't Firion's first visit to Gran Rabanastre. He had made a pilgrimage here years ago on his love-struck quest to plant wild roses in front of each of Cocoon's Vestiges. Back then, however, he was treated as a commoner, and was forced to view the world from a distinctly different point of view.

Since joining the resistance based out of Nautilus, he had made several trips to many of Cocoon's cities. He hoped ol' Migelo was feeling hospitable.

Migelo wasn't a member of the resistance and as such, Firion kept him in the dark. Migelo had nursed Firion back to health when he nearly dropped dead of starvation the first time through and ever since, the young man has taken time out to visit the old sod whenever he's passed through.

That's why the devastation that lay before him shook Firion even more.

A wooden sign swung in the slight breeze, _Migelo's Sundries_ printed on the side, as if to desperately welcome potential customers in vain.

The flames burned bright, and they burned high. Embers were swept up off of wooden logs as the fire crackled within.

It was clear the fire had been burning for a while since most of the passersby paid little to no attention to the horrific scene.

Lightning looked at Firion quizzically as the white haired freedom fighter stood with his mouth agape.

He quickly ran over to an elderly gentlemen crossing the sidewalk.

"Sir! Sir! Can you tell me what happened to Migelo's?"

"Migelo?" The old man said, giving this ungrateful young man the eye, "Turned out that crazy old coot was part of that dangflabbled resistance. Right here in His Majesty's Gran Rabanastre, the very birthplace of his lord, the great Emperor Mateus."

Firion was speechless.

"Our great Emperor himself announced that Migelo was operating his store and giving all the proceeds to fund the local resistance. They torched his store 'n' now they're set to have themselves an execution tonight. Word on the street is that they're setting up this here trap to catch the rest of the little buggers."

_Migelo_ _was part of the resistance_? Firion asked himself.

* * *

Gran Rabanastre Underbelly:

Gilgamesh and his faithful (sometimes) companion Mog made their way through the bustling underground passageways of Gran Rabanastre.

Down here, it operated very differently than the city above, there were no patrols. No soldiers. No law. Instead each person looked after their own, and after each other.

Everyone respected the privacy of others, it was a general rule. These were the forgotten citizens of Gran Rabanastre. These were the scorned, the oppressed and the ones that just didn't agree with the operating system up above.

Gil and Mog had spent a lot of time in Gran Rabanastre, and as such had learned quite a bit about the underground society that dwelled beneath the city's streets.

They neither sympathized nor judged the way of life down here, as a hunter, it was all _just business_.

And the undesirable types down below proved to provide a lot of welcomed business.

Gilgamesh already knew what this was all about. The resistance that the surface-worlders were so up-in-arms about were trying to recruit whatever help they could.

They used the secret password given to them by Tomal and were led straight into the lion's den. The wizened hunter recognized their location as one of Migelo's old storage warehouses.

Inside it was anything but . . .


	38. Trespasser

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Thankupo." – _Mog_

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

The Other Place:

"I . . . didn't know my mother . . ." The young boy said.

"And my father . . . he was lost to me at a very young age."

The boy paused, burrowing his face deeper into his knees as he held them closer to his chest with both of his arms.

He half-expected the swirling darkness to respond to that, but nothing came.

So he continued.

"The only thing I remember about him was that he was always encouraging me, y'know? Made it sound like one day I was going to be something special. But . . . I never felt special. In fact, I kinda felt kinda lousy."

He shifted his head off to the side, the swirling images moved with him.

"In fact, _everyone_ seemed pretty damn sure I _was_ going to turn out to be something special. So . . . when I didn't, well . . . it hurt even more."

He looked up. He really needed some kind of response from the silence. But the silence was just that, nothing.

"I don't know anything. I find that the more I know . . . the less I understand."

He let go of his legs and outstretched, suspended in that swirling vortex.

"Every time I witnessed something new, and asked someone for answers, they didn't match up."

He clenched his right hand into a fist and held it up in front of his face.

"One minute it's 'the will of Leviathan.' The next it's 'the lingering sentiment of Chaos's fault.' And after that it's 'Cosmos' will.' Like seriously, do any of them know Cosmos?"

He wiped the faint beginnings of tears from his eyes.

"They don't. They %#ing don't."

He stopped fighting back the tears.

"I've-!" He was getting choked up and it was incredibly difficult to vent his frustration, "I've spent _years_ studying them! And I think I know them better than anyone else!"

He slouched his shoulders and lowered his head. A tear shimmered like crystal as it dropped from his face down into the spiraling vortex below.

"They love us . . . but love . . . is hard to express. So . . . it all gets jumbled up. And gets confused with other emotions. They're just . . . prone to the same faults we are."

He shook his head.

"Reconciling with them . . . it's the same as reconciling with anyone else. You sit down with them, and try to make the pain go away. Try to find the pathway forward . . . together."

He ran his hand through his blonde wavy locks.

* * *

Deep Beneath Midgar:

Vanitas stepped through the halls, water dripped off his muscle suit as his heavy boots thudded against the grated floor. Despite descending several floors below street-level, it had been raining fierce-enough outside that he was still soaked.

Droplets slid off his dark helmet to momentarily collect on its jagged edges.

"Found it." He announced.

Hanging up on display in the dimly-lit room was a large key.

It's handle was of red velvet, while it's handguard was made of gold. The shaft of the key itself was made of silver.

It was clear by his posture that underneath that helmet, he was smiling.

"Finally."

He reached for the handle.

And proceeded to be electrocuted.

Bolts of white hot electricity ran up his right arm and burrowed deep into his right shoulder blade.

He let out a great howl of pain, despite it being dampened by his helmet.

He arched his back and let go of the weapon, regardless the object continued to assault him.

His fingers were outstretched in pure pain. He had long since stopped shouting, the only sound being that of the crackling electric current burning his insides.

The lights of the structure flicked in consistence with the electricity's power output.

Finally it stopped.

Steam rose off Vanitas's body.

He relaxed from his arched back position.

"Guess I've been rejected." He wiped his hand along his pantleg to emphasize that he was wiping his hands of the situation.

"A loss is a loss. I'll leave it for _him_ then."

He turned around. "Real shame though, to bring you this far all for nothing, eh, Ven?"

Naturally, Sora's brother didn't respond. He wasn't even there.

"Although . . ." Vanitas turned back toward the keyblade. "That _was_ kinda fun. Whadda say? Up for round 2?"

Vanitas laughed as he gripped the keyblade harder than he had tried before.

A great howl rang throughout Midgar as several blocks lost power.


	39. Ceremony for the Gods

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

"Oh! Oh!" – _Mikoto_

"I want to see the world!" – _Faris_

" . . . I will forever lock the Forbidden arts away . . ." – _Taejin_

"This strange . . . nostalgia." – _Chaos_

* * *

Ages Long Past – When Cocoon & Pulse Were One:

Hale, the Warrior of Light, had a dazzling white smile as he watched his recovered comrades. They had truly earned this peace. However long it may last.

Mikoto brushed a windswept lock out of her eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride." Taejin announced, wearing a sharp white display of his usual attire.

Faris leaned forward and gave the ceremonial kiss that would forever entwine his destiny with his betrothed. His hair never reassumed its natural color.

The small crowd that had gathered on the hillside cheered.

As the newlywed couple made their way through the crowd, Hale caught wind of their conversation.

"I was thinking about baby names… what do you think of the name 'Zidane?'"

Hale chuckled to himself as he made his way over to his old friend.

Taejin had wasted no time restoring the color of this attire. His steepled hat again showed its age.

"You're really leaving? Going into exile?"

Taejin stopped, he had really hoped to avoid this conversation. "We both know this is how it must end. There is no place in your world's future for me or my people. The people here will never forget the horrors the Black Mages unleashed upon their world, regardless of Chaos' influence or not."

Hale didn't know how to respond, his friend seemed to be countless miles away, despite being within arm's reach.

"I must exile myself. Myself and Shinryu. The great dragon's power can never be used, 'least we want to subject another generation to unbridled conflict between harmony and discourse."

He turned around to glare at Hale, "Would you sacrifice this hard-earned peace for the preservation of our 'friendship?'"

Hale looked down at the ground.

"I thought not." The black mage said as he swiftly departed. "Give Cosmos my regards."

* * *

A Few Quiet Years Later:

The Holy Land of Madain Sari:

Hale sat at the table of his humble little home, supporting his newborn son, Sora, on his knee while attempting to write on a piece of parchment. The once proud Warrior of Light hadn't donned his armor since Mikoto and Faris' wedding and now found himself wearing jeans and an indigo sweater. His long white hair was pulled back in a ponytail and dark stubble dotted his chin.

Cosmos strolled in, her bare feet making audible footsteps on the wooden floor. She held their other son, Ventus, aloft in one hand. The young one fidgeted in her grip as she joined her husband at the table.

"Mikoto and Faris are stopping by later this evening." She informed her husband.

"Mmm-hmm." He said barely listening as he continued to write, "Wait- all the way from Oeilvert? That's quite the trek to make."

Cosmos smiled warmly, "Nowhere near the distance you all had to make before."

"Yes, but that was different."

"You're absolutely right, they won't have to contend with hordes of Chaos' minions." She remarked with another smile."

"You know what I mean." He said jabbing his pen in the air at her.

Sora saw this as an opportunity, as most to toddlers do, to squirm and attempt to wriggle his way out of his father grasp. Not completely considering as to where he was going to go or what he was going to do once he had escaped his father's embrace.

Hale put down his pen and scooped up Sora once again.

"So what's the occasion?" He asked as he gave his writings a quick glance-over.

"To see the kids, of course." Cosmos said placing Ventus in his playpen next to the table. She conjured a minor space-time anomaly to entertain him. The infant stared as he watched the swirling black hole churn out harmless stars and galaxies which quickly faded into nothingness.

"What's so special about these guys?" Hale asked jokingly.

"Ha ha, very funny." She chided, "What are you writing anyway?"

Hale looked down at Sora and then at Ven in the playpen, who at that very moment broke from his trance to gaze up at his father.

"Leaving the kids a bedtime story for when they're older."

"Oh? What's it about?"

"It's a tale about justice, and virtue, honor and friendship. A valiant knight and his colleagues embark on a quest to save the integrity of the world."

"Is that the one where the valiant knight marries a Goddess and lives happily ever after?"

Hale just smiled.

"Read it." Cosmos said dismissively.

"Oh come on! It's a good story!"

* * *

The Archylte Steppe (sometime in the future):

The warrior of light shook his head, a bemused smile upon his lips as he remembered happier days.

He continued to survey and plot out a safe path towards Oerba.

Plotting out a safe path was difficult work and required all of the warrior's attention. Furthermore, the warrior had to be particularly careful because of the two boys.

He took this moment to turn his head to check up on the boys and was greeted by a mocking facial expression he could only figure was intended for him.

Sora looked up and smiled warmly at his father as Ven's expression slowly transformed into one of horror as he slowly gnawed on his own tongue in a look of pure stupidity as the warrior of light shook his head in disappointment.

Ven folded his arms. Despite their difference in age, he couldn't help but feel that _he_ was forced into acting like the older one as Sora managed to get away with _everything!_

Sora continued to make faces at Ven. As he did so, Ven grew all the more complacent and perturbed.

The warrior of Light again, glanced back and caught Ven's facial expression. Never before had the warrior of light seen such an intense face, brow furrowed and his lips curled into a frown.

Hale let out a hearty laugh and ruffled Ven's hair, making it look all the more like chocobo fluff.

"Don't ever change, you two." He said exuberantly.

"Now to find a safe path to Oerba."

* * *

Oerba – Hours later:

Vanille nodded to the extinguished hero, "Certainly, we'll look after the boys while you're gone."

Fang folded his arms, "Just don't be gone too long, it's bad enough these boys have been separated from their mother."

Hale nodded, "Yeah . . ." He said forlornly.

"Just come back safe, yeah?" The brunette honestly, "We'll sort out everything else then."

"Thank you." And with that the proud father reluctantly left his children in the care of another, determined embark on his most difficult task yet.

He had no idea when or if he would get to see his kids again.

As he made his way across the Archylte Steppe, a part of him wished to stay with the boys in Oerba. But he could not do so with a clear conscience . . . and so he reluctantly pushed on, each step seemed to make his bulky armor all the more heavy.

"Damn you, Taejin . . . you traitorous bastard . . ."

He gripped his chipped sword, still faintly glowing with the blessing it had received from Cosmos so long ago. The light dimmed and threatened to blink out but held on as if it possessed a will of its own.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is actually where Fabula Nova Crystallis Cordis began. This entire chapter was the first thing I envisioned when I first began working on this project, you can see how it ties into the prelude for the third prologue.

I've always wanted to write a story that contained the offspring of a deity and a mortal man. Although, if you haven't already figured it out, Hale has been blessed with increased longevity. He's not immortal, just blessed. His life is intricately bound to Cosmos. And the Goddess isn't going to allow anything to happen to her husband as long as she has anything to say about it.

However . . . Does she have anything to say about it now?

Where is our Goddess in all of this anyway?

And what does Taejin have to do with anything?

Does this have anything to do with the Emperor of Cocoon?

What about the mysterious Vanitas?

Ha ha, I promise to tell a good story. And I promise to answer all those questions . . . in due time.


	40. On the Verge of the Assault

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Thankupo." – _Mog_

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

Sandy Badlands – Near Deling City:

Two PSICOM grunts got out of a parked transport in the desert.

The driver let out a heavy sigh and the two walked around to the back of the vehicle. The driver opened the hatch.

"I'm just saying - " The driver began, " – If you were going to piss off anybody in this business, why piss off the bossman? It just doesn't make any sense. How could they even consider that the guy might be merciful? They don't call him the Don for nothing. I think I'd rather off myself than crawl back to him and beg for forgiveness."

"Don't mean they have a death wish." The passenger said as he assisted the driver in hauling a large oddly-shaped black bag from the back of their transport.

"Certainly seems that way." The driver said as he grabbed the bag's legs. He let out a forced huff.

"Why is it always fat guys?" He complained.

The passenger chuckled, "It's not always, last week it was a woman. Nice set of . . . bazookas too."

"Aw man! The one week I take off and you get a female client? I'm jealous." There was a pause as the two stopped moving for a second, "What did they like?"

"Dude . . ." The passenger said, "You're sick."

They shuffled their way into the desert a little further.

"This should be fine." The driver announced and the two unceremoniously chucked the bag into the sand.

The driver dusted off his hands as the two of them made their way back to the transport. He went around the back to close the back hatch when his buddy interrupted him.

"Dude, I could have sworn I left this door unlocked." He said as he tried the handle.

"Jiggle the handle!" The driver called from the back.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and slammed against the steel chassis of the transport.

"Oof!"

Cloud spun the driver around and socked him in the jaw before grabbing the back of his head and plowing him face first into the vehicle's tail-light. The driver slumped into a heap.

The passenger heard the noise and craned his head to see what was going on, his hand still gripping the door handle.

Bartz came up from his blindside and grabbed the man's outstretched arm. There was a nasty sounding *CRACK* as Bartz dislocated the man's shoulder. He shouted out in pain but Bartz quickly silenced him by plunging a single dagger into his chest.

Cloud retrieved the keys from the driver before running around to the driver's side. He opened the door, climbed in and leaned over to unlock the passenger side door for Bartz.

Bartz climbed in and closed the door. He pulled his poncho down from around his face and shook some sand from his snow white locks.

He smiled, "Nice of those two guys, letting us borrow their car like that."

Cloud said nothing but allowed a grin to slip as he fed the keys into the ignition. He looked out the rear windshield and turned the vehicle around.

* * *

Traverse Management Offices:

Squall figured it was safe to reveal himself when he saw the two girls laughing. He rounded the corner and made his way inside Xu's office.

Xu politely acknowledged him and her laughter faded.

"That certainly sounds like the man." She said, confirming Serah's suspicions.

"He he, yeah." Serah said, completely relaxed now.

"So . . . He with you?" Xu said, gesturing to Squall.

"Yeah, his name's Squall, he use to be a member of the Guardian Corps in Bodhum."

"Ah yes, Bodhum-Besaid. I take it you two are the survivors from the incident there?"

Squall and Serah exchanged worried looks.

"Oh! No need to be worried, you're amoungst friends here." Then she added, "At least in this office."

The two gave her a puzzled glance and she figured she had to explain.

"Some of us here, myself included, are survivors from Zanarkand."

"Zanarkand?" Squall asked.

Xu nodded, "It was a while back, but a vestige blew up then too."

"Then . . . that means . . ." Serah figured it out.

"Yeah, I'm a L'Cie too. Just like you." Xu rolled up her sleeve, revealing a L'Cie mark high on her shoulder.

"Same with Frioniel."

Serah gasped at this development, "Then that means – All this time, he - ?"

Xu nodded grimly, "It certainly explains a lot about his behavior. Out of all of us, Frioniel's been the most dedicated."

She shook her head, "It also explains why he and Hale got along so much."

"Hale?" Serah inquired.

"Hale was the guy that started up this organization. He was a quiet, dedicated man. He made no attempt to hide his purpose. He had lost someone very dear to him, and he blamed Mateus and his tyranny. When Hale left, he put Frioniel in charge. Frioniel was still a kid and it came as a bit of a surprise. But I understand why now." Xu nodded, "It was because Frioniel was fighting for the same reasons."

Squall felt like he had missed half of this conversation, but he didn't care enough to be brought up to speed. _Whatever . . ._

"What happened to Hale?"

"Don't know. He left. Never came back."

"Hmm . . ." Serah let this new information sink in.

"So . . . this sister of yours, is she here?"

Serah smiled, "Yup! She's with him right now."

Xu positively beamed, "Oh, I love happy endings!"

* * *

The Streets of Gran Rabanastre:

Firion glared at the PSICOM soldiers patrolling outside the Vestige.

Lightning drew her Blazefire Saber. It clicked into its 'sword' position.

There was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

Author's Note:

Forty chapters. Wow. Standby for Chapter 41: Those Who Fight.


	41. Those Who Fight

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Thankupo." – _Mog_

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

The Streets of Gran Rabanastre:

A patrolling PSICOM soldier walked out onto a balcony overlooking the bustling streets of Rabanastre. The townspeople were milling about, each too preoccupied with their own individual tasks to notice the slight increase in street surveillance.

The Rabanastre Royal Security Patrol, identified with their nostalgic choice of chainmail over duraplast carbon armor, a common sight on the streets was replaced by full-fledged PSICOM soldiers.

The PSICOM soldiers were less than enthusiastic to be station in such a backwards place. Some tried to console themselves with the fact that they were protecting Mateus' birthplace, but many had come to the same conclusion, even Mateus himself had moved on from this place.

The soldier on the balcony was one such unenthusiastic person, he leaned on the balcony's railing and propped his head up.

A perfect target for one of Firion's arrows.

The guard slumped over the railing and fell to the streets below, the first casualty of today's assault.

People panicked in the streets, desperate to find adequate cover before the next projectile flew.

A squad of four PSICOM grunts revealed themselves from one of the nearby alleyways, armed with stun batons.

"You're going to need more than those." Firion challenged as he slung his bow over his shoulder and drew a hatchet from his side.

The nearest guard rushed him and swung wildly. The better, more experienced fighter calmly sidestepped the hothead guard's wild attempts to land a hit. Firion countered by swinging the hatchet at the man's neck but stopped short.

The guard whimpered, expecting it to be all over. He must have been closing his eyes because he momentarily relaxed and looked at Firion.

The rebel grabbed the man's stun baton and pressed it firmly against the faceplate of his helmet. There was a short discharge of electricity before the PSICOM grunt crumpled to the cobblestone.

This time, two grunts charged at Firion, but one was picked off by a short burst from Lightning's Blazefire Saber long before he reached his destination.

Firion slammed his shoulder into the oncoming guardsman and knocked him to the ground. As the guard attempted to get up he was violently introduced to the swordsman's knee.

With three of his companions down, the last guard was left to consider his options.

Lightning approached from one side as Firion made his way around the other. He took frantic glances between the two fugitives, trying to formulate a plan.

In the end, the guard merely dropped his baton and placed his hands over his head.

Lightning let out a heavy sigh, "Why didn't they just do that from the start?" She said, gesturing to the surrender.

"Delusions of grandeur? " Firion offered.

Lightning merely rolled her eyes as she cracked the grunt upside the head with the hilt of the saber.

"Can't blame them for trying." Firion shrugged as he re-holstered his hatchet and made his way further down the street.

"So what is your plan, exactly?"

Firion stopped to consider for a moment.

"It's obviously a trap. I doubt the Emperor is even here. But this business with the vestiges concerns me." Firion glanced down the street, noticing another squad of men, this time armed with rifles, "If we don't do something, more innocents could get hurt."

"So . . . ?" Lightning asked, awaiting Firion's grand plan.

"So, we draw attention away from the Vestige, keep the people off the streets, and give the guards something to worry about."

"Why do I have a feeling there's something you're not telling me?"

Firion smiled.

* * *

Gran Rabanastre – Outside the Vestige:

Sephiroth waited patiently, his long masamune at the ready. To his right, Jecht was fidgeting.

The older man was too impatient, too hotheaded, Sephiroth thought. _Today very well could be the day he dies._

Sephiroth turned his attention to the squad of PSICOM soldiers that would act as their support. They seemed nervous and would serve very little but act as a meat shield. Neither fact concerned the peerless swordsman, he would prove victorious today.

Down the street a small group of people appeared.

_Excellent_.

However Sephiroth's hopes were crushed when he identified the individuals that made their way over to their position. They weren't the rebel L'Cie, but rather four Warrior Monks from Bevelle. . . and a Maester?

The Maester had his blue hair pulled back into a ponytail, typical of these religious types. However most Maesters weren't as young as this one, and as such usually discarded the traditional approach for something more flashy.

_A practical Maester? Terrific . . ._ Jecht thought to himself as he, too, noticed the holy entourage.

The Maester addressed Sephiroth, "I am Maester Seymour. Under different circumstances I would be honored to meet with our esteemed protectors, however . . ." He paused, letting his words sink in.

"I must challenge your intentions. You cannot quarantine off holy sites, such as these. This is a holy Vestige, one recognized by both Bevelle and Gran Rabanastre. I must ask that you pack up your soldiers and leave."

Sephiroth gave the Maester a steely gaze. He dared to challenge the authority of a general acting under the orders of the Emperor himself? He was either incredibly confident in the fighting abilities of the Warrior Monks, or incredibly stupid.

Seymour then directed his attention to Jecht.

"Ah, I recognize that face . . . Master Jecht, wasn't it?"

The grizzled former monk kept his mouth shut but shot the Maester a look that could kill.

Jecht had never received the rank of master, and he certainly had no interest with his former occupation.

"As a Warrior Monk, I would have expected more consideration from you."

"Go to hell, Maester." Jecht spat.

Sephiroth thought it would be best to defuse the situation, despite the burning desire to slaughter these five men where they stood. However, he didn't have any orders regarding this, and he wished to avoid the political fallout killing a man of the cloth would undoubtedly bring.

"We are acting under direct orders from Emperor Mateus himself. If you have any concerns about the handling of this religious site, I suggest you take it up with him."

Seymour seemed rather pleased with Sephiroth's response because he took that moment to smile. It was a genuine, devious smile.

"I may just do that." He spoke softly, "Oh, since we're here, would you permit us inside to pay homage?"

Sephiroth glanced over at Jecht, this was not something they had planned, nor considered. They couldn't refuse such an offer, but they couldn't permit anyone inside the building.

The white haired general sensed something stirring within the Vestige. _Hmm . . . is it already time?_

This time, Sephiroth was the one to smile, "Of course." He stepped to the side, permitting the entourage access inside.

"You have my blessings and my thanks." Seymour bowed before shuffling in through the entrance. The four warrior monks followed him inside.

After they were out of earshot, Jecht snapped, "What did you do that for?"

"They requested permission inside."

"But won't this foul up our plans?"

"Yours, perhaps." Sephiroth said slyly.

The former warrior monk scowled.

* * *

Gran Rabanastre – Inside the Vestige:

Sensing trespassers within its abode, the large beast that called the Vestige home stirred within.

It reached out, feeling its surroundings. Five intruders with ill intent.

_No, not intruders, _it thought to itself. Why wasn't it getting a clear reading? Was their some sort of psychic interference?

_Yes, that's it,_ The beast thought to itself. _But what creature could possess such power? Especially in this docile age?_

"Can you hear me . . . Ultima?"

The beast was surprised, the words rang out from seemingly nowhere. None had known the beast slept within, let alone its name. Who was this creature? What was this creature?

"Are you . . . the Creator?" Ultima hazarded to ask.

"The Creator?" The voice laughed. " . . . Something like that."

Ultima actually felt nervous. Nervous? A Fal'Cie?

"Now, you have some unwelcome guests. I want you to show them your hospitality, Ultima Weapon."

_Ultima . . . Weapon?_ Ultima thought. "I am not a . . . weapon."

"Oh yes you are." The voice chided. "A very effective one, too."

Slowly, the Fal'Cie's mind was overridden, it's calm docile manner slowly burned away, leaving nothing but primal instincts and rage.

Ultima eyes shifted from a cool seafoam color to a burning red, and soon it's conversion into a weapon was complete.

And that weapon was developing a bloodlust.

* * *

The Streets of Gran Rabanastre:

_Two against who knows how many in wait_, Firion thought, _horrible odds._

But Firion and Lightning didn't have to win this battle. They merely had to stall for time. Start a heated confrontation, defeat a handful of soldiers and draw the battle away from the Vestige. If they could just succeed in that, they could organize an effort to get the Vestige closed off.

Mateus's plan involved the Vestige, of that, Firion was sure. _But what were his motives? What was his agenda?_

There would be time to figure that all out later.

Firion forced all the distracting thoughts from his mind and focused solely on his mission, his mission to protect the people of Cocoon. He gave the signal to Lightning and she got ready.

They would rush towards the Vestige and then break away, relying on guerilla hit-and-run tactics to coerce the soldiers into spreading out into the street.

"All we have to do . . ." Firion repeated under his breath, "Is draw the main body away from the Vestige."

He took a deep breath and exhaled. Nodded towards Lightning and the two of them rounded the corner together.

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Gran Rabanastre – Outside the Vestige:

Sephiroth smiled to himself.

He heard the sounds within the Vestige before anyone else did. And by then it was too late.

Had he killed Maester Seymour himself, it would only hinder their cause, but if a Maester was killed by a Fal'Cie . . . a _Pulse_ Fal'Cie, then that would only help them achieve their ends.

He chuckled at his own genius.

One of the Warrior Monks, unarmed, fled from the Vestige entrance; his customary robes were tattered, revealing the armor underneath. Large claw marks were etched deeply into the aforementioned armor, a telling tale of how close the man had come to death.

When Jecht saw the man run from the Vestige screaming, he decided that the Vestige itself was a bigger threat than the rebellion they were trying to snuff out. He ordered his men into defensive positions with the greatest possible vantage points . . . should their adversary come from the Vestige itself.

But he couldn't even hope to prepare for the monstrosity that was unleashed upon them this day.

Ultima Weapon busted through the Vestige's entrance, shattering the building's structure as if it was made out of clay.

The beast roared, two of the Warrior Monk's overly large swords were grasped in two of its claws. It propelled itself on four legs and used its tail to assist itself in dealing damage.

A wide tail-sweep leveled five of Jecht's men.

The rest broke and ran.

Only Sephiroth and Jecht stood in the face of the creature, and the only one that didn't seem worried was Sephiroth.

* * *

The Streets of Gran Rabanastre:

Firion and Lightning watched the spectacle from the opposite end of the street. PSICOM soldiers rushed past them, orders meaning little in the wake of an angry, towering Pulse deity.

Firion and Lightning exchanged worried glances.

"Is that - ?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah, it's a Fal'Cie. But . . ." Firion confirmed their worries. " . . . Such unchecked primal aggression . . ."

"The townspeople don't stand a chance."

"The only people that might stand a chance against an angry Pulse Fal'Cie . . ." Firion began.

"Are Pulse L'Cie." Lightning nodded to Firion.

"Well?" Firion extended an arm towards the battle, "Shall we?"

Lightning nodded once again.

* * *

Gran Rabanastre – Vestige Ruins:

Ultima examined its quarry. These creatures were different. These creatures were not going to go down without a fight. These creatures gave it pause.

Sephiroth stood at the ready. His long sleek Masamune glinted in the sunlight.

Jecht rolled his shoulder and gripped the handle of Auron's katana tightly. "Give me strength, old buddy." He prayed quietly.

Sephiroth scoffed at the faith Jecht placed in his weapon. _A weapon's only as good as the man who wields it,_ he thought to himself.

Firion and Lightning approached cautiously.

"Hey! You two are - " Jecht began.

Lightning quickly interjected, "Save it. We stand a better chance against this thing _together._"

Sephiroth remained quiet, but offered no protest.

Ultima quickly analyzed the two newcomers. _L'Cie?_

A smile spread across Sephiroth's lips as he was equally interested in what Pulse _L'Cie_ were capable of _against_ a Pulse_ Fal'Cie_.

* * *

Author's note: Replaced a tiny error in chapter 10 that might have caused some BIG problems. I had listed Tidus amoungst the names of those present for the Zanarkand Massacre. That's a mistake. Tidus wasn't present for that at all. In fact he's not even a L'Cie.

The Nightmare's Beginning, which I believe is chapter 23 is a much more accurate and indept description of the events that transpired on that night. So please rely on that instead of the tiny blurb at the end of chapter 10.

The error's been deleted, I just wanted to address that just in case anyone was confused. I apologize tremendously for the mistake, especially since it went undetected for so long.

And for those of you that may be wondering, Tidus _will_ appear and his backstory will be highlighted in greater detail. And it will be soon, too. For a character mentioned back in chapter 5, he's done a pretty good job staying under the radar.


	42. Those Who Fight Further

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Thankupo." – _Mog_

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!"

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

Gran Rabanastre Underbelly – Migelo's Storehouse:

"What hell is this?" Gilgamesh demanded of no one in particular.

Upon entering the building, Gilgamesh expected to find boxes and crates stacked as far as the eye could see, instead the two stood in a very empty room starting at a very large hole.

"Whoa, that's unexpected, kupo," Mog observed, floating over to the gaping hole in the back of the empty warehouse, "There's like a series of catacombs here."

The two were so busy analyzing the man-made portal into the sewers that the two didn't notice the door open behind them.

A little boy, one whose age was barely in the double digits approached the two hunters.

"Two more? You guys here to see the boss?" The youngster asked innocently enough.

"Whoa! You scared us there, twerp!" Gilgamesh jumped into the air and land next to his partner.

"Name's Kytes! Pleased ta meetcha!" The youngster beamed, extending a hand to the taller man.

Gilgamesh shook Kytes hand hesitantly, " . . . Gilgamesh." He said rather awkwardly.

"I'm Mog, kupo." The little moogle beamed.

Kytes walked around them and stepped through the hole in the wall, "I'll go get the bossman. Don't touch anything!"

"Heh . . . cute kid." Gilgamesh remarked dryly, taking note of how lacking this room was of anything _to touch_.

"Best check your wallet, kupo. Those little tykes are sly ones." The moogle said sourly as he hovered around Gilgamesh. His eyes, their usual slits made it impossible to tell if he was being sarcastic or serious.

"Please . . ." Gilgamesh sighed, "The only person I have to keep my wallet away from is you."

Mog wiggled his toes, "Why I never -! You must have me confused with someone else!"

Gilgamesh shook his head.

Kytes quickly returned with someone else in tow, Gilgamesh assumed it was this 'bossman.'

The newcomer was an incredibly tall man; he positively towered over Gilgamesh's already impressive stature. He wore very little, adored with only a set of prayer beads and a black robe wrapped around his waist.

If Gilgamesh had to guess, he would have pegged the man as a shaman of some sort. _A guru perhaps?_

The mysterious man introduced himself, "I am Theodore, Lunarian Shaman and the leader of the underground resistence here in Rabanastre."

_Oh boy,_ Gilgamesh had heard of these guys, Lunarian's were totem pole-worshippers or something, reading the stars for divine insight and prophecy. _No, what you are is a nutcase._

"Tomal has informed me that you're on a personal journey of sorts."

"That's correct. I'm searching for four legendary swords."

"Then I believe we have something to your liking." Theodore stated with a coy smile.

Gilgamesh's eyes lit up. _Buddy, I take back what I thought about you, you ARE a mind-reader!_

"Oh for the love of kupo . . ." Mog said, shaking his head. He knew how enthusiastic Gilgamesh got over weapons.

Gilgamesh couldn't contain himself, "Where is it!"

Theodore nodded to Kytes, who withdrew back into the catacombs and retrieved a large rectangular case. He opened it up.

"OH! The legendary . . .!" Gilgamesh checked the engraving on the blade before exclaiming, "Excalipoor! Crafted by a master swordsmith so incredibly powerful and skilled that this was the only weapon he ever made!"

* * *

Fabled Master Blacksmith's Shop – Some Obscure Legendary Time:

A blonde blacksmith hammered away at his creation, a weapon so perfect, so powerful that it should forever be peerless.

He scratched at his stubble. The shadows cast from the hot furnace obscured his face.

"With this sword, I will forever go down in history as a blacksmith unlike any other."

He immediately rushed over to the window of his shop and flipped the 'open' sign to 'closed' and stuck his tongue out at his brother across the street.

* * *

Gran Rabanastre Underbelly – Migelo's Storehouse:

"That is positively the worse story I've ever heard . . ." Mog shook his head. "And I receive my mail through mognet, kupo!"

Gilgamesh was estatic, he carefully lifted the infamous sword from its place inside the case.

"So what's so special about it anyway?" Mog asked, "It looks kinda generic to me, kupo."

"Oh it's only the weakest weapon ever made." Gilgamesh said nonchalantly as he took a practice swing before he sheathed the sword and attached it to his belt.

"Come again?" Mog asked incrediously.

"Yeah, it's a masterpiece. Can you imagine the skill necessary to craft such a pathetically weak weapon? Truly one of a kind."

His moogle companion forced a smile, _yeah . . . or that 'master blacksmith' is laughing in his grave._

* * *

Fabled Master Blacksmith's Shop – Some Obscure Legendary Time:

"Ahahahahahaha!"

* * *

Gran Rabanastre Underbelly – Migelo's Storehouse:

Mog could just see it now.

Gilgamesh laughed jovially, "Years of searching and I finally have one of the four legendary blades."

Mog facepalmed himself with his paw. "I don't know why you're so happy, kupo."

Gilgamesh reached inside his cloak and retrieved a small object which he quickly tossed to his furry companion.

"Yay! Kuponut!" Mog said, snatching the small treat in midair and munching on it with incredible vigor.

"We all have our weaknesses, Mog. Let me enjoy mine."

Mog sputtered and spat tiny pieces of the nut's crunchy shell as he spoke something incoherent but clearly in confirmation.

"So let's get down to brass tacks, what kind of job do you have in mind for us? I mean, you're not just going to part with ol' Excalipoor here."

* * *

Gran Rabanastre – Vestige Ruins:

Ultima Weapon swung at Firion. The young man raised his sword to intercept the blow but was knocked back due to the overwhelming force.

Jecht grunted as he swung at beast. his fighting style was rather unusual, relying on his brute strength over that of his weapon. He fought primarily with the weapon's hilt, relying on punches and quick jabs to overwhelm his opponent.

He ended the flurry of blows by delivering a quick headbutt to Ultima's exposed side.

All this succeeded in doing was aggravating the creature. It backhanded the former monk in the opposite direction from where it had flung Firion.

Lightning attempted to switch things up. She activated her manadrives and selected one labeled 'Thunder.'

A bolt of lightning dropped from seemingly nowhere and strung Ultima from above. The creature howled.

Sephiroth smiled. He raised his empty hand to the sky.

Dark clouds materialized out of nowhere and conjugated above the beast.

A strong charge of electricity was unleashed upon the beast, lightning bolts struck it from all directions. Those gathered underneath the beast and were then released upwards, searing the creature with a double dose. It was clearly the improved 'Thunder' spell, Thundara.

Sparks shot between Ultima's joints as the electricity attempted to find the path of least resistence into the atmosphere.

The creature shot Sephiroth a dirty look and bellowed. It charged on all four legs, leapt slightly into the air and spun around. The creature's vast tail came swinging towards Sephiroth and Lightning.

Lightning leapt backwards out of range, but Sephiroth stood his ground.

Dragging his sword along the cobblestone, Sephiroth cleaved a path right through the weapon's incoming tail.

The beast howled in pain as its tail was severed from its body in a spray of black mist.

The creature leapt up again, this time to turn itself around and face its enemies head-on.

"Hey! Don't turn your back on me!" Jecht shouted from the opposite side of the creature. Determined to dish out some damage to the beast.

He leapt upon the creature's back and made his way up its spine. His bare feet slapped against the monstrosity's thick scales.

Jecht raised Auron's katana high into the air and brought it crashing down upon Ultima's head.

The beast grimaced, released one of its swords and used its now empty claw to grab at the unwelcome nuisance.

Jecht was thrown back down to the street. He landed face-first, cracking the cobblestone.

Firion picked himself up and shook away the cobwebs. He reached over his shoulder and drew his trusty bow. He retrieved an arrow from his quiver and strung the projectile smoothly.

He took but a moment to aim and then let the thing fly.

The arrow bit into the beast's durable neck, and drew black blood.

In retaliation, the creature craned its neck and opened its mouth. There was a swift build up of energy as the creature aimed at the hero.

Firion couldn't move, momentarily frozen.

"Hope!" Lightning yelled out in warning.

He snapped out of it and leapt to the side just as the resulting blast obliterated the abandoned armor shop behind him.

Bricks crumbled out onto the street as the building collapsed. The dust obscured Firion's whereabouts.

_This is not good,_ Lightning assessed.

Out of the four combatants, the only one that didn't seem worried was Sephiroth, who stood firmly in defiance of the creature's onslaught.

* * *

Gran Rabanastre Rooftops:

High above the city's streets, a caped figure assessed the situation below.

Gilgamesh smiled, "Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!"

Mog looked over at his companion incredulously, "Ladies who – wait, what?"

"Nevermind. Quick! To battle!" Gilgamesh drew Excalipoor and pointed at the creature wrecking havoc on the fair streets of Gran Rabanastre.

He then looked down, noticing how high they were from the streets below. He turned about face and slowly began making his way down the fire escape at a cautious pace.

* * *

Cecil's Home:

Cecil Harvey paused momentarily outside his own home. It had been a while since he had gotten a chance to return home. His occupation as a dark knight had taken a fair amount away from him, most importantly time he could have been spending with his family.

As his resentment grew, he took pause. What would he say, what would he do?

He stood there for what felt like forever, finally he raised his hand to knock.

And there was a distant explosion.

"Jecht!" Cecil exclaimed, turning around. A cloud of dust rose over the rooftops in the distance. "The Vestige!"

Cecil drew his sword and ran in the direction of the explosion.

As he ran off, the door opened and little Ceodore peered out.

* * *

Gran Rabanastre – Vestige Ruins:

Lightning seriously doubted their chances against this warring Fal'Cie, it seemed to sponge up all the damage they unleashed upon it. Even its wounds had clotted and began to heal. To top it all off, Firion hadn't emerged from the rubble surrounding the destroyed armor shop, and Jecht's limp body remained in the small crater the Fal'Cie had left him in.

Sephiroth was still intent on fighting the creature but even so, the general merely held his ground and made no attempt to go on the offensive.

Ultima Weapon looked upon its two remaining attackers, patiently waiting for an opportunity.

"Have at thee!" Gilgamesh shouted from behind the creature.

"Oh great! There goes the element of surprise, kupo!" Mog complained.

"Surprise? Real warriors need no preemptive strike!" Gilgamesh stopped, "In fact it makes us feel rather sorry for our quarry and - "

"Oh, just shut up and fight, kupo!"

"Right!" The tall swordsman focused on the task at hand.

_Who are these guys? _Light asked herself, a confused look on her face.

"Take this!" Gilgamesh said, swinging Excalipoor at the mighty beast.

The sword made contact and there was an awkward moment as Gilgamesh just stood there.

"And this!" He swung again.

"Wow . . . It really is the weakest sword ever made," He observed outloud, taking a moment to inspect the sword.

"What? You used the pathetic weapon, kupo?" Mog shouted at his companion.

Ultima glared down at the two newcomers.

"Forget that and just use Kain's Lance!"

"Right!" Gilgamesh sheathed the legendarily weak blade and drew an impressive looking dragoon's lance.

He leapt clear into the air and disappeared from sight.

Mog was left floating there rather defenselessly. He caught sight of the beast eying him like a t-bone steak and meekly waved at the towering monster. A worried grin was planted upon his face.

"Fear not," Cecil announced as he stepped onto the scene from behind Mog, "I shall lend you my strength."

Cecil readied his dark sword and firmly planted his feet. _A dark knight relies on his weapon and the energies of the earth, _He reminded himself, _take in all the surrounding negative emotion and channel it into your blade._

Cecil swung the tainted blade towards Ultima weapon and then quickly pulled back.

A funnel of dark energy appeared from the beast and made its way over to Cecil's sword. He held his ground and pulled back in a similar manner a fisherman would use to reel in his quarry. _Something's not right . . . _The dark knight cautioned himself.

At that moment, Gilgamesh dropped from above with a resounding smash that cracked the surrounding cobblestone in a ten-foot radius.

Ultima tensed, dropping its weapons and crashing to the ground. A wave of energy was unleashed and bathed upon the remaining combatants.

Ultima's eyes returned to their former hue before they grew glossy and lifeless.

Gilgamesh jumped back down to the street.

"Whoo-hoo! High five!" He said raising his hand towards the newcomer, Cecil. He lowered it when he noticed his enthusiasm wasn't being returned.

"Incredible." Lightning spoke, observing that the battle had been so suddenly concluded.

"Hmph." Sephiroth grunted. He was down on one knee and picked himself up. Rather unimpressed with the way the battle had concluded, he walked over to check on Jecht. He roughly flipped the man over with the heel of his boot.

The mark of a L'Cie was printed upon the man's chest.

"Another one?" Sephiroth observed, "No matter."

He walked away, "He's one of your's now!" He shouted back at Lightning before disappearing down one of the city's streets.

"One of ours?" Lightning repeated before directing her attention towards the decrepit remains of the armor shop where Firion had disappeared.

She found him face down amoungst the rubble. He coughed as she helped him sit up.

"Is it over?" He asked getting to his feet.

"Yeah, thanks to them." She replied, gesturing to their rescuers.

Gilgamesh waved, as Mog fluttered around behind him. Cecil on the other hand was still staring down at his blade, wondering what he had just felt during the battle.

"She's pretty." The furry little moogle whispered to his comrade as he pointed at Lightning.

Gilgamesh shook his head and smiled at his lecherous partner.

"Daddy!" The meek little Ceodore called out, rushing over to his father standing over the vanguished Fal'Cie.

Cecil looked up in surprise at the sound of his son rushing over to greet him. He tussled the boy's short hair affectionately.

And gasped at what he saw printed upon the boy's forehead.

* * *

Author's note: This has been . . . by far . . . the most difficult chapter to write.

I rewrote it _three_ times before I was satisfied. Ultimately, I cut out two scenes I had planned and added two more instead. In the end, I think this is the strongest of the set and I'm rather happy with how it came out.

Originally the events in Migelo's storehouse played out differently. Much differently.

Luckily the cuts and additions won't have any negative impacts on the progress of the story.

Hope you enjoy!


	43. Silent Edge

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Thankupo." – _Mog_

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!" - _Gilgamesh_

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

Edge:

Sora stopped dead in his tracks. He took one cautious step backwards with his oversized shoes before sprinting in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Wait!" Snow yelled after him. Knowing that the scared kid wasn't going to listen, Snow ran after him.

Zack let out a frustrated groan, "Aw man, this kinda thing always happens." He departed after Snow.

"We have to lay low, remember?" Cid shouted using his hands to help project his voice. He lowered them and said, "Great. Just . . . great."

* * *

The Forlorn Church – Edge:

Sora breathed a sigh of relief. He managed to lose his pursuers by ducking into an old abandoned church. Or . . . at least he thought it was an abandoned church.

_Man,_ he thought, _Maybe that crash didn't mess up Zanarkand after all, maybe all of Cocoon is dark and dreary._

Barring the door quickly, he finally allowed himself to relax.

He walked around, examining the church. A large gaping hole was in the roof and flowers had grown through some loose floorboards in front of the pulpit. A few of the pews had splintered when one of the support columns had become jarred and crashed down on top of them.

Sora made his way over to the flowers. They were wild, uncultivated. Years spent in Oerba had taught him a thing or two concerning botany. He took a deep breath.

_Smells familiar._ Try as he might, he couldn't place them though, nor could he identify them.

The youth walked around the flower bed and examined the hole in the roof. At first he thought that perhaps something fell through it, but then he noticed that was exactly where the support column must have been. _Simple wear and tear._

A bird flew out of the hole, it must have made a nest up in the rafters. Sora watched the bird fly out and rejoin its brothers.

He took a deep breath. How was he even suppose to find his brother? He didn't have a single clue.

He considered asking Quezacotl but the thing hadn't spoken to him since he left Zanarkand.

Instead, he sat on the stairs leading up to the pulpit and listened to faint noises outside. It was quiet and he was lost and alone.

And now . . . he couldn't help but feel a little hopeless.

* * *

Edge:

"Ugh, lost him," Snow said as he back tracked his steps. He was positive the little scalawag had taken this turn.

But all that was there was some old dilapidated building.

"Edge has it rough if this is their community centre," He remarked before trying the door. _Drat, locked._

Snow suddenly heard the sound of flapping wings and looked up in time to see a bird fly out from the building's roof.

He considered this for a second, _Could the kid be inside?_

The tall man made his way around the building to the side with the hole. He grabbed onto a boarded up window ledge and slowly made his way up.

It was slow going, but he didn't have much difficulty, the further he went, the easier it became to go from ledge to ledge. Finally he reached the crest of the roof. He would have to leap away from the wall and grab the water drainage pipe that ran along the thing's eaves.

He kicked off with his feet and wrapped his hands around the pipe.

_Too easy._

The pipe had rusted over the years and a worn bolt decided that now was the perfect time to let go. As it snapped, the pipe unhinged and swung out away from the building, leaving Snow hanging on for dear life.

"Whoa!" _Okay, maybe not._

Snow carefully reached for the roof. Applying too much weight would more than likely pull the entire pipe from the roof, and Snow did not feel like falling the distance it would take to reach the ground.

He strained the fingers in his right hand. _Just . . . a bit . . . more . . . Gotcha!_ He gripped the shingles of the roof carefully until he finally had a good handhold with one hand. He swung himself over and grabbed on with his left.

"Phew. Think I might just stay like this for a second and catch my breath." He exhaled, "Oops, arm's going numb."

He raised himself and hooked on with his elbows, then proceeded to pull himself up. As he stepped cautiously onto the roof he was greeted with a splendid view of Cocoon. In the sky, Pulse appeared like a gentle green giant.

_Doesn't look so bad._

The wind caught at his pantlegs and caused his trenchcoat to flap in the breeze. _Guess it's now or never_.

The large man dropped through the hole in the roof onto the rafters below.

* * *

The Forlorn Church – Edge:

Sora must have fallen asleep, because when he awoke, the tall man that had been chasing after him was sitting in one of the pews. The spiky haired fellow he had seen him talking to sat next to him.

Snow had unbarred the door and gotten Zack, and the two of them allowed Sora a chance to sleep.

It had gotten dark and the two had built a fire inside the church.

Sora got up and noticed that he had been wrapped in the tall man's coat.

"Hungry? We got some grub," Snow announced, stirring some kind of concoction over the fire pit.

"Aw, if it tastes as bad as it smells, no thanks," Sora said bluntly.

Snow laughed, "Sorry, wasn't much selection at Cid's."

"Cid?" Sora asked. He knew a Cid; there was one living at Oerba. Guy always swung a mop around whenever Sora came around his place. Kinda cranky, but a good-enough sort.

"Yeah, he's a brigadier-general. Got his own airship. Good guy."

Sora pictured the Cid he knew flying an airship and couldn't help but laugh.

"You from around here?" Snow asked.

"No." Sora said meekly.

"So . . . where _are _you from? Bevelle?"

"Ah . . . no."

"Okay then . . .Midgar? You can't be from Esthar, no way a kid like you would leave the security of that place to come out here to a place like Edge."

"I-I'm from Pulse." He said it before he realized the gravity of what he was saying.

Zack and Snow exchanged a surprised glance.

"From Pulse? How'd you get on Cocoon?"

"Uh . . . I snuck onboard one of those skiffs."

Snow chuckled, he had to give the kid props for ingenuity, "What are you doing here on Cocoon then, surely you know how dangerous it is to be up here."

_So the stories were true, Cocoon really does hate everything Pulse._

Sora was surprised, why were these two being so polite to him then.

"So . . . Cocoon hates Pulse, huh?"

Zack interrupted to clarify, "Cocoon _fears_ Pulse. There's a difference."

"What? Why?" Sora asked innocently enough.

"Well," Zack considered the question, "Because of the stories of . . . angry gods and divine vengeance. A society built around what you _can_ do rather than what you _should_ do doesn't take kindly to things such as divine retribution."

"And a bit of advice, kid?" Snow stopped to take a sip from the stew he was cooking, "Try not to tell any others that you're from Pulse."

"Uh . . . Okay?" Sora replied, unsure how he was going to keep his place of origin a secret.

"Yeah, we're kind of . . . exceptions," Zack said cryptically.

That's when Sora noticed it. With Snow's coat wrapped around his waist the older, taller man was left wearing a sleeveless shirt. And his L'Cie mark was as plain as day printed upon his forearm.

That mark disturbed him, and he had no idea why. Furthermore he was filled with an overflowing sadness.

A single tear rolled down his cheek without his knowing.

"Oh hey-hey!" Snow said, noticing the tear. "You okay?"

Sora reached up and felt the droplet with his index finger. _That's weird._


	44. Silence Before The Storm

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Thankupo." – _Mog_

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!" - _Gilgamesh_

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

The Holy City of Bevelle:

Bevelle was the one true exception on Cocoon. Free of Emperor Mateus' rule, the City had managed to stand on its own two feet for decades.

Bevelle was an astutely religious community, permits were need nearly everywhere and many sections of the city were closed off and protected as sacred sites. The city was built with its borders facing three others: Deling City to the far south, Midgar to the southeast, and ejection site of Zanarkand was to its direct west.

Zanarkand was a tragedy to some but generally Bevelle viewed Zanarkand's demise as justice. The Holy City, as Bevelle had come to be known, was unexpectedly attacked some years prior by Lord Zaon. This plunged the two cities into war. Eventually, Emperor Mateus himself was forced to take a stand in the matter.

Zaon had been Mateus' own flesh and blood, and as a consequence for the unsanctified attack was publicly executed. In the aftermath of that execution it was then that Emperor Mateus ordered a quarantine of the city and Zanarkand was searched. When the search parties had reached the city's Vestige, a dormant Pulse Fal'Cie was found and the city was deemed contaminated.

Bevelle quietly watched from the sidelines as their neighbours were round up and subsequently Purged. The city itself launched towards Cocoon.

Feeling that justice was served, Bevelle returned to a state of peace. The show of good will on Mateus' part won over Bevelle and it has been at its closest to the capital city of Eden in years.

However, despite the friendship shared between the two cities, PSICOM has no authority in the holy land. Instead, as is tradition, the only people deemed fit to police the city is the Warrior Monks themselves.

Established by Lord Braska during the city's founding, the Warrior Monks have been its devout protectors through thick and thin. Sworn to protect the Yevon and his people at whatever cost, the Warrior Monks have a series of tasks. Not only must they safeguard the Yevon's body, but also his heart, soul and mind.

Protecting a body is simple enough with routine exercises and training, but to protect heart, soul and mind, the Warrior Monks must be ever vigilant, honest and true. To be accepted, even at an apprenticeship is considered a high honor.

Aside from its glory which is the Warrior Monks, Bevelle also prides itself on its clergy. People from all over Cocoon flock to visit its sanctuaries, libraries and other places of learning. It's clergymen would study in the city itself and several would leave as missionaries and spread the message. Those who would become the most devout may be given the prestige of becoming Maester.

The Maesters, alongside the Yevon, essentially run the city. It is incredibly rare for the Maesters to leave the city except on formal occasions and on matters of particular interest.

At the city's epicenter was a building know as the Holy Vestige of Yevon. Unlike the other Vestiges that were found inside Cocoon, Bevelle's was newer, and had been modeled after the others. It was simply a sacred site typically reserved for the Yevon himself.

* * *

The Holy Vestige of Yevon:

The Yevon, a young man named Delita sat at a table surrounded by the Maesters that still remained within the city limits.

His brown hair was slicked back and large ornamental earrings hung from his lobes. He was wearing a beautiful red and yellow robe. Furthermore, he craned his head, which was being held up by a ceremonial neck-brace, to watch the last Maester step inside the room.

To his immediate left sat Maester Zalbaag. Whilst to his right, the newcomer, Maester Ramza took his seat. Further down the table were two empty seats and Maesters Orlandeau and Kinoc.

"Orion won't be joining us today?" Kinoc asked with a grin. Kinoc was a bald, portly man with a foul temper.

"It appears not," Orlandeau said, his arms tucked into his sleeves. Orlandeau was the oldest Maester of the bunch, and the most wise. He had remained in office over the course of the last three Yevons.

"Just as well," Kinoc mused, "This is a matter of men, not children."

"Maester Kinoc . . ." Delita addressed, his voice formal and dry, "I'll remind you that many still refer to your Yevon as 'child.'"

Delita spoke the truth, scarcely fifteen years of age, Delita was one of the youngest to receive the title of Yevon. His father hadn't become Yevon until he was 32, and passed away eight years ago. Maester Orlandeau typically handled most affairs of state, however Delita, as Yevon, still had the final say.

"Sometimes, your holiness, I feel that the only reason that boy is considered a Maester is because he is your own age."

Zalbaag pounded on the table, "Bite your tongue, Kinoc! You shant speak to his majesty so!" Zalbaag was always the first to come to his majesty's defense. A very outspoken man, Zalbaag was perhaps the most popular with the citizenry.

"That boy," The quiet Ramza said, "has done more than enough to earn his place here."

"Unlike some people," Zalbaag shot Kinoc a glare, "Who buy their way in."

Kinoc smiled, gently massaging his hands. They were adorned with several expensive looking rings.

"Gentlemen, please," Delita pleaded, "Let us put this issue behind us. Not a single one of you is here without my will for it to be so."

The room grew quiet and everyone gave the Yevon their undivided attention.

"The issue I want to discuss concerns the troubling news of yet another incident concerning a Vestige."

"Ah yes, the incident in the region of Bodhum-Besaid." Orlandeau clarified.

"As you may already be aware, the incident has all the similarities to one that occurred in Zanarkand before it was Purged."

"You highness is well-informed," Zalbaag said, "Yes, such an incident did occur."

"As a precaution, Emperor Mateus has posted PSICOM guards in Rabanastre and Palompolum."

"That's sacrilege!" Zalbaag pounded the table again.

"Regardless it has been done. I've dispatched Maester Seymour to Rabanastre to get the soldiers there removed. And I've requested that Orion consult with Eden on the matter. If things escalate, we could find ourselves drawn into a war with Pulse."

The news was grave, and fell heavily upon the group.

After some time, Kinoc mildly asked, "Can we really trust that boy to decipher the words of Eden?"

"I know you do not like him, Kinoc," Zalbaag said rather solemnly, "But that boy is the only one who seems able to communicate with the Fal'Cie."

"I understand that," Kinoc said, his face grave, "But the slightest mistranslation could plunge us into a war that will not be easily won."

There was a long pause.

"Regardless, I have faith in him." Delita said, rising to his feet, "As should you all. He requires our blessing, and our prayers. May Eden permit us."

"May Eden permit us," the Maesters repeated in unison, concluding the end of the discussion.


	45. Don of the Slums

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Thankupo." – _Mog_

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!" - _Gilgamesh_

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

Edge:

"So . . . what do ya think?" Snow asked.

Zack considered it for a moment, "We need a plan."

"Heroes don't need plans," Snow said confidently, "They just do what's right. And I say we help the kid."

Zack still wasn't sure, "Hope says that you always need a plan." He raised his finger and waved it at Snow.

Snow never liked finger-waving, "Seriously, who names their kid 'Hope?' That's just weird."

"Well, that's not exactly his real name, just his -"

"Sounds complicated. Okay! Let's go!"

Zack had to give the guy props. His confidence sure was motivational, "Alright, let's just swing by the Lindblum and let Cid know."

"Now you're talkin'!" Snow grinned.

* * *

Outskirts of Deling City:

Cloud and Bartz ditched their stolen ride when they got within the city limits.

"Now Cloud, plenty of people are going to be staring at us. We're outlandish nomads and we're not exactly welcome here."

"Not exactly welcome?" Cloud asked, glancing over his shoulder to watch a woman and child gossip, throwing sideways glances in their direction.

"As long as we don't cause any problems, they should leave us alone."

"So we just make our way over to the train station and hop a ride to Nautilus. Easy."

Bartz stopped, "Not quite."

"What? Why not?"

"No offense, Cloud, but you don't look like you have any money on ya."

"Well what about you, how do you get around?" Cloud asked incredulously.

"Rin usually floats the bill."

Cloud began to get upset, "And he's not now?"

"Not for personal trips, no," Bartz noticed Cloud's frustration, "Listen, that doesn't mean I don't have a plan."

The two stopped outside a large building.

"We'll just . . . 'borrow' some." Bartz said with a grin.

* * *

Dyne's Pawn & Loan Shop:

Dyne figured he was a nice enough sort. He paid his bills on time, took time out to see his daughter, Marlene, treated the ladies nicely. Yeah, Dyne was a good guy, one of the best.

At least his boss, Don Corneo always said so.

So when the two foreigners showed up in his shop looking to take out a loan, naturally he greeted them with the utmost respect.

"Who the #&% are you?" Dyne raised his shotgun at the two loan applicants.

Cloud raised his hands instinctively. Bartz however didn't.

"Hey, home-slice," Bartz greeted the trigger-happy loan shark with a smile and a shrug, "We're here to borrow some money."

Dyne raised an eyebrow at the wayfarer. Slowly he lowered the weapon, "Al-alright. Sorry 'bout that, just the wife, she – you know how it is."

Bartz walked over to the desk, "Yeah tell me about it. While you do so, my colleage here will . . . _redecorate_."

"What?" Cloud asked.

"See that big sword on his back? He doesn't carry that around for nothin', y'know?"

Dyne went wide-eyed.

Bartz drew his compact machine-pistol and leveled it with the man's head, "Sixty bullets in sixty seconds. How long do you think it'd take to squeeze off a shot in that shotgun?"

* * *

Deling City:

Cloud and Bartz fled through the city streets. Bartz had a small bag of Dyne's money in his hand and his machine-pistol in the other. Cloud was close on his heels.

"What was _that _for?" Cloud gestured back behind them.

Bartz laughed, "Invigorating, isn't it?"

"Now we're wanted criminals!"

"In Deling? Please." Bartz replaced his machine-pistol to his hip and opened up the bag. He retrieved the gil inside and divided it amoungst the two of them. He discarded the bag as they passed by an open alleyway.

Cloud shook his head.

"Deling's like this: The criminals run the city, anyone that's PSICOM is under their payroll and the Guardian Corps have no presence here. The strong and the quick survive while the average joe gets sweep under the rug. Usually six feet under."

"And you're okay with this?"

Bartz stopped in his tracks and whipped about. His eyes burned with intensity.

"I'm not happy with any of this! Not Cocoon! Not Mateus! Not PSICOM! Not the Guardian Corps.! None of it!" The wanderer took a moment to compose himself, "I've got a wife and kid. If you think that I don't think of them every time I witness an injustice in the world . . . well . . . you're wrong. _Dead _wrong."

Cloud remained stoic, "Then let's do something about that."

* * *

Don Corneo's:

The Don ran Deling City. Everything out there, whether it was changing hands or sitting on someone's front porch, it belonged to him. They lived only by the grace of god, their god, Don Corneo.

Don was licking his grubby fingers, having just finished a meal with the 'family,' when Dyne showed up.

The Don hated Dyne. He was a weaselly good-for-nothing that ran a pawn shop. Furthermore, Dyne would always show up looking for a handout, begging for a second chance, or in some extreme circumstances, money to float the bills.

But Don Corneo _owned_ him, and he wanted the snot-nosed hooligan to _know_ that.

Don raised his finger, signaling Dyne to zip his trap while he finished eating. Dyne fidgeted with his hands as he waited, beads of sweat rolled down his face.

Don Corneo bit into a seasoned Chocobo wing, and wiped the leftover barbecue sauce from his chin. He then waved his hand to inform Dyne that he was now listening.

"Don, ya gotta believe me!"

"Believe what? You ain't told me a thing yet."

"Two guys, two out-of-towners – They – They stole a couple grand and – "

"A coupa grand you say? Look around you, Dyne; look at the luxury I'm livin' in. Why would a coupa grand bother _me_ in the slightest." He smiled, resting his hands on his lap.

"Uh . . . well . . . I . . ." Dyne sweated even more.

"I'll tells yous why. I'll tell all of yous." Don Corneo took another Chocobo wing and swept it across the room. "Because I own this town. I own _all_ of it. It's _my_ money, see? Now the whole bunch of ya are goin' go out there, and you're gonna find dese guys and you're going teach 'im a lesson: Nobody, and I mean _nobody_ steals from the Don, got it?"

The 'family' all spoke in agreement.

* * *

Author's note:

Something I want to address. When I typed up the Zanarkand chapter, I had accidently spelt Zaon's name as Zion. This was a mistake, the character was actually supposed to be named Zaon, in reference to Final Fantasy X. I corrected the error in chapter 44, but forgot to make a mention of it.


	46. Difficult To Stand On Both Feet?

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Thankupo." – _Mog_

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!" - _Gilgamesh_

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

Edge – Aboard the Lindblum:

"Absolutely not." Raines said without even looking up from his desk.

"But Cid - " Snow started to protest.

"No buts," Cid said, looking Snow square in the eye, "We opted to lay low, Mateus is actively searching for you and we have no idea what plans he's already organized.

"We've been scanning for radio traffic but they're being pretty quiet. I'm being careful because I also don't want to risk them pinging they had no idea of my desertion beforehand they certainly figured it out when we didn't turn you over into Mateus' custody. _And_ I'm certainly not going to risk any of my men just because you want the chance to mend broken families."

Snow grinded his teeth at that last remark.

Zack put a comforting hand on the bigger man's shoulder.

Sora, however, couldn't remain quiet any longer, "Mister Cid . . . do you have any siblings?"

Cid curled a gloved finger over his mouth. His eyes betrayed his emotions as he spent a moment analyzing the child that stood before him, "I have a few, yes."

"Are you close to any of them?"

Cid chose not to answer that.

"My brother . . . he's the only family I have left. And . . . it's the same for him. I have to find him."

Cid shook his head; he knew when he was defeated. Letting out an exuberant sigh, he leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

The Brigadier-General chuckled, "Alright . . . you may go. But what's your planned route, just in case I hear from your friends?"

Snow couldn't contain his joy and held Sora in a rough embrace, "Yeah! Alright! Cid, you're the best!"

Raines smiled at the undue praise.

"I thinking we'll detour towards Bevelle, and then cut through Midgar on our way to Nautilus. If this Ventus came from Pulse, he can't have gone very far." Zack surmised.

Raines nodded, "Alright. Also," He looked back at Sora, "If during your travels you happen to meet a man by the name of Vincent Raines . . . Tell him that you're friends with Cid."

"You got it." Sora beamed.

* * *

Deling City:

"There it is! The train station!" Bartz pointed towards the rail platform, "C'mon!"

Cloud hurried after the quick nomad.

Suddenly, Bartz skid to a halt, "Wuh-oh."

PSICOM soldiers were inspecting all the citizens lined up at the train station. These soldiers appeared different from the ones Cloud typically encountered. They weren't wearing regulation uniforms, in fact if it wasn't for their customary helmets, Cloud might not have identified them as PSICOM at all.

"Looks like we got the Don's attention," Bartz remarked.

"The Don?"

"Yeah, uh . . . Don Corneo might have heard about our little incident at the pawn shop, no big."

"No big? We just stole from the head of a mafia-run town and you're saying it's 'no big?'" Cloud was getting frustrated.

Bartz waved his hand dismissively, "Yeah, it wouldn't be the first time . . ."

"You've done this before?"

"Quick, this way!" Bartz grabbed Cloud's hand and hauled him towards a nearby alley.

The two of them proceeded through the alley and came out into another street. As Cloud attempted to blend in with the crowd he caught sight of a couple posters promoting this year's upcoming Cocoon Motor Derby.

"Wonder if Ruby's is still open?" Bartz asked out loud as led Cloud through the crowd.

As Cloud passed people on the street he couldn't help but notice just how poor and sickly most of citizens here looked. Nearly everyone had pale skin, sunken eyes and were bundled up in tattered and faded clothes. In fact, the only people that seemed particularly lively were the store owners, and they seemed entirely oblivious to the masses parading the streets.

A jovial man operating a booth titled 'Accessories & Things' called out to the pair as they made their way through the crowd, "Hey! You boys look like you travel! Care to browse?"

Cloud politely declined the man's offer, no doubt the accessories were crap and he did _not_ want to know what the '& Things' part implied.

"Here we go," Bartz announced, arriving at their destination, a clothing boutique named _Ruby's_.

The slender man pushed the old-fashioned door and a bell chimed to announce their entrance.

"Ruby!" Bartz exclaimed.

"Whut in tarnation?" Ruby said in shock. She was a short blonde woman dressed very akin to a maid, "Oh Bartz! Jumpin' moon-nippers, ya done did nearly gave me a heart attack, ya did."

"Hiya Ruby, listen, we need some disguises, like some really good ones."

"Sorry, Darlin'. The Don shut down the theater a few months back, I don't make costumes no more," Ruby made a sweep of the store with her hand, "Just lady's fashion now."

Bartz' jaw dropped, having failed to notice the clothing on display before.

"Hmm . . ." Cloud took another look around the store, an idea forming in his mind.

* * *

Deling City – Backroom of Ruby's:

"I feel ridiculous," Bartz remarked. He was wearing a deep satin-blue dress that ended about his knees. He attempted to position the hat on his head just right while gazing at himself in the length size mirror. He tried to ignore the fact that his face was lathered in make-up.

"Don't feel so bad hun," Ruby remarked, swapping Cloud's hat for a cute red bow to match his violet silk number, "At least ya ain't ripped like yer friend here."

"Gee . . . thanks . . ." Bartz said sourly.

Cloud remained motionless as he allowed Ruby to add the final touches to his disguise.

The display made Bartz cringe even more. He massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Careful darlin'! Don't smudge your blush!"

Bartz froze, a look of horror on his face.

Cloud just looked over at him, his ruby red lips made him appear very similar to a geisha.

"There!" Ruby said in triumph, "Don't you two just look . . ." She stopped, at a loss for words.

"Oh dear sweet Goddess." Bartz remarked crushed.

* * *

Author's notes:

AHAHAHAHA!


	47. Return to the Subject

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Thankupo." – _Mog_

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!" - _Gilgamesh_

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

Remnants of Bodhum:

Vincent Raines was a member of the Turks. However he was detached from the main branch and instead was the lead investigator of their Investigative Service. He reason for his presence in Bodhum was to investigate the disappearance of two of their own, Reno Axelly and Rude Cissnei.

Vincent had a bad feeling about this whole case. It first began when he got the call in their offices at Esthar. As a member of the Turks, he was supposed to receive clearance everywhere in Cocoon, even as deep as to the Seat of Eden. However, his official investigation got delayed because apparently PSICOM was performing their own investigation into the matter.

He wasn't stupid; PSICOM didn't even have an investigative division. That was usually the Turks job. In fact, the Turks had been called into to investigate the Bodhum Vestige to begin with. Why PSICOM got first dibs was beyond his understanding.

As such, and as a precaution, Vincent got assistance from the one man he felt he could trust and began his own unofficial, off-the-grid investigation into the events at Bodhum.

Bodhum had been quarantined under the guise that it had been contaminated by Pulse entities, but unlike standard procedure, the area had not been purged, the civilians had disappeared, _and_ the site hadn't been 'ejected.'

This all seemed very strange in Vincent's eyes, and it got even stranger when he saw it for himself.

Laguna Loire watched Vincent at work. The journalist and the investigator were unlikely allies, but shared many similarities. The most compelling was their desire to find the truth, the second was that they both loved to take detailed notes.

Their differences however were in how they both operated. Given the facts, Laguna could deduce nearly anything. Vincent on the other hand let the evidence speak for itself.

Several times, Vincent had to tell the journalist to _not touch anything_ and instead take detailed notes and photographs first.

Vincent snapped a picture of some overturned soil, "Got something."

Laguna hastily made his way over; he was beginning to tire of not uncovering anything.

"See this?" Vincent asked, pointing a gloved hand towards the seemingly plain lump of dirt.

"Uh . . . no?"

"It looks like a tent was erected here, a large one. And over there we have the same thing. Plus we have a ton of prints here."

"Well, PSICOM was here and they did have an army."

"Yeah, but PSICOM uses grav-sheds, not tents. You would have large square imprints instead of post-marks." Vincent snapped more pictures, "The Al Bhed use tents, but I doubt this was their handy work. They tend to avoid populated places, even if those places were wiped off the map overnight."

"So what do you figure?"

"I don't know . . . yet." The investigator saw something and reached into his brown overcoat. He pulled an evidence bag from one of his pockets, "What's this now? Laguna, hand me your pen."

The journalist did so.

Vincent dipped the pen into the soil and pulled something up. It was a thin glass tube, one used for chemistry, printed on the side was one name: _Shinra_.

"Well, we know who was here. And whatever they were looking for, they've packed up and gone."

* * *

Timber Maniacs Central Office – Palompolum:

Since their investigation was off-record, Vincent and Laguna decided to process the evidence in Palompolum. Assisting them with the forensics was Vincent's girlfriend, Lucrecia Valentine. Under normal circumstances, it might have been weird and unwise to involve a Shinra pharmacist in their little investigation, but Vincent and Lucrecia had been dating for years, and he knew she could be trusted.

"Well, this is definitely one of our test tubes," Lucrecia stated, giving the tube they had found a thorough look before turning towards the office computer she was using, "They were careful, too. I got no prints off of it."

"And what about the boot prints and tire tracks?" Vincent asked. His overcoat was removed and slung over his chair.

"The tracks were from a PSICOM issue APC. The boot prints are a mix'n'match, we got PSICOM, Shinra and even a couple I can't identify . . . civilians perhaps?"

"Civilians? As in plural?" Laguna asked, his interest piqued.

"Yeah, there's definitely more than one unique boot print here."

Vincent's pager beeped.

He picked it up and checked the number, "It's Reeve, my boss. Excuse me a moment."

"Sure." Laguna nodded, slouching in his chair.

Vincent retrieved his cell phone from his overcoat before leaving the room. His phone was decorated with an artistic rendition of Cerberus, the mystical three-headed guardian of the underworld.

"It's Vincent. What is it?"

Inside the room, Lucrecia was still making progress on her forensics, "This is odd . . ."

"What?" Laguna asked.

"I thought I'd take another look at that test tube, something seemed off about it," She held it up for Laguna to see, "See that dirt caked on the bottom?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought it was just dirt from the ground, like from when it was discarded. However that's not the case, this dirt was mixed with another compound."

"Meaning?" Laguna asked, not quite following her.

Vincent walked back in, cell in hand.

"Vincent, Shinra was running soil-tests. They were looking for something in the soil, I'm positive."

"In the soil?" Vincent made a face, "Why?"

"I have no idea. I can go back to the office, maybe see if I can get info on any soil samples the lab has run lately. You know, shake the tree and see what drops."

"Okay, Lucrecia, but if anything happens, I want you to get out immediately. I have a feeling this is something big and PSICOM won't want us snooping around." Vincent grabbed his overcoat.

"Hey, where are _you _going?" Laguna asked.

"Midgar, a bunch of kids went missing."

"Midgar?" Lucrecia asked, "I don't like it when you go there, that place is dangerous."

"That place is deprived, not dangerous," Vincent corrected her, "Plus, I'm armed. I'm more worried about you."

"Don't worry, Miss Valentine. I'll look after him." Laguna announced, getting up from his chair.

"Thank you, Mr. Loire." Lucrecia said, giving the older man a quick hug.

"You're coming along then, are you armed?"

"Am I armed, he asks." Laguna said with a quick chuckle.

* * *

Author's Note:

Quick address, I decided to switch up the last names a bit for Lucrecia and Vincent. In this story, Vincent is Cid's younger brother, thus the name Raines. For Lucrecia, I wanted to steer away from the name "Lucrecia Crescent" simply because that name is rather associated with tragedy. The last name Valentine is a nod towards Vincent's in-game name.

Furthermore, I think I may have been switching around the spelling of the place: Palompolum. I continue to make mistakes spelling that name, so don't be surprised if you see it crop up as Palumpolum. It will turn up a lot, and despite it being a reference to the twins in Final Fantasy IV, I still get it confused.

Next chapter: 49 The Man With The Machine Gun.

Yeah, that's right. Laguna's gonna get to shoot somethin'.


	48. The Encounter

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Thankupo." – _Mog_

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!" - _Gilgamesh_

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

The Ejection Site of Zanarkand:

Snow led the merry little band through the long deserted location of Zanarkand. Once a prosperous city, the landscape had turned gnarled and wild. Cocoon had artificial soil, artificial grass and artificial water. Crafted by Cocoon Fal'Cie, it was all indistinguishable from the real thing. Except when something like this happens . . .

The biggest separation between Cocoon and Pulse was perhaps their cores. On Pulse, manmade structures would give way to nature, the land reclaimed by the earth. However on Cocoon, the cycle of life was significantly different. Mistakes made in history remained upon the surface of the earth like jagged scars.

The earth had not reclaimed Zanarkand, instead a man-made, steel crater was all that remained. A vast network of pipes and cables ran the entire length of the crater. Occasionally, one of the pipes or cables would turn red, indicating that power was running through it. No doubt this power would be redirected to another part of Cocoon.

Sora stared out over the vast empty crater.

"What . . . is this place?" He asked incredulously, "It looks so . . . surreal."

Snow was equally surprised by the site's appearance but unlike Sora, he knew exactly what it meant.

"Zanarkand," Zack remarked nonchalantly.

"Zanarkand?" Sora exclaimed, "Oh man . . . I knew it was a Cocoon city before it arrived on Pulse, but this -?"

Zack let a smile slip, "So . . . Zanarkand made it to Pulse, huh?"

Sora nodded, "The survivors are pretty shook up though. What happened up here anyway?"

"Long story," Zack and Snow said in unison. They didn't elaborate.

"Oh . . . okay." Sora dropped the subject.

"So what do you think, Zack? How do we proceed?" Snow relinguished command to the shorter, more seasoned traveler.

"Well . . ." Zack gazed out across the landscape. "Way I see it, we have two choices: Either cut across the crater itself or go around, either way is quite a trek."

"Any reason we shouldn't cut across?" Snow asked.

Zack shook his head, "No. It's the more direct route, just if we get into trouble, there's virtually no cover. It's a real killzone, strategically speaking."

Snow glaced back towards Sora, "Well? What do you think your brother would have done?"

Sora shook his head, "My brother never would have left home, and never would have left _Pulse_. I can't predict his actions."

Snow made a face as he considered this decision. After a bit of consideration, he spoke, "I say we cut across, sooner we reach Bevelle the better."

* * *

Ejection Crater:

Some rocks were jarred loose as Snow, Zack and Sora made their way down into the crater. The rocks skittered and crashed on their way down the crater's sloped surface. The sound seemed to echo throughout the entire length of the structure.

The echo travelled across the surface of the ejection site, until it was eventually heard by a lone PSICOM officer relaxing over on the opposite side. He had been lying on his back, his hands tucked under his head and one leg crossed over the other. He was chewing on a grass reed, his helmet discarded off to the side.

"Hmm?" His eyes shifted from the starry sky back towards the empty ejection site. His piercing eyes scanned the surface until he noticed some movement on the opposite side.

Reaching down he retrieved a sniper rifle to his right, took a moment to set it up on the bank of the crater, and laid flat on his stomach.

He spat out his grass reed and pulled back on the bolt-action lever, the click informed the sniper that his weapon was ready to be fired at any time. He scanned the surface of the crater with his scope until he located his quarry again. He increased the zoom to 16x.

Two grown men and a boy. As the one in the lead made his way over an exposed pipe, the shooter noticed something that caught his interest.

At this distance, it would be quite the feat to pick one of them off.

He smiled as he watched the unsuspecting trio proceed further into the center of the crater.

"Let's see how you dance."

* * *

Deling City:

Cloud nonchalantly made his way towards the train station platform. The PSICOM soldiers continued to inspect the potential passengers in an effort to locate the fugitive pawn-shop robbers.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" Bartz stopped Cloud before he got any further, "We can't just waltz right up there and get onboard.

"Why not?"

"Because . . ." Bartz gestured to their feminine disguises, " . . . you know? It's completely out of character."

"'Character?'" Cloud repeated, "Bartz, it's one thing to dress up like _this_, even temporarily, but if you expect me to _act_ like . . ." He stopped, considering his words very carefully.

"Just hear me out."

Three PSICOM soldiers stood on the platform. George, the senior officer was relaxing on the station bench, his eyes staying focused . . . more or less . . . on the passengers boarding and departing the trains. He let out a yawn, he couldn't wait until his shift was over. He glanced over his shoulder.

On the opposite of the platform patrolled Dax, gun at the ready, Dax was keeping a close eye on all the outgoing baggage.

And inspecting all the passengers was Vicks.

Vicks was stopping each and every passenger, inspecting their tickets and their appearance against a description of the wanted fugitives, or at least he was . . .

Until two women, a blonde with spiky locks and what Vicks could only assume to be her ugly sister, approached him. The two were fanning themselves as they strolled up to him and handed him their tickets.

Vicks was having some difficulty breathing let alone doing his duties. His helmet's filtration system became strained as his heartbeat accelerated. Ogling the girls, he waved them through, neglecting to even compare them to the sketches of the two wanted fugitives. The two girls giggled as they made their way unhindered.

The girls made their way up onto the platform and passed by George, who suddenly wasn't so terribly concerned with when his shift was over. The two girls waved to him and giggled before boarding the train and disappearing inside. Oh how he longed to follow them onboard.

George wasn't the only one, Vicks no longer desired to be a PSICOM stooge as well. His imagination running wild . . . . that is until he addressed the next pair of passengers.

If the last two accelerated his heartbeat, the next two stopped it all together.

There was a sharp influx of oxygen into the young man's lungs that refused to come out as Vicks found himself face to face with the most revolting sight he had ever seen.

Two grown men plastered in lipstick and each wearing a dress that didn't compliment either of them _at all_.

Cloud stared coldly into the man's visor. His face contorted into a truly intimidating visage that would likely haunt the man for the rest of his life.

Bartz, on the other hand was fanning himself and made an attempted pass at mimicking a girlish giggle before being sharply kicked in the shin by Cloud.

"Ouch! What'd you do that for?" Bartz shouted back at his compatriot, drawing the attention of everyone at the station.

Vicks was scared, he slowly lifted the sketch of the two fugitives towards his face and compared them to the men standing before him.

_Oh god, it's them._ Vicks thought, his worst fears coming to light. Tears streamed down his face as he noticed that Cloud was drawing a rather crude looking sword from his back.

Bartz released the safety on his compact machine gun as he noticed the two men stepping down from the platform.

And then the fighting began anew.


	49. The Man With The Machine Gun

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Thankupo." – _Mog_

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!" - _Gilgamesh_

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

Midgar, City of Dying Dreams:

Midgar had once been a promising place, it lay directly between Nautilus and the Holy City of Bevelle. At one point it had one of the largest populations on Cocoon, until Shinra closed its doors.

Shinra started out as a power company operating out of Midgar. Shinra continued to grow as a company until it virtually operated the entire city. No one worked within the city limits without the company's involvement somehow.

President Shinra grew to become a very powerful and wealthy man. Until one day, Emperor Mateus, fearing Shinra's reach ordered that Shinra downsize his company. Shortly thereafter, President Shinra made the public address that he was packing up his bags and moving Shinra Headquarters to Esthar, furthermore he was downsizing the company's focus to stick strictly to pharmaceuticals.

Midgar was a dead city within 48 hours. Poverty ran high as Shinra collected every cent they could before picking up and moving out. With no new businesses to fill the void, the citizens began to lose hope.

PSICOM then moved into the city and seized most of the infrastructure left behind by Shinra. Re-routing the power grids, Midgar unofficially became the property of Esthar. Everything proceeded as it once had, except PSICOM had now successfully circumvented the city's working class.

The city was then left to its own devices. At first, the townspeople held riots and protests against both President Shinra and Emperor Mateus. However as hunger became a more prominent issue, the people lost interest in who was to blame. Finally, the city began hassling any and all outsiders for money and occasionally even resorting to highway robbery. It was then that the rest of Cocoon turned a blind eye to their plight.

Eventually, people avoided the city entirely. They chose to travel through Deling on their way to Bevelle instead.

It wasn't entirely unusual for the Turks to be called in to investigate something in Midgar. Many times the citizens, in desperation, would attempt to interfere with the power grid. It was unusual, however, for them to be called in to look into the report of some missing kids.

Vincent was supposed to rendezvous with Tseng and Elena. Even though Vincent was typically a solo operator, usually on these trips to Midgar, he would be attached to a team of Turks. This was no exception. However the Turks were significantly shorthanded.

He didn't want to have to admit it, but he was grateful that Laguna opted to go along.

The long-haired journalist was dressed in a simple blue jacket and wore brown pants. Thrown over his shoulder was a rather impressive-looking machine gun. If it wasn't for the rather goofy grin he shot back at Vincent, he might have been an intimidating looking character.

Vincent patted his own firearm, a simple revolver tucked away in his shoulder holster. That revolver has served him well over the years.

The two of them made their way towards the front gate into Midgar, their last sliver of peace and order before entering the forgotten city. Vincent flashed his ID at the guard stationed there and within moments the gate was opened and they were standing at its threshold.

"Last chance to back out," Vincent stated.

Laguna shook his head.

And the two proceeded inwards.

* * *

Rendezvous Point – Midgar:

Laguna had heard tales about Midgar. A place filled with the sounds of people, people who chose not to be seen. Most of the citizenry stayed out of sight, but followed any tourists with techniques that could only be equated to that of master stalkers. Most of the stories of Midgar were tales depicting children, and it surprised Laguna to find an all but abandoned city devoid of both sounds & children. The only story that held true was that constant feeling of being watched . . .

Vincent led the way through the winding streets, sometimes detouring around rubble from a collapsed building. The detours became more and more frequent until they located a lone standing structure that offered a clear lookout over all the streets surrounding it. It looked more like a fortress than a simple office building. Outside the structure was an old abandoned sign [Headquarters of the WRO].

Vincent shook his head. _This is the rendezvous point?_ _Tseng and Elena have spent too much time conversing with Reeve._

Vincent noticed movement up on one of the higher levels as they approached. When they neared the entrance, Vincent spotted Elena on the other side of the building's front gate.

"Nice real-estate," He said as they drew within earshot of one another.

Elena made a bemused smile as she opened the gate, "Vincent. And . . ."

"Laguna," Laguna introduced himself and stopped himself mere moments before shaking her hand, "Argh! My leg!"

Laguna clutched at his right knee and nearly doubled over, he waved Elena away and crept around within the front entrance.

"You sure brought a strange duck with you this time," Elena remarked to Vincent, "Think he's cut out for this?"

Vincent looked over at his compatriot, who stumbled around the front lobby massaging his leg, "He might not act like it, but this man's a born operator."

"If he has your blessing, I'll take your word for it." Elena waited until Laguna had seemed to compose himself before locking the front gate and leading them towards the elevator, "Tseng's upstairs providing look-out. I'll let him brief you."

* * *

WRO Headquarters – Midgar:

Tseng was young, but despite that he had risen high within the ranks of the Turks, you could effectively call him team leader and all the other Turks would agree, even Vincent.

He was a little taller and narrower than Vincent, but carried an equal presence. He was crouched over a sniper rifle propped onto a bi-pod, scanning the streets below.

"Expecting trouble?" Vincent inquired.

Tseng got up from his post and greeted his fellow Turk, "Vincent."

Elena scooted past the two and took over Tseng's lookout duties.

Tseng wiped his hands with a rag, "We received a distress call over an emergency radio frequency. It was established long before Shinra pulled out. The responder's down by the central power grid, it's the only remaining way to send a message out of the city . . .

"Anyway, the message was sent out. Someone claimed that during a power outage, all the children inside Midgar disappeared. They sounded pretty shaken up, too."

Tseng gestured outside, "We did a preliminary sweep of the surrounding area, we haven't seen any signs of any children, nor have we found anyone willing to comment. The whole situation stinks. First we lose Reno and Rude, now we're out here in this godforsaken place playing house nanny, I don't like it. If I didn't know any better, I'd think someone has it out for us."

"Hmm . . ." Vincent mused, "Have you checked out the central power grid yet?"

"No, I was given explicit instructions to wait for you before moving in. And frankly I don't want to walk into a trap without back-up."

"You're sure this is a trap?" Vincent drew his revolver and checked to make sure it was loaded.

"Come on, Vincent, children disappearing in Midgar? Surely you've heard the rumors."

"Rumors?"

"That the children here are all evil. They stake out in the shadows and prey upon weary travelers trying to find a shortcut to Bevelle. It was only a matter of time before something went terribly wrong here. Divine retribution if you will."

"Perhaps." Vincent holstered his revolver again.

"Perhaps?" Tseng repeated, "Okay, I'll bite. What's your infamous gut telling you about this one?"

Vincent walked over to the window, "I don't think there's anything human left inside this city."

* * *

WRO Headquarters – Midgar:

It had gotten dark. Tseng was back on lookout while Laguna and Vincent slept. Elena paced over by the window, her reflection a dark shadow in the night.

"Maaaan, I think Vincent was right. This city gives me the creeps." She remarked.

Tseng had switched over to a thermal scope and scanned the streets below. "Cameras and motion detectors still operational?"

"Copy that." She took a moment to check the monitor, and manually cycled through the camera feeds.

She walked over to the windowsill beside Tseng and propped herself up, her back was facing the glass, "Despite sleeping in shifts, I haven't gotten a wink of sleep. I don't know how those two can do it."

Tseng pulled the sniper rifle over to sweep the opposite side, "Oh, they're not getting much sleep either. Vincent hasn't let go of his firearm the whole time."

Elena looked over at Vincent, sure enough; the man had his hand tucked inside his jacket.

"Don't know about that Laguna fellow, frankly he - What the - !" Tseng switched the thermal off and swapped to night vision, "Vincent!"

Vincent leapt to his feet and drew his revolver. The sudden noise woke Laguna up as well.

Tseng angled the rifle and moved out of Vincent's way.

Vincent stared through the scope. Dark shapes sauntered through the night streets.

Tseng pointed out the window, "What the hell are those? They didn't show up on thermal!"

"That's because they don't have any body heat . . ." Vincent clarified.

Elena brought her hands up to her face, "You mean - ?"

"That's right. Those things are already dead."

Laguna piped up, "So what do we do?"

"Kill the light." Vincent ordered.

Laguna ran over and flicked off the only source of light in the building.

All at once, hundreds of little yellow lights flicked on outside. Each light was one of the creature's eyes.

"Shit." Vincent swore, he pulled the rifle over to aim at one of the creatures and fired at it.

The creature went down without any protest, only to pick itself back up.

Vincent pulled the bolt back and aimed for the creature's head to fire another round.

This time the creature spun around from the impact in a spray of pieces.

And all at once, the creatures stormed at the building.

* * *

WRO Headquarters – Midgar:

Tseng and Laguna ran back to the elevator. Tseng pulled the gate closed as Laguna pressed the button for the ground level.

The elevator hummed to life and made its timely descent.

"Hit them hard, show no mercy." Tseng told the journalist.

"Got it."

Tseng smiled, "You're pretty composed for this, you a soldier?"

"Was at one point in time. Palumpolum Guardian Corps. Special Task Force Division."

"The Guardian Corps. have a special task force?"

"They did at one point in time."

Tseng was amused, "So they disbanded?"

"Yup. I ordered the disbanding."

Tseng let out a light chuckle before drawing his pistol.

Laguna readied his machine gun and switched the safety off.

Tseng shook his head, "Suddenly I get the feeling that you have more experience in this sort of thing than I do."

"Yup," Laguna merely agreed.

The elevator doors chimed open and the two of them stormed out into the main lobby.

Upstairs came the reassuring sound of sniper fire as Vincent picked off several of the creatures assaulting their location.

Tseng ran up to the gate controls, "Once I open the gate . . ."

"Wait-wait-wait," Laguna stopped the Turk with a flurry of hand-waving, he then reached deep inside his pockets and retrieved a handful of grenades, "Now I'm ready."

* * *

WRO Headquarters – Midgar:

Vincent steadied the rifle as he quickly picked off as many targets as he could. Suddenly his scope went dark . . .

"Vincent!" Elena shouted out in warning.

One of the creatures was flying just outside the open window. Its crystallized wings beat against the glass as it hovered there, shortly joined by others.

Elena drew her service revolver and aimed at the assaulting creatures. Her hands flew up from the kickback as the window pane shattered into a thousand pieces. The first winged creature exploded and dropped from the skies.

Vincent pulled the sniper rifle from its perch and held it aloft as he drew his own revolver, he aimed with one hand and picked off two more as Elena headed back towards the elevator.

"Vincent! Come on!" Elena called before running towards the stairs.

Vincent slowly backed away from the creatures, dropping another one as it flew in through the open window. It screeched and writhed as it bled out on the tile floor.

The Turk slung the sniper rifle over his shoulder as he fled the office and then proceeded to descend down the stairs. Glass shattered a couple floors above him, the shards raining down as the creatures flooded in from their new opening.

Vincent gripped the hand rail and launched himself over the edge to escape the pursuing monsters.

He landed with a thud on the next flight of stairs down. His sniper rifle slipped off his shoulder and he took a moment to loop it back around. He picked himself up and whipped around, took a second to steady his aim with both hands and fired another shot into the murder of the ravenous crystalline beasts. One squawked as it plunged down between the stairs.

Elena watched in horror as the beast dropped down past her, she leaned over the rail to watch it crash into the floor below. She took a moment to look up and immediately regretted it. The upper floors were merely a flapping, writhing darkness that slowly consumed the building.

"Elena!" Vincent shouted, stirring her from her trance. He rushed past her on the stairs.

She fired another shot into the dark mess of monsters.

"It's no good!" Vincent said, grabbing her by the arm, "There's just too many of them!"

The two Turks finally reached the bottom floor and began making their way towards the lobby.

"I thought this was supposed to be a reconnaissance mission! We don't have the kind of firepower to deal with something like this!" Elena shouted as they rounded the corner.

"We'll just have to improvise." Vincent spoke reassuringly. He spotted a door labeled [Chemical Rm.].

* * *

Rendezvous Point – Midgar:

Tseng fired off several shots in quick succession, each one lethal. The sauntering creatures dropped one after another. Tseng wasn't overly confident however, there were literally hundreds of the creatures. Each one was terrifyingly grotesque, and resembled humans. Except their faces were featureless, and their clothes were indistinguishable from their crystalline flesh. Large sharpened claws twitched at the ends of their hands and large chunks of crystals were embedded in their chests.

Laguna mowed a few of them down, but it seemed that for each one that fell, two more took its place. Soon they would be completely overrun.

"Do we make our way back? Hole up in the building?" Laguna shouted over the noise.

"No! You hear that? Vincent's stopped firing!"

Laguna listened, Tseng was right, Vincent _had_ stopped firing. What was going on?

Just then, two claws latched around Laguna's shoulders and hauled him into the air. He kicked and squirmed as the creature took him airborne.

"Laguna!" Tseng wheeled about and fired two shots into the creature's chest and the two plunged back to Cocoon.

Laguna landed on his side, cushioned by one of the fallen creature's bodies. He picked himself up, his hand momentarily touching the leathery monster's flesh.

"Ugh!" He grimaced as his hand fell upon one of its wounds. It was covered in a dark tar-like substance.

He stopped, taking note of the strange symbol printed on its upper arm. It resembled a thorny heart comprised of little black arrows.

"A L'Cie?" He said out loud. He pondered the ramifications this might represent.

"Laguna!" Tseng called out, "We've got trouble!"

The journalist looked over and saw Tseng pointing at a large towering beast making its way towards them.

* * *

Author's note:

Originally two chapters, I compiled them together so as to not break up the action.

I'm not sure if these lengthier chapters are for better or worse. I'd like to receive some feedback on this, if I may be so impertinent.

In case you haven't figured it out yet, the Turks (and Laguna) are fighting the Cie'th. Although nobody on Cocoon has actually seen a Cie'th per se. And even fewer people would combine the legends of the L'Cie with their not so infamous counterparts.

This marks the first outbreak of Cie'th on Cocoon. As for why they appeared, the only thing I can say is in this, Cie'th don't like the light so much, natural or otherwise, and a recent power outage didn't help matters none.


	50. A Battle of Great Valor

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Thankupo." – _Mog_

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!" - _Gilgamesh_

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

The Ejection Site of Zanarkand:

Snow stood at roughly the halfway point in the large empty bowl that formerly housed Zanarkand. He turned completely around to face the two trailing behind him.

"How you doing back there, squirt?" He called back to Sora, who was slowly making his way over an exposed pipe. It flashed red as a current of power passed through it.

There was a momentary increase of heat as the power flowed within. Sora swung his legs overtop of it and leaped down to the steel floor below. He stopped and gave Snow a thumbs-up as he caught his breath.

Snow let out a hearty laugh.

Valefor, who had been tucked away inside Sora's jacket piped up, "Get down!"

"What?" Sora asked, startled by the sudden sound from the long silent eidolon.

Zack, who had heard nothing turned around, "I didn't say anything."

Sora looked around; something wasn't right, "Get down!" He shouted, "Now!"

Zack took cover beside a large pipe as the sound of a gunshot went off. The bullet ricocheted mere inches away from Snow's feet.

Snow grimaced, _I don't take kindly to being shot at!_ He was a bigger target than the other two and they were all standing out there like sitting ducks. The shooter could be anywhere, and they'd have the all the tactical advantages.

He had to think fast. The longer they stayed put the better advantage the sniper had.

* * *

Braig remained nearly motionless from his position on the hillside. His left eye was closed as he stared down the scope of his rifle with his right.

"Gotcha now," He slowly pulled the trigger.

Snow looked over at the pipe to his side. A current of energy ran through it. He balled his hand into a fist and hauled back as far as he could go. He punched through the steel exterior in a deafening crash. Quickly, the large man dipped to the side, putting some distance between himself and the hole in the pipe.

At precisely that moment, another wave of energy poured through the pipe, but instead of continuing on its way to its destination, it sprayed from the wound in the pipe like a fireworks display.

All Braig saw was a bright flash erupt across his scope as red hot sparks belched from the pipe. The spray obscured his vision and he reeled back momentarily.

* * *

That moment was all Snow needed. He leapt over the broken pipe and ran towards another set. As he did so, he considered the trajectory of the sniper fire. He had to be shooting from somewhere on the opposite side.

Zack heaved up his Buster-Class Zweihaender and used it as a shield. He set it up to offer Sora some added protection.

"What do we do?" Sora asked slightly panicked.

Zack considered their options, but they had very little in the way of that. He made a grim expression, "Snow's trying to buy us some time, but unless we find a way to fight back soon . . . I'm afraid we're just prolonging the inevitable."

Sora reached inside his jacket and retrieved Valefor.

Meanwhile, Snow crept alongside the pipe he was using for cover. He peeked over the top.

_There he is!_ Snow noticed the reflection of sunlight on the sniper's scope glisten momentarily. He ducked back down. _Now we know where at least one of them is._

_He's laying in wait, holding his fire until one of us exposes ourselves. Let's use that patience of his against him . . ._

Snow smashed his fist into the pipe he was using as cover and then did the same to a second pipe.

* * *

Braig scanned the tops of the pipes, waiting for anyone to expose themselves. He could do this all day. Suddenly he was distracted by another flurry of sparks being released from one of the pipes, and then another, and another.

He pulled his sniper scope around to examine the locations of the eruptions. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing!

"Where are you?" He shifted his weight and returned to his waiting game.

* * *

Zack was too busy trying to figure out what was going on to pay any attention to Sora. The boy peered at the little pink orb in his hand. He looked at it and noticed the swirling energies within. The orb grew brighter and brighter until finally the light was enough to grab Zack's attention.

The former Warrior Monk watched in awe as the orb left Sora's hands and floated upwards on its own.

Despite the light it was a small enough object that it went unnoticed by Braig.

Finally when the orb was several feet above Sora and Zack, the object vanished. The clouds above were roughly shoved to the side as a great energy was released in the atmosphere.

Diving down like a great bird of prey came the eidolon, Valefor.

The noble creature outstretched its wings and locked its sights upon the unsuspecting gunman.

But Braig had developed a sixth sense over the years, and that warned him that something was wrong. He glanced up only to see a great winged beast hovering over him. It opened its mouth and a thin laser was emitted. The laser sliced through the ground inside the dome and quickly made its way up towards Braig's position.

The gunman's eyes went wide as watched the laser slice through the ground at his feet. He dove to the side as the ground erupted underneath him.

A great energy exploded from the crust of the earth and the cliffside Braig had made his perch was no more. Rocks poured down into the dome below as Braig found himself down with his quarry. He was dazed and unarmed, his sniper rifle lost in the confusion.

"Looking for this?" Snow said aiming Braig's own weapon against him.

Braig laughed, "Clever little sneak . . ."

* * *

Ejection Site – Tents:

Braig sipped at his cup of hot cocoa.

"A deserter, huh?" Snow said, his arms crossed.

"That's right," Braig said, confirming the story he had just told them.

It had gotten dark and the heroes had decided to make camp for the night.

The gunman had slicked back hair and wore a red scarf which caught in the air's gentle breeze. The steam from his hot beverage momentarily shifted with the wind and he took another sip.

"Orders came down from the top, PSICOM was to mobilize and apprehend the L'Cie suspects. What a crock." He said.

"How so?" Snow asked diplomatically.

Braig tapped his chin with a white-gloved finger, "Way I had it figured was that the L'Cie had the Fal'Cie's interests in mind, right? So why are we trying to apprehend the ones chosen to assist the very creatures bringing stability to Cocoon? Didn't make much sense to me."

He took another long sip.

Snow had to admit, there was a lot to this puzzle they weren't privy too.

"But these L'Cie are from Pulse." The tall man reminded his prisoner.

"Pulse? As if!" Braig spat.

"You mean they aren't from Pulse?"

"Why the hell would Cocoon erect Pulse Vestiges within their city's limits? Especially so close to major population centers? Each and every one of those Vestiges is Cocoon born, bred and true."

This was startling information and both Zack and Snow did a horrible job attempting to hide that.

Braig smiled a coy little smile, "So you've heard your answer from me. Now it's my turn, what are you all doing way out here? Stalking through Zanarkand's grave?"

Snow and Zack exchanged a worried look.

"Relax tough guy," Braig said with a smirk. He pulled down his scarf to reveal a small little symbol etched upon his skin. It appeared to be a wing shape of some sort, but clearly it was the mark of a L'Cie.

"Looks like me and you are travellin' buddies."

Snow's jaw nearly hit the floor.


	51. A Changing Situation

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Thankupo." – _Mog_

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!" - _Gilgamesh_

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

Gran Rabanastre:

Lightning was on her knees, a frustrated look on her face. So much had just happened, and for the first time in a long time, she felt absolutely and utterly powerless about it.

Their rescuers, their enemy, neither were spared fate's judgement. It cut them down at the knees like a great reaper's scythe. No mercy, no remorse, no hope.

Ultima, in its last breath, had cursed more unwilling Cocoon citizens into become Fal'Cie slaves.

Cecil, the dark knight to mysteriously come to their rescue was now cradling his son, a son he hasn't seen in who-knows-how-long . . . and the boy was a L'Cie. Probably the father as well.

Gilgamesh and Mog, the two who actually felled the beast, they were no doubt branded for their rash behavior.

And Jecht, who moments before was completely intent on fighting against them, now bore the same brand.

She closed her eyes. What would she do? What could she do?

Firion stood over her, his eyes were fixed on the boy and his father, however his mind was elsewhere.

She glanced up at him and realized he, too, lacked the answers to her questions.

He opened his mouth but quickly shut it again.

"Say something," She demanded dryly.

"We're in trouble," Was all he said. She couldn't help but agree.

Any moment now PSICOM would recover and investigate. Perhaps even the Rabanastre Royal Security Patrol would arrive on the scene. Either way, they couldn't afford to waste any more time.

Do they proceed onwards? Bring the newcomers with them? Do they head back to Nautilus and recuperate? Should they go their separate ways? Leave the new L'Cie to their fate?

Firion grimaced as a twinge of pain shot through his chest. _Why is it so difficult? I've led the L'Cie for years . . . why . . . can't . . . I . . . move?_

He heard it again, that insufferable heartbeat ringing in his ears.

All at once he let out a great sharp gasp and collapsed.

Lightning quickly shuffled over to his side and violently shook him, "Hope! Wake up! Hope!"

There was no response; he didn't even seem to be breathing.

Gilgamesh flew over to her side, "What happened?" He demanded, subtlety not one of his strong points.

"I don't know. He just collapsed. Dammit! Now I have to make a decision!" She punched at the cobblestone beneath them and let out a great frustrated sigh.

"The decision . . . has been made for us." Jecht spoke up, drawing the attention of everyone else.

He picked himself up off the cobblestone, propped himself up with Auron's old katana and then dusted himself off.

Jecht shoved a thumb at the large mark on his chest. "We're L'Cie now, like it or not. We're in this together. Our fates are now bound to one another. The decision isn't yours to make. It's ours."

Cecil held Ceodore tightly as Mog hovered off to the side.

Lightning nodded. He was right, she had to start thinking like a leader. She couldn't allow herself to be impeded by her own personal thoughts and worries.

"We can't stay here," She gestured to Firion, "I'm taking him to Esthar. You can either come with me or you can stay behind and take your chances with PSICOM. Either way we don't have time to sit around here. So . . . Let's move out!"

She picked up Firion and threw his limp arm over her shoulder, she steadied him by placing a hand on his chest.

For a moment, she thought she felt something stir beneath her fingertips.

Gilgamesh went around and helped carry Firion, "Mog and I will assist you."

"That's right, kupo," Mog nodded as he fluttered over, "We're in."

"Alright!" Jecht loosened up his shoulder, "What about you, Cecil? You with us?"

The Dark Knight took a moment to consider his options, "I can't." He looked down at his son, the boy couldn't endure the hardships of being a fugitive.

There was a moment of silence as they all looked upon the innocent face of the child before them.

Jecht laughed. Hard. "My boy, if only I was half the father you are. Cecil, listen to me, son: You can't just give up. We both know what it is they'll do to the poor boy. We're gonna have to stand and fight this one. Now go on, get. Go get your wife and meet us at the train station."

Cecil gasped, he looked over the faces of his newfound companions. Each of them nodded in turn.

"Thank you . . ." He took his son in his arms and hurried down the street.

Lightning . . . couldn't help but smile.

Her happiness soon faded however. Firion shifted, his pale complexion and pained expression made him look more like a ghost then the man she remembered.

Just what the hell was going on?


	52. Somewhere in the World

**Mateus**:

"Life, Death, even the Divine shall come under my rule . . . For the only one suited to rule – is I!"

**?**:

"Life... Dreams... Hope... Where do they come from? And where do they go...? Such meaningless things... I'll destroy them all!"

**?**:

"So, that's a Keyblade, and you must be its chosen wielder."

**?**:

"Like right now? He's leaving you behind, and by the time you catch up, he'll be a different person."

**?**:

"I won't be able to hold back!"

**?**:

"Still so blind... Then I will make you see!"

**?**:

"People are ignorant. They'll feel better as long as someone is punished."

**?**:

"Of course. That's the very reason I've come. But, Cecil...The one I'll fight is you!"

**?**:

"Talent can sometimes be cruel."

**?**:

"..."

* * *

Cradle of Life:

Emperor Mateus was visibly agitated. He paced back and forth in front of his throne. An empty wine glass sat upon his armrest.

Kefka Palazzo peaked around the corner to watch the Emperor in his agitated disposition. _Excellent_, he thought. A wily smile crept across his lips.

The court jester stepped out, the bells on his pointed shoes jingled to announce his presence, "Your highness. The Dragoon you summoned has arrived."

The Emperor shot him a glance, but quickly composed himself. What he was about to do was a nuisance, one he could have done without, "Let him in."

"Certainly!" Kefka said with too much unnecessary vigor, he bowed, twirled around and skipped back towards the heavy doors that served as the entrance to Mateus' throne room.

With a great heave, the court jest swung open one of the large doors, and beckoned the newcomer inside.

Kain Highwind moved inside, completely ignoring the annoying clown's antics.

Kefka stepped outside and pulled the door closed.

Mateus' throne room was mainly enveloped in shadows, hanging torches from the ceiling served as the room's only source of light. With the doors shut Kain's dark azure armor rendered him nearly invisible. Only the glowing gold eyes on his helmet gave away his position in the room.

The Emperor stopped and stared at the man standing before him. He was still armed, the nasty looking spear clenched firmly in his hand.

"What is this about?" Kain said, dropping all formality.

_Good,_ the Emperor thought. _Perhaps, this is the man for the job after all_.

"You are aware of the little, L'Cie problem that we're having, are you not?"

Kain chose not to answer this question.

The Emperor grinned, "Of course you are. I've lost two of my agents to these fugitives, and they need to be replaced. However, men of their skills are not very common and I need to know that you possess the right qualifications."

The Dragoon raised his head, slightly, the light from the overhead torches only revealed the lower portion of his face, he was intrigued.

Mateus took note of this and smiled to himself, "You were recommended by Cecil Harvey, a Dark Knight of my employ, do you know him?"

"Yes. Cecil and I go way back." Kain confirmed.

"Would you be capable of killing him?" The Emperor's usual good mood was restored.

* * *

Seat of Eden – Cradle of Life:

Professor Hojo was massaging his forehead with his glasses off when Sephiroth stepped back into the lab.

"You look frustrated, doctor." Sephiroth remarked, removing the upper portion of his uniform and climbing onto the examination table.

The scientist returned the eyewear to his face and looked back at the specimen before him, "These numbers just don't make any sense." He wheeled his chair over to the examination table and begun to run the routine checks on Sephiroth.

"You mean the L'Cie in Rabanastre?" The soldier inquired.

"What? No, forget the L'Cie, the L'Cie are small-time. It's these Cie'th that have appeared in Midgar, it just doesn't make any sense. One moment: Nothing. And the next? Suddenly they're there shutting down power grids. I just don't understand it."

"Perhaps the legends are true, and the Cie'th have appeared to challenge the L'Cie?"

"Hogwash, absolute hogwash. There's no such thing as the supernatural or the divine, only systemic science and the conversion of energy. Even the Fal'Cie are nothing more than - . . ." He stopped.

"Oh, nothing more than what, Doctor?" Sephiroth said, mildly intrigued.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." He pushed his spectacles up to rest more comfortably on his face and drew a blood sample from the specimen before him, "As I suspected. Your blood has begun its metamorphosis. The next time you come in here, I probably won't even be able to extract a sample."

The old scientist tapped the bicep on Sephiroth's right arm, "How does it feel to feel? To never grow fatigued, or hungry?"

"I still get tired and hunger, Doctor." Sephiroth disagreed.

"Oh, don't give me that. I know you're nothing like those other L'Cie. You aren't bound by any divine will or defects of any kind. I've done the research myself. You, my boy, are _perfect_. And in every way, I might add.

A twisted smile appeared upon the old scientist's face.

Sephiroth looked over and then dismissed the old man's words, "I wish to sleep."

Hojo grew annoyed and pulled himself away from his specimen, returning to the computer monitor he was dealing with before, "Where have these Cie'th come from?" he asked himself as he typed a query into the machine.

* * *

Author's note:

I've decided to change the intro for these "villain" chapters. There are three reasons for this. First of all, I didn't like the idea of the villains having the "hero" intro. Secondly, I figured that the War of Transgression chapters had a unique intro, why not the villains. And thirdly, Evinco inquired about this in his review, and I really must agree.

Took some doing because I don't want the villains to be associated with the heroes in any way, even the intro format is something different.

I like having an intro to my stories, and I hope my readers can appreciate it enough. Seeing those at the beginning of my chapters gives me inspiration to fill the list. A goal of sorts.

So, there's a new recruit in town. He's been planned for some time now. However he is the only character you will find in here that has been "influenced" from an outside source. That is, Dissidia Duodecim. When he was revealed, I began to debate whether he should be included simply because he had been added to the Dissidia cast.

After all, not all of Dissidia's characters will be found within. So, that raises a question: Why did I decide to include Kain Highwind?

It's a good question, and one I've been considering for some time. Unlike the rest of Duodecim's cast, Yuna, Laguna, Lightning, even Gilgamesh have been found within FNCC since long before they were revealed in Duodecim. So even if I wanted to, I couldn't add them when they were already in.

So where does this leave Kain?

I saw an opportunity. His introduction will shake things up a bit. I hope it'll add another element to this already immense story of mine.


	53. Hurry!

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Thankupo." – _Mog_

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!" - _Gilgamesh_

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

Train Station Platform – Deling City:

"Whoo-ha!" Bartz twirled around his satin blue dress tugging uncomfortably at all the _wrong_ places. He felt a momentary breeze that made him _extremely_ self-conscious. He unleashed a burst from his compact machine gun at the PSICOM soldiers bearing down on them.

Cloud twirled his Buster Sword above his head and brought it down hard and the pavement in front of him.

There was the sound of fabric ripping and Cloud suddenly felt exposed.

_This is ridiculous_, he thought to himself. He was crudely reminded that this was in fact, _his_ idea.

"Bartz! Why the hell did I allow you to talk me into this?"

"Whaaa-aaa?" Came Bartz's absolutely stunned reply.

Unfortunately that distraction was exactly what Bartz' opponent needed. He caught Bartz upside the face with his nightstick.

Bartz wheeled about, knocked off his feet. His compact machine gun skittering across the pavement.

The train whistle blew, signifying the train's imminent departure.

Cloud was standing on the train, forcing the doors open with his free hand, "Bartz! Come on!" His pink ribbon flapping in the wind.

Bartz scurried along the ground and clamored for his machine gun, he turned about and fired a burst into the crowd.

Vicks was absolutely petrified. He placed a gloved hand over the faceplate of his helmet and let out a heavy sigh. The image of Bartz, prone, with his legs apart aiming a machine gun at him would _probably_ haunt him for the rest of his life. He looked down at his dead compatriots and began to envy them.

Bartz turned around and scrambled for the train as it was pulling out.

Cloud extended his free hand towards him, "Jump!"

Don Corneo's limousine pulled up to the station. The short, plump man stepped out, four of his goons quickly rushing to his sides.

The Don watched in despair as he saw the train depart with the two fugitives, "UGH!" He groaned, yanking out his stout cigar and tossing it on the asphalt.

"No one makes a fool out of me!" He shook his fist, his blonde tuff of hair catching in the wind, and tears streaming down his face, "Not like this!"

* * *

Train - Between Deling City and Bevelle:

Aboard the safety of the train, Bartz relaxed in his seat next to Cloud. Both their lipstick had smudged horribly.

Cloud had his eyes closed and his hands neatly tucked into his lap.

Bartz slapped his knee, "Wow! I haven't had that much fun in ages!"

Cloud opened his mascara-coated eyes, the fake eyelashes highlighting the depth of his green eyes, "Well, don't get use to it. We're buying new clothes the moment we arrive in Bevelle."

Bartz gazed out the window, a large smile on his face, "Man . . . we gave them a night they'll never forget. They'll be talking about that one for a while, I'll bet."

Cloud smirked to himself as he got comfortable, intent on snoozing for the rest of the trip.

* * *

City Outskirts – Bevelle:

Snow led the little group. Braig, Sora and Zack were close behind.

"Zack," Snow called back, "You're familiar with this place, right? How do we move around undetected?"

The former warrior monk pondered this for a while before responding, "We hug the interior. There's a lot of areas where PSICOM won't have much presence. Bevelle is a holy city, and for years it's avoided relying on outside help. The warrior monks guard much of the city, especially in the areas surrounding the Yevon's vestige."

Snow stopped, "That wise? What if the warrior monks are looking for us too?"

"I highly doubt it. Bevelle doesn't have strong ties to Mateus. In fact, tensions have run high ever since he came into power. An order comes down from the top like that, Bevelle's not going to bat an eye. The monks answer to the Yevon, not PSICOM."

"But wouldn't a holy city be concerned about 'Pulse contaminates?' Aren't we an evil to be expunged?"

"Not necessarily. For you see, in Bevelle, the Yevon is treated like a living Fal'Cie, a Fal'Cie in human form. And the warrior monks, well, they're like _his_ L'Cie. It gets rather complicated, but the short version is that if anything, we'd be treated like distant cousins."

Snow was skeptical.

"However," Zack raised his index finger and took a few steps forward, "That doesn't mean we should draw any undue attention to ourselves. Long as we act like we're making a pilgrimage to see the holy sites, we shouldn't run into any problems. In fact, we should have a heck of a lot more flexibility than PSICOM."

Braig, who had remained quiet this entire time, was reminded of his uniform, "What about me?"

Snow was of half the mind to leave the newcomer to fend for himself, but he couldn't do that with good conscience, "We'll have to pick something up when we get there."

The four of them made their way towards the shining city that lay before them, towering in the sky like a great beacon of hope.

* * *

The Holy City of Bevelle:

Bartz breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good to be wearing men's clothes again.

Cloud was fixing a shoulder guard to his outfit. He was wearing a dark outfit with several buckles and straps. A wolf emblem was emblazoned upon the shoulder guard. He looked up and tightened the straps holding it in place, "Why do you wear such gaudy colors?"

Bartz turned about, "What are you talking about? I'll have you know, this is stylish."

"Maybe fifty years ago," He remarked, slipping his sword into the hanging sheath on his back.

Bartz made a face, "You think?" He glanced down at the vibrant reds and oranges he was wearing.

"Yeah, I think you've been spending too much time with the Al Bhed."

"Hey, that's not a very fair remark, they're good people." Bartz defended the nomads.

Cloud snickered, "Yeah, but you have to admit, strange fashion sense."

Bartz propped himself against the counter of the little clothing outlet they were currently in, "This coming from the guy who up until a few minutes ago was wearing a purple dress."

"Least I didn't opt for the shorter skirt."

Bartz opened his mouth but fell silent.

Cloud waited for his reply.

"Let's never mention this again," The wanderer said.

"Agreed."


	54. Lazy Afternoons

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Thankupo." – _Mog_

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!" - _Gilgamesh_

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

The Holy City of Bevelle:

The Holy City was truly a sight to behold, towering monolithic buildings surrounded by an impressive concrete wall. Decorative ribbons and banners draped down the side of every building within sight. Words written in the holy language could be seen on nearly every banner, identifying what section of the city visitors were in. Citizens and clergy milled about as the occasional Warrior Monk made his patrols.

Zack let out a slow whistle and gazed up at one of the hulking towers. Snow nodded in approval as he scanned the city streets. Braig remained relatively quiet, following behind the crew, but he smirked when the saw the pure awe and wonder painted across Sora's face.

The spiky-haired youth was blown away, for the first time since he began his journey he was truly impressed. The towering city was unlike anything he had ever seen.

"Ven would so love this place." He remarked, running up to the nearest foodstall.

"Whoa there, kiddo-" Snow started to caution, but it was too late.

"What's that?" Sora asked the food vendor, pointing at a frozen delicacy encased in a chilled tube.

"Want one?" Zack asked, producing a handful of Gil from his pockets.

"Really?" Sora asked incrediously.

"Sure!" Zack beamed, handing the money over to the teller and gestured to the frozen dish, "It's not every day you get a chance to visit the Holy City."

"Holy.. City?" Sora asked, munching on the icy comestible the moment he received it.

"Yeah, The Holy City of Bevelle. Long ago, the Creator built Cocoon and created the Fal'Cie to run the place, the first humans he took aboard Cocoon landed here, in Bevelle. Of those first settlers, it was the people of Bevelle that were the closest and most favored by the Creator, and the first Yevon was chosen by the Creator himself. Before the establishment of Eden and Gran Rabanastre, it was Bevelle that was served as the epicenter of the planet." Zack gestured across the scope of the city.

"Right, and as such, Bevelle is the oldest settlement on Cocoon." Snow interjected, "It wasn't until the Creator's departure that the Cradle of Eden became the capital city here on Cocoon."

"The Creator's departure?"

Zack nodded, "The Creator left Cocoon in the hands of the Fal'Cie. Ark and Eden in particular."

"They're like Cocoon's super Fal'Cie." Snow explained, "The top dogs."

"So they call the shots?" Sora asked for clarification.

"In a manner of speaking. They don't actually talk, it's more like they guide the systems." Zack tapped his chin, thinking of the best way to describe things.

"Systems?" Sora was puzzled.

"Yeah, like all the computers and stuff. Eden is hooked into the central command structure in the Capital, and she controls all the systems on Cocoon, she's literally the heart of the planet."

Snow hummed in response, "And Ark is like Eden's security system. He's hardwired into the defenses surrounding Eden."

Sora blinked. It all sounded so outlandish, but he figured he understood enough to get the jist of it. It sounded like a more complicated pair of Fal'Cie than the ones on Pulse. Doomtrain was often called an automated Fal'Cie and Sora reckoned it sounded a lot like that.

"This isn't the best place for a discussion, but remind me to ask you about the Fal'Cie on Pulse when we get a chance." Zack mused, "Right now our top priority is to get to the Train Station, we should be able to easily get aboard a train to Nautilus from here and we shouldn't run into any trouble."

"What about my brother?" Sora reminded Zack of the reason the youth was on Cocoon in the first place.

Snow placed a firm hand on Sora's shoulder, "We'll find him, but right now there's not a lot of people that can help us look for him. Our best chance is to meet up with Zack's people."

Zack nodded, "They'll help us look. Promise."

* * *

Cloud waited patiently as Bartz conversed with the attendant at the train station.

"Well, we got some time to kill." Bartz stated as he rejoined his companion, "Looks like there's some sort of temporary lockdown on all the trains. Something happened out in Gran Rabanastre and it resulted in the death of one of the Maesters, as such, the entire city is in a state of mourning. Looks like Nautilus will have to wait."

Cloud grunted in response, and the two departed the train station.

Bartz picked up a newspaper from a newsstand on his way out, "Now that we're in a more civilized part of the world, what else has been going on in Cocoon?"

Cloud led the way while Bartz brushed up on the current state of affairs.

"Oh hey, Cloud, you might want to hear this: Apparently, there was an explosion in Bodhum. The Vestige was obliterated and PSICOM's pursuing some fugitives involved."

"Let me see that." Cloud snatched the paper away from Bartz and skimmed through the article, "A group of anti-religious terrorists bombed the Vestige in Bodhum-Besaid, however the Vestige housed… dangerous compounds that resulted in the… total destruction of Bodhum? What is this?"

"You mean that's not what happened?" Bartz inquired.

"No. I was there. PSICOM was investigating the Vestige, Pulse monsters came of it, PSICOM ordered that the entire town would be Purged. Simple. There were no terrorists, no dangerous compounds. Why are they covering it up? This makes no sense."

"Pulse monsters, you say?"

"Yeah and a Pulse Fal'Cie."

"A Pulse Fal'Cie? In the Vestige at Bodhum?"

Cloud rubbed his forehead, "Ozma, it said its name was Ozma."

Bartz looked grim, "That's not possible."

"What's not?"

Bartz was caught off-guard, "Eh, uh… nothing."

Cloud didn't buy it, "Do you know something about this?"

"No. I don't. Forget I said anything." Bartz folded his arms, "This is getting us nowhere anyhow. We gotta decide where to go next."

Cloud exhaled, he didn't like how quickly Bartz dropped the subject, but Cloud had to admit the wayfarer was right. They weren't making any headway. They needed a plan, a course of action. Until now, Cloud thought he'd just make his way to Bodhum, regroup with Squall and the Guardian Corps. But now it sounded like Bodhum had vanished overnight. There was absolutely no way anyone was still there now.

Before they could decide on their next move however, fate played another card. From the crowd ahead erupted a horrid scream.

A woman dropped a parcel she was carrying and stood petrified in front of a crowd of children. Their clothes were dark and tattered. At the children's feet was man laying in a pool of his own blood.

Quickly people were running for their lives. The strange children moved in an unnatural way.

Bartz's face paled, "Cie'th! What are they doing here?"

Crystalline claws erupted from the children's hands as their faces contorted into looks of pure anguish and pain. A few of the children sprouted crystal wings and hovered a few feet off the ground.

And then suddenly, all the children attacked. They lunged at the nearest stragglers and delivered death.

Bartz drew his compact machine pistol, "Cloud, don't hesitate. These creatures aren't children any longer!"

Cloud however couldn't move, it all happened so suddenly. It was so surreal.

But before the Cie'th could reach him, a quick sword stroke stunted their assault.

Standing before Cloud was a hooded figure, and in the grip of his right hand was an oversized key.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the extended hiatus. It's over now.


	55. Roxas

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Thankupo." – _Mog_

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!" - _Gilgamesh_

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

The Holy City of Bevelle:

The cloaked figure rushed forward, brandishing the large key like a sword. In a flurry of swipes, the Cie'th shattered into a dark mist that disintegrated in the air.

The figure had the general height and build of a young boy and he sprinted away with the agility of one.

"Hey! Wait!" Cloud called out as he gave chase.

Bartz groaned, "Yeah! Let's all rush in the direction these things are _coming from_, that's a _brilliant idea_!"

* * *

Snow was positively beaming. Just a little further was the Train Station, and after that it was to Nautilus, where hopefully all their happy endings resided. Serah, Lightning, Sora's brother, hopefully they were all just over that crest, he told himself.

When a bunch of screaming citizens ran by and a number of clergy got down on their hands and knees and prayed, Snow instantly knew something was up.

"The dead have risen!" A distraught priest wept, "The end-times are upon us! Repent to Eden!"

"They're punishment for the death of Maester Seymour!" Another bellowed.

Some deluded old man said, "See? I told ya! The children these days would be the death of us!"

Braig leapt backwards, separating his sniper rifle into two smaller guns. Zack readied his Buster-Class Zweihaender, and Snow bunched his hands into fists.

"Whatever happens, you stay behind me, got it Sora?" Zack told the unarmed youth.

Sora nodded, "You don't have to tell me twice."

The Cie'th soon poured out onto the streets, and Sora's blood ran cold.

* * *

The Holy Vestige of Yevon:

Yevon Delita had retired to his chambers. With Maester Seymour gone, the youth doubted his ability to lead his people. These were truly turbulent times.

Delita removed his ceremonial cape and was about to remove his high collar when an unannounced guest interrupted him.

"You're better off dead." Vanitas decided.

"What? Who are you? And how did you get past the guards?"

"Oh, I went _through_ the guards." Vanitas strolled towards Delita, "It's rather pathetic. That they worship you as a God. Like a living, human Fal'cie. But you're not. You're just a boy. My people need a cheap imitation no longer."

"_Your people?_" Delita fumed, "_Cheap imitation_?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm the real deal." Delita's stunned expression went glossy in the reflection of Vanita's mirror-like helmet as the trespasser plunged a crystallized dagger into the Yevon's chest.

The dagger vanished, leaving a bloody wound in Delita's chest. Delita's hands pressed against it as his body teetered backwards. Vanitas reached out and grabbed Delita by the throat before he could hit the ground. Vanitas reached inside the boy's robes and retrieved a keycard from one of his pockets.

The murderous child then dragged Delita over to the nearby window and he roughly shoved him through it.

* * *

The Holy City of Bevelle:

There was the shattering of glass before a body plunged to streets below. If the people were frantic before, it was blown into full hysterics when they discovered that the bloodied body belonged to none other than their prestigious Yevon.

Pure unbridled chaos erupted on the streets, the people regressed to little more than blithering madness. They ran to and fro with total disregard for one another. Many believed that nothing could save them and that the end was truly upon them.

Snow couldn't bear to watch, he was heartbroken to witness such anguish. In frustration he pounded the first Cie'th to come within arm's reach. It disintegrated into a misty powder before fading away completely. With a heavy heart and much remorse, he fought on. Fought in the hopes to somehow quell the insanity.

Zack stayed back, leaving Snow and Braig to fight the Cie'th. Instead he focused everything into staying between their attackers and Sora. Every fiber of his being was on guard, intent on protecting the boy.

At first, it seemed possible. The few shambling Cie'th diminished in number. But then a new flood of them appeared from a nearby alleyway.

Zack's optimism vanished. They were going to die. They were all going to die.

Cloud and Bartz chased after the mysterious figure, they ran past the screams, the hysterics and the bloodshed. When they arrived where the others were fighting, they were suddenly confronted with the truly dire nature of the situation.

The murderous Cie'th shambled around in the twisted guise of youthful children, but fought and attacked with the vicious ferocity of a pack of wild animals. With talons, wings and claws, they maimed their victims and launched themselves at the next.

It was truly a nightmare.

Their pursuit of the hooded youth was cut short when they were unceremoniously thrust into the fighting themselves.

The hooded boy momentarily stopped when he stood before Snow, Braig and Zack. Braig, mistaking him for a Cie'th fired in his direction, the gunfire caught his hood and pulled it back from his face.

The youth retaliated by launching a dark fireball at Braig's face.

The scorching flames caught Braig's right eye and he reeled back in pain with a shout.

"Ven?" Sora asked incrediously, stepping out from behind Zack.

"Ven?" Snow caught the name, "Your brother?"

The key-wielding youth slashed at a couple more Cie'th.

"Ven! Ven!" Sora ran to the side of his brother. "Ven! I've looked all over for you!"

The blonde youth gave Sora a look of disregard.

"Don't you recognize me? It's Sora!"

"Shut up," The key-slinging youth snapped, "My name is Roxas. R-O-X-A-S. And I certainly _don't_ recognize you!"

Frustrated tears erupted from Sora's face and he fell to his knees.

Snow stopped. He couldn't find the strength to keep fighting, not while watching this unfold.

Roxas quickly dispatched more Cie'th. They dropped around him like flies.

"Aw, boo-hoo." Vanitas dropped down from behind Sora.

Sora whipped around, "Wha? Who-?"

Vanitas raised a hand to his chest in mock surprise, "I'm hurt. Don't you recognize your own brother?"

"What did you _DO_ to him?" Sora shouted as he took a threatening step towards the masked boy.

"Him?" Vanitas pointed at Roxas and laughed. "No. I meant me, Sora. _I'm_ your brother."


	56. Azul the Cerulean

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Thankupo." – _Mog_

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!" - _Gilgamesh_

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

The Holy City of Bevelle:

Vanitas walked past the ensemble of characters, materializing in his hand from a dark void was his weapon. It looked identical to the key brandished by Roxas, except the colors were inverted. Dangling from the hilt were two halves of a gear or cog, forming the letter 'S'.

"Let me show you how it's done."

With a puff of black smoke, Vanitas vanished. He re-appeared a few yards away, slashed at a Cie'th, then vanished again. Before the crew could fully comprehend what had happened, Vanitas had vanquished all the Cie'th.

The city of Bevelle grew eerily quiet, the citizens slowly graced the streets again, trying to understand what they had just witnessed. The Warrior Monks that hadn't fallen in combat with the Cie'th all turned to stare at the newcomers.

"Who… what are you?" Snow asked, helping the wounded Braig to his feet.

Vanitas reappeared before the heroes, his mask peeling away, "Like I said, I'm Sora's brother. We're twins. Can't you see the family resemblance?"

Vanitas smirked. It was true, Vanitas was the spitting image of Sora, albeit slightly older and with a darker complexion. Vanita's yellow eyes shone with twisted brilliance.

Zack rubbed the back of his neck, and Snow compared the two. "Sora…?"

Sora was distraught. His mouth askew. "You're not my brother! He is!" Sora fumed and pointed to Roxas.

Roxas shot Sora a sideways glance, one of disregard, but aside from that he didn't say or do a thing. He waved his gloved hand dismissively, the chain about his raincoat rattled in response.

Vanitas ignored Sora's outburst and turned his attention to the crowd, "Hear me! You've all been living your lives in a lie!"

"This!" The darkclad youth gestured over the scene, "This is the _true_ state of Cocoon! You have been force-fed _lies_ and deceit. Mateus would have you think that you're _safe_, but you worship the wrong deity! Turn your gaze not towards Ark and Eden… but Pulse! For it is _Pulse_ that _will save you_!"

The people of Bevelle stared on with wild expressions, a few began to protest and what began as a slow murmur grew into a dull roar.

Vanitas then turned towards the others, "And now I think its best we leave." He gestured in the direction of the train station.

The darkclad youth led the ensemble. Roxas pulled his hood back over his head. Snow assisted Braig, who kept his hand over his eye. Sora and Zack followed behind.

Snow glanced over his shoulder as he escorted Braig towards the station, "Sora? Is he… really…?"

"I don't get it, he doesn't recognize me." Sora lamented, staring at Roxas's back with torn, unsteady eyes.

"There must be an explanation." Zack attempted to reassure the spiky-haired youth.

"Yeah. That schemer." Sora gestured to Vanitas openly. If Vanitas had heard him, he chose not to address it.

The darkclad youth stopped next to Cloud and Bartz, "You two. Come with us."

Bartz looked on Vanitas with distrusting eyes, but he had to admit, Vanitas _had_ saved them from the Cie'th… but what did it mean.

With some reluctance, Cloud and Bartz joined the party and they all made their way to the train station. Sora let out a startled gasp. Sitting upon the train tracks was none other than Doomtrain.

Vanitas pulled Doomtrain's doors open and the train Fal'Cie regarded the party with a sideways glance. Vanitas continued to hold the door open as the group made their way inside.

Everybody took a seat. Bartz offered to address Braig's wounds, while Cloud looked over their crew.

Snow recognized him, "Hey, you're from Bodhum. You were at the Vestige."

"That's right. You're that guy from the cantina."

Snow grimaced, "Saw that huh?"

"Snow, right?"

The tall man nodded.

Vanitas stepped upon the train and sent Roxas away, "Now, I expect you all have questions." He said with a grin.

* * *

Rendezvous Point – Midgar:

Slowly making its way towards them was a towering crystalline behemoth.

"What _is _that thing?" Laguna unleashed a barrage of bullets in its direction.

All this accomplished was angering the lumbering monstrosity. The beast gripped the concrete and propelled itself towards the gunslingers. Its head dipped low, readying its gnarly tusks.

"Look out!" Tseng shoved Laguna out of the way as the beast charged past them.

The airborne Cie'th circled overhead, allowing the hulking behemoth to continue its rampage without their intervention.

Tseng quickly returned to his feet and squeezed off a few rounds with his pistol. The slide of the gun rammed back repetitively as Tseng calmly fired with deadly precision and speed.

The monster merely shirked the bullets with a toss of its head, as the ricocheted off harmlessly.

"We're gonna need a bigger gun!" Laguna shouted as the two of them were forced to avoid another charge from the beast.

Laguna unloaded on the beast's hindquarters, hoping the creature was weak to attacks from behind. But his bullets, too, bounced off harmlessly.

The beast turned around, and dragged its claws along the ground, readying for its third assault.

Suddenly the WRO building behind them exploded, smoke and flames belched from the buildings lower floors. A few Cie'th by the building screeched and dropped to the ground having proven to have been too close to avoid the flames.

The explosion had given the beast momentary pause and delayed its assault. The airborne Cie'th, opted to attack the two gunmen, not willing to risk another explosion.

They descended with talons and razor-sharp wings.

Laguna and Tseng turned their attention towards the aerial pests, unloading bullet after bullet into the sky. Cie'th continued to drop in a relatively short amount of time, desperation giving Tseng and Laguna an edge. The two gunmen stood back to back, bullet shells rattled on the cracked pavement as magazines were emptied and replenished.

However, the giant crystal behemoth had regained its wits and took this opportunity to charge at the ill-prepared gunmen.

Tseng caught sight of the creature but it was too late.

"Laguna!" Tseng shouted, giving the journalist a solid boot out of harm's way.

The machinegun-toting ex-militant turned just in time to see the Turk get gored by one of Cie'th tusks. Blood saturated the air as Tseng's body was unceremoniously tossed from the rampaging feral beast.

"Tseng!" Laguna yelled out as he rushed towards the creature, furiously unloading the magazine of his machinegun into the beast.

A few bullets found their mark but hardly did any damage to the creature, in frustration it backhanded Laguna and sent him flying across the cement.

Suddenly a large caliber bullet sheared across the creature's snout, it reeled back from the impact.

Vincent emerged from the burning building, having fired the sniper rifle with only one hand. He pulled back the bolt and then resumed using the weapon with both hands as he made his way over to the creature.

_Bang! Clink. Bang! _ He unloaded each shot as quickly as he could.

The bullets all made impact and sheared off chunks of crystal from the beast's face. The monster dropped with a sickening thud before it silently dissolved to ash.

Elena emerged from behind Vincent, firing after the Cie'th still present in the air and the two rushed over to aid Laguna.

Having witnessed the behemoth's defeat, and lost a good score of their numbers, the Cie'th opted to break away and slowly disappeared into the night. The sun's rays slowly broke the horizon in pathetic fallacy.

Laguna was out cold. Tseng was drenched in a pool of his own blood. Vincent lowered the rifle as he drew close.

Tseng coughed, choking on blood.

Elena gasped, dropping her revolver carelessly. She rushed over to her compatriot, "My god, he's still alive…"

Tseng choked on his dying words. "Vincent… you must… get to the bottom… of this… Bring.. the.. hammer.. down.."

"I will." Vincent watched the life fade from Tseng's face as Elena looked away, weeping.

Elena made her way over to Laguna as Vincent stared up into the sky.


	57. Access the Grid

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Words aren't the only way to express your feelings."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Yeah, 'fraid I'm gonna hafta pass on that."

"More human than you."

"Thankupo." – _Mog_

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!" - _Gilgamesh_

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light  
_

* * *

Castra Harmonium – Cradle of Life:

She couldn't stand seeing him like this. Her chest swelled as she breathed deeply. Though she fought to minimize her breathing, it proved difficult as she continued to watch her charge sleep.

Or meditate rather.

She rocked back and forth on her feet, the soles of her sneakers creaking with each motion.

She abruptly stopped. _Too much noise, that's no good._ The sixteen-year –old mused. She tried to be as quiet as possible for the Maester.

Her tight black leather outfit creaked with the swell of each breath. _Shoot!_

There was a sharp inhale as she held her breath.

Her nose scrunched tight as her cheeks were slightly puffed.

"Don't force it." His gentle voice pierced the gentle hum of the nexus computer room they currently occupied.

"Paaaaaawwaah." She exhaled all at once.

"You're trying too hard to minimize your presence and it's really not helping." He informed her.

"Sorry," She adjusted a strand of hair that had been dislodged from behind her ear in the exhale, and then pointed a gloved finger at the door, "Should I wait outside?"

"No, the sound of your breathing is relaxing." Orion said, shifting his weight into a comfortable resting position. He sat on his knees, his hands curled into soft fists on his lap.

A white and red cape draped over his shoulders and gathered about his feet. And a miter cap adorned his golden locks. A long pony-tail snaked down his back and various colored beads adorned his hair.

His constant companion and trusted bodyguard was none other than the young miss Tifa Lockhart. She had training as a Warrior Monk, but ultimately left the order to permanently join the young Maester's entourage. In her hand was the scepter Orion typically carried around on his journeys.

The room they were in was circular in design with one door behind them. Pipes and tubes and supercomputers took up the majority of the room's space. Brightly colored energy flowed out of the two central showcases in the room.

Inside the showcases were two figures, generally resembling that of a man and of a woman.

_Ark and Eden._

Though if they _had been_ human, they most certainly _were not now_.

Towering and grotesque, the misshapen creatures were nothing more than tubing and wires. Their presence was foreign… alien.. but the energy that emanated from them was gentle and a little saddening.

Orion had done quite some traveling as a Maester and sitting here now, he couldn't help but draw the analogy that these two Fal'Cie… were on life-support.

And that life-support coursed out and through the very veins of Cocoon. Right from this central spot.

"Can you hear them?" Tifa asked.

"Of course."

"I mean, really hear them?"

Orion paused before answering, "…yes."

"What are they saying?"

"It's like faint whisperings. As if a sudden breeze would snuff out their words. Ark just keeps repeating 'Must protect.' And Eden… Eden's trying so desperately to tell her message. But hers is a will that has been beaten and smothered."

Orion uncurled his hands and stood up, he turned to face Tifa and looked at her face with much intensity.

"She feels as though no one is listening. Not any longer."

Tifa looked sad, her large eyes turning to look in Eden's direction.

"But you're listening, aren't you?"

Orion smirked and shook his head, "I may be able to hear her words." He tapped his head. "But barely."

He turned to face Eden's showcase, "And I can do nothing to alleviate her fears."

"You mean she can't hear you?"

"No. The grim reality of the situation is that Ark and Eden do _not_ hear our prayers. That is a truth the Yevon and Bevelle will never know."

Tifa looked sad again, "Why don't you tell them?"

Orion smirked again, now walking towards the door, "You underestimate the power of faith. The benefits of faith. Praying to a god, to a Fal'Cie, it soothes the soul. And that is perhaps the best gift they could ever give us."

Tifa nodded, she figured she understood what he meant.

Shoving open the door, Orion strutted outside. A smile snuck upon Tifa's face as she watched him. Even in front of the Emperor's personal guards, he was doing his best to greet the world with a smiling face and self-sustained confidence.

He waved in mock-salute to the guard posted outside the hall and the duo made their way back to the surface.

The guard's masked face betrayed no emotion, but his head followed Orion in wonderment.

Tifa covered her mouth, trying to keep herself from snickering at the display. The energy Orion was radiating was contagious as she politely waved to the intimidating guards.

As the pair passed from spiraling hallway to spiraling hallway they climbed higher and higher until a panoramic view of the capital city could be seen outside the windows. The rising sun cast it's early-morning orange rays across the city and the sunlight glittered of the airship docked in the distance.

"I hope Vaan hasn't fallen asleep at the helm." Tifa mused, "I don't like waking him up."

"Don't worry, I've got no qualms about doing that!" Orion twisted his body to throw a reassuring grin her way as he continued his march down the hall.

As the pair departed into the distance, Kefka Palazzo revealed himself from the shadows.

"Hrrrm. The god-talker and his hussy hey? Not good. Not good! If I'm to accomplish anything in these parts I'm going to have to do something about _THEM!_" This last bit was saturated with venomous spite.

Kefka's face contorted into a sharp, pointed smile, "I wonder if I can get the old man's lapdog to run'em through? Uwe he he!"

* * *

Airship Landing Pad #012 – Cradle of Life:

The door leading outside raised with a hiss. The sun's rays poured out and flooded the hall with it's light. Orion's white and red boots fell onto the outdoor landing pad in soft clacks as he made his way to his airship.

Standing on the landing platform was none other than Emperor Mateus himself, accompanied by a small entourage and a detachment of soldiers.

Orion eyed the group with a skeptic look while Tifa tightened her right hand into a fist.

The Emperor wasn't facing in the Maester's direction but was instead studying the design of Orion's airship. The Dragoon Kain and the PSICOM officer, Sephiroth both stood on opposite sides of the Emperor.

Sephiroth was wearing a fancier white-and-black version of the PSICOM officer attire, complete with black pauldrons, white angel wing feathers were painted to appear as they they were falling from his shoulders.

Kain remained in a scale breastplate with his customary dragon helm firmly planted upon his head.

As Orion approached the group he shrugged.

"I see you've acquired a most remarkable vessel, _Onion Knight_. I trust you're treating her well."

Orion smirked, "I don't know if I entirely deserve that title, Your Grace."

The Emperor whipped about, turning from Orion's ship to face the Maester himself, "Oh come now, the young prodigy child, inexperienced in the ways of the world that overcomes great hardship to become the youngest to ever reach the pinnacle of being named Maester. It is a well-known fact that all heroes in all tales disliked vegetables as children. But then they overcome that hardship and take their rightful place amoungst the greats."

Orion shook his head, "You do me a great honor, but I don't feel as though I've done anything great thus far."

"Nonsense. You, the god-whisperer hear the voices of our beloved Fal'Cie and give undeniable hope to the people of Cocoon. Tell me, god-whisperer… what message do the two bring us today?"

Orion folded his arms, placing his hands deep inside his sleeves. His fingers curled around the hilt of the two short swords hidden within.

"Eden weeps, claiming the end looms on the horizon for Cocoon. Her people are in danger and she plunges into despair."

The Emperor raised his ceremonial staff into the air, the ebony crystal embedded upon its top refracted the sun's rays.

"Tell me Onion, have you ever heard the tale of Chaos, the God of Discord?"

"No. Sounds like a Pulse legend."

"You are still young and still yet unlearned in the ways of the world, my hometown of Gran Rabanastre adopted many of the ways of Pulse, or rather Gran Pulse as it once was. As such many of the legends of the Old Gods still yet remain, hidden deep within its archives. Even in the ceremonial palace, depictions of the War of Transgression adorn its walls."

The Emperor paced around the Onion Knight and stood before Tifa, his eyes looked her over, top to bottom, "Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony and Chaos, the God of Discord, both locked in ever eternal conflict. Their war held the world of Gran Pulse in balance. It is said that after the God of Discord perished, the world of Gran Pulse shuddered, the balance broken, existence itself threatened to tear itself apart."

The Emperor reached up and drew a finger along Tifa's beautiful chin, "And then the Creator crafted Cocoon. Theorists on the issue believe that Cocoon was built using Chaos' husk, and as such the second planet in the sky serves to strike that balance, preserving the universe for a little while longer."

The Emperor lifted Tifa's chin, her eyes trembled slightly as the much older man lowered his head to meet her gaze.

There was a slight tug on the Emperor's cape that tore him away from the former Warrior Monk trainee.

All the accompanying PSICOM soldier had their weapons trained in Orion's direction.

The Emperor stepped away from Tifa and motioned for his men to put away their weapons, with a smile, Mateus finished his story, "But they say that with Cosmos' absence, Gran Pulse withers. It's lands decay and it becomes a breeding ground for monsters. You could almost say that as Cocoon continues to prosper, Gran Pulse degrades as result. Striking a balance as it were."

"Even the most noble of intentions can have dire consequences," Onion agreed, "And what could seem as a marked insult can serve a greater good in the end."

"Quite." The Emperor bowed towards the Maester, who returned the gesture.

As the Emperor departed, his soldiers left with him. Only Sephiroth remained behind.

The tall silver-haired man gazed down at the short-statured Maester, "One day, boy. You'll have to show me what those swords in your sleeves can really do."

Orion smirked one again, "Pray, Magic Fencer, that I indeed do not."

This time, Sephiroth smiled and patted the boy on the shoulder. And then he left after his Emperor.

As Orion and Tifa ascended the loading ram of his airship, he took his scepter back from her.

"What did Eden really tell you?"

"Save Cocoon. Spare the L'Cie." Orion said, his expression grim.

* * *

Author's Note: Added more quotes to the top. Can you guess'em all?

The chapter title is the name of a song from Dream Drop Distance, in case any of you don't recognize it.


	58. Someday The World Ends With You

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Words aren't the only way to express your feelings."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Yeah, 'fraid I'm gonna hafta pass on that."

"More human than you."

"Thankupo." – _Mog_

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!" - _Gilgamesh_

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

Tear's Point – Esthar:

The City of Esthar loomed on the horizon. The group had been walking for what felt like forever. Gilgamesh cradled Mog in his arms, the little moogle had grown exhausted from flapping his wings. Even the athletic Jecht was falling behind, complaining about how far they've travelled.

Rosa, Cecil's wife had fled with the group and she was doing her best to keep Ceodore going, the young boy had grown exhausted hours ago.

The only one that seemed to be able to match Lightning's determined pace was Cecil, the Dark Knight remained silent, occasionally helping her shoulder Firion's comatose body.

The man hanging off Lightning's shoulder had grown terribly pale. His cheeks were hollow and the ridge around his eyes had grown a somewhat purple sheen.

Lightning gritted her teeth and lifted Firion over the first step leading into Tear's Point, a small facility just outside the main city of Esthar.

Cecil rushed to her side, but Lightning was too angry, too determined to slow down for his assistance, she hauled Firion up each step, one at a time, the rest of the group had stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

Lightning gave a mighty bellow as she hauled Firions limp body up the final step, but the man's boot caught on the very ridge and the two collapsed unto the top step.

Lightning fell to her knees as Firion collapsed in a heap. Cecil bolted up the stairs to her side, as the young woman had begun sobbing. Pushing herself and the others too far all this time, everything came undone all at once.

Cecil turned to Firion but stopped in his tracks. The vacant look on the young man's face was far too familiar. The Dark Knight crouched down and felt the youth's pulse. His head drooped as his fears were realized. He turned his attention back to Lightning and shook his head.

The young woman openly wept without inhabition. Formerly so strong, so determined and prideful, the former soldier cried and cried. Cecil moved over and held her, allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

Rosa gasped and held Ceodore close as the young boy continued to ask what was happening.

Mog sniffled and cried in Gilgamesh's arms as the giant looked on in horror.

Jecht dropped onto a nearby stone and gazed up into the sky, before redirecting his attention to the large katana in his hands.

Firion, the leader of the resistence, the man formerly named "Hope" was dead.

And nothing could change that.

* * *

Author's Note: Really really short chapter, I didn't want to have any actual dialogue here.

This has been a long time coming, as Frioniel's death has been planned from the get-go. So sorry to any of you FFII fans out there that may have been hoping for something different.

Lightning's group has been getting little attention, and though not as little as Squall and Serah, pretty darn close. There will be more focus on both groups soon but a few more events concerning the other parties are necessary first.

I've been pretty busy with my full-time job, so my update schedule is really wonky at the moment. I'm hoping to have two or three chapters up by the 23rd of August.

Another chapter title from Dream Drop Distance. I'm really digging the music from this game and it suits my needs here. You'll see similar themes from that game in this story for sure. Anyway, keep on-a rockin' in Midgar!


	59. My Heart's Descent

"Hypocrite. You are the one who has made your heart a prison."

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Words aren't the only way to express your feelings."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Yeah, 'fraid I'm gonna hafta pass on that."

"More human than you."

"Thankupo." – _Mog_

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!" - _Gilgamesh_

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

Doomtrain – Between Bevelle and Nautilus

Vanitas reveled in it. As everyone exploded all at once, launching numerous questions his way. He closed his eyes, a grin creeping across his face.

Snow was asking something about Pulse, Sora was demanding the whereabouts of his brother, Cloud was asking who the hell he was, Bartz was asking how he managed to pull of destroying all those Cie'th at once, Zack was asking how he knew where they were.

But Braig's question silenced them all.

"Yo, dark helmet. Just what is that key-thing ya got there?" He pointed at the Keyblade, still covering his eye with one hand.

Vanitas' eyes snapped open and he made his way over to the one-eyed gunman. "This? This is the key to everything."

"Actually," Vanitas turned his back to the gunman and tossed the Keyblade over his shoulder. "It's only half the key to everything."

The Keyblade landed in Braig's lap, and the gunman picked it up by the hilt.

The blade was gold and the handguard was silver, direct contrast to the Keyblade used by Roxas.

"Darkside." Vanitas anticipated Braig's next question, "That's what it's called."

Snow stood up and trooped over to the kid. "Listen, I don't like they way you're handling th-!"

Vanitas swung around, as he swung his arm, Darkside materialized in his hand, the blade pointed at Snow.

"You don't like how I'm handling things? Fine. Then return to your haphazard way of living. Frolic in the fields and on the beaches with your friends. It will do you no good. A revolution… an apocalypse is coming. And you will be amoungst the forerunners." The boy shook his head.

He then stared down at the mark on Snow's arm. "You have been chosen… to follow orders and like a good little boy, you'll do as you're told, or perish in the fires. And those fires are coming."

Snow grit his teeth, "Now listen yo-!" He froze.

The air appeared to swirl around him as he stared blankly ahead.

"Now listen lummox, _time_ is of the essence and frankly you're wasting too much of mine. Your own? I could care less about." Vanitas walked around the large intimidating man, to look directly at Sora. "You have the unfortunate habit of reminding me of my father: a useless man who abandoned his children to strangers, to the windswept lands of dangerous territory. If you think I have patience for you, you are sorely mistaken."

Vanitas snapped his fingers and Snow was released from the unseen chains that had held him in place, he collapsed to the floor of the train and coughed.

Sora glared at Vanitas. And Vanitas merely laughed.

"You would throw that look my way so often, but this time it's got a little more… edge. Speaking of Edge, how did you like it there? Glad to be finally starting your journey? Getting a taste for the thrill of it all?"

Sora remained quiet.

"Pathetic, all this time and you still haven't figured out a thing at all."

Vanitas stepped around Snow once again, this time standing before everyone on the train. "Listen, and listen carefully. Sora and me, we're from Pulse."

He let that sink in. "The very thing Cocoon is afraid you all are, is in fact us. We're your 'enemies.' We're the bane of Cocoon."

Snow, Cloud and Zack all exchanged glances.

"But we're not the only trespassers." Vanitas smiled his cold, self-assured smile. "Cocoon has become a breeding ground for deceivers and betrayers. Trouble in Paradise."

"I bet that's why you like it here! Now, what have you done to my brother?!" Sora retorted.

Vanitas shook his head, "Sora, Sora, Sora… You're a little slow on the uptake. I _am your brother._ Think back. You were there."

The color drained from Sora's face. The words bubbled up from a place buried deep within.

_No… not Ven._

_Vanitas!_

"So…" Vanitas smiled for the third time. "Have you found our father yet? Or are you still _in the dark._"

"Hey!" Zack came to Sora's defense. "Leave him alone, he came looking for you!"

Vanitas shook his head, "If only. No, the person Sora's come looking for is far more useless and far more of a nuisance. One who knows nothing and can understand nothing. Instead of seeing the world for what it is… Instead of facing the truth, the truth about this world and it's problems, he'd march away, half-cocked on some fool crusade. Some over-egotistical self -glorified hero! News flash, people! There are no heroes!"

Silence.

"There are only Gods and their playthings. So which are you? A God… or a plaything? If you're second-guessing yourself, smarten up, because rest assured, you're going to be pitted against a number of Gods. Very. Soon."

Vanitas looked down at Snow. "And Gods eat "heroes" like you for breakfast."

"Dammit." Snow just grimaced.

"So I don't get it, are you a bad guy or what?" Bartz asked outright.

Vanitas smiled his cocky smile once more, "Right now? I'm the best ally you've got."

* * *

Train Station – Nautilus:

Doomtrain pulled into an otherwise deserted train station. No hurried tourists looking to score big. No businessmen looking to relieve stress. Nobody searching for fame or fortune.

Just a cold foreboding wind.

The doors to Doomtrain opened with a hiss. The clash of the cool air mixing with the warm air from Doomtrain resulted in some slight condensation. This condensation only served as a precursor to oncoming fog as the skies opened up and it began to rain.

"Welcome to Nautilus." Vanitas gestured to the vacant streets outside. "For some of you, this will mark your first visit."

Snow stepped out into the fog and misty rain. He then turned to aid Sora and Braig from the door. Sora accepted the assistance, but Braig merely waved him off. Still covering his eye with one hand.

"We should check in with Hope." Zack offered them a direction. "He'll bring us up to speed."

"Good idea. And with any luck, Serah and Lightning will be there." Snow agreed with a grin. "Maybe this'll all be over by morning."

"If that's your plan, you're going to be at least half disappointed." Vanitas scoffed.

Snow ignored him.

"They're here." Roxas said in an almost vacant way, his words were directed at Vanitas.

Vanitas smiled.

"Aren't you coming?" Bartz asked Cloud who hadn't said or done much of anything the whole trip.

"This marks the second time I've left Bevelle in the middle of a crisis…"

The smile faded from Vanitas' face as he heard Cloud's comment, "A crisis? Bevelle brought that upon themselves with their heresy."

"Heresy?" Cloud got to his feet. "You keep egging on Bevelle's religion, but what do _you really_ know about it?"

"More than you do, _Mr. Ex-Warrior Monk_. The devout are useless if they do not question the validity of their teachings. How much do _you really know_ about Cocoon Fal'Cie? About the Creator? Hmm?"

"You seem to know an awful lot about us." Bartz said.

"It pays to be informed. And do not make the mistake of thinking I'm not aware of your secrets too, Mr. Traveler."

Bartz said nothing.

Reluctantly, Bartz and Cloud joined the others outside. Doomtrain pulled out of the station slowly.

"Thanks for the lift." Vanitas remarked with a wave of his hand.

He allowed Zack to lead the little ensemble through the streets of Nautilus.

"Is everybody sleeping?" Sora asked as he glanced down the empty streets.

"Nautilus never sleeps." Snow remarked, not liking the silence.

Vanitas smiled to himself as Roxas pulled his hood up firmly over his head.

The group made their way to Traverse. Zack knocked on the customary back door. The letters above the door flickered.

The was an unusual pause before the slot in the door finally opened, "Password?"

"At least the-."

But before Zack could finish the door unbolted and opened up. Zack shrugged and lead the group inside.

"Oh Zack. Thank god!" Zone professed in an uncharacteristic way. "You're back!"

"Whoa, Zone. What happened?"

"You'd best talk to Xu, like… now. Is this them?"

"Uh.. yeah." Zack said, a little off-guard.

"Okay, take them with you. Go see Xu." And with that Zone scampered off somewhere.

"Well, that was weird." Sora remarked.

"Seriously. Alright, I guess we're going to go see Xu."

* * *

Traverse Management Offices:

Zack immediately noted the untouched cup of coffee on Xu's desk. "Uh oh."

Xu was deep in thought watching something on the television.

"Xu?" Zack ventured.

"Not now. Busy." Xu waved him away without breaking contact with the TV set.

"Snow?" Serah stood up from her seat in the corner of the room.

"Serah? Serah!" Snow met her halfway and greeted her in a warm embrace.

"Where's Lighting?" They both said in unison.

Squall stayed in his seat.

"Sir." Cloud greeted his commanding officer with a nod.

"You're late." Squall sounded coarse.

"Sorry." Cloud said looking away.

"Don't apologize. I'm just glad you're alright."

"Sorry." Cloud sat down next to Squall.

Squall sighed. "Now, would you like to tell me what happened?"

"Xu!" Zack demanded the young woman's attention.

She perked up, finally recognizing his voice. "Zack? Zack! Oh, you're back! It's terrible!"

"What is? What happened?"

"Frioniel and Lightning left to go get you. And when they arrived in Gran Rabanastre, Mateus was waiting for them!"

"What?!" Zack looked and sounded concerned.

"But it gets worse! Another Vestige attacked!"

"And the Fal'Cie?"

Xu nodded. "I don't have specifics but I can confirm that a Maester died. Maester Seymour."

"The Yevon is dead too. Bevelle was also attacked." Zack informed her.

"Oh God."

"Yes. By Cie'th." Vanitas interjected.

"Cie'th?" Xu didn't believe it. But she should have. Slowly it dawned on her, if the L'Cie were real, why shouldn't the Cie'th be also. "Oh God."

"Now that everybody's reunited and brought up to speed, here's the next news flash: They're here. In Nautilus."

"What is?" Zack asked.

"The Cie'th." Vanitas smiled, his eyes all alight.


	60. Enter the Void

"Hypocrite. You are the one who has made your heart a prison."

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Words aren't the only way to express your feelings."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Yeah, 'fraid I'm gonna hafta pass on that."

"More human than you."

"Thankupo." – _Mog_

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!" - _Gilgamesh_

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

Traverse Management Offices:

Sora continued to openly stare at Roxas.

"What?" The hooded youth snapped.

He looked exactly like Ven. The spiral of his hair, the position of his facial features, his size and build. The only difference was his attitude, the way he carried himself. Ventus was a cautious and considerate young boy, often to a fault, and this "Roxas" was anything but.

"Listen, if you value your life, you'll find someplace to hide." Roxas said, summoning his keyblade to his side in a flash of light.

Sora shook his head, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fight." The youth glared at Sora, his eyes momentarily flashed yellow. "I'm not your brother. I have no family!"

Someone down the hall screamed.

"They're here!" Roxas shouted in Vanitas' direction. Before heading towards the source of the scream.

"Wait! I'm coming with you. I can fight!" Sora protested.

"Whatever. I don't care."

Sora hurried to keep up with Roxas. The youth propelled himself forward into combat like someone possessed.

Zone laid face down in a pool of his own blood. A Cie'th, this one formerly a woman, held one of his organs in her claws. She screeched a foul sound at such a pitch that Sora was forced to cover his ears.

Roxas swung the Keyblade at her, clubbing her upside the head several times before she crumbled to the ground.

Sora checked Zone's corpse for any signs of life.

"Forget it. He's dead. If there's anything you should learn it's that everyone dies." Roxas informed him. "It's stupid and useless. You feeble people tell yourselves that he died for a reason, or his sacrifice wasn't in vain. But every death serves nothing more than leaving a gaping hole in the lives of those left to live. Death will never be meaningful."

Roxas dismissed his Keyblade into another flash of light.

"You have to realize, Sora. Nothing lasts forever. Some questions remain unanswered." He shrugged. "And people lash out over all the wrong things. Doomed to never fully understand. Never fully appreciate… anything."

A group of Cie'th rounded the corner. Claws and fangs at the ready.

"Look out!" Sora warned.

Roxas spun around, his Keyblade materializing just too slowly to repel the attack. Sharp claws pierced his coat.

The Cie'th however seemed surprised, "No… heart?"

"Another!" Roxas shouted in defiance. The color fading from his face. He drove the Keyblade into the creature's head, forcing him away.

The young blond boy grabbed at his abdomen, attempting to prolong his life just a little further.

Sora reached inside his jacket and fumbled with Valefor. "Valefor!"

Nothing.

Roxas swung in determination to be the last person in the room to fall. He dispatched Cie'th after Cie'th.

"Face facts, Sora. You cannot fight…. Not yet."

A large Cie'th forced itself into the narrow hallway. It vaguely resembled a gorilla with a humanlike head. Small crystalline hands covered it's eyes. It bellowed down the hallway before charging at Roxas and Sora.

"I can't stop this one." Roxas resolved to his fate. "But you can, Sora. Believe."

The blond youth tossed Sora the Keyblade.

"It's called the Kingdom Key. A gift from the Creator. The key to his kingdom. Do not brandish it in anger or vengeance. But instead to protect."

Everything seemed to slow down as the Gorilla swung at Roxas.

"_Goodbye, son of the Fal'Cie."_

_**Crack!**_

Roxas was backhanded by the Gorilla as it continued towards Sora.

Sora's brow furrowed as he swung the Keyblade. It's weight and heft matched him perfectly, as if he had always held the weapon. _No, it wasn't a weapon. But a tool as well._

Sora stuck the Keyblade out at the attacker. The world around him was swallowed in a wave of white.

The world dematerialized around the Cie'th, leaving the two alone in some whitescape.

An almost cartoonish looking heart bobbed above the Cie'th.

Sora leapt backwards and extended the Keyblade towards the heart. The heart froze in the air as a lock materialized in front of it. With a resounding click, the heart was unlocked.

A flood of emotion poured out of the heart. The Cie'th's despair and regret poured out and flooded the whitescape. Images appeared before Sora. Unfamiliar faces sleeping came and went until finally Roxas' face appeared. He seemed to be smiling.

The Traverse management offices flooded back, replacing the whitescape with reality once again.

The gorilla was gone, in its place a middle-aged man was sleeping peacefully.

Sora looked on in amazement. Had he cured the Cie'th? Restored his humanity? Quelled his soul?

But that hopeful optimism was replaced with dread when the man began to disintegrate. Flakes peeled off his body like cherry blossoms in the wind, this continued until the man was gone.

Sora saw the same thing was happening to Zone and Roxas.

"No… No, no no no!" Sora rushed towards Roxas and took his hand in both of his. The Keyblade laid to his side.

Roxas looked over at Sora and smiled before completely disintegrating into the air.

Sora watched the flakes of Roxas get swept away in some unseen wind, until they blew over and funneled into Vanitas' hand.

"Let him go!" Sora demanded, grabbing the Keyblade and leveling it threateningly at Vanitas.

The dark clad youth smiled, "Hypocrite. You are the one who has made your heart a prison. Even if you are not the prisoner."

"What?"

"You brandish that Key like you mean it. Tell me, Keyblader, can you beat me? Rescue your friends?"

"My friends? What are you talking about?! Just what are you planning?!"

"Everything." Vanitas lifted his right hand into the air, Darkside materializing in his hand, the S-shaped keychain dangled from the hilt. Then the weapon changed shape into the Void Gear. His face was obscured as his dark helmet rematerialized, and his voice was dampened. "Everyone dies, Sora!"

Sora rushed towards Vanitas and swung in a vertical slash. But Vanitas expertly rolled over Sora's back, throwing him off balance. Vanitas stepped around and swung at Sora's exposed back, but the young boy rolled forward in just the nick of time.

Sora leapt to his feet, his large yellow shoes landing with some solid weight behind them. He reassumed a fighting position.

Vanitas laughed, crazy with battlelust before he disappeared.

Six black Vanitas silhouettes surrounded Sora. His voice echoed from nowhere in particular. "You fight something you cannot comprehend, boy!" Suddenly Vanitas erupted from one of the dark shadows, Keyblade thrusting forward.

Sora leapt over the dark silhouettes as the others melted into the ground and disappeared.

"You know nothing of Darkness!" Vanitas chided. Melting away after the phantoms.

Another dark Vanitas dropped from above, the blade slicing through Sora harmlessly.

Sora's eyes went wide before he understood what was happening. _He's telegraphing his moves!_

Sora lept backwards just in time to see the real Vanitas drop from the same spot, Void Gear slamming into the ground harmlessly. Vanitas snapped his head back up to look into Sora's eyes before disappearing again.

Another dark silhouette ran past Sora from behind, the blade passing harmlessly through Sora's abdomen. Sora grimaced with phantom pain before realizing it wasn't real. He rolled forward.

This proved folly as another dark shadow attacked him as he got to his feet.

Sora dove, jumped, rolled and dodged as he was assaulted by shadow after shadow, each one proceeding Vanita's real attack. Sora stumbled backwards, falling to the ground.

Vanitas reappeared before him, the point of Void Gear level with Sora's throat.

Sora breathed hard. "You can use Darkness… sure. But what about… Light!" Sora extended the Keyblade at Vanitas' chest.

The corridor once again disappeared into a blank whitescape.

This time however, dark tendrils snaked several feet down below them. Vanita's heart bobbed above his head, bound in dark chains. The chains coiled down and around Vanitas torso and draped along the invisible ground.

The sight startled Sora. And that moment's hesitation was his downfall.

Naked arms reached around Sora from behind and held him tight. Rendering his arms useless.

"The Light?" Vanitas' voice sounded different. "I know plenty about that too. You fail to realize what… who… you're truly up against. The power that resides within. You… who think you know everything, realizes nothing. One who knows nothing… can understand… nothing."

Vanitas' hand wrestled the Keyblade away from Sora and the whitescape disappeared.

The naked arms holding back Sora disappeared with it, leaving Vanitas standing before Sora once again. This time with both Void Gear and the Kingdom Key in his hands.

"Pathetic." Vanitas tossed the Kingdom Key back to Sora. "Here, you're going to need to borrow this a little while longer if you plan on continuing this foolish fight."

Vanitas turned his back to Sora and swung his keyblade at the roof. To Sora's bewilderment, the ceiling peeled back as it was cleaved away, exposing the dark sky above. The rain poured through the ceiling unhindered.

Vanitas leapt through the hole in the ceiling. "This effectually ends our friendship. Next time we meet it will be as enemies."

* * *

Author's Note: I just finished Dream Drop Distance. Talk about being pleasantly impressed. The game carries good tidings for the future of the series. I especially love how the Nightmares grow more dark and insidious as you delve deeper into sleep. Subtle little things and gentle nods abound in that game, and things like that really win me over. I think it was expertly done, though I don't know if that game will get the credit and praise it is due.

Speaking of gentle nudges, here's one for you. The last time Vanitas touched the Kingdom Key, something happened. It didn't this time, anyone want to hazard a guess as to why?

More important than you know.

Peace everyone!

Also I apologize for the sheer amount of death and violence that's erupted from this story. It's unfortunately going to get worse before it gets better.


	61. The Nightmare

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Words aren't the only way to express your feelings."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Yeah, 'fraid I'm gonna hafta pass on that."

"More human than you."

"Thankupo." – _Mog_

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!" - _Gilgamesh_

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

Nautilus, The City That Never Sleeps:

Vanitas leapt onto the sundered roof of Traverse. The howling rain poured down upon his body. Streams of water ran down the sleek surface of his helmet. The helmet opened in a way resembling burning paper until it revealed his smiling sinister face.

He collapsed onto one knee, stopping his fall by shoving Void Gear into the roof to steady himself.

"Why?!" He bellowed out into the dark turbulent skies, "You _wanted this!_"

He reached out a gloved hand, his fingers aching for something intangible and wasn't there.

A raindrop rain down his brow, the water passing over his open frantic eyes. As the raindrop continued pass his eyelid, it was joined by a tear. One that would go unnoticed in the rain.

He clenched his fists, as if his anger could just claw at the empty space and do some kind of damage.

"Why?!" He pleaded to his unseen foe. He then stared down into his open palms. Rivets of water formed in the creases of his hands.

A cloaked figure emerged from behind him. The mysterious apparition ran two fingers along the contours of Vanitas' shoulder before stepping around to look him in the eye.

"Where's Sora?" The figure didn't speak, but rather painted the words across the space between them as he 'spoke.'

Vanitas shook his head.

The cloaked figure grabbed Vanitas by the throat before quickly releasing him and wiping his hand upon his pantleg.

"This wasn't part of the plan." The figure again conjured the words into physical space.

Vanitas eyes regained their wild craze, "You wanted him to have the Keyblade. _He has the Keyblade_!"

The figure merely shrugged.

"What kind of brother leaves his to die?" The words hung like some accursed spider web in the air as the mysterious apparition faded back into nothingness.

Vanitas scowled.

* * *

Traverse Management Offices:

The Cie'th seemed to pour in as they converged upon Traverse's offices. Windows, structurally weakened walls, everything that wasn't several inches of concrete was transformed into a doorway for more Cie'th.

Screeches and howls echoed from seemingly everywhere.

Squall leapt from his chair the moment hell broke loose. His gunblade shined like the last remaining sliver of hope as it cut through the enemy like butter.

Dark powder descended in the wake of his burning fury. An explosion rang out as he pulled the trigger, turning one particular Ghast into a fiery inferno.

Cloud left Squall to defend one entrance as he did so with another.

Claws reached for his flesh all in vain as his Buster slashed and parried with expertise.

Zack acted as the Vanguard. All the remaining employees cowered in Xu's office while Zack stood just outside the door.

Cie'th that managed to slip pass Cloud and Squall had to contend with him.

Slowly but surely the Cie'th overwhelmed the heroes. The numbers just too many to be dispatched one at a time.

"Get behind me Serah!" Snow defended her by outstretched him arms protectively.

Braig, one hand still over his wounded eye, fired one of his arrowguns rather accurately despite his injury.

As a good portion of Cie'th had managed to get past Cloud and Squall, who were easily keeping twice as many at bay, luck smiled in their favor.

"Marcus! Cinna!" Blank commanded, bursting in through the door. He brandished a rather large scimitar. His headset still upon his head.

"Right!" His two companions leapt into action.

Cinna swung a short-handled, but deceivingly-heavy hammer that he no doubt pilfered from Sazh's janitorial closet.

The three employees unleashed years of pent-up aggression upon the foreign invaders.

Marcus growled as he swung his broadsword, "_This is a place of business!_"

Cie'th exploded in puffs of black crystalline powder as Cinna literally brought the hammer down.

Marcus attacked like a man possessed, his broadsword enacting divine retribution the way only a disgruntled employee knew how.

Blank grinned from ear to ear as he barked commands into his headset.

"On your six!"

"Two to your right!"

"That's me, you fool!"

"Ouch!"

"Hey watch it!"

Squall looked on in horror as their three rescuers, starting out with such promise descended into an all out grudge match.

The flat end of Marcus's blade crashed down upon Cinna's head as Cinna careened Blank with his hammer.

Despite the in-fighting, the three newcomers managed to tip the scales in their favor and within moments the offices were clear of invaders.

The sun slowly began to rise in the sky, enticing confused glances from the band of rebels.

"But... Nautilus..." Snow began.

Zack shook his head, wiping down his Buster sword. "They must have attacked the weather station. Nautilus is no longer the city of perpetual night. In fact, the city's just seen it's first rays of light in a longtime. Longer than I've been here.

Serah nodded, "The sun looks sooo beautiful..."

The city, designed for its nightlife was equally impressive during the day. Despite all the wreckage and destruction brought by their invaders.

The team exchanged smiles and laughter at being able to survive that conflict.

But the merriment stopped as Sora rejoined the party.

The Kingdom Key cradled in his hands. He raised it up as he rejoined the group.

They could all tell, just by the way he was carrying himself. Roxas was gone.

Sora extended the Keyblade to each and everyone that stood there.

Cinna, Blank and Marcus shook their heads, baffled by the whole thing.

Braig peered at the weapon inquisitively.

Zack merely lowered his head.

Snow nodded, he reached out and grabbed the weapon by the hilt.

It immediately disappeared from his grasp to reappear firmly in Sora's hand.

"Guess it's yours." Snow said, feeling a touch rejected. But at the same time proud of Sora.

Sora yelled out, "But I don't want it!"

He flung it across the room.

It immediately reappeared in his hand.

He chucked it again.

Again it reappeared in a brilliant flash of light.

He dropped it. His face tired of the pain he was feeling.

The Keyblade clattered at his feet. Remaining on the floor in front of him. He collapsed backwards, laying on the tiled floor.

As he lay there, staring up at the ceiling, the Keyblade once again appeared in the palm of his hand.

He closed his eyes. Exhausted.

* * *

The Other Place:

Sora opened his eyes. Again that stained-glass platform from his dreams. This time an image of himself, eyes closed, clutching the Keyblade in hand, adorned its surface.

In the darkness, in the distance, images of his friends, some familiar, some not, played out in a seemingly random order.

Sitting on the edge of the stained-glass was a boy. A boy Sora knew, or thought he knew so well.

Ventus.

Sora made his way over to his brother.

He was relieved to see him just the way he remembered him. His feet dangling over the edge like always did at Leviathan's lake. That unique spiral in his hair. His checkerboard clothing, shorts and those shoes he was so fond of.

"Ven..."

The blond youth dipped his head down, a smile etching across his lips. "Do you like my gift?"

The Keyblade immediately appeared in Sora's hand.

"I wanted you to have it, you know?" Ven looked down into the abyss below. He scoffed at his own words.

The blond boy got to his feet and turned to face his brother.

"They were meant for us, you do realize that?" Ven informed his brother with an uncharacteristic passion in his voice.

"What was?" Sora asked, a little concerned with how obsessive his brother had become.

"The Keyblades!" Ven laughed. Laughed an awful lot like Vanitas.

Sora glanced down.

And noticed that Vanitas' Keyblade, Void Gear was firmly in Ventus' hand.

"It's our destiny!" Ven swooned. He stepped towards his brother, raising his Keyblade up into the air between them.

"This is the Key to Everything! To the Creator's Kingdom! Do you realize what that means?! We can get our father back, Sora!" Ven panted, his eyes crazed and wild.

"Maybe... maybe I don't want father back." Sora said. He stepped back from Ven.

"What?!" Ven grew angry and lost. "I... I did everything. To get him back."

Ven's features grew dark. His eyes shone with a golden tint.

"There's boundaries, Ventus." Sora said, his face growing sad. "Limits."

Ven's hair grew black. "I'm breaking my limitations! You should be proud of me. Proud of what I've accomplished!"

"What? This?" Sora gestured to the darkness around them.

Ven, his features looking more and more like Vanitas looked around, his golden eyes scanning their surroundings.

Thick dark tendrils reached high into the sky. Black ebony chains ensnarled them and rattled to their movements. Something dark and sinister threatened to consume this last pillar of light.

"How?" Ven questioned.

Sora exhaled, "Finally, I'm getting through to him." He thought.

"How?! How can you blame _me for this?!"_ Ven, his outfit replaced by Vanitas' crimson-black outfit. "The world is dark and sinister Sora! This! This is the _natural_ state of the world. This is the truest image of the world you will ever see. I didn't _do this_. I'm merely _using it._ _Using the truth!_"

"Ven..." Sora sniffled. He assumed his battle stance with much reluctance.

"Vanitas! Vanitas!" Vanitas bellowed, his transformation complete. He continued as his helmet slowly grew to cover his face. "Emptiness! I will make myself empty. I will do _whatever it takes_! Whatever it takes, Sora! To get our father back!"

He raised Void Gear, ready to cut down Sora where he stood.

"What about our mother?" Sora asked simply.

Vanitas unhinged. His actions ground to a halt.

* * *

Traverse's Management Offices:

Sora woke with a start.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Snow said.

Serah sat next to her fiance. "Did you have a pleasant dream?"

"Yeah." Sora said with a smile, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Oh it was beautiful. The vibrant greenery of home. Dad was there. Ven was there."

Snow nodded, "That's good, kiddo. Too bad it's not like that now." He looked rather upset, genuinely wishing things were different.

Sora appreciated the sentiment. He kicked his feet out from under the blankets and leapt to his feet.

"Where are we?" Sora asked, not recognizing the room.

"Zack's room. In Traverse."

Sora nodded. That explained it.

The three of them left Zack's room and continued down the corridor. "Where is everyone?"

"Zack, Cloud and Squall all left to find Hope and Lightning. I told them I'd wait until you recovered and then we'd follow right behind them." Snow explained. "Braig and Bartz left to go do... something. And the rest of Traverse's staff are accessioning the damage around Nautilus."

Serah nodded.

"No idea where Vanitas went." Snow concluded.

"Ah." Sora chose to remain mute about Vanitas' parting words. He considered explaining to Snow that Vanitas swore their next meeting would be as enemies, but felt it really wouldn't change anything. Beside, the way Snow spoke of the deceiver, he seemed almost genuinely concerned for the boy.

He didn't really know what to make of that.

"Don't get me wrong," Snow warned, "The boy's powerful. But can he really look out for himself?"

The words touched Sora profoundly. What that the cause behind all of this? Ven's struggle to look out for himself? Snowballed into some great catastrophe? The disappearance of their mother had been hard on him. And he hadn't spoken a word about their father since he left to find her. While Sora moved about Oerba, making new friends and working diligently. Ventus went off on his own, conversing with the Fal'Cie, particularly Leviathan.

Ven had always loved Dragons. But he feared them also. On the journey from Madain Sari to Oerba, they had been accosted by a Ruby Dragon. The boys watched in a strange mix of fascination and horror as their father fought the beast... alone.

The way his armor shone. The way every movement was confident and self-assured. The beast belched flames, the Warrior of Light merely lifted his steadfast shield, and casually walked into the flames. A few quick sword strokes and the beast would writhe in pain.

Father didn't leave monsters to suffer. He dispatched them daftly and with purpose.

And just like that, he had returned to them, hands outstretched, one for each of the boys.

Sora shook his head.

"He never should have left us." Xu shook her head.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Oh, sorry. I was talking to myself." Xu looked tired.

"Your boss, Hope?" Snow ventured.

"Well, he shouldn't have left, sure. But I mean _his_ boss. The original proprietor of Traverse, _Hale_."

"Oh." Snow said.

"Wait..." Sora looked at Xu with a look of inquistion. "Hale? Tall guy, white hair to his shoulders... likes to wear blue?"

Xu looked at him with a look of puzzlement. "Yeah?"

Sora's eyes went wide. "That's my Dad!"


	62. The Dream

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

"Oh! Oh!" – _Mikoto_

"I want to see the world!" – _Faris_

" . . . I will forever lock the Forbidden arts away . . ." – _Taejin_

"This strange . . . nostalgia." – _Chaos_

* * *

Ages Long Past – When Cocoon & Pulse Were Separate:

Hale laughed. His armor exchanged for a blue turtleneck sweater. As carpenters built the walls, painted and lifted the mightly sign [Traverse Delivery Service] up over the door, the tall former champion of the Light blocked a mighty swing of Zack's fist.

The little boy hidden behind the veil of a young warrior monk swung with all his might, to the point where his eyes were closed.

Hale deflected and redirected Zack's loose momentum, easily throwing the boy to the ground.

A sincere smile had invaded Hale's face and frankly, it refused to leave.

"You remind me of my sons." Hale called out. "All determination and no discipline."

Zack clamored to his feet.

"Boys. Here. Watch this." Young Xu stepped forward. Her hair done up in a bun. She shouted out like the world was breaking and threw all her weight behind her fist as she took a swing at Hale.

"Whoa!" The Warrior of Light stepped out of the way as Xu crashed to a heap on the ground. "Now, she reminds me of my wife. All scary."

"Owie!" Xu massaged her scraped elbow. "Is this going to bruise?"

Hale chuckled.

Frioniel was picking the pedals off a daisy when he decided he'd take a crack at fighting the Warrior of Light.

He rotated his shoulder, loosening up his arm. The boy thought back to when Claire had taught him to fight back in the Gapra Whitewood.

"Controlled jabs. Quick, controlled movements. Like dancing." She had said.

"I like dancing." Was his reply.

"And you wonder why everyone calls you a girl..."

The boy stared down Hale. Picturing momentarily that the man wasn't a man at all, but all the turmoil the lot had been through since Zanarkand personified.

"Uh oh. Here comes trouble." Hale announced tenderly. "Let's see what you can do, Hopeful."

"I have dreams! Dreams worth dying for!" Firion shouted as he swung his fist directly into Hale's open palm.

"Ow." Hale recoiled a little.

Firion swung again and again.

"Hale!" Ward Garland interrupted the fight with a bellow. "What are you doing with these kids? There's work to be done!"

"Oh, c'mon. They're kids. They deserve a little bit of fun."

"Fun can come after work. If you want to teach these kids how to fight. Give them a sword."

Hale shook his head. "No. No swords. These kids shouldn't ever have to carry a weapon. No child should. Hopefully, they're never see combat."

Garland scoffed. "No combat?" The tall brutish man tugged on his bandana. "You and I both know that'll never happen. There will always be combat."

"Says you." Hale wiped his hands. "Okay kids. Run off and see Matron. Get some grub. You've earned it."

He then turned to follow Garland. "So I've got this friend in Bevelle..."

Firion, Xu and Zack all raced down the streets, colliding into the odd occasion adult on their haphazard way to Matron's orphanage.

Kramer was sitting at a picnic table outside, having a biscuit and some tea. "Whoa!" He reigned back in mock surprise as the three kids clamored onto the orphanage's grounds. "Somebody's in a good mood."

"Yeah!" Zack announced, "The business is almost ready!"

Matron, Kramer's wife and the head of the orphanage stepped out and placed a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder. "That's most excellent news."

The two of them knew that once Hale got his business established that all the profits were going towards the orphanage. Too many children were without home or sanctuary in this land. And it was getting expensive to provide for all of them.

"Come, you all must be hungry." Matron said heading inside.

"Naw, Warrior Monks don't get hungry." Zack boasted.

"We've got stew today." Matron said, figuratively twisting Zack's arm.

"Stew! Aw man! My favorite!" Zack raced inside.

* * *

"And here's your room." Hale introduced Zack to the room he would be staying in.

"Aw man! Bunk beds!" Zack rushed inside and kicked off his boots. He leapt onto the bottom bunk. "Come on, Xu! You can get the top bunk!"

"Ah, actually, Xu has her own room down the-..." Hale began, pointing down the hall.

"Okay!" Xu ran inside and clamored up the ladder to the top bunk. "It's like a pirate ship! Swab the poop deck Mr. Fair!"

"Awww! Why do I have to swab the poop deck...?"

Hale shook his head before he noticed Firion's forlorn stare.

"Hopeful?" Hale addressed him by the psuedo-nickname he had given him.

"We... really can't ever see our families again?" Firion asked.

"Not as long as Mateus is hunting you... no."

Firion tried not to cry. He missed her. Terribly.

Xu tackled Zack to the ground. Saying something about a mutiny.

Firion stared at the ground. "By not seeing her again... I can protect her, right?"

Hale nodded. "Just like my boys. You have to trust they'll be safe. I wonder how they're doing, they must be... heck, I don't know. Garland's age by now."

He laughed.

Firion laughed. And that was worth it, Hale thought.

"I may be unable to look after my boys right now. But I can look after you lot."

"Thanks, Mr. Light." Firion said before walking off to his own room.

"My name's not... Oh, whatever." He smiled.

Hale looked out the window of Zack's room. "Taejin... your paradise still has a few kinks to work out."

"Boy does it ever!" A familiar voice called out from behind him.

"Faris!" Hale greeted his old friend with a hearty handshake.

The nimble thief turned respectable patted Hale's back in a hearty hello. "How many times are we going to have to clean up that old codger's mess, eh?"

Hale laughed, "Don't blame Taejin. You know his intentions are just."

"Just painful." He touched his hair for emphasis. "I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is... I've found your wife."

"And the bad news?"

"Well..." Faris frowned.


	63. Distant From You

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Words aren't the only way to express your feelings."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Yeah, 'fraid I'm gonna hafta pass on that."

"More human than you."

"Thankupo." – _Mog_

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!" - _Gilgamesh_

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

Traverse's Management Offices:

"That makes no sense." Sora pondered, tilting his head and resting his chin on the knuckles of his hand. "My father built this place?"

"Your father disappeared several years ago." Xu explained. "He originally built Traverse to stand as the last haven against Mateus' tyranny. We, well... Hale, uncovered some evidence linking the Emperor to the disappearance of his wife. Your mother, I'm guessing?"

Sora nodded.

Xu continued, "But instead of marching against Mateus directly, Hale traveled to Bevelle. Alone. And he never came back. He had told us that if he ever _didn't come back_, that Frioniel should take over. And that's precisely what he did. Zack and I, we did everything we could to support Frioniel at his new position, with his new responsibility. Firion took this campaign against Mateus very seriously, but he never thought of himself or thought of vengeance. Instead he turned all of his efforts to helping the people of Cocoon. The people Mateus and his regime overlooked. Firion thought that in this way, he could truly oppose Mateus. Truly stand opposite him."

"A war of ideals." Snow spoke aloud, half to himself.

"That's right. By looking after those Mateus didn't, Firion was truly surpassing Mateus as a leader. He did everything he could for people. He tries to live by Hale's example."

"This Hale guy sounds pretty great." Snow remarked.

"He was. He turned this place into a home for us, those that had lost ours. Cinna, Marcus, Blank... we're all orphans. Orphaned by Mateus' cruelty and malice."

"Heh, running theme." Snow looked over to Serah, who nodded glumly.

"But that still doesn't make any sense." Sora repeated. "How many years ago was this?"

"About ten?" Xu ventured. "We were all teens at the time of Hale's disappearance."

"He left us about ten years ago..." Sora spoke slowly. "So he came all the way to Cocoon..."

Xu looked at Snow quizzically.

Snow sighed, "Sora's from Pulse."

"From Pulse? You mean Hale's from Pulse, too?" Xu looked shocked, then she calmed herself down. "So that's why. He felt responsible for the fates that had befallen us. Responsible for the hate associated with all things Pulse... That's why he tried so hard to look out for us."

She thought back to Hale's smiling face, how he refused to compromise when it came to the three of them. The way he'd always gaze longingly out the window into the sky. Then she caught the same look in Sora's eyes as he gazed up and out into the clear blue sky overlooking Nautilus.

Sora continued to stare out of the window. "Dad said that he named me Sora after the sky. He believed that with one sky, there was one destiny. It was something we all shared." Sora broke his gaze and stared down at the floor. "And he named Ven after the wind, claiming it was what would keep the sky going."

"You miss your brother." Serah remarked.

"Yeah..."

"You... don't think that Roxas..." Snow started but didn't know how to finish.

Sora shook his head. "I still see my brother. Every time I close my eyes. But he doesn't act like himself. He never has. Not since Dad left. Not since Mom disappeared."

"Losing your parents is hard." Snow agreed. "I'm kind of lucky, I guess. I didn't really know mine."

"Lightning's the same way." Serah remarked, "She stopped being herself when our father died. She'd try so hard to make up for the loss of our parents."

Snow wrapped his arms around Serah, supporting her in her story. "But she was always my sister. Despite how hard she tried not to be."

"Yeah." Sora agreed in a melancholy way. "Ven tries too hard. He may have looked just like him, but... Roxas wasn't my brother."

"Oh?" Sora could detect a hint of hope in Snow's voice.

"Yeah, Ven's eyes are sadder. Less distant." Sora half-scoffed at his own remark, his own revelation. As if he had just uncovered proof that his brother was still out there somewhere.

"I bet you..." Sora's voice started to crack as he choked on his words, "I bet you he's out there... somewhere... crying right now."

And with that, Sora's tears were released. He wiped vainly at his eyes with the backs of his hands. Trying to stop the torrent of sadness that had managed to well up inside him.

"Hey. Hey now." Snow reached over and brought Sora into a group hug with him and Serah. "If he is out there, we'll find him. And... we'll stop those tears, alright?"

Sora nodded. Finding a little more success in stopping the tears now. He let out a flimsy giggle at the sorry state he had found his hands at. The cotton of his gloves now damp. The saltiness of his eyes stinging slightly.

Serah wiped at his eyes with her more dry hands. "There you go. You should be smiling more often, Sora."

"Yeah!" Snow piped up, excited now. "You're gonna find him, and be a real hero!"

Sora laughed.

"I mean, you've got your own key and everything." Snow gestured towards the Keyblade propped up next to Zack's bed.

"Ha ha, guess I do!" Sora picked up the Kingdom Key. For the first time, the thing didn't feel like a burden. It actually felt rather light. Almost as if the Keyblade itself was happier.

"Let's go save everyone." Sora said.

"Now you're talking!" Snow agreed.

* * *

Author's Note: Another short chapter. But hopefully you'll like it. I gotta be in a particular state of mind to write pieces like this and lately it's been hard to get anything done. Especially when you have virtually no idea if what you're doing is having any sort of an impact or not. I often wonder if anyone out there will read this and appreciate it the same way I do. I write because this all means something deep and profound to me. I'm not doing it for any sort of popularity, I'm not doing it for hits or faves or views or alerts.

I'm writing because I want to tell my tale. My story from the heart. Which is exactly why this story is called Cordis.

Anyway, enough melodrama from me. To anyone reading this, big thanks for taking out the time and I hope that you'll smile and find something nice and have a good day tomorrow. I think we could all just use another good day, a brighter tomorrow.


	64. The Face of Lost Pride

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Words aren't the only way to express your feelings."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Yeah, 'fraid I'm gonna hafta pass on that."

"More human than you."

"Thankupo." – _Mog_

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!" - _Gilgamesh_

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

The Holy City of Bevelle:

"I still don't entirely understand." Elena remarked as she hung up the payphone. "Why did you want me to claim that you and Laguna died along with Tseng? Why shouldn't HQ know you two are alive?"

"Listen to me, Elena. Something... unparalleled is happening. I need to investigate this fully, even if it means investigating HQ." Vincent secured his revolver in its holster and made sure his newly acquired rifle was snug against his back.

"You really think that HQ-?"

"We're investigators, Elena. I can't rule anything out at this point. The less people dogging my steps the better."

"Alright." Elena stared down at the cobblestone road. "I'll keep an eye on Laguna."

"Elena, could you do something for me?"

"Name it."

"Could you pass along a message to Lucrecia Valentine? Of Shinra's science department? And tell her that I'm alive?"

Elena smiled, "Certainly."

"Thank you."

The tall Turk left Elena behind as he made his way south. Renewed determination set him on his mission. He'd find the truth, no matter what barred his way.

* * *

Tear's Point - Esthar:

Esthar, the most advanced city on Cocoon, loomed on the horizon like some shining promise of truth. They had come so close to their destination, only to fail. To lose the one man that had spearheaded this entire operation.

Lightning kept turning it over in her mind. What could she have done differently? How could they have reached any other outcome but this?

And more importantly, what was she to do now?

The rest of the group rested in silence. They had all pushed themselves to make the journey by foot from Gran Rabanastre all the way to Esthar.

They were to get Hope to medical attention before continuing on to Edge, to rescue Snow and Zack.

Now, Lightning was forced to leave Hope behind. In this deserted old laboratory.

Tear's Point. A fitting name.

Lightning looked around, something about the architecture of the place struck her funny. The shape and contours of the walls, the stairs. The arrangement of the structure's design.

"Does this place look strange to you?" She asked no one in particular.

"It looks like a melted frisbee." Mog chirped.

"Eh?" Gilgamesh ehhed in a confused manner.

"What? It does." Mog gestured to the floor with his paws. "A melted frisbee that was hit by a steam roller."

"No no, I've seen something similar to this before." Lightning continued to look around. "In basic training at the Academy... yeah, that's it."

She started to feel around one of the pristine pillars. Finally she found a panel and cracked it open. Behind the panel a series of blinking lights flickered around a keypad. The symbols on the keys were written in some script she didn't recognize.

She tried a series of symbols.

An automated voice rung out over a P.A. System, "Class 7 Warning Alert: Intruders have been detected within the Lunar Pandora. Now initializing safety protocols. Dispatching Proudclad to dispose of all hostiles."

"Uh oh." Gilgamesh looked around.

A flying mechanization blasted into view above the L'Cie.

Heavy boots thudded upon the floor as the monstrosity transformed into a semi-humanoid shape.

"Targets acquired. Initializing safety protocols. You shall not leave here alive fleshbags."

"Hey, who you calling fleshy, kupo?!" Mog shook his fist at the large robot. "I'll scrap you for iron pipes, kupo!"

"Easy, Mog. This guy looks kind of tough." Gilgamesh cautioned.

"Kinda tough, kupo? This robot ruffled the wrong moogle, kupo!" Mog drew his heavy broadsword, it was far larger than he was, and where he kept it was anyone guess.

With a mighty swing, Mog sliced at the Proudclad's shoulders. The blade managed to chip a small portion off the rugged machine's bulky shoulders, but the Proudclad remained unimpressed.

"Initializing anti-moogle program."

"Anti-moogle what?" Mog was freaking out a little, "What sick freak builds an anti-moogle anything, kupo?"

The Proudclad's left hand withdrew within its armor, a large comically shaped rocket protruded in its wake.

Lightning switched her gunblade to its gun form and blasted at the missile.

The rocket exploded in the Proudclad's arm, causing the large weapon to stagger backwards.

"PSICOM weaponary detected. Switching to assault mode."

Boosters ignited from the Proudclad's feet as it rushed towards Lightning.

But before it could get there, Gilgamesh stepped out to intercept it. The giant was only slightly smaller than the monstrous robot.

He stopped it with four of his arms, and used the other four to take a swing at the Proudclad, a different weapon in each hand.

The blades bit deep and left a large gash across the Proudclad's torso.

The large robot staggered backwards as its right hand withdrew to be replaced with a nasty-looking claw. Taking a swipe at Gilgamesh, the giant managed to avoid the attack in the nick of time.

Lightning fired another burst from her gun, however the Proudclad moved so fast it seemed to vanish and dash behind her. A stretched light the only indication it hadn't merely teleported there.

The Proudclad lifted its claw up high before it was interrupted by arrow.

The steel-tipped projectile bounced off the armored beast harmlessly.

Rosa lowered her bow.

"Really, kupo? You brought a bow?" Mog asked incredulously

"You guys looked like you could use an archer!" Rosa tried to justify her choice of weaponary.

"Bow's are useless against metal, kupo!" Mog fumed.

"Primative weaponary detected. Switching to low combat mode." The Proudclad announced.

"What's that, kupo?" Mog was dumbfounded.

The Proudclad's hands restored to normal, and the boosters shut off, as the large machine began to march in Rosa's direction.

"Rosa! Get out of there!" Cecil hollered as he used Darkness against the machine.

The four black fireballs coiled around the Proudclad and pulled it off its feet.

It crashed to the ground with a thunderous crash, and it's left shoulder almost completely buckled under the weight.

"Magic detected. Deploying Magic dampening field." The Proudclad picked itself back up as a large energy sphere spread out across the party.

Mog collapsed to the ground, his broadsword skittering along the floor, as he could no longer keep himself airborne.

Cecil hurled his Darksword like a javelin, this time contacting with the Proudclad's left optical lens. The glass shattered as that eye went dark.

"Integrity jeopardized, deploying all combat formations. It's on, inferior beings."

Missiles popped out of the Proudclad's shoulders. It opened its mouth to reveal a hidden cannon, saw-blades, knives and machine guns replaced his hands. Mortars were exposed from behind its kneecaps and a large railgun protruded from its back.

"Uh oh." Gilgamesh looked concerned.

Jecht cleaved one of its legs off with a great and mighty swing from behind, forcing the machine down on one knee. This was enough to throw off its aim.

"Major threat detected. Full retreat authorized." The Proudclad's stoic expression changed to one of concern.

"Yeah! I'm the best!" Jecht flexed his muscles.

"Not you, shriveled prune. That." The Proudclad's weaponry disappeared about as fast as it had appeared, and the machine pointed in the direction of Firion.

"Prune?" Jecht raised an eyebrow.

Standing where Firion had dropped dead, was a sleek black crystalized Cie'th.

A crystalized hand ax was gripped firmly in its right hand, while two throwing daggers were in its right. A large, dangerous-looking bow was slung over his shoulder.

The customary Cie'th hands covered his eyes as a smile crept upon Hope's face. The bright red eye in the middle of Hope's chest was exposed for the world to see. The sharp jagged arrows covering his entire body stood as a testament of his demise. His brand had completed before his focus.


	65. Dead

"I'll be waiting… for you… so… If you come here… You'll find me. I promise."

"If this is all a dream, don't wake me up."

"You don't need a reason to help people."

"Listen to my story… This may be our last chance."

"Words aren't the only way to express your feelings."

"Chocobo... we just can't catch a break, can we?" – _Sazh_

"Yeah, 'fraid I'm gonna hafta pass on that."

"More human than you."

"Thankupo." – _Mog_

"Both light and darkness give me the guidance I need. Thus, I can turn darkness into hallowed light!"

"Now we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies who dress like men!" - _Gilgamesh_

"I have dreams; dreams worth dying for!" - _Firion_

"I know now, without a doubt-!"

"What I've found is strength - strength to protect everyone!"

"My heart belongs to me!"

"Wouldn't you like to know . . ."

"Sometimes it isn't a question of can or can't." - _Lightning_

"May the light forever shine on us." – _Warrior of Light_

* * *

Tear's Point - Esthar:

A large, jagged and serrated piece of crystal was launched into the Proudclad's chest as several more smaller pieces of sharpened crystal assaulted its body. The crystal projectiles pierced its hardened steel as easily as a heated knife through butter. The jagged edges jutted out of the mechanization's back. The lights on its head went dark as it collapsed backwards in a heap.

The crystal projectiles removed themselves from the mech's corpse and returned to Hope.

The Cie'th grinned with unbridled malice before his face contorted into one of pain and anguish.

The L'Cie all cautiously stepped back.

They hadn't expected this. Even after all the stories and myths about L'Cie, Fal'Cie and Cie'th, none of them expected their leader, expected Hope to turn into... this, this thing.

His movements, from each shaky step he took to the overall posture of his body just oozed torment.

To the natural world, of which they were all a part, this creature was an unsightly, unholy abomination. His unpredictable and unnatural movement was a very affront to the natural world. His limbs seemed rubbery or hollow while at the same time his body had grown a rough, rock-like texture.

Lightning thought he almost resembled blown glass.

And she was the first to attack him because of it.

With a mighty holler, Lightning returned her gunblade to sword form and launched herself at the former man.

He leapt back quickly enough, but the blade still sheared off chips of crystallized flesh. Overall, the attack did little to harm Hope.

But it jarred everyone else back to their senses. This was not the man they had traveled with. This was something less than human.

Hope retrieved his bow and drew a long crystallized arrow, but before he could let it fly he was assaulted from the side by Cecil.

The nasty-looking projectile flew wild and missed its mark considerably.

Hope countered by switching to his hand-ax and swinging down towards Cecil, the roughly sharpened blade cleaved off a chunk of Cecil's helmet, exposing his long white hair underneath.

Rosa released her own arrow in Hope's direction, the wooden shaft lodged itself outside Hope's chest.

Then Jecht blitzed Hope from behind, spinning him about. "I don't know what you're thinking any more kid, but you'd best smarten up!"

Hope spiraled on his feet, the force of the blow leaving him unsteady, he tossed his two throwing knives wildly in Jecht's direction.

The bigger man took a knife to the ribs and buckled over. Blood dripped unto the otherwise unblemished surface of Tear's Point.

Gilgamesh stepped in now, swinging four weapons at once in the young Cie'th's direction. But the shorter creature quickly and easily bunched together Gilgamesh's four right arms and flipped his entire body over, throwing Gilgamesh onto his back and knocking the wind out of him.

Mog drew a halberd and swung at the Cie'th from above.

The crystallized creature wasn't expecting an airborne attack and was caught off guard. He took a wild swing with his bare hands in retaliation, but the moogle gracefully fluttered higher and out of Hope's reach.

Lightning however, had lost all sense of composure. Her attack was anything but graceful and instead leaned firmly into the realm of desperation. She wanted this fight to end, and she wanted it to end yesterday.

With a single, strong, desperate attack, she cleaved Hope in half. The blade of her gunblade slicing Hope about the waist.

Black dust flowed from his wound and he collapsed into two pieces. Crystallized shards flaked off his body and he crumbled like brittle bits of glass.

Lightning didn't turn around, instead she collapsed to her knees. Her gunblade dropping to her side as she bunched her hands into fists. She wept silently at the loss of her friend while a Cie'th stone appeared behind her. The stone was adorned by an engraving of Hope as he had looked as a human. His eyes closed. A quietening sense of serenity captured on his face.

And nobody moved.

* * *

The Archylte Steppe – Pulse:

A man shrouded in bandages crossed the hilly expanse of the Archylte Steppe. He paused momentarily upon the hillside overlooking the great plain that stood between him and Oerba. On this very spot so many years ago, a weary and weathered Warrior of Light had led two little boys.

The tall bandaged man gazed out over the hillside, his golden eyes reflected a moment of sadness, as a great revelation fell upon him. He cast his eyes skyward, taking in the impressive and foreboding visage of Cocoon high above. What little exposed skin that could be seen carried upon itself a dark complexion.

"Oh Precious Light," The man spoke sadly and slowly with much articulate refine, "If only I could spare you of such torment and sorrow. Alas, and as you'll come to eventually understand, even I could not intervene in those moments. Without the string of events that tragedy of Lost Hope set underway, we'd never arrive at the result we sought. We would never have cast away Unruly Malice."

The bandaged man continued to stare up at Cocoon, as if he could see things the naked eye couldn't. "And Roxas – I doubt you can hear me – but... I am sorry. Crafted so well in the likeness of another that even The Sky couldn't tell the difference. Though perceived a pawn in my little game, you were in truth, so much more."

And with that, the bandaged man continued his journey towards Oerba. The creatures wandering the plain paid him no mind as he slowly crossed the plains.


End file.
